


Después de tu alma gemela

by NaniMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Todas las personas buscan a su alma gemela. Saben que es algo especial y desean estar junto a la única persona que está garantizado siempre los amará. Todo el mundo cree que una vez que el nombre de su piel se completa vivirán un eterno felices para siempre. Pero la vida no es tan fácil y la verdad es que nadie se detiene a pensar qué pasará después.





	1. Almas gemelas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola persona que decidió dar una oportunidad a esto! Te recomiendo que tengas en cuenta:  
> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores. Solo lo hago para entretener.  
> La historia va a avanzar junto a las películas hasta Civil War, a partir de ahí será diferente y algunas cosas serán ligeramente alteradas para adecuarse.  
> Todas las parejas etiquetadas estarán presentes en mayor o menor medida.  
> Siempre reviso, pero igual siempre se me van errores así que me disculpo si se da el caso.  
> ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!:

Todo el mundo nace con un nombre en su piel, un nombre que no les pertenece, un nombre incompleto.  
  
Las personas dedican su vida entera a buscar a la persona dueña del nombre. Porque este nombre pertenece a la persona a quien se está destinado. Almas gemelas, así es como lo llamaron. Cuando se encuentra a la persona, cuando se toca su piel, el nombre se completa, las personas conocen la verdadera felicidad y su lugar en el mundo. Se sabe que en cuanto eso sucede se crea un vínculo que une a las dos personas para siempre. Es algo que no se puede deshacer por ningún medio, salvo la muerte. Quienes practican la fe dicen que es obra de Dios, los científicos afirman que es cuestión de mejora genética evolutiva. Hay muchas teorías. Lo único en lo que todos están de acuerdo es que ese hombre y esa mujer tendrán una mejor vida juntos.  
  
Steve, siempre que había alguna cosa en donde reflejarse, se levantaba la camisa y alzaba el brazo, incluso cuando aún no sabía leer sabía lo que esos garabatos significaban, su madre se lo había explicado, allí estaba escrito un nombre. Tenía curiosidad por eso. No entendía eso de las almas gemelas, pero sabía que se iba a encontrar con esta persona y se harían amigos. Amigos. Siempre insistían en esa palabra cuando le contaban sobre lo que lo unía al nombre que estaba de manera permanente en la piel en su costado derecho. James. Se convirtió en la palabra favorita de Steve luego de un tiempo. La primera que aprendió a leer y escribir, al derecho y al revés, incluso invertido como siempre lo veía en el espejo. Y cuando entendió lo que un alma gemela implicaba comprendió al mismo tiempo por qué hacían tanto hincapié en que serían amigos. Claro, James era un nombre de hombre, no podían ser nada más. Pero para él estaba bien. No entendía cuál era la necesidad de que fuera una mujer.  
  
Aún era bastante joven cuando camino a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, chocó con un chico que venía en dirección contraria a él. Era más alto y grande, él en cambio era pequeño, delgado y débil. Así que la casi nula fuerza lo hizo caer hacia atrás. El otro chico lo miró con un poco de sorpresa, quizá por el choqué, quizá por haberlo tirado o quizá por conocer a alguien que se caería por solo ese ligero empuje. Le tendió la mano mientras se disculpaba, Steve vio la mano antes de tomarla y se sentía triste porque su estado actual era muy patético, todo delgado y débil. Aceptó la mano que le ofrecían.  
  
En cuanto la piel de ambos entró en contacto, sintió que, no solo se levantaba para ponerse de pie, se levantaba para separarse del suelo eternamente y sentirse tan liviano que el aire podría llevarlo a donde le placiera. Miró directo a los ojos del otro y notó como también lo observaba. Steve apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos y sintió algo extraño en donde sabía estaba un nombre tatuado sobre su piel. Llevó una mano allí y se percató de que el otro chico hacía lo mismo en su propio cuerpo. Steve estaba seguro de que el mundo se estaba quedando sin color a comparación de la persona frente a él. Se sentía cálido, algo agradable en su pecho y algo chistoso en su estómago. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.  
  
–¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó el otro chico con una voz algo temblorosa diferente a la manera en que le hablaba cuando le pedía disculpas.  
  
–Steven… Rogers. – La ligera sonrisa que el otro tenía se ensanchó hasta abarcar casi todo su rostro.  
  
–James – le dijo en respuesta y Steve apretó un poco más su mano que tenía abrazándose a si mismo sobre el nombre. Ese mismo nombre –. James Barnes.  
  
Entonces Steve sintió que todo en el mundo, por el resto de su vida estaría bien si permanecían tomados de la mano para siempre. Y al parecer para el otro era igual porque no lo soltaba y tampoco apartaba la mirada. No hasta que un repentino golpe en sus manos los obligó a soltarse. Ambos giraron a ver a la responsable. Una linda mujer en un gastado y descolorido vestido les dio una mirada reprobatoria y les dijo que los hombres no debían sostenerse de las manos de esa manera.  
  
Steve observó anonadado como el otro chico sonreía y se disculpaba por ser indiscretos e irresponsables en cuanto a su conducta. Cuando la mujer se alejó, le regresó una gran sonrisa y lo invitó a acompañarlo, estaba de camino a encontrarse con unos amigos.  
  
–No, no creo que sea buena idea - Steve levantó los hombros –, no soy alguien que le agrade a los demás. No para volverte amigo.  
  
–¿De qué hablas? – le palmeó el hombro un poco. – Ahora eres mi mejor amigo… del alma.  
  
Steve le sonrió. Había conocido a su mejor amigo, al amigo que había sido hecho para él.  
  
Al día siguiente Sarah descubrió que el nombre en su hijo se había completado y con pánico le pidió que le explicara las circunstancias de cómo se dio eso. Steve lo hizo sin entender su reacción y tuvo que invitar a Bucky, como le había dicho que lo llamara, y el resto de su familia para hablar sobre ello.  
  
Después de comer, mientras sus padres hablaban, Steve y Bucky platicaban en la sala de estar, a la vista de los adultos. Discutían sobre gustos, intereses, aficiones. Y si bien, no coincidían en demasiadas cosas, los dos terminaron con una buena impresión del otro.  
  
–¿Niños? – llamó Sarah. Ambos fueron de inmediato. – ¿Se llevan bien?  
  
–Sí. – contestó Steve, Bucky solo asintió.  
  
–¿Creen que lograrán ser buenos amigos? – ambos asintieron con una sonrisa – ¿Y si les dijera que tienen prohibido volver a hablarse o verse?  
  
Las expresiones de los dos jóvenes se descompusieron de inmediato. Era solo la segunda vez que hablaban y aun así estaban seguros de que separarse era algo inimaginable.  
  
–Como sospechamos. – Sarah observó al resto con una expresión seria aun cuando ninguno de los nuevos amigos había logrado articular una palabra para responder a su pregunta. – No se preocupen – le sonrió con calidez a su hijo y a su, aparentemente, nuevo mejor amigo – sé que se llevarán bien.  
  
Steve sonrió con verdadera felicidad. Miró a Bucky que tenía la misma expresión que él.  
  
Solo había una aparente condición en su relación: no podían estar solos. Steve no le tomó importancia a eso. Por él, podían estar todas las personas del mundo presentes, mientras pudiera estar con Bucky todo estaba bien.  
Al siguiente año al inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar quedaron juntos. Gracias a eso Steve vio en primera fila la facilidad de amigos que tenía Bucky, él en cambio era el amigo que siempre estaba allí y que solo por eso le hablaban. Eso le bastaba, pensaba que no podría profundizar una verdadera amistad con tantas personas, las amistades superficiales nunca resultaban en cosas buenas. Y tenía a Bucky, no necesitaba nada más.  
Ellos llegaban juntos a la escuela, estaban juntos en ella, regresaban juntos y casi siempre uno iba a la casa del otro para estar el mayor tiempo posible cerca del otro.  
  
El día que Steve se quedó a dormir por primera vez con Bucky fue de las mejores experiencias de su vida. No porque hubiera pasado algo en particular, sino por el mero hecho de dormir juntos. Ellos solo lanzaron almohadas y cobijas al suelo de la sala. Su madre perpetuamente en el comedor viéndolos. Se acostaron cerca y platicaron, siempre encontraban algo nuevo de qué platicar, hablaron y hablaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Steve descansó como nunca. Despertó con un brazo en la cara de Bucky. Y la pierna de su amigo sobre su estómago. Bucky despertó cuando intentó moverse y al ver las posiciones que tenían, ambos empezaron a reír.  
  
El tiempo no dejó de pasar, y sin hartarse, Steve gozaba de pasar cada día junto a Bucky. Sin importar lo que hicieran.  
  
Un día se dio cuenta de que Bucky ahora lo tocaba demasiado. Pasar un brazo por sus hombros era lo más común, a veces también lo agarraba del brazo, lo empujaba amigablemente por la espalda, le revolvía el cabello, empujaba sus piernas con las propias. Cualquier contacto era corto, pero siempre había. Y a Steve cada vez se le hacía más difícil apartar la mirada cuando se encontraba con los ojos de Bucky. El cuerpo de su amigo cambio con la adolescencia, se hizo más alto, sus facciones más gruesas, su cuerpo más trabajado ya que Bucky tenía una vida ajetreada que requería esfuerzos. Él por su parte continuó igual.  
  
Entonces las chicas empezaron a volverse un tema de conversación.  
  
Steve escuchaba a Bucky hablar sobre algunas chicas, comentar cómo se había percatado que los pechos de tal chica habían crecido bastante, como esta otra chica ahora tenía una cadera que estilizaba su figura. Lo decía de tal forma que sospechaba, aún si las chicas lo escucharan, no se sentirían ofendidas sino todo lo contrario. Y Bucky ahora ya no estaba con él todo el tiempo.  
  
Se separaron cuando él se quedo conversando con unas amigas en el pasillo. Más cerca de lo socialmente debido, tomando la punta de su cabello entre sus dedos y diciéndole lo linda que era mientras la chica miraba hacia todos lados avergonzada. Steve decidió regresar a casa solo. Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido.  
  
Al día siguiente Bucky le dijo que eso no era necesario. Que ellos siempre regresarían juntos y ninguna chica impediría eso. Steve le sonrió sospechando que eso no sería verdad.  
  
Las personas no sabían el nombre que se encontraba en la piel de los demás, era considerado una descortesía preguntar. Por eso nunca nadie sospechó sobre esa amistad que ellos llevaban. Y es que solo era eso, Steve estaba seguro, no había ninguna razón por la que alguien debiera sospechar nada. Así que solo veía, sonreía y apoyaba a todos los ligues que su amigo le presentaba.  
  
Aunque en realidad no le gustaba nada de eso.  
  
No le gustaba que Bucky tocara tanto a otras personas. Era cosa de ser almas gemelas, se decía, aunque no sabía de ningún caso donde uno anduviera de cariñoso con otras personas justo en frente de su alma gemela. Ellos definitivamente eran un caso especial. Pero de alguna forma lo superaba porque al final del día solo eran ellos dos. Bucky pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros, Steve sonreía y era especial.  
  
Luego empezó a invitarlo a citas dobles, porque era obvio que cualquiera que fuera la chica a la que convencía de ir a pasear, no iría jamás sola. Un hombre y una mujer no podían salir de esa manera, no estaba bien visto y por eso siempre había alguien acompañándola. Eso evitaba que pudieran llegar a ninguna situación íntima. Pero claro que eso no era lo que esperaban y Steve iba para entretener a la otra persona y darles la privacidad que deseaban. Más ninguna chica solía apreciar estar junto a él a solas. Solo provocaba que se pegaran aún más a su amiga tratando de evitarlo a él. Y por eso a Bucky no le quedaba de otra que estar con él. Parecía que ellas dos salían y ellos dos salían y solo era una coincidencia que estuvieran los cuatro juntos.  
  
Bucky nunca le decía nada y no parecía que le importara, solo sonreía y le enseñaba a Steve lo delicioso de algunas comidas, lo llevaba a algunas partes, terminaron sentados juntos en la noria cuando fueron a una feria. Todas esas cosas que debía hacer con la chica que era su cita. En el fondo se preguntaba si estaría molesto con él. Un día, tratando de cambiar eso accidentalmente cruzó un límite. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo para convencer a la amiga de ir a otro lado, quería dejar a Bucky y a la chica solos como seguramente ambos deseaban, no se esperó la fuerte bofetada y el grito que vendría después de eso.  
  
En el suelo Steve puso una mano sobre su rostro y vio confundido como la chica corría alejándose de él y otros hombres rodearlo.  
  
–¿Así que quieres aprovecharte de la señorita?  
  
–¿No sabes el significado de no?  
  
–Deberías agradecerle por salir con alguien como tú en lugar de tratar de meterte bajo su falda.  
  
Vino la primera patada. Steve trató de levantarse y defenderse, él no había intentado nada de lo que lo estaban acusando. Si bien, quizá si se sobrepasó al tratar de forzarla a alejarse de los otros, no era por las razones que ahora veía se había malinterpretado. Los otros sujetos vieron lo fácil que era mantener a este chico delgado abajo y pasó a ser algo divertido para ellos. Steve no se amedrentó y siguió tratando de evitar los golpes y levantarse; un puntapié le sacó el aire y ya no pudo seguir.  
  
Los golpes se detuvieron y cuando Steve por fin se recobró y se levantó, se encontró con los hombres en el suelo y a Bucky pateando directamente a la cara de uno de ellos. Se asustó en un primer momento al ver la furia en la expresión de su amigo. Fue directo hacia él y lo jaló sin poder moverlo, le gritó y Bucky se giró a mirarlo y lo abrazó. Un abrazo algo más lleno de contacto que los que acostumbraban. Sentía el cuerpo por completo pegado a él y Bucky restregó la cara contra su cuello. Fue un contacto que casi le nubla la consciencia. Entonces se percató de las miradas cargadas de asco, desagrado y desaprobación de los presentes. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad lo tomó de los brazos y lo alejó para tomar distancia.  
  
–Estoy bien – le dijo – tranquilo.  
  
Bucky le sonrió y él sonrió también como reflejo. Las chicas estaban a unos cuantos pasos, ninguna se acercó más y por sus expresiones estaban dispuestas a correr si ellos lo intentaban. Ambos se alejaron del lugar.  
  
Ya que ahora tenían la tarde libre fueron a casa de Bucky, sus padres no estaban. Desde que Bucky había empezado a salir con chicas habían dejado de tenerlos en constante vigilancia. En el momento mismo que la puerta se cerró volvió a abrazar a Steve con aún más fuerza. Esta vez Steve se permitió entregarse al sentimiento. Disfrutó de la calidez que lo envolvía, se llenó con la paz que se apoderó de él, Bucky deslizó las manos por su espalda y Steve se pegó más contra él. Cuando se separaron un pequeño quejido se escapó de sus labios y se cubrió la boca rápido con algo de vergüenza, Bucky solo le sonreía.  
  
–¿Seguro que estás bien?  
  
–Claro. Yo podía con ellos.  
  
–Pude notarlo – le revolvió el cabello con cariño –, no te preocupes, llorarán por días por las heridas que les dejaste en sus nudillos.  
  
–Muy gracioso.  
  
Ambos rieron y pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en Alemania. Eran muy malas noticias. La posibilidad de una guerra se daba cada vez con más fuerza.  
  
Cuando fue a la escuela después de eso, Steve notó la manera en la que los miraban. Los amigos de Bucky les dijeron que no estaban seguros de que fuera una buena idea seguir hablándoles, no ahora que corría el rumor de que eran maricas. Steve, que ni siquiera era tan cercano a ellos, sintió las palabras como un golpe en el estómago y se quedó sin aliento. Bucky sonrió y los convenció de que no era verdad. Ambos mantuvieron una distancia prudente. Steve no tardó en sentir el vacío que la falta de los toques de Bucky dejaban.  
  
Algunos compañeros de clase lo confrontaron para que les dijera la verdad, que aceptara su naturaleza invertida. Él siempre dejaba en claro que Bucky solo era su amigo, un amigo de verdad que ellos nunca tendrían por ser tan malas personas. Claro que lo golpearon de inmediato. Steve se levantaba en cada ocasión y los enfrentaba. Estaba diciendo la verdad, no tenía por qué agachar la cabeza ante personas que lo señalaban. Porque aún si eso de lo que lo acusaban fuera cierto, él no tenía por qué disculparse ni justificarse ante nadie. Cada uno era libre de amar a quien se le diera la gana y el resto no tenía por qué intervenir.  
  
Para la tercera ocasión ya no fue capaz de ocultarle las marcas a Bucky. Y cuando estaban golpeándolo detrás de la escuela, él llegó y les dio una paliza a los otros. Eso solo incrementó las sospechas. Algunos profesores hablaron con ellos para tratar de reubicarlos en el camino. Fueron muchas, muchas veces las que tuvieron que repetir que solo eran amigos. Por suerte nunca llegaron a llamar a sus padres pues si se diera el caso podría salir el tema sobre que eran almas gemelas y se meterían en muchos más problemas. Podrían incluso intentar separarlos.  
  
Estaban en casa de Steve.  
  
Bucky lo había sacado de otra pelea, una muy injusta, y ambos tenían bastantes heridas. Le pedirían a su madre que los curara, pero solo se encontraron con una nota de que ella había tenido que regresar al hospital. A Steve no le agradaba la noticia, ella cada vez se veía más cansada y el trabajo solo aumentaba con personas que últimamente estaban llegando de Europa. De momento no les quedó de otra más que curarse ellos mismos.  
  
Bucky le ayudó a quitarse la camisa y se dedicó a limpiar y desinfectar. Steve se preguntaba internamente si esa delicadeza con la que lo tocaba se debía a que le preocupaba lastimarlo o era algo más. Y no quería tener esos debates internos. De verdad que no quería. Pero Bucky tenía la mirada tan fija en él, viendo más que solo sus heridas. Steve nunca había sido visto de esa manera, jamás nadie parecería tener interés en un cuerpo delgado como el suyo que parecía que se rompería con cualquier movimiento. Bucky puso la mano sobre el nombre que estaba en su piel y ya no se sentía con la capacidad de razonar correctamente.  
  
–Me gusta que mi nombre esté en ti – le dijo con una voz algo más grave de lo normal. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Se veían negros por la pupila dilatada. Steve sintió que todo su peso se iba hacia en frente y Bucky dio un paso hacia atrás y se giró dándole la espalda.  
  
–Creo que haces un buen trabajo de enfermero – dijo Steve mirando al espejo y hablando por hablar, sólo para que no se hiciera un silencio entre ellos – tal vez puedas trabajar en el hospital.  
  
–No creo que eso sea lo mío, – Bucky volvió a mirarlo con la misma expresión de siempre – yo seré policía y protegeré a las personas como tú.  
  
–Qué valiente. Tal vez yo me haga policía también.  
  
–No, Steve, podrían confundirte con un bate y tratar de golpear a los malos contigo.  
  
–Eres muy gracioso, Bucky. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?  
  
–Claro. Tú puedes ser el enfermero. Está bien si comienzas ahora. –Bucky se quitó la camisa. Se hizo el silencio entre ellos después de esa acción. Steve observó con demasiada atención su cuerpo, tenía músculos que se notaban bastante bien ya que había comenzado a ejercitarse. Algunos raspones y moretones, resultado de la pelea. Y en su costado derecho, su nombre. Pasó los dedos por la marca que los unía.  
  
–También me gusta que mi nombre esté en ti – le dijo sin levantar la mirada, no estaba seguro de querer enfrentar cualquiera que fuera la expresión que Bucky tuviera en ese momento, deslizó los dedos desde su nombre hasta el moretón más cercano. – Esto no me gusta que esté en ti. – y tomó los utensilios de primeros auxilios para curarlo.  
  
No se volvieron a hablar, ni siquiera cuando Bucky se fue a su casa.  
  
Un par de días después, cuando entraron juntos a la escuela las miradas estuvieron sobre ellos otra vez. Diferente. Más bien, sólo veían a Bucky, y no eran hostiles. Los hombres sonreían, las mujeres cuchicheaban. Era como si Steve no estuviera ahí. El día entero fue de esa forma. Algunos se acercaron a preguntarle y entonces, aunque Bucky no contestaba nada y les decía que se metieran en sus asuntos, en base a esas preguntas Steve lo entendió.  
  
Bucky y cierta chica habían tenido relaciones sexuales dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela.  
  
Nunca se pudo probar nada, los dos involucrados lo negaron a los profesores. Así no se metieron en problemas. Pero nunca se perdió el rumor y no dejaban de salir testigos que los habían visto quedarse hasta tarde, que los habían visto entrar a cierto lugar, o salir de él.  
  
Steve nunca se atrevió a preguntar algo al respecto, creía conocer la respuesta y temía a la confirmación. En casa se desnudó el torso y levantó el brazo para poder observar correctamente, no era que no pudiera verse a sí mismo, solo que era más fácil hacerlo a través del espejo, su delgadez hacía que el nombre estuviera casi sobre una costilla, allí estaba con todo su esplendor -James Barnes-. “Él es mío” pensó Steve y entonces supo que acababa de sentenciarse a sí mismo en algo de lo que probablemente no tendría escapatoria.  
  
El tiempo siguió pasando y siguió pasando.  
  
Estados Unidos se unió a la guerra.  
  
Sus padres se fueron.  
  
Era una tarde lluviosa.  
  
Al menos el clima parecía entenderlo. Bucky se había mantenido a su lado todo el tiempo, con sus brazos tan cerca que sus trajes se tocaban. Steve deseaba tomar su mano, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Bucky lo invitó a quedarse con él, ahora vivía solo. Se negó. No podría vivir bajo el mismo techo sin caer irremediablemente en obscuras decisiones y arrastrarlo con él. Podía seguir por su cuenta y siempre tener a Bucky con él como su amigo.  
  
Hasta el final de la línea.  
  
Estaban sentados en un silencio agradable, del tipo que solo se podía dar con alguien tan cercano como lo eran ellos, cuando Bucky le soltó la noticia de golpe.  
  
–Fui reclutado – le dijo – debo asistir a la base para realizar capacitación a partir de mañana.  
  
El corazón de Steve dejó de funcionar antes de que terminara su oración.  
  
–No – le dijo. Se acercó a él.  
  
–Es un deber por el país, Steve.  
  
Sintió de inmediato un nudo en la garganta. La guerra. El único lugar a donde no podía acompañarlo. No con su estado. Bucky se incorporó y lo abrazó, diciéndole cosas sobre que estaría bien, que no se preocupara y que esperaba ser bien recibido cada vez. Steve correspondió el abrazo con desesperación. Mientras Bucky y otros muchos hombres iban a arriesgar su vida, él se iba a quedar en casa. El resto del día lo pasaron así. Porque Bucky necesitaba de él, porque Steve no quería soltarlo.  
  
Era una noticia conocida que, en la gran guerra, la muerte de los hombres había provocado una ola de suicidios de sus almas gemelas que no habían podido soportar el dolor de perderlos. Nadie quería algo así. Bucky besó su frente antes de irse. No era como si se fuera directo a la batalla, pero esa despedida ya le daba miedo. Solo dos días después, los dos primeros días que había pasado sin saber nada de su mejor amigo, Steve intentó enlistarse por primera vez.


	2. La marca de un nombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí comienza el camino por las películas. No es mi intención recrearlas, solo tomar unas partes importantes así que habrá varios saltos estilo “y después de lo que ya todos sabemos que pasó” y pequeñas variaciones para apoyar la trama.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

–Podría hacer esto todo el día – le dijo Steve con seguridad. Un puñetazo lo lanzó de cara al basurero que estaba detrás de él. Se levantó con aun más esfuerzo que las veces anteriores.  
  
–Oye – escuchó a sus espaldas y reconoció de inmediato la voz de Bucky. Casi podía asegurar que también sentía su presencia y se preguntaba si eso era cosa de almas gemelas – Métete con alguien de tu tamaño.  
  
Steve se puso de pie sin levantar la mirada, nunca le había gustado ser un debilucho que tuviera que ser rescatado, aunque Bucky protegiéndolo era una cosa que le daba en el estómago una sensación rara y agradable, él preferiría ser capaz de levantarse y valerse por sí mismo. Estar junto a Bucky y no detrás de él.  
  
–A veces creo que te gusta que te golpeen.  
  
–Lo tenía contra las cuerdas.  
  
–¿Cuántos intentos van? – Preguntó al ver su solicitud en el suelo. Bucky lo regañó por su intento de enlistarse. No quería verlo en la guerra o en prisión, dado el caso. Exactamente igual que él. Pero Bucky sí estaba yendo a luchar en una zona sangrienta y peligrosa y él se quedaba en casa. Cuando levantó la mirada y vio a su mejor amigo con el uniforme fue otra confirmación de lo inevitable.  
  
– ¿Ya te asignaron?  
  
–A la 107. Sargento James Barnes. Salgo mañana a Londres.  
  
Steve bajó la mirada. Nunca podría aceptar la idea de una guerra que se llevaba a las personas. Ya había pasado algo más de un año desde que los ciudadanos estadounidenses estaban yendo a Europa y la noticia del incremento de la desesperación y depresión por parte de las almas gemelas que se quedaron era bastante alarmante. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo sería para los habitantes de aquel continente.  
  
Bucky pasó un brazo por sus hombros, ese único tipo de contacto que se daban cuando estaban en la calle, un acercamiento fugaz que debía terminar tan pronto como iniciaba porque no era correcto de ninguna otra manera. A veces Steve deseaba decirle que no lo dejara, que lo abrazara, y no esos abrazos en los que casi eran solo sus hombros los que se tocaban, uno como la primera vez que lo salvó. Pero también estaba mal. Aparentemente desde el mero hecho de ser almas gemelas había sido una especie de error.  
  
No se sorprendió mucho cuando llegaron a la expo Stark. A Steve no le interesaba nada de esas cosas nuevas o del futuro, como había dicho su amigo. Esa iba a ser su última noche así que Steve había aceptado ir a donde quería, aun así, seguía deseando ir a casa y estar sentados uno junto al otro hasta el último segundo. Quizás tomarlo de la mano. Un contacto que pudiera rememorar ahora que de verdad no lo vería en absoluto y sería consciente de que cada día que pasara podía llegar a ser el último.  
  
Todo el camino había sido con Bucky diciéndole las ventajas de quedarse a salvo en su país. Steve las refutaba todas teniendo en mente una sola y verdadera razón: No podría estar con él.  
  
Le dolió cuando llegó al obvio punto de que así podría encontrar a una chica. Él no quería una chica. Tampoco era como si pudiera decir que quería a Bucky porque eso no era normal. Aunque debería serlo.  
  
Su ‘cita doble’ fue igual que todas las demás. Bucky con su pareja, la amiga pegada a ellos para no estar con él y Steve cerca como un extraño que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Constantemente veía la mano de su alma gemela entrelazada con la de esa extraña y el malestar se asentaba en su estómago. Bucky siempre lo miraba cuando algo interesante pasaba para ver su reacción, Steve le regresaba la mirada porque cualquier contacto con sus ojos era agradable. Pero Steve no podía seguir allí. No podía seguir fingiendo sabiendo que su mejor amigo se iría a la guerra al día siguiente.  
  
Steve terminó en ese centro de reclutamiento preguntándose qué tipo de soldado sería, y si podría ser él quien salvara a Bucky de vez en cuando. Su amigo llegó por él, siempre iría por él si se iba de repente; arrastraba o abandonaba a quien fuera por ir a buscarlo. Sabía que no era correcto, pero lo satisfacía que fuera así, Bucky siempre lo elegía a él al final.  
  
–Volverás a intentarlo.  
  
–Es una feria. Probaré suerte.  
  
Los regaños de Bucky eran una constante. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por él. Y se lo agradecía, pero no podía solo agachar la cabeza. Debía luchar por las personas que lo hacían. Porque Bucky no podía ir allí y él no.   
  
Por fin su amigo pareció resignado.  
  
–No hagas nada estúpido hasta que vuelva. – le dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Steve supo que esa era su despedida.  
  
–No puedo. Tú eres el experto en estupideces.  
  
Bucky también entendió que no podía solo irse así y regresó a abrazarlo. Ese era un momento definitivo. Aunque el entrenamiento y capacitación había creado una enorme brecha, esta era una separación total de la que no estaban seguros si habría regreso.  
  
Y tal vez escucharon sus ruegos de ayudar en la guerra porque Steve al fin logró enlistarse.  
  
La vida en la base era bastante drástica. Nada que no pudiera manejar de una u otra manera, pero sí le era bastante difícil mantener el ritmo. Y aun así, cada día corría y hacía todo con más ganas. Había soldados que los vigilaban constantemente y él sentía que lo observaban especialmente a él preguntándose qué hacía un hombre delgadito entre sus filas, y sólo podía esforzarse más para ganarse un lugar.  
  
La agente Carter de vez en cuando le daba una sonrisa satisfecha por ver el trabajo que daba y él se sentía mejor.  
  
No le había tomado importancia a la parte de cambiarse todos en la misma habitación, usualmente no tenían tiempo entre despertarse y presentarse en filas para el ejercicio matutino para hacer nada más que concentrarse en cambiarse de ropa a una alta velocidad. Un día ese tiempo fue un poco mayor y todos se lo tomaron con calma. Él usualmente se cambiaba primero la parte inferior así que mientras se ajustaba las botas escuchó una exclamación.  
  
–¡Así que Katerine! Mierda, el nombre no está completo. Vas a ir a morirte a la guerra sin haber conocido a tu alma gemela. – dijo uno de ellos mientras palmeaba en la espalda baja, justo donde estaba el nombre, a otro de sus compañeros.  
  
–Creo que así está mejor – señaló el estómago del primero donde un nombre completo se veía – Ese vínculo la dañará mucho si tú mueres.  
  
Todos en la habitación comenzaron a comentar sobre sus almas gemelas, quiénes ya las habían conocido, quiénes no, cuál de las dos opciones era mejor y en dónde estaban sus marcas. Steve empezó a sentir un poco de pánico de quitarse la playera. El nombre en su cuerpo pertenecía a otro hombre, nadie de los presentes tenía lo mismo. Si lo descubrían ¿Lo echarían del ejército? No quería arriesgarse ahora que por fin había conseguido una oportunidad. Intentó deslizarse sigilosamente al exterior, allí se cambiaría, sin problemas. Lamentablemente para él lo notaron y de inmediato lo arribaron.  
  
–¿Qué pasa, Rogers? ¿No quieres mostrarnos el nombre de tu alma gemela? – le picaron las costillas casi como si supieran exactamente en dónde estaba y el pánico en él aumentó.  
  
–¿Ya la has conocido?  
  
–Ojalá no, pobre chica. Debe ser horrible ser tu alma gemela. – Steve trató de apartar sus manos de él con el ceño fruncido.  
  
–Creo que no la ha conocido.  
  
–Entonces mejor para ella, así te mueres y nunca vivirá la decepción.  
  
–Eso no es de su incumbencia. – les replicó.  
  
Ese comentario no les gustó, lo supo muy bien porque lo empujaron y trataron de levantarle la playera.  
  
–Basta – les dijo, pero en cuanto lo tomaron de los brazos supo que no sería capaz de impedirlo, lo verían, lo descubrirían, se lo dirían a los superiores y estos lo echarían por ser una falla en la naturaleza. Y entonces no podría ir a ayudar a Bucky. – ¡No tengo ninguna marca de alma gemela!  
  
Todos se detuvieron y lo miraron fijamente. Steve se sintió horrible en el segundo en que acabó de decirlo. Acababa de negar su vínculo con Bucky. Y odiaba eso de la sociedad en la que vivía que lo obligaba a negar y esconder su relación solo porque era con otro hombre. Y entonces las palabras que le acababan de decir se repitieron en su cabeza. Debe ser horrible ser tu alma gemela. ¿Sería horrible para Bucky haber descubierto el tipo de persona con quien estaba unido? Quizás lo era y por eso siempre estaba saliendo con otras chicas. ¿Él negaría su vínculo? ¿Habría Bucky alguna vez dicho que no tenía una marca? No quería pensar en la probabilidad, podría terminar llorando de solo imaginarlo. El silbato sonó y todos salieron deprisa. Steve se terminó de vestir sin querer pensar en la marca que estaba en su costado derecho y fue rápido tras el resto.  
  
Ese día, después de haber hecho la prueba de la granada falsa, Steve fue anunciado como el seleccionado para el experimento del super soldado. Se asombró y alegró en iguales medidas cuando vio a la agente Carter dentro del auto que lo llevaría al lugar indicado.  
  
–No entiendo por qué se enlistó una dama tan hermosa. Mujer. Agente. No una dama. Es hermosa, pero…– Steve estaba revuelto. No sabía hasta qué punto un halago podía ser considerado una indiscreción o incluso un insulto. O si era apropiado o no. Y en verdad esperaba dejar una buena impresión a la única persona perteneciente al ejército que le había dado su apoyo y había creído en él. Pero como le dijo a ella, no tenía mucha experiencia hablando con mujeres. Ni siquiera a pesar de todas esas citas dobles a las que fue.  
  
La agente Carter fue paciente y comprensiva. Ella era fuerte y agradable. Hermosa, decidida, independiente. Steve empezaba a enumerar mentalmente una lista de cosas buenas relacionadas con ella. Probablemente la mejor mujer que conocería jamás. Apretó el brazo contra su torso como si tratara de ser consciente de su marca. ¿Bucky preferiría a alguien como ella?  
  
–Decidí esperar.  
  
–¿Por qué?  
  
–La pareja correcta.  
  
Correcta. Porque su pareja perfecta estaba allí y no podía estar con él.  
Steve no podía negar que tenía algo de nervios cuando vio todo el equipo preparado para experimentar con él. Respiró profundo. Podía volverse la diferencia, podía ayudar a su país y a todas las personas en el ejército como Bucky. Se quitó la camisa y sintió la mirada de Peggy sobre él. Al fijarse notó que ella ponía especial atención a su costado y entonces como reacción trató de cubrir el nombre que tenía allí. Le sostuvo la mirada esperando que ella le dijera que no podían continuar invirtiendo en un hombre que tenía un alma gemela masculina y que aparte ya la había encontrado. Pero ella continuó como si nada y Steve no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o no. Trató de ocultar su costado del resto de hombres en la sala y del sujeto con cámara.  
  
Cuando todo inició, él estaba preparado mentalmente para un dolor físico. Sí que era así, sentía todo el cuerpo quemándolo y como tomaban cada fibra de su ser y la estiraban y lo amoldaban. Era doloroso. Pero no se esperó el otro tipo de daño. En su interior, no precisamente lo interno de su cuerpo. Una fuerte presión en su pecho, un desgarre a sus sentimientos, el dolor, la pérdida, el vacío. Un fragmento de su ser siendo arrancado sin compasión. Lo que lo conformaba, su estabilidad, su personalidad. Empezó a gritar porque fue un impacto muy fuerte. Al escuchar que lo cancelarían pidió que no lo detuvieran, podía con eso. Probablemente. Se quedó sin respiración unos momentos y sintió que moría y que todo en el mundo acababa. Entonces la cápsula se abrió y todo a su alrededor se había hecho un poco más chico.  
  
La agente Carter estaba allí frente a él y se apoyó en su presencia para tratar de tranquilizarse. Ella pronto le dio algo con que cubrirse y él lo agradeció. Steve quería llorar y no sabía por qué si la sensación de dolor en su cuerpo ya se había ido. Un disparo lo hizo voltear y el doctor Erskine estaba en el suelo. Concentró su atención en perseguir a ese hombre. Fue extraño que su cuerpo tuviera habilidades que antes no se imaginaba. Atrapó al hombre que se suicidó frente a él.  
  
Luego, cuando volvió a ver a Peggy, la opresión en su pecho seguía allí, la sensación de ahogarse, el dolor en su corazón y los deseos de romper a gritar sin discreción. Se lo contó a ella y junto con Howard hicieron algunos chequeos en secreto. Entonces Peggy tuvo una revelación y le pidió que se quitara la camisa. Steve la obedeció y se preocupó por la expresión que puso al ver el lugar donde el nombre de su alma gemela yacía.  
  
–Oh, vaya – exclamó Howard pasando los dedos por ese mismo tramo de piel.  
  
–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Steve preocupado. Ahora él también sabía que el nombre correspondía a otro hombre.  
  
–Casi desaparece – susurró Howard hablándose a sí mismo. Steve se removió con una preocupación diferente.  
  
–¿Qué es lo que casi desaparece? – preguntó con urgencia. Peggy le dio una mirada compasiva y él se levantó ignorando las protestas hasta encontrar algo que reflejara. Su corazón se detuvo un instante cuando, con mucho esfuerzo, diferenció el prácticamente desvanecido nombre de Bucky.  
  
–El vínculo sufrió un proceso de rompimiento – le comentó Howard a Peggy al suponer que Steve no le haría caso – lo que él está sufriendo son las consecuencias de ello. No fue completo así que por eso debe ser soportable. Es extraño, el vínculo solo se rompe cuando la pareja muere. No se conocía ningún proceso humano que fuera capaz de hacerlo también.  
  
–Sospecho que esto no era intención del doctor.  
  
–Tal vez. Si las personas pierden el vínculo con su alma gemela, no habrá nada que los retenga de entregar la vida en una misión.  
  
Steve percibió el resto de la conversación lejana. Concentró la mirada en las tenues letras en su piel. Él no quería eso. Si tuviera que pensar en la única cosa que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar, era la unión que tenía con Bucky. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Ese proceso de rompimiento había sido muy duro. Esperaba que Bucky no lo hubiera sufrido donde fuera que estuviera.  
  
Tras una discusión decidieron que Hydra era algo a tomar en cuenta y se prepararon para ir.  
  
A él, en cambio, lo hicieron un espectáculo. Así pasó un buen tiempo. Hasta que luego de una humillación pública frente a los soldados que verdaderamente luchaban en la guerra se enteró de la desaparición de la unidad de Bucky. Fue directo con el coronel con impaciencia y dejando en segundo plano el respeto que le debía guardar exigió el nombre de su amigo. Le dijeron que nadie iría a rescatarlo, ni al resto de personas que estaban bajo el poder de Hydra. Steve decidió que no lo aceptaría, no sabía si su reacción habría sido igual si no se hubiera enterado de que Bucky estaba entre esos hombres. A lo mejor no, ya no importaba, ahora se había lanzado en medio de una zona enemiga muy peligrosa él solo porque debía ayudar a su alma gemela. Mientras se infiltraba se convencía a si mismo de que Bucky estaba bien. Su nombre seguía allí, su vínculo aún existía. Aunque era mucho más débil que antes. Seguía siendo su alma gemela y lo sería para siempre. Liberó a los prisioneros y sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo cuando no vio a Bucky entre ellos. Los indicó en donde se reunirían y fue a asegurarse en la sala que ellos habían mencionado como probabilidad. El alivio se mezcló con la preocupación cuando lo encontró atado a una mesa experimental. Él estaba recitando su cargo y su número serial, lo que debían hacer en caso de ser capturados.  
  
–¿Eres…?  
  
–Soy yo. Soy Steve.  
  
–Steve – la mirada de Bucky se mostraba confundida. Obviamente lo estaría. No era para nada el mismo al que había dejado en esa feria. También se veía feliz.  
  
–Te creía muerto – le confesó, aunque había estado tratando de convencerse de lo contrario la verdad es que lo había temido demasiado.  
  
–Te creía más bajo – Steve sonrió ante su comentario. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, abrazarlo hasta que se volvieran uno y besarlo sin importarle nada más. Pero ese no era el momento, debían salir de allí. Le contó a grandes rasgos lo que le sucedió mientras se dirigían a la salida.  
  
Después de que Cráneo Rojo se fuera, trataron de encontrar una salida. Bucky pasó primero por la viga del techo. Lo hizo lento porque aún seguía mareado y debilitado. Hace solo unos instantes le estaban haciendo cosas que no quedaban bajo el adjetivo de bonitas. Al empezar a derrumbarse bajo sus pies, fue más que nada su instinto lo que lo ayudó a correr y sostenerse del otro lado. Se levantó y vio el enorme espacio en llamas que habían dejado a Steve atrás.  
  
–Tiene que haber una soga o algo– le dijo aun a pesar de no estar seguro de que esa otra forma existiera. Pero dispuesto a lograrlo como fuera.  
  
–Solo vete. Sal de aquí.  
  
–¡No me voy a ir sin ti! – le gritó sin dar cabida a replicas. No abandonaría a Steve jamás. Steve, por suerte, pareció percatarlo bien y empezó a buscar alternativas. Bucky no entendió su objetivo al doblar la varilla de metal y retroceder hasta que Steve corrió y saltó. Su corazón se detuvo cuando las explosiones lo cubrieron y lo perdió de vista. Entonces Steve atravesó el fuego y se sostuvo de la misma barandilla de donde él apenas si había alcanzado a detenerse. Lo ayudó a subir rápido y lo abrazó.  
  
–Eres un idiota. – le dijo con el rostro en su hombro. Eso era nuevo, Steve siempre había cabido entre sus brazos y ahora no lo alcanzaba a abarcar por completo. – Eso fue sumamente estúpido.  
  
–Creo que fue mejor que quedarme allá. Vamos, Buck, tenemos que salir de aquí.  
  
Se dirigieron rápido al punto de encuentro. Los hombres estaban allí reunidos con algunos tanques y camiones que habían tomado. Todos estaban armados. Les entregaron unos rifles a ellos y ninguno se movió hasta que el hombre que los había salvado tomó su lugar el frente de todos. Bucky justo a un lado. Orgulloso. Y con deseos de tomar su mano y quedarse así para siempre.  
  
Fue un camino largo al hacerlo de pie la mayoría de ellos. Casi todos iban en silencio. Algunos tomaban turnos para ir en los vehículos. Bucky se asombró de que Steve, ni una sola vez aceptara descansar, no se mostraba cansado en absoluto. Trató de ir a su lado todo el tiempo, y aunque resistió más de lo que él mismo creía que era capaz, tuvo que ir sentarse unos momentos. Específicamente sobre el tanque porque era genial. Pero se aseguró de ir a su lado cuando llegaron al campamento.  
  
El coronel lo perdonó.  
  
–Llegas tarde – fueron las palabras con las que una mujer que Bucky nunca había visto recibió a Steve. Notó en las miradas que se daban, y la cercanía que mantuvieron que ellos no eran unos simples conocidos. Decidió no darle importancia a eso, y aun así, rápidamente interrumpió el momento que parecía crearse entre ellos.  
  
–Un aplauso para el capitán américa. – gritó y los vítores se escucharon de inmediato. Steve lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y Bucky se sintió feliz de volver a estar junto a su mejor amigo. Su alma gemela.  
  
Bucky estaba seguro de no necesitarlo, Steve lo arrastró a la enfermería de todos modos. Le dijeron que estaba bien, al menos mejor que todos sus compañeros. Mientras los doctores se retiraban, Bucky le dedicó su mejor mirada de ‘te lo dije’ que pudo hacer. Luego ingresó Howard Stark y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de incredulidad. ¡Allí estaba el sujeto que había hecho un auto volar! Este le pidió a Steve las cosas que le había mencionado que encontró.  
  
–Desde que regresamos mandaron llamar a la agente Carter, a mí no, claro, no pueden decirme nada. Pero ella estuvo recibiendo regaños cada cinco minutos, al parecer uno peor que el anterior por parte del coronel Phillips. Y ella se mantuvo firme y defendiendo tu decisión.  
  
–Me alegra saber que ella creyera en la misión.  
  
–Sí. Ella sería una mujer digna del capitán américa.  
  
Bucky miró de inmediato a Steve que se había sonrojado, eso no era muy común. Steve le dio una mirada rápida pero pronto le dedicó su atención a Howard otra vez. Bucky se bajó de la mesa donde lo habían tenido sentado para algunos chequeos y prestó atención a lo que Stark decía, no le había gustado para nada la sugerencia que había hecho de que el capitán américa debía casarse con una mujer digna. Steve no lo necesitaba.  
  
–No – dijo Steve con la lengua enredada – no, nosotros… ustedes… Ella tiene una marca de alguien que la espera y ese no soy yo.  
  
–Las marcas son tonterías – declaró Howard haciendo un movimiento de mano para quitarle importancia – Nunca he considerado ese vínculo tan importante como dicen. Para mí, – levantó el antebrazo frente a ellos para mostrar la marca que tenía – esta tal María no es importante. No sé quién es y no quiero saberlo. Esto es como una cadena a una persona que ni siquiera está asegurado que será tu pareja ideal.  
  
–Pero – Steve tenía algo parecido al pánico en los ojos – es un hecho que se complementan y conocen la felicidad mutua al tocarse.  
  
–Hay personas que perdieron almas gemelas y que han vivido bien. Las que se han unido en cambio han quedado atrapados. – Se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse – Mi alma gemela debería ser tecnología más avanzada o futuro. Estas cosas se equivocan. – Se giró ya estando en la puerta para hablarle sobre el hombro – Tienes suerte de que tu marca se haya desvanecido.  
  
Bucky miró de inmediato a Steve ¿Había escuchado correctamente? Se levantó y fue directo a levantarle la ropa al otro sin prestar atención a las protestas. Su nombre, que hasta donde lo recordaba se veía perfectamente y resaltaba bastante en su delgado cuerpo, estada tan difuso que era difícil verlo.  
  
–¡¿Qué le pasó a tu marca?! – gritó. Steve miró hacia la puerta con miedo de que alguien entrara, a él no le podía importar menos. Necesitaba saber por qué su marca estaba así.  
  
–Resultó ser un efecto del suero. – contestó y Bucky sintió la ira y la tristeza crecer con la misma intensidad dentro de él.  
  
–¿Y por qué aceptaste si esto iba a pasar?  
  
–No sabía que sucedería.  
  
–Mierda, Steve. – Se agachó hasta recargar la frente en su pecho sin despegar la mirada de la marca. Su nombre debería estar allí, bien, diciéndole a cualquiera que intentar algo que Steve tenía un alma gemela.  
  
–¿No le pasó nada a tu marca?  
  
–No.  
  
–¿Puedo ver?  
  
Se levantó para mirar a los ojos a Steve antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Se quitó la camisa para desnudar completamente su cuerpo de la parte superior y levantó un poco el brazo, él mismo se observó mientras Steve pasaba los dedos por allí.  
  
–Se desvaneció un poco – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
–No estaba así antes – dijo Bucky, estaba seguro. Conocía su marca muy bien y era capaz de decir cualquier cosa que le pasara. Aunque fuera tan mínimo, probablemente nadie más lo notaría. Se alegraba de que Steve sí lo hiciera.  
  
–¿Será que tu marca empezará a desvanecerse poco a poco? – preguntó Steve con expresión preocupada.  
  
–Espero que no Steven Grant Rogers, o te golpearé.  
  
Esa noche les dieron una comida bastante decente, lo mejor que se podían permitir en la zona de guerra. Les anunciaron que todos regresarían a Londres al día siguiente y luego podrían irse a casa.  
  
–Estaba pensando en formar un equipo para ir a acabar con esas bases de Hydra que vi en el mapa. – dijo Steve durante el camino.  
  
–Algunos de los hombres que rescataste son una buena opción. – comentó Bucky.  
  
–Entonces serán ellos.  
  
–¿En serio? ¿Así ya? ¿No deberías primero verlos, conocerlos?  
  
–Si tú los recomiendas, por mi está bien. – Steve le sonrió a su amigo – Mañana les preguntaré.  
  
–Sí eso quieres. – Bucky sonrió y miró a otro lado – También son unos idiotas.  
  
Eran bastantes las bases de Hydra las que estaban repartidas por toda Europa. Logró dar todos los detalles que podía sacar de la rápida mirada que le dio al mapa. Peggy, la agente Carter le sonrió por el trabajo bien hecho que había realizado. A Steve comenzaban a gustarle demasiado esas sonrisas que ella le daba. Pensaba que no había problema si las veía más seguido. Ella se fue muy digna y él se descubrió a si mismo admirando el camino que había tomado.  
  
Consiguió a su equipo en un bar.  
  
–¿Qué hay de ti? – le preguntó Steve a Bucky en la barra – ¿Seguirás al capitán américa a las garras de la muerte?  
  
–Claro que no. ¿Al chico delgado de Brooklyn que era demasiado tonto para escapar de una pelea? – Bucky puso los dedos discretamente sobre la marca que estaba sobre su costado derecho – A él lo seguiré.  
  
Bucky se levantó de inmediato en cuanto la agente Carter entró. No había tenido mucho trato con ella y ya sabía que era una mujer impresionante. Era el tipo de mujer que enloquecería a cualquier hombre. Ella lo pasó de largo y fue directo a Steve. Los observó con atención. Ella no despegó la mirada de Steve en ningún momento y Steve tampoco de ella. Había muchas palabras no dichas allí, una conversación de la que él no era parte. Una relación creciendo que no sería cosa de simplemente amigos. De verdad que les puso atención, al fin, ninguno parecía recaer en su presencia. Y había algo extraño, se sentía incómodo y con ganas de gritarles para que salieran de ese trance en el que estaban. Esa era la primera vez que presenciaba que alguien más observara a Steve con semejante intensidad y también la primera vez que veía esa mirada en Steve dirigida a alguien que no era él. Y no le gustó mucho.  
La agente Carter se fue.  
  
–Soy invisible – dijo y por fin Steve pareció reaccionar correctamente – Me estoy convirtiendo en ti. – Bucky lo miró esperando que entendiera a qué se refería exactamente. – Es una pesadilla. –Porque sabía las muchas veces que Steve lo había visto coqueteando con otras mujeres. Y quizá por eso no debería decir nada y sentirse feliz porque Steve podría llegar a formar una vida sin él, era lo que más deseaba porque sabía que no podían estar juntos. Pero al final no le agradaba verlo mirándose así con otra mujer justo en frente de él. Su amigo-alma gemela al menos se mostró un poco avergonzado.  
  
Decidieron retirarse por esa noche. A partir del día siguiente comenzarían sus misiones para acabar con las bases de Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Amigos, simplemente amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y estamos en el tercer capitulo!  
> Y considero que no me tardé mucho en actualizar. Eso digo.  
> Uff, tengo todo un dramononon (?) que sacar, pero sé que las notas no sirven para eso, así que...  
> Espero que lo disfruten:

La primera base a la que se dirigieron fue en Italia.  
  
Siendo un país que conformaba las fuerzas del eje, no era muy práctico que el Capitán América fuera con su indumentaria gritando que eran fuerzas enemigas introduciéndose en su país. Pero Steve insistía en que debía permanecer con el vestuario porque debía reflejar la decisión y esperanza que américa traía a las personas. Bucky pensaba que eran idioteces y no podía dejar de estar nervioso y sintiendo que, cualquiera vería su escudo como una diana y, lamentablemente, nadie le dispararía al centro de esta sino al sujeto que lo cargaba. Avanzaban a través de una ciudad abandonada, Bucky se mantenía delante de ellos escondido entre los edificios apuntando con su arma todo lo que parecía moverse. Se sentía un poco extraño. Desde que Steve lo había sacado de aquella base de Hydra, sus sentidos se habían agudizado y se preguntaba si acaso esos científicos estaban probando algo en él que luego usarían en sus propios hombres. Si era así, agradecía la ventaja, porque si antes era un buen tirador, eso se había duplicado, ahora era capaz de mantenerse por mucho más tiempo en la misma posición sin que su cuerpo lo resintiera ni temblara por el esfuerzo, percibía su entorno mucho mejor, incluso sin verlo directamente notaba a Steve buscándolo, a él, no a los posibles enemigos. A él. Y eso lo hacía sonreír.  
  
Se escuchó un disparo a unos 400 metros por el este, seguido de muchos otros disparos. Steve y Morita se movieron de inmediato en esa dirección, Bucky también se levantó y corrió tratando de pasar de edificio en edificio a través de ventanas o techos, lo que fuera, no podía perder tiempo bajando a nivel de calle.  
Gabe, Monthy y Frenchy estaban tomando otra ruta para así no llegar como grupo y tratar de sorprender a quien fuera que se encontrara por allí.  
  
Cuando llegó a la calle indicada, se deslizó pecho tierra sobre los techos para hacer un reconocimiento y dar prioridades, sabía que en cuanto disparara sabrían su ubicación así que debía hacer que valiera la pena. Primero se aseguró de que no hubiera otros francotiradores, ubicó a sus compañeros cubriéndose detrás de un auto volcado y algunas imperfecciones del edificio más cercano, de soslayo observó a los otros acercarse con cautela. Excepto Steve, el hombre se creía indestructible y con solo el escudo frente a él, corría descaradamente en medio de la línea de fuego. Bucky vio que un hombre bajó el arma, apuntando a sus piernas y fue ese hombre con quien gastó su tiro sorpresa. En solo un segundo ya había algunos hombres tratando de darle a él también. Tuvo que cubrirse. El sonido de las balas chocando contra el escudo se hacía más fuerte y constante, eso significaba que se habían concentrado en Steve y que éste estaba cada vez más cerca. Acomodó su arma apuntando más o menos a donde tenía ubicadas a algunas personas y de esa manera solo asomar la cabeza para apuntar correctamente, disparar y cubrirse otra vez.  
Para la tercera vez que lo hizo, ya no tuvo que cubrirse de inmediato, los hombres estaban más concentrados en el símbolo americano que ya estaba entre ellos y el resto del comando que habían avanzado demasiado como para considerar retroceder. Gabe fue el primero en someter a alguien, lo presionó contra el suelo y levantó su cabeza. Le salía espuma de la boca.  
  
–¡Se están suicidando! – gritó así que los comandos inmediatamente trataron de evitarlo, sin embargo, eran demasiados y los que aún tenían armas les disparaban a sus propios compañeros para evitar que los atraparan. Steve logró detener a uno, pero otro de sus compañeros lo asesinó con un disparo en la cabeza antes de suicidarse también.  
  
Bucky bajó de inmediato y fue directo a Steve. Había acostado el cuerpo del hombre al que casi había detenido y como resultado había perdido un tercio de su cabeza. La sangre había manchado el traje de Steve y parte de su rostro, se veía algo pálido por lo que había acontecido en sus brazos. Bucky le limpió el exceso con el dorso de la mano, más que nada para poder tocarlo, Steve lo miró agradeciéndolo, sabía que, aunque el daño en la marca de Steve había debilitado todo lo que su vínculo implicaba, aún compartían una agradable sensación cuando su piel entraba en contacto. Todo se sentía bien, como si no estuvieran en medio de un grupo de cadáveres que había decidido morir a terminar capturados. Que solo eran ellos dos, y que mientras estuvieran juntos, podrían sonreír.  
  
–O esto no ha terminado – comentó Dum Dum mientras revisaba cada cuerpo – o algo por aquí estaba muy mal protegido.  
  
Bucky lo miró y luego miró a las personas a su alrededor, habrían sido a lo mucho unas treinta. Supuso que era más probable que no hubiera terminado. Las órdenes del capitán fueron que permanecerían juntos ahora, después de todo, si aún había más personas ya sabían de su presencia y separarse solo les daría una desventaja. Bucky le dirigió una sonrisa a Steve antes de volver a ir por delante de ellos y continuar con el avance.  
  
Resultó ser que en efecto esa había sido toda la resistencia, porque más que una base, era un archivero de algunos de los viejos planes del Führer, algunos ya realizados, algunos probablemente cancelados. Nada relacionado con las armas que se estaba desarrollando Hydra, ni siquiera una mención. Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que, aunque esos hombres eran claramente de Hydra con su característico emblema bordado en el hombro y la decisión de morir, eran de alguna rama que aun respetaba su nacimiento como parte de los nazis.  
  
Tras revisar que ningún documento fuera de real utilidad, dejaron el lugar para ir al siguiente punto en el mapa.  
  
  
–¡Hace demasiado frío! – gritó Bucky a viva voz. Llevaban poco más de tres meses viajando de un lugar a otro constantemente y sin casi descanso, en ese momento estaban en una misión en la que debían ser discretos, pero actualmente el viento era tan fuerte que se llevaba su voz como si nunca hubiera dicho nada y el resto apenas si era capaz de escuchar sus quejas. Él estaba seguro de que Steve sí lo escuchaba y que el resto aun si no lo escuchaban debían estar de pensando lo mismo, lo notaba en sus posiciones ligeramente encorvadas que tenían tanto para ir contra el viento como para tratar de mantener el calor.  
  
Debían pasar por esa montaña, era como un requisito, para rodear el campamento alemán que estaba en la base. Ellos probablemente debían acabar con ellos o al menos tratar de recabar información sobre lo que tenían y mandarlo a central. Pero no podían darse el lujo de desviarse del camino que de por sí ya es muy largo, todo saldría mal si se tardaban demasiado o peor aún si los dañaban o derrotaban allí. Tenían una misión diferente y probablemente más importante. Una sola base de Hydra haría más daño que todo el ejército del eje junto. Así que seguían caminando en la punta de esa estúpida acumulación de tierra natural mientras sus dedos se quedaban sin sangre y amenazaban con caerse. Steve iba al frente, tan normal y tranquilo como si estuviera en el patio de su casa.  
  
Llegaron al otro extremo, a partir de ahí todo descendía. Su objetivo quedaba a ya solo unos 5 kilómetros al frente. Pero Steve fue y dijo:  
  
–Debemos de esperar, atacar justo ahora es una mala idea, lo haremos al amanecer.  
  
Y así, sin darse cuenta, condenó a su equipo a morir de frio. Porque al parecer él era inmune, pero los demás eran personas normalitas. No podían hacer una fogata, obviamente. Comieron algo que alguien en algún lugar que nunca lo probaría llamaba comida, sin olor, para evitar a los rastreadores, así que se entendía, pero tampoco tenía sabor, era insípido, asqueroso. Lo comió porque su estómago rugía y no tenían otra cosa. Observó a sus compañeros, todos estaban sentados cerca uno de otro, pero sin tocarse. Miró a Steve de pie con la mirada fija al lugar en donde estaba su objetivo. Estaban a una distancia prudente, pero siempre habría alguien que vigilara más a la distancia así que debían estar atentos. Se levantó y fue hacia él, se puso enfrente y antes de que Steve pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, lo abrazó. No un abrazo cualquiera, era más que solo pasar los brazos a su alrededor. Pegó completamente su cuerpo y se regodeó al sentir que efectivamente, el cuerpo de Steve era cálido. Recargó la cabeza en su pecho y sonrió cuando Steve balbuceó en un intentó de formular una pregunta por sus acciones. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, Steve estaba viéndolo con una expresión avergonzada y el rostro bastante rojo, en ese traje de capitán américa todo pegado al cuerpo, un nuevo cuerpo que ahora era más alto que él y tan ancho que lo hacía ver mucho más grande.  
  
–Eres caliente, Steve – le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos un poco cerrados. Steve se paralizó y el rubor en su rostro aumentó hasta cambiarle el tono de piel por completo.  
  
Sintió un ligero empuje a Steve desde atrás. Jones se había recargado para estar espalda con espalda con él.  
  
–Oh, mierda, es cierto – dijo casi como un suspiro. Dum Dum se les pegó por el lado derecho y Monty por el izquierdo, luego los demás y de alguna manera terminaron en algo así como un abrazo grupal que nunca, ninguno, en cualquier otra circunstancia haría. Pero allí se estaban congelando el trasero, así que a nadie le importaba el cómo se vieran. Bucky volvió a recargar la cabeza en el pecho de Steve y sintió a este poner el rostro entre su cabello, el gesto se sentía como si Steve quisiera besar su cabeza, pero solo se quedó así. Al parecer sin importarle que llevaba como una semana sin bañarse y llenándose de sudor y tierra.  
  
Al día siguiente atacaron la base de Hydra con el sol saliendo a sus espaldas.  
  
Lograron capturar a tres de ellos, de los más de cien que probablemente eran, solo tres de ellos permanecieron con vida porque el escudo del capitán américa los dejó inconscientes y no les permitió suicidarse. Lamentablemente no terminó con esa terrible masacre de hombres que ciegamente entregaban su vida a una causa tan errada, unas tropas alemanas llegaron, atraídos probablemente por el sonido o simplemente resultaba que estaban en su camino, no podrían decirlo, solo sabían que ahora habían intercambiado lugar en la estrategia y debían evitar que la base fuera tomada otra vez, no les había dado tiempo de revisarla así que debían seguir dando por hecho que allí también había de las armas que estaban desarrollando, al fin con algunas de esas los habían atacado.  
  
Bucky estaba protegiendo una entrada en la parte sur, ya había derribado a algunos hombres y desde su posición alcanzaba a escuchar a alguno a quien solo había herido y se arrastraba tratando de alejarse. Sentía que la comida que no había ingerido se le regresaba con cada quejido que el hombre dejaba escapar, al ver el movimiento forzado que realizaba al tratar de arrastrarse un poco más, sufriendo por el dolor. Pero Bucky no se atrevía a asesinarlo. Probablemente en esas circunstancias habría sido lo mejor, pero no podía, no se atrevía a simplemente apuntarle a un hombre caído, sin importar de donde fuera porque él estaba tratando de vivir y ya había visto demasiados cadáveres el último mes. Y sin importar qué, si podía evitar uno más, lo haría. El hombre cada vez se movía menos. Desangrándose. Hasta que simplemente ya no se movió más. Bucky apretó su rifle con fuerza y cerró los ojos un segundo más que un simple parpadeo.  
  
Un segundo.  
  
Escuchó sonido de metal a sus pies y al abrirlos de vuelta observó una granada de fragmentación justo frente a él. Su cuerpo se movió más rápido de lo que su mente siquiera proceso lo que significaba y de alguna manera fue capaz de saltar hacia dentro y hacia atrás del muro de concreto. La explosión lo impulsó de todos modos, se golpeó al caer sobre el hombro y la cabeza. Un pitido resonaba por sobre todo lo demás y las cosas parecían verse como si él no estuviera allí, parecían lejanas. Sabía, sin ser capaz de percibirlo, sabía que tenía unos tres segundos antes de que alguien ingresara por la puerta y le disparara. Apuntó su arma sin estar seguro de si realmente lo estaba haciendo y cuando una sombra apareció, disparó. Supone que le dio al verlo caer. Sacudió la cabeza y el sonido se hizo más claro. Había disparos allí cerca, pero él no era la causa. Un brazo lo ayudó a levantarse y vio a Morita, un rápido intercambio de miradas para saber si era algo grave. La respuesta fue no y se separaron.  
  
Después de eso todo acabó muy rápido.  
  
Cuando iban a reunirse otra vez, supo que la parte que Morita y Gabe estaban cuidando se había desplomado por una explosión que sus rehenes habían provocado y por eso habían podido ir a apoyar al resto. Bucky no sabría decir cuál de todas las explosiones lejanas pudo haber sido esa. Al llegar al punto de reunión vio a Steve hablando con otros soldados, algunos refuerzos americanos que ya estaba previsto que llegaran para llevarse todo lo que pudieran de la base y que los habían ayudado a terminar con los alemanes llegando desde la retaguardia. Le dio una mirada completa a Steve para asegurarse de que seguía completo. El desgraciado ni siquiera parecía haber estado en una pelea. Después de que terminara de hablar, se giró hacia donde estaban ellos y les informó que regresarían con esas tropas a un campamento en la parte de París que aún protegían los aliados para reabastecerse. Ni siquiera lo miró. Y Bucky se preguntó si había alguna razón que le debiera preocupar.  
  
Luego de que los médicos los revisaran se sentaron desordenadamente fuera de la base comiendo algo horrible, aunque definitivamente mejor que esa cosa que les habían mandado para la misión. Observaron como sacaban cajas y las subían a camionetas. Miró a Steve que seguía evitando verlo. Se levantó para acercarse y preguntarle directamente, pero el teniente de la otra compañía le habló y Steve fue de inmediato. Eso lo frustró incluso más que todo lo anterior.  
Viajaron en diferentes vehículos y no lo volvió a ver hasta que llegaron a París.  
  
Les permitieron dormir en una casa que de momento estaba abandonada por sus inquilinos, teniendo incluso una habitación cada uno. La ciudad no contaba con agua ni luz así que solo se pudieron limpiar un poco, y ese poco fue mejor a como estaban antes. Su habitación estaba en la segunda planta de la casa que, supuso, debió pertenecer a alguna persona de clase alta. El lugar estaba casi intacto, solo algunas cosas rotas, la mayoría parecía en perfecto estado. Cada noche que había tenido que dormir en el suelo fantaseaba con una cama, pero al verla, como que ya no le dieron muchas ganas de acostarse en ella. Unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de su pensamiento, fue a abrir y se encontró con Steve, que seguía mirando al suelo. Entró sin pedir permiso ni importarle el intento de protesta que iba a hacer. En el instante mismo en que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Steve lo miró directo a los ojos y Bucky sintió que su corazón se detuvo un segundo para luego palpitar tan fuerte y rápido que creyó que le daría un ataque. Sus ojos transmitiendo todo lo posible, mirándolo con preocupación, con alegría, con… amor. Se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, abrazarlo de una manera tan necesitada, restregando la cara contra su cabello, recorriendo su espalda con los brazos de manera frenética; si luego le decía que había intentado fundirse con él, le creería.  
  
Bucky correspondió el abrazo, y así, sin que sus pieles se tocaran, ya era capaz de sentir una calma y una felicidad que solo Steve podía transmitirle. Su calor, su olor, todo de él. Llegó al punto de considerar que le quemaba cuando Steve lo tomó del rostro para juntar sus frentes. Bucky era muy consciente de Steve, y podía sentirlo.  
  
Era su alma gemela haciendo uso de su vínculo, su lastimado vínculo que, estaba seguro, sobrepasaría todo en el mundo.  
  
–Estaba preocupado – le dijo con una voz muy baja – desde que te fuiste solo a proteger esa puerta. Cuando Morita me dijo que había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarte la vida porque te aturdieron con una granada. Quería abrazarte y asegurarme personalmente, revisando cada parte de ti, que estabas bien, y luego abrazarte otra vez.  
  
–Supongo que no habría estado muy bien hacer eso frente al resto. – Steve negó con la cabeza sin separarse, Bucky cerró los ojos y maldijo al jodido mundo que lo obligaba a ser así. Volvió a esconder el rostro en el cuello de Steve y permanecieron de esa manera durante algún tiempo que ninguno de los dos se molestó en contar.  
  
  
La siguiente base que destruyen, termina explotando de una manera bastante escandalosa.  
  
Apenas si alcanzan a alejarse lo suficiente como para que la explosión no sea mortal para ellos. En el punto de reunión, Bucky ni siquiera puede pensar en el dolor que debería sentir en todo su costado derecho, porque de ese lado de su cuerpo lo único que le molestaba era una marca con el nombre de su alma gemela que no aparecía. Solo cinco minutos después, Bucky declara que Steve y Dum Dum no regresarían por sí solos y salieron a buscarlos. No sabía si aliviarse al no encontrarlos heridos de gravedad o preocuparse porque simplemente no estaban. Abrieron el perímetro por si acaso se habían desorientado. Jones fue quien les dijo que había visto un convoy alejándose en dirección contraria de donde ellos estaban.  
  
–Es un jodido fuerte nazi – susurró Monty, a pesar de que ya todos lo habían notado. Tirados en el suelo ocultándose un poco entre la maleza con bastante luz en el día. A Bucky no le sorprendía que en casi cada ocasión que destruían una base de Hydra, hubiera soldados del eje que los atacaran poco después, pues se suponía que Hydra era una rama de los nazis, solo que ellos no sabían que estaban siendo traicionados. El convoy dio vuelta detrás del tercer almacén ubicado a la izquierda del lugar. Lo perdió de vista. Le dio una mirada al resto de los comandos.  
  
–¿Listos para infiltrarnos solos, sin refuerzos, en un campo lleno de enemigos por salvar a nuestro amigo con mayas y al honorable soldado Dugan? – todos sonrieron por el comentario.  
  
–Por supuesto, sarge, seguramente pasará algo muy divertido. – agregó Monty.  
  
Llegar hasta el punto en donde había visto desaparecer al grupo fue fácil, razón por la que no dejaba de pensar que se estaban metiendo en una trampa. Era un convoy completo, pudieron haberlos buscado a todos después de la explosión, pero a ellos los dejaron. Tal vez se precipitaron después de encontrar a nadie más y nadie menos que el capitán américa y corrieron de regreso a su madriguera para masturbarse de la emoción. O tal vez sabían que ellos los seguirían como polillas y estaban haciendo justo lo que esperaban. Igual, si se tratara de lo último, no era como si tuvieran alternativa, debían salvarlos.  
Se tuvieron que ir separando para cubrir más terreno hasta que terminaron yendo cada uno por su cuenta.  
  
Bucky caminaba con seguridad, cualquiera diría que estaba tomando direcciones aleatorias esperando acertar, pero la realidad era que él sabía que era por ahí. Podía sentir que Steve se encontraba más cerca con cada paso que daba. Era algo que pasaba, si ponía la suficiente atención, era capaz de saber en dónde estaba su alma gemela así no pudiera verlo, aunque ni siquiera conociera la estructura del lugar en donde estaba. Tuvo que pelear con varios guardias, siempre tratando de que fuera únicamente con las manos o un cuchillo y evitando que ellos dispararan. Un calor en sus brazos era señal de que alguien lo había cortado en ese lugar. Abrió la puerta de una patada y apuntó con su arma. Sonrió al ver a Steve luchando contra algunos hombres.  
  
–Parece que no me necesitabas aquí – dijo Bucky luego de que el último hombre hubiera caído.  
  
–No quería que experimentaran conmigo mientras llegabas – dijo Steve que todavía le daba la espalda asegurándose de que ningún hombre se levantaría de pronto otra vez.  
  
–¿Mientras llegaba? Pareces muy seguro de que vendría. Estas en medio de un pequeño ejército alemán, pude simplemente abandonarte.  
  
–¿Lo harías? – Steve le dirigió esa miradita de cachorro que a veces era capaz de hacer y Bucky sintió que sus rodillas perdían fuerza al verlo allí, tan enorme como era ahora y aun permaneciendo con ese mismo rostro de siempre. Esa cara que le encantaba. Dio unos pasos rápidos y firmes hacia él.  
  
–Jamás. – y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, que estaba seguro no serían demasiado para él, fue correspondido de inmediato. Se acomodó un poco, fascinado con lo perfecto que encajaban si se abrazaban de esa manera.  
  
Unos disparos se escucharon y ambos se soltaron y salieron corriendo en esa dirección.  
  
Bucky no pudo contener una carcajada cuando Frenchy y Monty hicieron explotar el almacén con municiones, había sido tan cerca, algunos escombros pasaron junto a su cabeza y Steve lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido. Él le guiñó un ojo que hizo sonrojar al capitán de una manera bastante adorable. Y es que estaban allí, en una obvia desventaja, rodeados y aun así solos. De tal manera que pensó que incluso si besaba a Steve allí, en medio de todos, nadie se daría cuenta.  
  
Su sonrisa desapareció con ese pensamiento. Besar a Steve. Cuando eso le pasaba por la cabeza las cosas nunca terminaban bien. Trató de poner la mente en blanco y solo concentrarse en disparar y sobrevivir.  
  
Su segunda arma se quedó sin balas luego de un rato. Escuchó como el arma de Steve y Gabe se quedaban sin balas también. Sin poder hacer nada más para defenderse le dio una mirada al cielo, estaba escuchando algo que no sabía si era su imaginación, hasta que un avión aliado pasó y lo confirmó.  
  
–Mierda – dijo tomando a Steve de la mano y golpeando a Gabe en el hombro para que se moviera, los dos lo siguieron sin preguntar protegiéndose con el escudo individual que el capitán tenía, fueron hacia donde estaban el resto de los comandos e hizo señas para que todos se alejaran. El avión volvió a pasar dejando caer bombas a todo lo largo de la base. Ellos no dejaron de correr luego de que el avión diera vuelta y pasara otra vez bombardeando el lugar. Ya nadie les prestaba atención, todos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de alejarse también. Steve, por suerte, tuvo la idea de levantar su escudo con los colores americanos bien pintaditos y el avión no los siguió como al resto de los que trataban de huir a pie.  
  
Ya que estuvieron a la suficiente distancia se detuvieron a descansar un poco. Llevaban prácticamente dos días de combate seguidos, solo Gabe tenía una pistola con dos cartuchos, todos los demás estaban desarmados. Steve, Dum Dum y Frenchy habían perdido sus mochilas con sus cosas que incluían su comida que, por más asquerosa, era necesaria. El avión se alejó sobre ellos y aunque Gabe movió los brazos para llamar su atención, sabían que no serviría de nada, no estaba diseñado para pasajeros y ni siquiera podría descender allí.  
  
Bucky miró a Steve quien lo miró también. Estaba respirando de una manera agitada, lleno de tierra, hollín, sangre seca, sudor. Y lo único que Bucky podía pensar era en lo mucho que deseaba avanzar esos cinco pasos que los separaban y abrazarlo para quedarse de esa manera mínimo el resto de su vida. Abrazarlo, besarlo, quería besar a Steve, desnudarlo y tocarlo directamente y dormir con ese sentimiento que los llenaba cuando su piel estaba en contacto. Tuvo que desviar la mirada, si seguía viéndolo no seguiría controlándose más.  
  
No bajaron la guardia durante el tiempo en que descansaron, pues no sabían cuántos nazis habrían escapado y si tratarían de atacarlos si se llegaban a encontrar. A todos se les notaba el cansancio, pero ninguno hizo ademán de siquiera cerrar los ojos un poco. Luego de repartir la comida entre todos, supieron que no les duraría por más de tres días. Utilizaron el mapa de Morita y la memoria de Steve para ubicar las bases, pues el mapa del capitán había sido el único marcado.  
  
Encontraron un buen lugar escondido entre las piedras, con el capitán vigilando, los comandos se quedaron dormidos de inmediato, no profundamente, todos siempre se despertarían con algún ruido, razón por la que nunca terminaban de descansar del todo, pero valía la pena cerrar los ojos y tirar el cuerpo al suelo. Como habían perdido sus bolsas para dormir, Gabe había ofrecido que Frenchy durmiera dentro de la misma que él, estarían todos pegados, pero había suficiente espacio para ambos y así incluso dormirían mejor por el calor. Dum Dum fue y se metió a la de Monty. Bucky de inmediato ofreció lo mismo a Steve, pero este dijo que no era necesario, de todos modos, debía permanecer despierto vigilando. Bucky quiso durante un momento quedarse despierto junto con él, pero el sueño era demasiado y se quedó dormido.  
  
Al despertar, era Morita quien vigilaba y Steve se encontraba dormido en la bolsa que él ya no ocupaba. Desayunaron de esa masa o lo que fuera, menos de lo normal, debía suponer que se tardarían más del tiempo que la comida les alcanzaría. Siguieron caminando dos días más sin ningún contratiempo. Fue durante la tercera noche, cuando Dum Dum vigilaría, que Steve aceptó dormir junto a él. Y al pensar en la idea de Steve pegado a él durante una noche entera, se preguntó si sería demasiado tarde para retirar su oferta.  
  
Nadie los miró de más, no eran los primeros ni los únicos que compartirían bolsa para dormir. Steve era mucho más grande así que se veían obligados a estar aún más juntos. Con Dum Dum dándoles la espalda y el resto dormido, Bucky se aventuró a acurrucarse contra Steve, y sintió a su alma gemela abrazarlo y acomodarse con él. Esa noche descansó mucho mejor de lo que había podido en el último año.  
  
Al día siguiente, mientras seguían avanzando se encontraron con un pequeño grupo inglés que partía para unirse a otra cuadrilla por el sur. El capitán de esa unidad les indicó que su base ya quedaba a un par de horas y les deseó suerte. Se alegraron pues ya solo tenían algunas migajas para alimentarse. Y al menos, al estar en territorio amigo la inseguridad que les provocaba llevar solo una pistola para proteger a todo un grupo se desvanecía. Lamentablemente la base no contaba con suficientes provisiones y solo les dieron la misma cantidad que comían durante las expediciones. Un total de tres armas para todos y ya. El cargamento se tardaba demasiado en arribar y no querían mandar armas que apenas habían llegado de regreso.  
  
Los comandos regresaron a Londres.  
  
No era para nada como estaba cuando lo dejaron, algunos aviones alemanes habían llegado hasta allí y habían bombardeado las calles llenas de civiles inocentes. La destrucción y sangre que nadie se había esmerado en limpiar estaba en todas partes. Allí por fin comieron de una manera más decente, pudieron bañarse y dormir, a pesar de que era medio día cuando llegaron. Steve debía dar un informe y Bucky quiso acompañarlo. Decisión de la que se arrepintió un poco cuando contempló en primera fila el reencuentro de Steve y Peggy.  
  
Ella lo abrazó y lo tocó mucho en el rostro observándolo con esos obvios ojos de mujer enamorada. Porque ella sí podía hacerlo allí en frente de todos y el coronel Phillips que siempre estaba como enojado parecía satisfecho con eso. Era lo que esperaba, era lo que todos esperaban, podía que las personas incluso creyeran que ellos eran almas gemelas. Y eso lo hizo sentir enojado, con ganas de quitarse la camisa y quitársela a Steve y señalar sus marcas con el nombre del otro. Pero eran hombres y allí estaba todo el problema. Él también informó sobre su punto de vista de la base, con toda su atención en la imagen de soslayo que le llegaba de Steve y Peggy hablando y sonriendo y demasiado cerca.  
  
En esa ocasión todos dormirían juntos en una habitación, en el suelo porque no había más espacio. A nadie le importaba ese detalle, dormir cálidos y protegidos era lo único que interesaba. Bucky y Steve entraron en silencio para no despertar al resto, se miraron y Bucky podía ver en Steve las mismas ganas que él tenía de volver a dormir abrazados, pero ya no había excusa para hacerlo. Además, los únicos espacios que habían dejado estaban separados. Y así tuvieron que dormir. Bucky preguntándose si Steve trataría de recordar la sensación de dormir juntos, porque él si lo estaba reviviendo en su mente una y otra vez.  
  
Descansaron una semana, todo ese tiempo lo pasaron juntos, yendo a beber hasta que debían arrastrar a alguno de ellos, comiendo, riendo de algunas experiencias que en su momento fueron mortales. Y Bucky y Steve siempre se estaban mirando, diciéndose cosas que no era necesario poner en palabras porque ambos lo entendían. Tocándose en cada ocasión que tenían, abrazándose si estaban lo suficientemente solos. Y fingiendo frente al resto que eran amigos, solo amigos, nada más. Que nada pasaba entre ellos cuando apartaban la mirada.  
  
Y Bucky solo podía apretar los puños con fuerza cuando Peggy y Steve estaban juntos, porque a pesar de ser su alma gemela, Peggy le llevaba una ventaja monumental. Podían estar de esa manera en público y recibir el apoyo del resto. Las primeras veces que los vio, trató de aguantarse ese nudo en el estómago, incluso había comentado con los comandos que sería el padrino de su boda, pero ahora, con cada ocasión que se acercaba a Steve, le era más difícil y deseaba que fuera solo para él. Celos, malditos celos. Maldita y bendita marca que lo unía a un hombre, a Steve.  
  
  
Iban caminando por los bosques de Hungría, los comandos aulladores y otros dos pelotones, porque de momento había un frente allí, probablemente protegiendo la base o por pura casualidad, con Hydra nunca se estaba seguro.  
  
Fue un soldado de la 98 quien los encontró. Grupos de cadáveres de civiles, mujeres, ancianos, niños, todos con un disparo en la cabeza, algunos con más disparos en la espalda alejados del resto. Cuerpos amontonados y abandonados que comenzaban a descomponerse desprendiendo un hedor insoportable. Era un espectáculo horrible.  
  
–Judíos – dijo un soldado que se había acercado a los cuerpos.  
  
–Malditos nazis de mierda – dijo algún otro.  
  
–Sigan avanzando – ordenó el capitán de la cuadrilla que iba más al frente – alguien más se encargará de esto, nosotros eliminaremos a los responsables y evitaremos que hagan más de daño.  
  
Steve estaba observando a una mujer que tenía a un pequeño bebé en brazos, yaciendo sin vida seguía aferrada a su pequeño hijo que también había recibido su propio disparo. Se sentía enfermo. Bucky le da un ligero empuje en la espalda para que siga avanzando. No pudo eliminar esa escena de su mente durante el resto del día.  
Ya era de noche y se habían distribuido para dormir. Bucky se recorrió para estar a su lado. Acostados juntos, fuera de la vista de todos.  
  
–Deja de mortificarte con el recuerdo – le dijo Bucky y Steve casi sonríe por lo bien que siempre puede ver a través de él.  
  
–Es solo que… esas personas… su vida se terminó así, ya no podrán cumplir sus sueños, encontrarse con las personas a quienes aman. – Reclinó la cabeza hacia Bucky – Es duro. Ellos ni siquiera hicieron nada. Y todo lo que pudo ser ya nunca será.  
  
–Steve – Bucky se movió hacia él aún más, quedando sus rostros mucho más cerca de lo que deberían estar allí en medio del campamento – Sé que no puedo decirte que lo olvides o lo ignores, pero será mejor que te concentres. No puedes salvarlos a todos y si te quedas atrapado pensando en eso, al final no salvarás a nadie.  
  
–Eres mi alma gemela – dijo Steve después de un corto silencio – y siempre he pensado en ti como tal, no como un amigo.  
  
Confesó, porque no quería guardárselo más, no quería seguir esperando algo que nunca llegaría, no quería seguir ocultándolo. Bucky lo vio con un poco de sorpresa y luego sonrió.  
  
–Lo sé – le dijo. A Steve lo confundió la respuesta y debió reflejarlo en el rostro porque Bucky sonrió aún más –, y para mí ha sido igual.  
  
–No – dice Steve sacudiendo la cabeza para negar – tu siempre has estado con chicas y…  
  
–Todo lo que hice con esas chicas – le dijo Bucky en un susurro – fue porque, si no lo hacía con alguien más, terminaría haciéndotelo a ti. – Steve sintió algo apretarse en su estómago – Y no podíamos hacer eso.  
  
–No podemos – aclaró Steve. Estaban en medio de la guerra, pero aún sabía que el amor entre dos hombres era un crimen. Aunque no le encontraba el sentido a eso. No era justo.  
  
–¿Seguro? – Bucky se inclinó para acercarse mucho más de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho y Steve sintió la anticipación creciendo con ferocidad dentro de él, sabía lo que su amigo pensaba hacer y no había forma alguna de que lo detuviera. Levantó el rostro mientras negaba suavemente. Bucky sonrió y cerró los ojos para besar a Steve. Su alma gemela.  
  
Ese día, con ese contacto, Steve consideró que no importaría nada en el mundo después de eso. Con Bucky, el mundo era mejor. No necesitaba nada más. El lugar en donde estaban había dejado de ser relevante. Sentir sus labios y el movimiento de ellos. Él trató torpemente de imitar lo que hacía, su inexperiencia lo preocupó, pero Bucky tomó su rostro con una mano y se encargó de guiarlo con cuidado. Haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Cuando se separaron se miraron directamente a los ojos y Steve se atrevió a dejar ir todo el sentimiento que lo inundaba cuando tenía a su alma gemela cerca.  
  
–Buck… Te amo.  
  
Bucky sonrió y podía asegurar que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Lo besó otra vez, lo besó con todo el cariño del que era capaz y lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándose todo lo que pudo contra él, casi subiéndosele encima.  
  
–También te amo, Steve.  
  
La destrucción de la base al día siguiente fue un éxito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.  
> Espero que esté siendo de su agrado, oh, adorada personita que lee.


	4. El frío tren de tu memoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Oh, linda persona que sigue leyendo. Sé que por el título se hacen una idea de lo que viene y que no es momento de andar hablando cosas, pero creo que debo volver a mencionar y aclarar que esta historia incluye a muchas parejas. Así que háganse a la idea (?).  
> Lo digo porque alguna vez vi a alguien quejándose porque no advertían cosas de esta naturaleza. No sé, para mejores aclaraciones pueden preguntar directamente (Excepto cuáles van a ser las parejas finales, me niego a decirlo). Si no (y como yo preferiría que fuera) ¡sigamos leyendo y sorprendámonos en el camino!  
> Y luego de eso ¡Espero que les guste este cap!

La mente de Steve estaba completamente nublada. En ese momento solo existía una cosa para él y eso eran los labios de Bucky contra su propia boca.  
  
Moviéndose, saboreándolo, humedeciéndolo. Había pasado solo un mes desde que habían comenzado a hacerlo, y había un sentimiento de frustración por no haberse atrevido a hacerlo desde antes. Bucky se alejó y él trató de seguirlo para no interrumpir el contacto, pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo, sin muchas ganas abrió los ojos y vio a Bucky que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Inevitablemente él sonrió también.  
  
–Es peligroso que sigamos haciendo esto – le dijo en voz baja. Steve asintió, era verdad, todo podía salir mal. Desde el hecho de que estaban distraídos en medio del bosque donde los enemigos podrían salir de cualquier lado o dispararles sin que siquiera lo notaran, hasta que los comandos estaban por allí cerca y si los atrapaban haciendo tales actos podrían reportarlos y los encerrarían, o peor, se desharían de Bucky para que el Capitán América, el ícono del país, no tuviera la bajeza de haberse involucrado con otro hombre. Le dio un último beso rápido, porque era necesario, era su alma gemela, todo el mundo sabía que el contacto entre personas que compartían marca era una adicción y ellos que durante tanto tiempo se habían abstenido, ahora que se atrevían a cruzar cierta línea se urgían por ir más allá cada vez.  
  
Caminaron en diferentes direcciones para seguir haciendo guardia. Los tres o cuatro días después de la destrucción de una base siempre eran peligrosos cuando no había equipo de extracción. Cubrieron un perímetro bastante grande sin ver rastros de personas ni alcanzando a discernir algún campamento enemigo a la distancia. Todos regresaron al punto de encuentro casi al mismo tiempo, allí se había quedado únicamente Dum Dum. Comenzaron a preparar las cosas para comer mientras Bucky y Jones vigilaban. Steve le daba esporádicas miradas, tratando de ser lo más casual posible y observando a Jones también para que se entendiera que solo se aseguraba de que todo iba bien. Varias veces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bucky que hacía lo mismo con él y le costaba monumentales esfuerzos no reaccionar.  
  
Con las armas a la mano se sentaron a comer en silencio. Todos estaban agotados. Pero ya casi. Estaban a nada de terminar con las bases de Hydra. En ese momento que regresaban, probablemente tendrían unos tres días de licencia, una habitación para cada uno, ya que, a estas alturas siempre se esforzaban por proporcionarles un lugar de descanso apropiado, lo mejor que podían darles de las ciudades medio derruidas que estaban recuperando. Dio un suspiro después de pasar su alimento. Siempre que estaba fuera pensaba en un lugar calientito y cómodo para descansar, pero al tenerlo solo pensaba en el campo de batalla, el frío suelo y el peligro de ser atacados. Volvió a mirar a Bucky y Bucky lo volvió a mirar a él.  
  
Se alegraba mucho de que él fuera su alma gemela, a pesar de lo que implicaba, a pesar de todas las limitantes que se interponían entre ellos, a pesar de todo ese tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos y a la vez estaban separados. A pesar de todas esas veces en que tuvo que ver a Bucky con otras personas. Porque ahora estaban juntos. No de la misma manera en la que el resto de las personas podían estarlo, pero si a su manera, estaban juntos, se tenían el uno al otro y podían explorar lo que su vinculo implicaba.  
De repente Steve cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba intentando fingir nada y todo lo que sentía por él debía estar en su cara, observó a sus compañeros que lo veían a él y a Bucky alternadamente mientras masticaban inexpresivos, casi nunca había ningún sentimiento en los rostros de nadie cuando llevaban tanto tiempo afuera, peleando, matando. Steve los observó y sintió el pánico apoderándose de él. Lo sabían, podía percibir que lo sabían, como si hubieran visto a través de él, como si su marca pudiera verse a través de la ropa. Escuchó los pasos de Bucky acercarse y detenerse detrás de él. Probablemente estaba igual que él.  
  
–Relájense – dijo Jones –, no sé si están a punto de dispararnos o echarse a llorar, pero tienen que calmarse.  
  
Steve dejó ir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Y trató de deshacerse de su posición tensa, pero no podía, esa oración acababa de eliminar la posibilidad de fingir que no pasaba nada. Quería mirar a Bucky, pero tenía la sensación de que hacerlo sería un error. Todos seguían mirándolos fijamente, incluso habían dejado de comer.  
  
–¿Qué…? – comenzó a preguntar Steve, pero fue interrumpido.  
  
–No va a pasar nada – dijo Dugan reacomodando su posición y llevando alimento a su boca –. No es como si los fuéramos a reportar o algo.  
  
–¿Por qué no? – escuchó a Bucky preguntar.  
  
–Porque no importa que resulta que son unos invertidos – dijo Monty usando el apelativo menos insultante que conocía – se han ganado nuestro respeto y agradecimiento.  
  
–No les voy a mentir, ver a dos hombres de esa manera me da algo de repelús – confesó Morita –, pero sé la clase de personas que son ambos y el que prefieran las bolas no hará que eso cambie. – Les sonrió y Steve se sintió muy agradecido por esa aceptación. El tipo de aceptación que jamás se imaginó tener, y menos aún en el ejército. Pasó la mirada por el resto de sus compañeros y observó la empatía en sus ojos. Todos diciéndole en silencio que pensaban de la misma manera.  
  
Miró a Bucky que estaba de pie detrás de él, sonriendo con alivio, quizá de la misma forma que él mismo lo hacía. Solo por ese momento, en medio de personas que estaban dispuestos a olvidar que su relación era un crimen, Steve se preguntó si acaso existía la posibilidad de estar con su alma gemela.  
  
  
Al regresar a Londres, aunque les dieron tres días de descanso, como se imaginó, solo tomaron uno porque filtraron información referente a que Hydra iba a transportar armamento a través de las montañas en un tren que estaba medianamente escondido, y tenían que salir al amanecer.  
  
Como siempre, Steve y Bucky fueron quienes se quedaron recibiendo el informe y las especificaciones de la misión. Al parecer el único punto y posibilidad de abordar el tren era deslizarse a través de un cableado que allí se encontraba. Así no se escuchaba tan complicado. Se estaban retirando cuando una voz femenina lo llamó.  
  
–Steve – ambos se detuvieron para ver de quién se trataba. Peggy solo miraba a Steve, ella parecía siempre mirarlo solo a él. Bucky captó el mensaje y se fue dándoles la privacidad que ellos, por ser hombre y mujer, siempre podrían tener.  
  
–Agente Carter – respondió el soldado en posición firme, ella levantó una ceja mirándolo a los ojos y Steve sintió su cuerpo vibrar, siempre con ella sentía algo raro y agradable en su estómago – Peggy – se corrigió, desde hace no mucho que ella le había dicho que la llamara por su nombre. Un gran salto en su relación. A cambio ella lo llamaría por su nombre también. Steve nunca olvidaría lo bien que se había sentido en su interior la primera vez que ella lo pronunció.  
  
–Los documentales del Capitán América están siendo un éxito aún mayor que las películas – mencionó ella en un tono bajo. A veces hablaban de esa manera, cuando estaban solos, cuando la conversación se iba por el lado personal, bajaban el tono de voz, manteniendo una conversación que solo los incluía a ellos y se olvidaban del resto del mundo.  
  
–Yo solo hago mi trabajo. Ellos de repente aparecen con cámaras sin que me dé cuenta.  
  
–Sí, es algo que se puede ver cuando miras a la cámara con sorpresa y escondes la brújula que tienes.  
  
Steve sintió que su cara le ardía de repente. El pánico lo había invadido aquella vez cuando estaban planeando la ruta que seguirían y de pronto notó que lo estaba filmando mientras tenía su brújula con una fotografía de Peggy en ella.  
Sabía que el mundo lo vería, pero más importante, sabía que ella lo vería y no sabía que pensar al respecto. A él le gustaría llevar una fotografía de todas las personas importantes para él todo el tiempo, pero no había ningún registro de sus padres, nunca habían tenido el dinero para tomarse una. Y ahora, no podía llevar a Bucky ni el doctor Eskirne porque eran hombres, eso dejaba únicamente a Peggy, y sabía que tenerla solo a ella era demasiado personal. Pero no quería no llevarla, después de todo, es la mujer que lo apoyó y creyó en él desde el principio. La única mujer que entabló una conversación decente y mostró interés en él antes del suero. Ella era importante, pero no estaba preparado para que ella lo supiera.  
  
Peggy mostró comprensión y dio un paso atrás acabando con la atmosfera íntima que pronto se había creado alrededor de ellos. Firme, le deseó éxito en su misión del día siguiente y se retiró dejándolo sin habla. Él sonrió luego de que se hubiera ido, ella tenía algo que a él le gustaba bastante presenciar.  
  
Caminó hacia su habitación, al entrar en ella se permitió perder un poco la pose erguida que su cuerpo ya tenía absolutamente memorizada. Se cambió a una ropa más cómoda, la última que tendría por una larga temporada. Irían a unas montañas nevadas, nunca había sido fan del frío porque lo hacía sentir mal y le dolía respirar, aunque ahora ya no le afectaba así que probablemente estaba bien. Aún era temprano, pero la mayoría estaba durmiendo para poder levantarse y alistarse correctamente. Aparte de cortejar mozas y beber, dormir era lo que más hacían cuando estaban en la seguridad de Londres.  
Allí estaba Steve, recostado mirando el techo sin una pizca de cansancio. Gracias al suero sus necesidades habían disminuido bastante. Lo cual era engañoso, principalmente al momento de alimentarse. No le daba hambre, cuando les escaseaba la comida él en realidad no comía, no que su equipo se diera cuenta claro, y eso era debido a que no lo afectaba, no disminuía su energía, pero era capaz de devorar cantidades enormes cuando tenía la oportunidad así que su cuerpo sí necesitaba ingerir algo. Suponía que con el sueño era igual, él no estaba cansado y podía pasar días enteros con sus noches activo, pero seguro era necesario cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando y era un poco molesto cuando no era capaz.  
  
Se levantó dispuesto a dar una vuelta, aclarar su mente. Al salir, la puerta frente a la suya se abrió también y se encontró con Bucky. Tan despierto como él. Al verse los dos sonrieron, porque Steve siempre quería sonreír de solo pensar que ahora la relación con su alma gemela por fin estaba tomando el curso correcto. Bucky miró ambos lados del pasillo y asegurándose que estaba despejado, cerró su puerta y empujó a Steve para que ambos entraran en la habitación.  
  
El pánico que Steve pudo sentir por el atrevimiento de Bucky al hacer algo así en medio de una base militar, se perdió en el instante en que unos brazos rodearon su cintura y un rostro se acomodó en su pecho. Él lo abrazó de vuelta y se acomodó para acercarse lo más que pudiera. Al estar los brazos de ambos descubiertos, su piel se tocaba y las sensaciones de felicidad, paz, tranquilidad y amor los recorría sin detenerse. Bucky se movió jalándolo en dirección a la cama, la mente de Steve quiso negarse, decirle que debía regresar a su habitación pues si acaso alguien decidía entrar estarían en serios problemas, pero su cuerpo simplemente fue y lo siguió y se acostaron juntos y abrazados.  
  
Bucky se acomodó para verlo a los ojos sin separarse. Era una sensación increíble solo estar de esa manera. Se acercaron al mismo tiempo para besarse. Y volvieron a posicionarse únicamente abrazados. Solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.  
  
  
De pie en la cima de la montaña, el frío, el viento y la nieve los golpeaba sin compasión, calándoles hasta los huesos. Al menos eso notaba Steve en sus compañeros que, aunque sin quejarse, no dejaban de temblar. Bucky era el que más parecía resistir al clima junto con él, aunque definitivamente no a su nivel. Observaban las vías desde el punto exacto de donde se deslizarían. Steve agradecía nunca haber desarrollado miedo a las alturas. Y Bucky sacó a tema sus viajes a Coney Island. No era lo que planeaba, pero eso solo provocó en Steve una sonrisa, pues cada vez que iban con algunas señoritas, como no querían estar con él, se sentaban aparte dejándolos a ellos juntos. Si Steve lo pensaba bien, esas citas dobles siempre habían parecido meras excusas para que ellos dos pudieran ir a ciertos lugares sin que los señalaran.  
  
–Esto no es una venganza ¿o sí? – Dijo Bucky sin despegar la vista del lugar a donde, literalmente, debían lanzarse.  
  
–¿Por qué piensas eso?  
  
–En serio, Steve, después de esto te obligaré a que me prepares chocolate caliente y me lleves el desayuno a la cama por el resto de tu vida. – dijo Bucky moviendo la nieve con sus botas. Steve se giró a verlo.  
  
– ¿Esperas que esté junto a ti toda mi vida? – le preguntó. Bucky lo miró con seriedad a los ojos antes de contestar.  
  
–Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, Steve, ni siquiera lo dudes. – Steve le sostuvo la mirada. Había algo allí entre ellos que debía ser mencionado, algo referente a lo que sería su relación una vez terminada la guerra. Se alegraba de poder expresarse más abiertamente con su quipo presente, pero había algunas cosas que necesitaban privacidad, y ese algo que se dio en ese momento era uno de ellos. Sin mencionar que el tren ya venía en camino. Era momento de llevar a cabo la misión. Después necesitarían una seria charla sobre su futuro.  
  
Steve seguía pensándolo mientras ingresaban al tren. Incluso cuando los separaron y estaba cada uno luchando su propia batalla. Su futuro, su futuro con Bucky. Cuando dejaran esta guerra atrás, cuando regresaran a casa juntos y fueran capaces de compartir el resto de su vida como las almas gemelas que eran.  
  
Entonces el hombre que parecía robot regresó y disparó haciendo un enorme hueco a un costado del tren y los lanzó hacia atrás. Steve se levantó lo justo para ver como Bucky tenía su escudo y de pronto había salido por el espacio destruido del tren. En modo automático se levantó y lanzó su escudo al enemigo para que no molestara y se quitó el casco para ver sin problemas, Bucky estaba allí sosteniéndose con esfuerzos de un tubo y Steve sintió que su estómago se apretaba. Fue a ayudarlo.  
  
Cuando Steve estiró el brazo hacia Bucky, sentía un hormigueo por su cuerpo entero y como si sus músculos se tensaran, no podía respirar bien. Se mejor amigo no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo y Steve lo vio caer, alejarse con ambos brazos estirados hacia él, tratando de alcanzarlo, un último contacto. Steve lo vio en cámara lenta. No gritó, no se arrojó detrás de él. Es que simplemente no creía lo que estaba pasando.  
Bucky no podía simplemente haber caído, no así, no de ahí.  
Eso no era verdad, eso no podía ser verdad.  
Estaba alucinando, seguro.  
Agachó la cabeza como si doliera, pero no era así, no sentía nada. El frío, el viento, el dolor por los golpes, el miedo, el dolor, la desesperación, la concentración, el valor, la misión. Nada. Todo lo que era capaz de discernir era un vacío blanco y a Bucky que ya no estaba donde debería estar.  
  
Volvió a subir al tren. Terminó la misión. Y cuando se reunió con los comandos buscó a Bucky entre ellos. Porque Bucky no podía haberse ido, eso no podía haber pasado de verdad.  
  
Las miradas del resto lo espabilaron. La tristeza, la compasión.  
  
Y entonces Steve se desmayó.  
  
  
Como un grito desesperado, lo primero que acudió a su mente en cuanto tuvo la suficiente consciencia, fue el nombre de Bucky, escalando lastimosamente por su garganta sin emitir ningún sonido. Abrió los ojos de golpe, agitado. Estaba solo, en algún lugar que tenía cables y tubos y máquinas. Era más como un laboratorio montado en una bodega que como un hospital. Se incorporó y trató de ubicarse mejor. Una silla ligeramente separada de donde él estaba acostado, una libreta con notas, un bolígrafo y un muy ligero olor a tabaco le indicaron que quien fuera la persona que lo estaba cuidando acababa de salir. Tenía puestas unas ropas holgadas. Encontró su uniforme en el mueble que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Se cambió y salió de allí. Caminó a través del edificio, algunas personas que rondaban por ahí lo miraron, pero ninguno se acercó a él. Y él seguía, inútilmente buscando a quien sabía que no estaría en ningún lado.  
  
No podía seguir negándolo.  
  
Comenzó a sentirse vacío. Necesitaba a Bucky, sentir su contacto, escuchar su voz, verlo a los ojos y decirle que lo amaba. Dolía, en su pecho, en su cuerpo entero y las lágrimas que muy probablemente debía derramar no llegaban a sus ojos. Tratando de alejarse de todos, fue a meterse entre algunos restos. Y en un desesperado intento de acabar con lo que sentía comenzó a beber. Lamentablemente sabía de antemano que no importaba cuánto alcohol metiera en su sistema, no reaccionaría. Fue molesto no poder hacer lo único que necesitaba, nublar su consciencia y ya no percibir nada más.  
  
Peggy fue quien lo encontró, y siendo ella, logró salvarlo de deshacerse en sí mismo de tristeza.  
  
–¿Su marca se ha ido? – preguntó ella con delicadeza. Ella tenía nombre en su hombro izquierdo que era lo que le impedía tratar de comprender la crudeza de perder a un alma gemela. Aún más después de conocerla y estar tanto tiempo juntos como ellos lo habían estado. Solo sabía por rumores que cuando la relación era muy fuerte, la marca permanecía un poco más, al contrario de, por ejemplo, las personas que recién habían descubierto a su alma gemela, donde la marca se iba inmediatamente. O las personas que nunca lo habían hecho y quedaba en suposiciones que pasaba igual.  
  
–No lo sé – dijo Steve moviendo la botella entre sus manos –, no he querido ver. No quiero… confirmar que él se ha ido. Si yo levanto mi camisa y descubro que ya no hay rastro de su nombre, no sabría qué hacer conmigo mismo. – dio otro inútil trago a la bebida que tenía. Él tenía un vacío en el pecho, doloroso y estrujante, sentía que se desharía en cualquier momento, que se colapsaría hacia adentro y dejaría de ser una persona viviente. Tenía miedo incluso de tocarse y con los puros dedos darse cuenta de que ya no había nada en su piel.  
  
Peggy lo tomó de la mano y lo apretó ligeramente para mostrarle su apoyo. Steve lo agradeció. Porque justo en ese momento donde el mundo parecía haber perdido su significado, ella estaba a su lado, guiándolo e incitándolo a levantarse y seguir adelante. Aunque en el fondo, Steve se preguntaba si eso era lo que él quería. Probablemente no. Y no podía darse el lujo de tener esa clase de depresiones en medio de una guerra que aún no ganaban. La miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que transmitían tanta fuerza. Steve se aferró al sentimiento que lo invadió en ese momento.  
  
Luego, lo primero que hizo fue ofrecerse para una misión suicida entrando solo a atacar la base avisando y llamando la atención sobre él. Él era el Capitán América, lo lograría y el resto vio su punto. Excepto Peggy, quien no dejó de mirarlo con el ceño tan ligeramente fruncido que si no la conociera quizá no lo hubiera notado.  
  
–Hey, Steve, escuché que estas tratando de morir – le dijo Howard cuando estaba preparándose para salir –, me preguntaba si se debía a que perdiste a tu alma gemela. – preguntó tan naturalmente que Steve no pudo pasar de una expresión de incredulidad. – Ya que sufriste bastante el desvanecimiento de tu marca por el suero, creí que la pérdida del vínculo no te afectaría tanto como para que tomaras esta clase de decisiones.  
  
–Howard – llamó Peggy apareciendo detrás de él.  
  
–Lo siento. Curiosidad en nombre de la ciencia. – miró a Steve y apretó su hombro – Cuando regreses hablémoslo con tacto.  
  
Steve suspiró. Howard era un buen hombre, pero desde hace tiempo sabía que no le tenía ningún respeto a lo referente a las almas gemelas. Esperaba que cuando conociera a la suya, y sintiera el nacimiento de su vínculo entendiera todo lo que se perdió. Trató de agradecerle la desmesurada confianza que le estaba teniendo en ese momento e incluso el esfuerzo que trataba de hacer en empatizar con él. Pero su mente estaba entregada a otra cosa. Y notaba que Peggy lo sabía.  
  
Caminaron juntos en silencio. Al momento de separarse solo se miraron un instante a los ojos. Steve se concentraba en eso. En ellos. En las personas por quienes aún podía pelear, el mundo que aún necesitaba salvar. Así subió a su motocicleta y se fue.  
  
La volvió a ver cuando llegó tan valiente e imponente como solo ella podía. Venciendo personas y abriéndose camino. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se distrajo en ella ¿Quién no lo haría? Era demasiado increíble. Pero tampoco era tiempo, lo que él sentía, nada. Y así siguió con su camino. Tratar de perseguir un avión a pie nunca entraría en su lista de las mejores ideas que ha tenido, pero allí estaba Peggy una vez más.  
  
Estaba decidido a detener a Cráneo Rojo y no darle ni una oportunidad de dañar ninguna vida más. Se levantó para tomar el impulso necesario para alcanzar el avión que a alta velocidad se alejaba de ellos.  
Girarse a besarla en el último momento se había sentido tan natural, como si eso fuera lo indicado, lo que debió hacer desde el principio. Miró a Peggy a los ojos y entendió que ella era una persona a quien podría regresar. Miró al coronel para confirmarlo y este le dijo tan fácilmente que no lo besaría, sin darle gran importancia a lo que su broma sugería que Steve se preguntó si habría aceptado lo que Bucky y él eran. Lo averiguaría después, en ese momento se giró y lanzó a las llantas del avión. Tras asegurarse de que habían logrado frenar a tiempo se enfocó en su misión.  
  
Solo que, ya en el avión, una vez que el hombre detrás de todo ya no estaba y solo quedaba deshacerse de las armas para que no afectaran a nadie, en lugar de buscar alternativas, porque seguramente había, decidió irse junto con ese avión.  
  
No dudaba que si intentara regresar Peggy lo aceptaría, y que podría estar con ella y ser feliz a su lado. Peggy era una mujer que le había dejado tal impresión y que había llegado tan profundo en él que se atrevería a decir que se había enamorado de ella. Y para ella era igual, no trataba de adjudicarse el sentimiento por demasiada confianza, se trataba de algo que uno era capaz de percibir. Peggy trató de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero entendió el verdadero motivo por el que lo hacía.  
  
Sí, podía enamorarse de alguien con quien no compartía marca.  
  
Pero no se veía capaz de seguir sin su alma gemela.  
  
–Todavía no sé bailar – le dijo. Quería escuchar su voz, hasta el último momento. Tenía una foto suya justo allí, para acompañarlo. Le hubiera gustado tener otras fotos, pero la de ella era lo suficientemente reconfortante.  
  
–No llegues tarde – siguió comentando ella mientras seguía la conversación que tenían.  
  
Steve siguió hablando mientras el hielo se acercaba más y más y más hasta que sintió una salvaje sacudida. No sabía a qué parte del avión había sido lanzado, estaba bajo el agua y todo era frio. No veía nada y no lo sentía. Pero no importaba.  
  
Ahora se reuniría con su alma gemela.  
.  
.  
Cuando despertó creyó estar alucinando. Las montañas cambiaban de forma.  
No, no era eso, se estaban moviendo. Claro, era él quien se estaba moviendo. Pero no lo sentía, no sentía su cuerpo ni la sensación de estar sobre algo más. Trató de recordar cómo había llegado a esa situación.  
Estaban en una misión, sí, había entrado junto con Steve al tren.  
Bucky trató de mover la cabeza, pero solo pudo bajar la mirada un poco. Había sangre que llegaba hasta él. No, también se equivocaba en eso, él era quien estaba dejando un rastro de sangre. No iba sobre nada, estaba siendo arrastrado sobre la nieve.  
Eso no lo impactó tanto, no cuando recordó estarse sosteniendo con esfuerzos del trozo semi destruido del tren y a Steve tratando de alcanzarlo. Y el miedo que Steve reflejó cuando él cayó. Cayó al vacío, a su muerte, y lo único que pudo pensar fue que no estaría allí para consolar a su alma gemela.  
Estaba congelándose. Pero su marca se sentía tibia. Lo único de él que vivía, lo único que significaba algo.  
Por fin un hombre caminó a una altura donde él alcanzaba a verlo. Vestido todo de negro. Quería preguntarle por Steve. Pero vio la insignia roja sobre su hombro.  
Era Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> No se retengan si quieren decir algo~  
> ¡Nos leemos en el futuro!


	5. Una marca en el cuerpo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero y antes que cualquier otra cosa. Si son de México, espero que estén bien. Mis mejores deseos.  
> Siguiente, uh, pero qué salto temporal. Los capítulos anteriores y estos probablemente se sientan súper desconectados. Solo por ahora.  
> Espero que lo disfruten~

A su corta edad de solo 3 años, Tony llevaba como una semana teniendo la misma pesadilla, y sabía que eso no era bueno para él. Pero un poco más allá de lo que significara, tenía miedo.  
  
Se encontraba en medio de una oscuridad absoluta, todo era negro, solo se veía a él mismo, no había diferencia entre el suelo, el techo o las paredes. Como si estuviera en la nada. Estaba solo. Y no era únicamente porque no pudiera ver a nadie más. Lo sentía. Sentía que no había nadie y que nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habría. Caminó, avanzó y luego corrió. Corrió y corrió lo más rápido y no se movía de lugar en realidad, y creyó que allí estaría por el resto de su vida. Que terminaría desolado y sin que nadie, nunca, se percatara de su ausencia.  
  
Despertó. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía miedo. Aunque ahora estaba en su habitación seguía solo. Quería a sus padres, pero sabía que estaban en uno de esos viajes a los que siempre iban. Supuso que si llamaba a Jarvis iría y lo quería, pero ni siquiera él lo ayudaría a superar esa sensación de soledad.  
  
Abrazó su osito de capitán américa, el único juguete infantil que su padre le permitía tener. Continuó observando la pared sin poder volver a dormir esa noche por temor a perderse en la oscuridad solo y nunca volver a salir.  
  
  
Tony ya era muy consciente de la extraña obsesión que su familia tenía con el capitán américa. Su padre le hablaba sobre el proceso que hizo para la creación de las máquinas en las que se llevó a cabo el cambio y los problemas que se presentaron por la falta de apoyo y que él pudo resolver hábilmente logrando así al increíble super soldado. El único momento en que su padre hablaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por eso le gustaba escuchar.  
Su tía Peggy le compraba juguetes y también le contaba historias, le llevó comics y le mostró los dibujos animados, también algunos documentales. Las personas siempre encontraban algo nuevo de qué hablar si se trataba del capitán américa.  
  
No importaba que hace varios años que ya había muerto, todos estaban muy sonrientes si se mencionaba algo, cualquier cosa relacionada con él. Y si Tony quedaba en primer lugar de la escuela, la escuela entera, incluyendo a los grados superiores, a nadie parecía importarle tanto como el hecho de que el Capitán América una vez llevaba una calceta diferente a la otra. Empezaba a ser desesperante. Pero la tía Peggy siempre tenía ese brillo especial y su padre sonreía haciendo que su mamá sonriera también y hasta Jarvis sonreía así que estaba bien.  
  
Estaba en la sala con la tía Peggy viendo la tele, el documental trataba de montones de conjeturas sobre lo que pudo ser la vida personal del héroe de américa. Su tía daba algunos resoplidos en algunos puntos y le explicaba que se equivocaban monumentalmente. Cuando él le preguntó por qué no había participado si sabía tanto, ella contestaba que no tenía derecho a difundir aquello que Steve probablemente hubiera preferido mantener en privado. Luego de que muchas mujeres afirmaran haber salido con el capitán antes del suero y que por ello habían tenido una relación más íntima con él, pasaron a hablar sobre las mujeres que afirmaban haber tenido su nombre. Haber sido su alma gemela.  
  
Le dio una mirada a su tía, pero ella seguía haciendo gestos ante cada declaración. El narrador del documental dijo 'El gran secreto del capitán américa' en donde incluso analizaron más fotos que había de cuando fue lo del suero, pero todas difíciles de diferenciar, él se había encargado de ocultarlo bien. Había quienes decían que su marca estuvo completa, quienes decían que no lo estuvo, quienes decían que ni siquiera tenía. Entonces una foto de Peggy apareció y el narrador comentó que ella era quien más se sospechaba que, o era su alma gemela o sabía quién era. Junto con Howard, los únicos conocedores. Como, obviamente, no podían sobornar a Stark, le habían ofrecido monumentales cantidades de dinero a la señorita Carter para que revelara el secreto, pero se había negado. La gente seguía haciendo especulaciones.  
  
–¿Sabes quién era su alma gemela, tía Peggy? – preguntó Tony movido por la curiosidad.  
  
–Sí, lo sé. Pero, incluso más que el resto de cosas, respetaré su deseo de mantenerlo en secreto.  
  
–¿Me lo dirías a mí? – trató de poner una gran e inocente sonrisa que tuvo algo de mueca por el puro deseo de obtener información que el resto no tenía –, no le diré a nadie.  
  
–Tal vez – le dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa también –, si te portas bien.  
  
–Yo me porto bien. Papá me está enseñando a armar circuitos y estoy aprendiendo rápido.  
  
–¿Armar circuitos? Tony, podrías recordarme tú edad.  
  
–Tengo 3 – levantó la mano para mostrar con sus dedos la edad que tenía – con siete meses. Que serían mil trescientos cinco días.  
  
–¿Los cuentas?  
  
–No, solo lo calculé.  
  
Peggy acarició su cabello y lo felicitó por ser tan inteligente. Cambiaron el documental por una película. Que luego pasó a otra y terminó con una romántica ubicada en la guerra. El hombre protagonista se había separado de su pelotón en un ataque y estaba solo moviéndose entre grupos enemigos. Pero, sin importar la situación tan desfavorable en la que estaba, cada noche se descubría el antebrazo y leía un nombre completo, lo besaba y la imagen cambiaba a una mujer que esperaba preocupada en casa y que hacía lo mismo al mismo tiempo, solo con eso el soldado era capaz de seguir.  
  
–¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó Tony después de un diálogo.  
  
–¿Qué preguntas si es cierto?  
  
–Con el nombre de tu alma gemela en tu piel, nunca volverás a estar solo. – Tony llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su rodilla derecha, un poco por encima de su pantorrilla. Sabía que para las personas eso era un suceso que olvidaban y terminaban creyendo que la marca la habían tenido siempre o que había aparecido de un día para otro sin más, él, en cambio, recordaba. Un extraño cosquilleo allí donde ahora estaba, una sensación de emoción e incertidumbre durante casi una semana entera y pequeños trazos que no se iban ni siquiera cuando se mojaba. Hasta que por fin unas letras se terminaron de formar.  
  
–Es cierto. – le contestó Peggy con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
–¿Sin importar dónde esté?  
  
–No importará.  
  
–¿Ni en la obscuridad más absoluta?  
  
–Donde sea, cuando sea, tu alma gemela estará contigo. Y esa marca es la prueba de que una parte de esa persona especial ya te acompaña.  
  
Tony bajó la mirada. Otra cosa que recordaba era la expresión de su madre al mostrárselo. Miedo, enojo, frustración y más miedo. Lo había cubierto de inmediato. Si su madre que siempre era tan buena había reaccionado así, no quería imaginarse a su padre. Con curiosidad por la reacción investigó por su cuenta a qué pudo deberse y dio con una respuesta lógica.  
  
–¿Aunque sea un hombre?  
  
Peggy hizo una expresión de desconcierto durante menos de un segundo, pero lo suficiente para que Tony lo notara y se sintiera mal por habérselo dicho.  
  
–Eso no importa – le dijo ella con convicción.  
  
–Todas las personas tienen el nombre de alguien del sexo contrario.  
  
–No todas – afirmó ella – es solo que antes las personas lo escondían, pero ahora parece que se atreven a decirlo en voz alta cada vez más. – Tony desvió la mirada no muy convencido –. Está bien. – Prosiguió ella – Mira, el Capitán América, Steve, su marca era de un hombre también.  
  
Tony la miró con sorpresa. Pudo ver en sus ojos que no le estaba mintiendo con la esperanza de hacerlo sentir mejor. Ella no era así, aunque era muy dulce también era bastante estricta y siempre le decía las cosas como eran. Casi quiso sonreír al pensar que el héroe de su familia había tenido el nombre de un hombre en él porque eso significaba que él sería aceptado. Pero entonces bajó la mirada otra vez.  
  
–Él lo escondía. 'El gran secreto del Capitán América’.  
  
–Lo mantuvo oculto de los medios, sí. Pero nunca se avergonzó de ello. Él lo amo y estuvo con su alma gemela. Incluso tu padre lo sabía.  
  
Tony se repitió eso mentalmente. Su padre lo sabía, su padre lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Su alma gemela estaría con él, a pesar de ser hombre.  
  
En la noche Tony volvió a tener esa pesadilla que lo llenaba de desesperación. Trató de calmarse y pasó su mano por el lugar donde estaba el nombre de su alma gemela. Para sentirse mejor intentó darle un rostro al nombre y de alguna manera terminó siendo muy similar al Capitán América. Eso lo calmó y a partir de esa noche Tony pudo dormir mejor.  
  
  
Fue en su cumpleaños número siete, la primera vez que sus padres estuvieron presentes.  
  
Su madre le había organizado grandes fiestas con muchos niños que él no conocía y un montón de postres, todos los años anteriores. Pero este, que estarían presentes, Tony le había pedido que solo fueran ellos. Y así, con demasiados regalos como para crear una montaña y subirse a la cima abandonados en un rincón, Tony sopló a las velas del pastel que estaba en medio de él y sus padres con Jarvis detrás.  
  
–¿Que deseaste? – le preguntó María con una sonrisa.  
  
–Estar con mi familia junta para siempre. Con mamá, papá, Jarvis, tía Peggy y Peter.  
  
Howard levantó la mirada de los documentos que estaba revisando y que perpetuamente parecían ser más importantes que su hijo.  
  
–¿Peter?  
  
–Mi alma gemela – dijo Tony con una sonrisa.  
  
María se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y miró a su marido con algo de terror.  
  
–¿Peter? ¿Un hombre? ¿Tu alma gemela es un hombre? – miró a su esposa con enojo – ¡¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?!  
  
–No tienes por qué enojarte – trató de calmarlo.  
  
–Claro que sí ¡Esto será una vergüenza para el apellido Stark!  
  
Tony respingó. No había pensado que pudiera ser una vergüenza. Observó a su madre tratando de tocar a su padre, según sabía el contacto entre almas gemelas era bueno para relajarse, pero él rehuía de ella y seguía quejándose y maldiciendo. De alguna manera no se esperaba tal rechazo y recordó por qué.  
  
–Pero el Capitán América también tuvo un alma gemela hombre... – mencionó el único argumento que creyó que funcionaría. – y estaba bien.  
  
–Para el Capitán América sí – dijo Howard –, pero tú no. Maldición, Anthony, no quiero que lo menciones nunca, a nadie.  
  
Cuando su padre le hablaba de esa manera era intimidante y Tony solo pudo apretar los puños con impotencia mientras María y Jarvis le daban esas miradas como si estuvieran tristes por él y no pudieran hacer nada al respecto. Se enojó mucho y se llenó de impotencia.  
  
Tony se fue sin tocar el postre que se supone lo celebraba.  
  
  
–Odio al Capitán América – dijo Tony antes de beber lo que le quedaba de cerveza de un trago.  
  
–Sí, claro – le dijo Rhodey alejando las botellas de su alcance, no importaba lo que el pequeño genio se creyera, seguía siendo un niño – trata de decirle eso a todos los mortales que tienen información errónea sobre el capitán américa y deben escucharte corrigiéndolos por media hora.  
  
–Saber sobre él no significa que me agrade – se recargó en el respaldo del sofá resignado, tenía más pereza de alcanzar otra cerveza que antojo de una –, solo es que tenía que escuchar a Howard y a la tía Peggy desvivirse por hablar de él.  
  
–Y a ti te molesta tanto, ¿verdad? – le dijo con un ligero rastro de sarcasmo.  
  
–Claro, venir al MIT fue bueno para todos. Howard lanzaba flores cuando me fui de casa y apuesto que en este momento está en el ártico picando hielo. No sé qué espera encontrar.  
  
–Esperanza. – le dijo Rhodey, la única persona del lugar que se había acercado a hablarle sin sentirse intimidado por su genio de solo trece años ni repelido por su actitud arrogante de quien está acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere.  
  
–Un cuerpo putrefacto – deseó Tony con todas sus fuerzas, y que cuando Howard lo encontrara se pusiera a llorar patéticamente.  
  
  
La siguiente navidad regresó a casa, su madre lo abrazó y le llenó el rostro de besos. Jarvis también se veía feliz de verlo. Howard no se veía por ningún lado. Pero Tony no lo buscaba así que se sentó y le contestó a su mamá todo lo que ella quería preguntarle. Cuando dio la hora de la comida Howard bajó y el silencio inundó el lugar. Se sentó a la mesa y le dio una mirada a Tony.  
  
–¿Cómo vas en la escuela?  
  
–Soy el primero de todo.  
  
–Bien.  
  
Y Tony se enojó con sigo mismo por haber sentido una interna emoción por solo una estúpida palabra.  
  
  
En una fiesta de alberca la mayor parte del tiempo se fue en sorpresa y hablar sobre los nombres que se podían ver en algunas personas.  
  
“¡Tu nombre ya está completo!” “Oh, amiga, yo conozco a un chico que se llama así, tal vez debería presentarlos” “¿Por qué no se ve tu marca? ¿Pues en dónde la tienes?” “Que nombre tan normal, será muy difícil conocerlo”  
  
Y más estupideces de esa naturaleza.  
  
–Eres consciente de que esa especie de tela que pusiste en tu pierna solo evidencia en dónde está tu marca ¿verdad? – le preguntó Rhodey que había ido solo por las constantes insistencias de Tony que trataba de hacerlo socializar.  
  
–No es el lugar lo que trato de ocultar – dijo Tony moviendo el líquido de su copa – si no lo que dice.  
  
–Una actitud de ese tipo sólo provocará más interés. Dentro de nada tendrás a gente siguiéndote y esparciendo rumores de ti.  
  
Tony miró a una chica salir del agua. Con la tela húmeda pegada a su cuerpo casi podía decir que estaba desnuda, bebió lentamente de su copa y ella al notarlo le devolvió la sonrisa coqueta. Tony se planteó que, si no podría evitar que hubiera rumores sobre él, les daría buenos rumores que esparcir.  
Esa noche, a los catorce, Tony perdió su virginidad con una chica de la que nunca supo su nombre.  
  
  
–Si hubieras tenido la oportunidad ¿Habrías elegido a Howard como alguien con quien estar? – le preguntó Tony a su madre durante las últimas vacaciones que tendría del MIT. En solo un par de meses se graduaría y se convertiría en la persona más joven que haya salido de allí.  
  
–Yo creo sí – le contestó ella con una sonrisa.  
  
–¿Por qué? Su relación nunca parece ir bien y tú solo sufres por su culpa.  
  
–Sabes que no es así, cariño. Aunque tu padre tiene algunos momentos malos, he aprendido a aceptar todo de él. Es un hombre maravilloso. Esta marca podría ser solo un atajo – ella movió un poco su antebrazo donde Howard Stark se leía con claridad –, una ayuda para las personas. Pero estoy segura de que, de alguna manera, aún si las marcas no existieran, todos terminarían unidos a quienes se les designó.  
  
Tony hizo una mueca. No le gustaba esa idea de que había un destino y que ya estaba previsto que terminarían con alguien. No quería eso, no quería nunca encontrar a nadie que se llamara Peter y mucho menos tocarlo. Ni siquiera quería estar en una relación con un hombre, gozaba bastante con las mujeres.  
  
–¿Estás lista, María? – entró preguntando Howard – Se nos hace tarde.  
  
–¿Y tienes prisa? – preguntó Tony mientras María tomaba su bolso – El avión es tuyo, seguirá allí hasta que tú lo ordenes ¿No?  
  
–Obadiah está saturando el buzón de mensajes porque ya está en el aeropuerto. – le dijo levantando los hombros. A veces, cuando Howard actuaba como si algo más que sus experimentos le importara, hasta Tony sentía que parecía un buen tipo. Muy, muy a veces.  
  
–Dale mis saludos a Obi. – fue su única despedida.  
  
Tony casi se había puesto a escribir un discurso para su graduación. Hubo una fiesta a la que sus padres obviamente no fueron. Hubo mucho alcohol, muchas chicas. Cosas borrosas y Rhodey llegando a rescatarlo de la primera vez que perdió la consciencia por causa de la ebriedad. Y mientras viajaba a su casa con una resaca de los mil demonios se iba repitiendo en la mente lo que le diría a Howard.  
  
"Mira, aquí, tu hijo, al que no deseas y fue solo el resultado de un maldito nombre en tu antebrazo que nos hizo sufrir a mamá y a mí. Podría crear a mi propio superhéroe ahora y no sería un ridículo hombrecito en mayas"  
  
Pero sus padres no estaban en casa. Como siempre. Y para cuando llegaron él estaba dormido y ya había perdido toda la rabia que le tenía al hombre por no estar presente cuando le dieron todas esas menciones honorificas.  
  
Tony y Howard habían tenido una discusión cuando se separaron. Ni siquiera había querido escuchar a su madre. Y ese se volvió el último recuerdo que tuvo cuando le llegó la notificación del accidente de auto que sus padres habían sufrido.  
  
Tuvo que hacer mucho papeleo. Obadiah estuvo con él todo el tiempo. Todo se movía más rápido de lo que recordaba.  
  
  
Llegó a la mansión, Jarvis seguía apoyando en la organización del funeral por orden suya, estaba de pie en medio de ese gran espacio. Era de noche, todo estaba silencioso. Era una obscuridad que lo rodeaba y se sentía solo. Sabía que lo estaba. Y le recordó a esas pesadillas que solía tener. No le gustó, ahora sabía que el nombre en su pantorrilla no significaba nada. Sentía algo en el estómago que le decía que estaba triste, pero no tenía ningún deseo de llorar. Como no tenía sueño ni cansancio bajó al taller de su padre y comenzó a trabajar en un viejo prototipo que su padre tenía arrumbado. El reactor Arc.  
  
En cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad todas las posesiones pasaron a ser suyas, así como la empresa. Tony no estuvo nervioso en ningún momento, él sabía a lo que iba. Llegó ordenándole a la gente qué hacer. Como si él siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar a pesar de las pocas veces que había podido acompañar a su padre. Y quienes dudaban de él se callaron en el momento en que les mostró el nuevo prototipo de arma que había diseñado con inteligencia integrada. “No habrá errores – les dijo – Solo dará a quienes sean un blanco” e Industrias Stark se puso a sus pies.  
  
No, Tony no se preguntaba qué es lo que pensaría Howard de él, pero cuando Obadiah apretó su hombro y le dijo que su padre estaría muy orgulloso, tuvo que aceptar el cumplido.  
  
  
–Disculpe, señor Stark, hay un error en estas cuentas. – la mujer de pie frente a su escritorio le extendió unos papeles y Tony la miró con una ceja levantada.  
  
–Yo hice esos cálculos, no hay errores.  
  
–Hay uno – continuó ella sin dejarse intimidar por su presencia y sin perder esa pose erguida que seguro era muy incómoda – yo misma lo encontré en las cuentas de la semana pasada.  
  
Tony entrecerró los ojos. No recordaba la semana pasada en absoluto, había estado tan ebrio que le sorprendía no haber terminado con un coma etílico. Tuvo que suponer que, quizá, solo por esa ocasión podía haber un error. La volvió a mirar, delgada y con el cabello de un pelirrojo claro, tenía lindas pecas que adornaban su rostro. Esa mujer había revisado el documento a consciencia. Él se había enterado de que casi siempre los dejaban pasar debido a que era él mismo quien los hacía.  
  
–¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó y pudo notar el pequeño nerviosismo que le dio a ella, probablemente creyendo que la despediría por insolencia.  
  
–Virginia Potts.  
  
–Bueno, Virginia, felicidades. A partir de este momento eres mi secretaria personal.  
  
–¿Qué?  
  
–Ya me oíste.  
  
–Pe-pero, por qué, quiero decir, yo no, cómo podría, ser la secretaría de Anthony Stark.  
  
–Averígualo mientras corriges esas cuentas ¿sí?  
  
–Pero debo volver a informar a mi jefe que-  
  
–Yo soy tu jefe ahora, y el jefe de tu anterior jefe. Relájate, arregla eso.  
  
–Como ordene, señor Stark. – le dijo ella visiblemente alterada. Tony sospechaba que no había avisado ni siquiera que tenía planeado ir a decirle al jefe de hasta arriba que había tenido un error, o tal vez cuando lo había informado nadie más había querido enfrentarlo.  
  
Sonrió y pensó que, si ya tenía una secretaria allí, no necesitaba estar presente en la empresa. Salió con Happy justo detrás de él. De todos los guardaespaldas que Obadiah le había recomendado ninguno era agradable, pero la insistencia lo hizo pensar, así que buscando por su parte lo encontró a él. Le agradaba porque a diferencia de los sobreprotectores guardaespaldas que trataban de controlar su vida, él solo estaba para asegurarse de su bienestar y apoyarlo.  
  
Llegó a su casa y fue recibido por Jarvis. Tony ya le había dicho varias veces que podía retirarse a descansar, pero su amable mayordomo insistía en querer pasar los últimos años a su lado. No le gustaba eso, ‘últimos años’ porque lo hacía ser más consciente de la edad que tenía la última persona de su hogar que le quedaba.  
  
Bajó a su taller esquivando por poco un mal movimiento de Dum-E. Tony se juraba cada noche al irse a dormir que lo desarmaría y se construiría un abrelatas con sus partes. Ya estaban construyendo el reactor Arc para alimentar a la empresa. Obadiah insistía en que no perdiera su tiempo en eso, al menos no demasiado, porque lo más importante que podía hacer para elevar las ganancias de la empresa era poner a trabajar esa capacidad de crear armas que tenía, como nunca nadie lo había hecho.  
  
Estaba dibujando los bocetos de unos planos cuando Jarvis bajó.  
  
–Hay una mujer llamada Virginia Potts que lo busca.  
  
–Ah, sí, pásame la llamada.  
  
–Ella está aquí, señor. En la recepción.  
  
Tony lo miró solo para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien. Se levantó y subió. Si ella tenía deseos de darle una buena mirada a su casa como el resto de personas que entraban allí por primera vez, lo disimuló muy bien.  
  
–Señor Stark. – fue lo primero que le dijo, y Tony tuvo que contener una sonrisa.  
  
–¿Sí? – dijo él.  
  
–Me gustaría hacer la transferencia formal, así que traje los papeles que se requieren para que, en cuanto los firme, me convierta oficialmente en su secretaria. – en esa ocasión dejó que la comisura de su labio subiera para formar una sonrisa ladeada. Tomó los papeles que ella le ofrecía y los leyó. Conforme con lo que decía los firmó con un bolígrafo que ella misma tenía.  
  
–Bienvenida a mi vida, señorita Potts.  
  
–Es un placer, señor Stark. – ella le sonrió suavemente y Tony creyó haber hecho la elección correcta – Aquí están las cuentas arregladas y verificadas del mes, unos permisos para pruebas que llegaron mientras usted no estaba y también organicé su agenda con las citas más próximas.  
  
Tony observó cansado lo que le ofrecía y al verla al rostro, ella tenía la misma expresión. Sí, Tony ahora estaba seguro de que había hecho la elección correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepperony es el nombre de pareja mas chistoso de la vida. Solo quería decirlo.  
> Y la marca de Tony no es de Peter Parker por si alguien lo pensó.  
> ¡Gracias por leer! Por acá nos encontramos en la siguiente actu~


	6. Razones para morir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Jejeje pero nadie notó que me tardé en actualizar ¿verdad?  
> Este capítulo me preocupa. Ven que la historia va junto a las películas y que yo trato todo lo posible de que no se vuelva una narración de lo que ya todos conocemos. Bueno, aquí viene un súper resumen de Ironman 1 y 2 ¡Espero que no sea aburrido o tedioso! De preferencia no se lo salten o algo así porque siguen saliendo detalles que serán importantes en el futuro. Y más cosas sobre las almas gemelas.  
> ¡Ojalá les guste a pesar de todo!

Pasando por una explosión generada por una de sus propias armas, una operación en medio de la cual se despertó por el dolor y en donde observó a un completo desconocido haciendo cosas en su interior, su vida sujeta a una vieja batería de auto, secuestrado y retenido en medio de la nada rodeado de personas que podrían matarlo en cualquier momento, torturado para aceptar crear armas que bien sabía serían utilizadas contra gente inocente en su propio país...  
Tony solo encontraba razones para morir.  
  
–¿Y tú, Stark? – le preguntó Yinsen después de mover su ficha en aquella obscura cueva.  
  
Tony bajó la mirada y consideró la pregunta. ¿Familia? Si la casa vacía a la que regresaba todas las noches decía algo, era que él no tenía ninguna. Con esfuerzos y dudas se atrevía a decir que tenía un amigo real. Ni pensar en familia.  
  
–No – le contestó.  
  
–No ¿Eh? Entonces eres un hombre que lo tiene todo, y nada.  
  
Nunca mejor dicho. Él podía obtener todo lo material que deseara, pero al final del día siempre terminaría solo en aquella enorme mansión. Porque no había nadie para él.  
  
Tony se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir trabajando siendo muy consciente de la marca que tenía en lo alto de su pantorrilla derecha. El alma gemela que estaría junto a él para siempre y en todo momento. Solo eran estupideces. Ninguna persona de nombre Peter llegaría de repente a salvarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Ni nadie más lo haría, así que solo le quedaba asegurarse por sí mismo de que fuera así. Al menos hasta que lograra regresar a Yinsen con su familia.  
  
Tres meses pasaron con limitada comida, bajo una constante vigilancia, con armas apuntándolos, con el miedo de ser descubiertos. Tres meses fueron hasta que su plan no funcionó como esperaban y Tony descubrió el tipo de reunión que Yinsen tenía en mente. Y en realidad era sorprendente y admirable la calma y determinación con la que había pasado todo ese tiempo siendo que en el fondo lo único que pensaba era morir. Ese era el tipo de pensamiento que siempre había en una persona que había perdido a su alma gemela. A Tony le molestaba porque pensaba que, si se hubieran esforzado un poco más, Yinsen también habría vivido. Pero Yinsen no lo deseaba.  
  
Un vacío se hizo lugar en su pecho al darse cuenta de que eso por lo que había estado luchando no había servido para nada. Escapó porque parecía lo correcto, la otra razón por la que crearon esa especie de armadura, la razón por la que Yinsen tomó un arma y fue a enfrentar algo que perdería.  
  
Rescatado por la única persona en el mundo que probablemente se preocupaba por él.  
  
La mejor vista que pudo desear al regresar a la seguridad de la ciudad fue Pepper recibiéndolo con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa de alivio. Tony disfrutaba mucho de verla, de estar con ella, de escuchar su voz. Le tenía mucha confianza. Por eso, después de acabar con la fabricación de armas de su empresa, ella era la única que quería cerca. Pepper había estado con él todo ese tiempo, siempre apoyándolo, siempre de su lado. La única que tenía para arreglar su corazón.  
Literal y figuradamente.  
Ella fue tan linda diciéndole que todo estaría bien mientras le estaba dando un infarto.  
  
–Nunca, nunca, jamás me vuelvas a pedir que haga algo como eso – le dijo Pepper luego de su operación repentina.  
  
–Solo te tengo a ti – le contestó con la verdad. El hombre que lo tenía todo y no tenía nada, quería pensar que podía tenerla a ella. Ya que no estaba atada a nadie más.  
  
Cuando Tony se había enterado de que Pepper no tenía nombre se sintió aliviado. Y egoístamente se lo dijo en la cara. Ella, por suerte, en aquel entonces comenzaba a hacerse una idea de cómo era él en realidad y haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que su delgado cuerpo podía tener, aceptó y perdonó lo que todo el mundo consideraría una absoluta y cruel grosería.  
  
–Oye, Potts – la había llamado en esa ocasión antes de que ella saliera de la habitación tras notar que parecía al borde de las lágrimas –. Es solo que, yo desearía no tener ninguna marca en mí ¿Sabes? Vivir libre y sin preocupaciones a quedar atado a nadie. Sin… el temor de arruinar la vida de alguien más de la misma forma en que Howard lo hizo con mi madre.  
  
–Lo entiendo – ella había asentido –, pero esto que me sucedió a mí, no fue algo que yo pidiera. Yo era, una niña que soñaba con conocer a su alma gemela y tener una grata vida a su lado. Y entonces un día, el nombre que siempre había estado en la palma de mi mano – ella observó el lugar específico del que hablaba – se fue. Sin esperanzas de regresar. La persona que la vida había designado para mí se había ido de este mundo. Y yo me quedé sola.  
  
–Ahora tienes la oportunidad de decidir por ti misma – le dijo Tony. Pepper con los ojos húmedos y ya sin poder diferenciar bien su alrededor, había inclinado la cabeza con una sonrisa. Ella no estaba de acuerdo.  
  
Tony nunca supo el nombre que ella había tenido antes. Estaba seguro de que si preguntara ella le contestaría. Pero nunca se atrevió. Él, Tony Stark, el hombre que define la indiscreción y falta de tacto, no se atrevió a generar una pregunta por miedo a lo que la respuesta implicaría. Él estaba bien así, con Pepper a su lado y tan enérgica como siempre.  
  
  
En el tiempo que estuvo lejos de la empresa, Tony comenzó a crear una armadura. Ya no quería más armas que lastimaran al resto, debía concentrarse en algo que protegiera. Aunque Obi, Pepper y Rhodey, las únicas personas en quienes confiaba, le habían dicho que no era una buena idea. Estuvo encerrado un tiempo en ese proyecto hasta que lo tuvo listo.  
  
Tony jamás se había sentido tan libre como cuando pudo volar.  
  
Cuando tuvo que colarse a su propia fiesta, estaba decidido a dejar en claro que su presencia allí era la de un hombre que lo tenía todo controlado y no necesitaba ser menospreciado. Estrés postraumático son estupideces. Claro, eso quedó olvidado en el momento en que su mirada se posó sobre su secretaria. Más hermosa de lo que recordara haberla visto alguna vez, utilizando ese vestido que realzaba demasiado bien su figura y de un color que contrastaba correctamente con su cabello y su tono de piel. Invitarla a bailar fue más que nada un impulso.  
  
Era diferente, tenerla tan cerca, colocar una mano sobre su cintura, no era comparable a todas las mujeres que se había llevado a la cama, sabía que había algo diferente en Pepper, algo que se había ido creando entre ellos conforme el tiempo pasaba. Esa atmosfera que se creaba con ellos cuando se veían a los ojos y se llamaban por sus nombres y ambos sonreían. Pepper hablando tan nerviosa y él solo terminaba queriendo pasar una mano por su mejilla, su cuello, su nuca y acercarse aún más. Tuvieron que salir por un poco de aire. Que tampoco funcionó mucho cuando fue tan obvio que estuvieron a punto de besarse y él tuvo que entrar por un trago. Él fue por un trago para su asistente.  
  
Y entonces otra razón: cuando se enteró de que su empresa ahora traficaba armas a sus espaldas. Ir él mismo a interponerse es su camino y detenerlos pareció ser la mejor alternativa, y recibir balas, lo correcto.  
  
–¿Qué está pasando? – Entró al taller Pepper preguntando con incredulidad y llamando su atención mientras trataba de quitarse la armadura.  
  
–Seamos sinceros, no es lo peor que me has atrapado haciendo. – Tony hablaba en serio. Había tantas cosas que Pepper había descubierto en el momento menos indicado que no podría hacer una lista al ni siquiera saber cuál poner en primer lugar. Tal vez peor para él sería aquella en la que se embriagó y estuvo hablando estupideces sobre extrañar a su familia, incluso a Howard y que ella lo tuvo que detener de ir en tal estado al hospital a perturbar a tía Peggy y le hablaba a J.A.R.V.I.S reclamándole por no ser Jarvis y todo bastante humillante. Lo peor para su empresa sería la vez que Pepper se horrorizó al descubrir que estaba experimentando con sus contratos firmados para volverlos papel sanitario. Nunca estuvieron lo suficientemente suaves. Lo peor para ella, estaría entre la vez que jugó tiro al blanco con una nueva colección de arte y la primera vez que lo atrapó en una orgía y la invitó a unirse. Eso era solo un par de cosas que recordaba porque tenían su gracia. Por desgracia Pepper nunca compartía su sentido del humor. Y en esa ocasión tampoco sonrió ante su comentario para aligerar el ambiente, ella solo puso esa expresión de espanto y se acercó a su armadura.  
  
–¿Esos son hoyos de balas? – Tony ideó una buena broma de doble sentido, pero la voz de su secretaria resonó algunos decibeles más fuertes de lo que alguna vez hubiera logrado antes de que siquiera abriera la boca – ¡¿Te dispararon?! ¡¿Qué hiciste que provocara que te disparan?!  
  
–¿Limpiar mi desastre?  
  
–¿Cómo se limpia un desastre y se termina con disparos?  
  
–Por eso mejor eres la encargada – él levantó los hombros y observó como Pepper estaba entre el enojo por no tomárselo en serio y la preocupación porque había ido a meterse a alguna balacera.  
  
Le tuvo que dar una explicación sin demasiados detalles, que de una u otra manera ella terminó conociendo de todas maneras. Y egoísta como él lo era, se sentía bien al ver a Pepper y saber que ella se interesaba por su bienestar.  
  
Pepper, en cambio, no podía con el nuevo tipo de vida que Tony estaba tratando de llevar. Y no pensaba ayudarle a que lo consiguiera más pronto.  
  
–Lo que vas a hacer, Tony, es que te maten, y no voy a formar parte de eso.  
  
Porque para Pepper, Tony había llegado a tal importancia en su vida, que lo ponía por encima del resto del mundo. Sí, ella prefería que Tony siguiera construyendo armas que acabaran con todos y siguiera con esa vida mimada antes de que tratara de hacer algo tan arriesgado como ponerse en la línea de fuego. Le aterraba la idea de perderlo.  
  
Pero Tony tenía esta idea de redención y estaba tan convencido de ello, que Pepper accedió.  
  
  
Tony encontró que otra razón para morir era Obadiah, el hombre más cercano a ser una figura paterna para él, quitándole la fuente que lo mantenía con vida y confesándole que era quien lo había mandado a asesinar. Él, creando una armadura y atacando a Pepper, y peleando contra él.  
  
Aunque al final Tony ganó, no arreglaba nada. Las traiciones se quedan grabadas en el alma.  
  
Por eso Tony no pudo contenerse y ante la perspectiva de ser conocido como un super héroe fue y dijo ante la prensa que él era Ironman. Porque Pepper, que parecía compartir el interés que él le tenía, pero evitando que se acercara más, no le dejaba muchas alternativas y necesitaba sostenerse de algo. Bien, la fama podía ser ese algo.  
  
Fue una buena temporada de contestar a preguntas y saludar a los niños lo que le dio una grata seguridad para poder sonreír una vez más. Saber que las personas lo admiraban y contaban con él, que alguien quizá podría considerar que lo que él hacía era para sentirse orgulloso y todas las personas enloqueciendo con su presencia.  
  
Pero lo bueno no podía durar.  
  
–La toxicidad en su sangre es de 5% – dijo la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S que, por mucho que Tony se hubiera esforzado para generarle una especie de personalidad, había sonado tan frío mientras decía eso.  
  
Tony ya lo sabía. Cualquiera con un poco de cerebro sabría lo que el paladio entrando en contacto directo con su sistema generaría. Pero no había querido prestarle atención hasta ese momento en que lo inevitable llegaba a golpear a su puerta. Trató de sustituir el material por otro, pero un par de semanas encerrado en su taller no dio ningún resultado. Así que Tony se puso su traje y salió a detener el tráfico de armas del que se enteraba.  
  
El porcentaje subió a 10 en solo un mes. Era demasiado rápido. Tony moriría, comenzaba a verlo.  
  
Decidió retomar la expo Stark. Un evento que su padre había realizado algunas veces en el pasado para mostrar al mundo lo que su empresa había logrado, pero que habían dejado de hacer cuando las ganancias comenzaron a bajar. Después de salvar Industrias Stark, Tony no había pensado en ello, pero ahora se escuchaba como una buena idea. Tenía mucho dinero que aportar en eso. Al fin, si moriría al menos debía hacer que su último tiempo valiera. Cuando la toxicidad llegó a 20% empezó a donar y regalar las cosas que tenía. Ya no necesitaba nada de eso.  
  
Era demasiado temprano cuando Pepper entró a su habitación mientras él seguía durmiendo y comenzó a regañarlo sin consideración con su cansado cuerpo. Se levantó de mala gana para ir a ducharse y prepararse para ir a la inauguración de la expo Stark que por fin estaba lista.  
  
–Tu marca – dijo ella con un poco de sorpresa – No estas usando la red.  
  
La red, que era como inteligentemente lo había llamado por su forma, era una pequeña capa de nanobots que se adherían a la piel y reflejaban sus características para ocultar el nombre que perpetuamente la gente debía llevar sobre ellos. Él lo había creado hace varios años luego de que una reportera se acostara con él solo para descubrir el nombre de su piel y que él tuviera que pagarle un par de millones para que guardara silencio. Él nunca se lo había quitado desde entonces, pero ahora, de alguna manera, ya no quería tenerlo con él. Si la gente se enteraba o no de que algún Peter en el mundo era su alma gemela, ya no le interesaba, al fin, moriría en menos de un año.  
  
–Nop – le contestó y entró a la ducha sin darle tiempo a su asistente a preguntar el por qué. No estaba listo para decirle a Pepper que se quedaría sin jefe en poco tiempo. Así que solo siguió actuando como siempre y salió en su armadura.  
  
  
Regresó a la seguridad de su taller después del tribunal donde lo señalaron como una amenaza para la nación y trataron de usar a Rhodey en su contra, donde él obviamente no aceptaría participar, ¿quién entregaría sus últimos momentos de vida al gobierno?, de ninguna manera.  
  
Aquella noche por fin le pasó la dirección a Pepper. Ahora sabía que su empresa no quedaría sola cuando él muriera. Una razón más era una preocupación menos.  
  
Al día siguiente fue a uno de esos entrenamientos que últimamente tenía con Happy. Algo de actividad física que nunca había tenido interés en realizar era algo que le daban ganas de hacer antes de irse. Para los demás les decía que debía saber defenderse sin la armadura, lo que era una mentira porque eso no le podría interesar menos. Escuchó a Pepper entrar y al mirarla vio detrás de ella a una mujer pelirroja. Una fascinante mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes y cuerpo bien definido.  
  
Nadie podía culparlo por sentir interés por ella. En especial cuando ella le mantuvo la mirada todo el tiempo mientras pasaba entre las cuerdas, viendo tan profundamente en él que ni siquiera se vio capaz de dar algún comentario coqueto. Había algo raro, algo atrayente, algo que lo tenía inquieto por estar en la misma área que ella. Como si fuera un misterio que resolver. Aparte ese movimiento que hizo para ganarle a Happy fue impresionante.  
  
Firmó los papeles y oficialmente Pepper pasó a ser la C.E.O de Industrias Stark.  
  
Luego de que Natalie se fuera, y ellos se quedaran juntos, Tony observó la firma de Pepper.  
  
–Tu nombre, con esa caligrafía tan bonita que tienes, también podría verse bien en mí si fueras mi alma gemela – mencionó de repente sin pensar mucho en ello e inmediatamente se molestó con él mismo por haber dicho semejante estupidez.  
  
–¿En serio? – dijo ella de manera comprensiva dedicándole una sonrisa – tu letra en mí no sería más que un montón de garabatos.  
  
–Podría esforzarme en mejorarla.  
  
–No funciona así, Tony, la letra de tu alma gemela-  
  
–Sí, sí. – la interrumpió – No es su letra en realidad, es un reflejo de su personalidad. – echó la cabeza hacia atrás pensando en el nombre de su pantorrilla. Odiaba tener cada trazo memorizado. – Este Peter tiene una personalidad descontrolada, entonces.  
  
–Como tú.  
  
Tony entrecerró los ojos. ‘Por eso es tu alma gemela’ podía escucharlo, aunque Pepper no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Y le molestaba. Estar atado a otra persona y que ella lo supiera y eso lo volviera la principal razón por la cual no pudieran avanzar en su relación. De verdad odiaba todo lo relacionado con las almas gemelas.  
  
  
–Eres tan predecible – se quejó Pepper cuando descubrió que había invitado y contratado a Natalia y él sonrió al suponer que eso sería lo más cercano a celos que ella le dejaría contemplar.  
  
Podría haber sido un buen día si Hammer no se hubiera acercado a él. O no existiera en el mismo planeta en principio. Todo presumido y tratando de tocarlo. Eso era tan desagradable. Y ya no solo por ser Hammer, que sí tenía mucho que ver, sino que, con el tiempo, Tony tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con algún Peter aleatorio había desarrollado un complejo con el contacto con otros hombres y lo evitaba todo lo posible.  
  
Lo que fuera que planeara. Conocer más a esta Natalia, acercarse más a Pepper, generar relaciones comerciales, lo que fuera, fue descartado después de ir al baño y ver que la toxicidad en su sangre seguía subiendo.  
  
Tony solo acumulaba razones por las cuales ya no valiera la precaución. Él tenía un auto de carreras, entonces lo usaría. Con suerte tendría un accidente y Pepper nunca tendría que enterarse de que cada día moría un poco más. Sin embargo, cuando realmente tuvo un problema con un hombre que trató de asesinarlo, no pudo solo quedarse allí y dejar que pasara. Porque en el fondo, Tony sabía que le gustaría seguir, hacer algo más. Arreglar sus errores, tener una vida junto a Pepper o…  
  
  
–Paladio en el corazón, qué manera de morir.  
  
Le dijo el hombre que había tratado de asesinarlo. Y Tony recordó que no debía equivocarse y darse falsas esperanzas. Él moriría y nada evitaría eso. Mientras viajaban de regreso decidió que era momento de decírselo a Pepper, así ella podría procesarlo, podrían despedirse. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían estar juntos el tiempo que le quedaba. Y con ese egoísta pensamiento le llevó algo de comida que trató de hacer para aligerar e ambiente.  
  
-No todo el mundo funciona con baterías. – le dijo ella. Y Tony supo que la conversación no podía seguir como él lo había intentado. Así que regresaron a casa.  
  
  
Luego de que Rhodey descubriera su estado y le dijera que no tenía que hacerlo solo, sabía que no era así. Porque era cierto que sabía lo que hacía. Se estaba encargando de dejar todo arreglado para cuando muriera.  
  
  
–Si esta fuera tu última fiesta de cumpleaños – le preguntó a Natalie que estaba ayudándole con el maquillaje invadiendo su espacio personal de una manera que a él no le incomodaba, pero tampoco lo dejaba tranquilo – ¿Cómo la celebrarías?  
  
–Haría lo que yo quisiera, señor – le contestó ella. Y Tony pudo ver por primera vez en sus ojos algo similar a la empatía –, con la persona que yo quisiera.  
  
No estaba seguro de qué sería eso en su caso.  
  
En una mansión llena de gente que él no conoce para bailar y beber. El mejor tipo de celebración que podía tener. Una vez había intentado algo más íntimo con su familia y se había arruinado así que ya solo le gustaba poner la música tan alta que no escuchara nada y embriagarse tanto que no pudiera entender lo que sucedía.  
  
Pepper fue junto a él para tratar de calmarlo. Hacer lo que quisiera, no sabía que sería eso, pero la persona con quien quisiera podría ser ella sin ningún problema. Tal vez fue por su estado de ebriedad, pero ella rechazándolo otra vez, solo seguía dejándolo en claro. No había de qué preocuparse.  
  
Así que disparó contra la fruta, así que usó su armadura que es también un arma en medio de un montón de personas indefensas, así que cuando otra armadura se enfrentó a él, solo peleó.  
  
¿Qué podía pasar?  
  
Solo una razón más para morir.  
  
Tony disparó contra Rhodey y su mejor amigo le disparó también. Luego se fue dejándolo en su casa destruida solo. Él, la única persona en quien confiaba se llevó la armadura de Ironman, sabía que estaría en buenas manos.  
  
Estaba listo, se había desecho de todo lo que le importaba, ya no había cómo caer más bajo. Ahora Tony podía esperar a que lo único que lo mantenía con vida lo terminara de envenenar.  
  
Solo que, mientras gozaba de sus minutos terminarse comiendo unas donas y vistiendo su armadura para asegurarse de que el proceso fuera más rápido, tuvieron que llegar estas personas de S.H.I.E.L.D, mostrarle que la mujer más interesante que se había cruzado en su camino era una agente que lo había estado espiando, decirle que su padre había sido fundador de la organización, y darle un nuevo método en el que quizás su vida no se terminaría.  
  
No era lo que él había pedido, pero no lo rechazaría. Quizás. Fue con Pepper, con ella, la necesitaba, que ella le dijera que valía la pena intentarlo. No funcionó en absoluto, siempre estaba esa barrera que ella insistía en poner entre ellos. Como cereza del pastel entró la mujer Natasha-Natalie que se había metido en su vida y manoseaba en su vida personal, actuando como si fuera una buena y maravillosa asistente. Toda una mentirosa profesional. Desesperante. Tony se hubiera ido resignado e ignorando a todos a buscar un lugar aún más alejado donde nadie lo molestara, si no hubiera visto que la distribución de la maqueta en su oficina tenía algo en particular que llamó su atención.  
  
Un video de su padre diciéndole que él era su más grande creación no fue algo que, en todos sus años de vida, se esperara. Pero estaba bien, suponía, que tras tantos años de tratar de ser algo más que solo un estorbo en el taller resultara que tenía una impresión decente de él.  
  
Sí, eso estaba bien.  
  
Después de que Coulson se fuera y creara un nuevo elemento se encontró con una nueva esperanza. Una chiquita. Para seguir adelante.  
  
Él no iba a limpiar su desastre, obviamente, luego contrataría algún equipo para que lo hiciera. Y arreglara su casa. Pasando para salir del lugar le volvió a llamar la atención el prototipo de escudo que tenía y había utilizado para equilibrar. Un escudo del Capitán América que había trabajado cuando era niño para tratar de conseguir una aprobación de su padre y que nunca terminó. Ni siquiera sabía que aún lo tenía hasta ese momento en que semi destruyó su casa. Parecía ser que siempre habría algo del Capitán América en su vida. Debía admitir que era un poquito desesperante.  
  
De alguna manera, su expo destruyéndose y arruinándose, él peleando junto a Rhodey contra un montón de robots ya no era tan extraño como debería. Porque su vida de rico que había llevado hasta el momento se había terminado en el momento en que le mostraron lo que eso generaba.  
  
En el techo, después de apenas sobrevivir a una explosión en cadena Pepper estaba gritándole. Y Tony trataba de hacerle ver que se había esforzado, que había logrado hacer algo más, porque necesitaba que Pepper lo aceptara, aunque fuera una sola vez, así que cuando la besó y ella lo correspondió, Tony por fin tuvo una estabilidad que no sabía que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Con ella dándole la fuerza que le faltaba y la tranquilidad que le brindaba.  
  
Pepper y la mirada que le dirigía con un brillo único, solo para él, una sonrisa que él provocaba y que era recíproca, siempre. Se suponía que personas como Pepper, llamadas sin nombre, que eran quienes habían perdido su marca, eran los únicos capaces de enamorarse de otra persona que no fuera su alma gemela. Tony no lo creía así. Estaba seguro de que era capaz de desarrollar sentimientos por ella. Y que lo que fuera que pasara entre ellos podría ser equiparable a lo que las almas gemelas tuvieran, porque Pepper era especial. Porque después de ser rechazado en esa iniciativa vengadores ella, sin saberlo, le dio paz al recibirlo en casa. Una casa que ya no estaría vacía.  
  
En medio de tantas razones para morir, Tony encontró una para vivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Ya estoy trabajando el siguiente. Trataré de no tardarme tanto como en esta ocasión. jojojo  
> Por cierto, yo shippeo IronWidow, Tony x Nat, re intenso, pero como en este fic no saldrá para nada, solo quería decirlo :B  
> Nos vemos~


	7. Así con las cosas ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les esté gustando este fic!  
> Aquí vamos con el cap de los vengadores~

Cuando una persona pierde a su alma gemela y la marca de su nombre desaparece, la persona sufre algo que se ha denominado proceso de rompimiento.  
Tiene varias etapas.  
La primera y más fácil de superar es cuando se pierde al alma gemela sin nunca haberla conocido. La desaparición del nombre solo deja un vacío y una melancolía que se pasa en cuestión de tiempo. La segunda y más extraña es en la que se pierde el vínculo en el momento de conocer al alma gemela, llamada también como la peor de las suertes, en menos de veinticuatro horas de que el nombre se haya completado, desaparece. Los síntomas más comunes son una confusión que evita a las personas razonar o realizar acciones normales durante algunos días, luego viene una ligera depresión que puede ser superada con ayuda profesional. La tercera es en la que las personas han conocido a su alma gemela y han estabilizado una relación con ella. Llevando juntos un aproximado de cero a diez años juntos. Cuando se pierde al alma gemela, dependiendo de la cercanía que tuvieron la marca puede tardar en desaparecer hasta doce horas. La pérdida trae consigo una severa depresión y una sensación de vacío en las personas. Llorar por horas, desmayos, ataques de pánico, autolesiones y en algunos casos reacciones agresivas con terceros. Si no se tiene precaución, la persona podría intentar quitarse la vida.  
  
La última y más preocupante de todas es cuando las almas gemelas llevan más de diez años juntas. En estos casos la marca ha llegado a tardar hasta dos días en desaparecer. Es muy conocido por el inmediato intento de suicidio. Quienes lo han descrito suelen considerarlo una muerte tras la que tu corazón erróneamente sigue latiendo. Considerado el momento más doloroso que una persona puede sufrir.  
  
  
Cuando Steve despertó lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que había sido capturado por Hydra. Así que huyó. Salió a un lugar que se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero que estaba totalmente sacado de alguna película de ficción. El hombre con un parche en el ojo se le acercó y le dijo que había estado dormido por casi setenta años. Casi setenta años. Para él había sido apenas un parpadeo. Pensando en lo último que había estado haciendo sólo atinó a decir que tenía una cita.  
  
Setenta años.  
  
Steve accedió seguirlos y permitir que las personas le explicaran lo que había sucedido. Habían ganado la guerra que era lo más importante. No habían vivido precisamente en paz, pero era mejor que la perspectiva de Hydra o los nazis ganando. Lo llevaron a un enorme edificio en la ciudad y estuvieron constantemente preguntando sobre lo que necesitaba y lo que quería. Le dieron unos momentos en soledad para que lo procesara y después le harían algunas pruebas.  
  
Cuando la última persona se fue, los pensamientos de Steve se enfocaron en sus últimos momentos y de allí hacia atrás. Pensando en Peggy, en el coronel Phillips, en los comandos, en Bucky…  
  
Tomó una gran inhalada de aire y se dirigió a donde le habían indicado estaba el baño, vio el espejo frente a él y cerró los ojos, de esa manera se quitó la camisa, se giró un poco y levantó el brazo derecho. Con dificultad y sin muchos deseos de hacerlo, abrió los ojos.  
  
El nombre de Bucky ya no estaba.  
  
La marca de su alma gemela se había ido.  
  
Bueno, era obvio que sucedería después de que cayera del tren. Pero ver su piel sin nada, saber que su conexión se había ido, era doloroso. Solo confirmaba que Bucky ya no estaba. ¿Qué se suponía que haría a partir de ese momento? Se recargó en el lavamanos y agachó la cabeza. Tenía un nudo horrible en la garganta que le impedía respirar correctamente. Y su pecho se sentía oprimido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Steve no entendió por qué seguía vivo en un mundo sin su alma gemela.  
.  
.  
–¿El Capitán América fue encontrado con vida? – preguntó Tony incrédulo.  
  
–Así es. – contestó Pepper que, aunque había permanecido con el puesto de C.E.O de Industrias Stark seguía reportándole todo lo acontecido. – A pesar de que S.H.I.E.L.D se convirtió en encargado de la búsqueda, esta seguía siendo financiada por nosotros y nos informan del movimiento que tendrán los ingresos, ahora serán utilizados para todos los gastos que el capitán pueda necesitar.  
  
–El Capitán América fue encontrado con vida – repitió Tony sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que Pepper le decía.  
  
Él no era Howard, o su tía Peggy, o incluso su madre y Jarvis a veces. Si acaso en algún momento tuvo algún sentimiento positivo por el Capitán América, este había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Y aun así… que le dieran la noticia de que había sido encontrado, y no solo eso, si no que con vida. Era un impacto muy extraño. Se puso de pie ignorando lo que fuera que Pepper le reclamaba y salió, tomó uno de sus autos y comenzó a manejar. Necesitaba verlo. Comprobarlo.  
  
Se detuvo a media carretera sin ni siquiera saber a dónde exactamente debía dirigirse. Solo había seguido un impulso innecesario. Dio la vuelta y regresó. En verdad, no le importaba, el Capitán América había sido la obsesión de su padre, él podía seguir con su vida ignorando completamente que eso había alguna vez sucedido. Él estaba ocupado, en poco tiempo, junto con Pepper, irían a inaugurar su torre completamente autosustentable. Un pequeño ejemplo de lo que su compañía lograría con la energía limpia.  
.  
.  
Dar ese salto en el futuro donde todos y todo lo que había conocido se había ido, ver entre los documentos que le habían facilitado que Peggy seguía con vida era una noticia que le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios. Estaba feliz, por ella, porque había encontrado a su alma gemela y habían tenido una vida larga y feliz, porque ahora que él se había ido, ella seguía luchando y manteniéndose con vida. Una verdadera guerrera. Quería ir a verla, estar cerca, tocarla, escuchar su voz, hablarle. Ella era todo lo que tenía ahora. Pero él no era lo único que ella tenía, él podía incluso ser un mal recuerdo por el dolor que le provocó. No quería perturbarla. Ni siquiera se atrevió a llamarla.  
  
También se alegró al ver que Howard también había encontrado a su alma gemela e incluso habían tenido un hijo. Eso era lo que más había deseado, que todas las personas continuaran y formaran su vida. Pero el mal sentimiento en el estómago no se iba. Quizás eran celos. Pensaba en cómo hubiera sido si acaso él y Bucky hubieran regresado de la guerra. Habrían estado juntos. Todos. Él habría estado de pie junto a su mejor amigo, presente para ver a Peggy utilizar un hermoso vestido blanco y uniéndose a su alma gemela para siempre. Habría estado junto a Howard con un elegante traje negro y hubiera visto en sus ojos la felicidad de la que tanto escapó al estar junto a su alma gemela. Lo habría felicitado cuando estuviera a punto de tener un hijo.  
  
Y regresaría junto a Bucky al final de cada día.  
  
Tuvo que salir a caminar, no era bueno para él continuar en ese lugar encerrado, dejándose llevar por pensamientos de hubiera. No era bueno para él y para ese dolor que no se iba. Para esa ausencia que sentía tan profundo en él.  
Dio un paseo por las calles en las que hace tan poco tiempo había paseado y que resultaba ser que en realidad había sido hace casi setenta años atrás. Vio pasar los autos tan diferentes y en tantas cantidades. Televisores a color y de una calidad que parecían pequeñas ventanas a realidades distintas. Todo sucedía muy rápido. Las personas llevaban esos aparatos celulares que al parecer todos tenían. Los edificios se habían multiplicado y elevado. Lo que más le incomodaba era la torre Stark, el edificio más reciente y con esa nueva manera de construir tan extraña que se tenía actualmente, rompiendo con la armonía de la ciudad.  
  
Se sentía frustrado, ajeno, sin propósito.  
  
Se dirigió a un gimnasio donde le permitieron disponer de todos los costales de boxeo que necesitara. Golpeó y golpeó, recordando su vida, la adrenalina por la guerra, la situación que había enfrentado. La muerte de Bucky, su muerte. Y entonces despertó, y regresó. ¿Para qué?  
  
Nick Fury entró y le ayudó a encontrar una manera de resolver esa pregunta. Tal vez la época de Steve Rogers se había esfumado, pero el mundo aún podía contar con el Capitán América y él les daría eso. Porque no había nada más. Le fue agradable conocer a Coulson que se esforzó en explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo y sobre los compañeros con los que trabajaría. Bruce Banner y Natasha Romanoff ya estaban allí cuando él llegó. Los acompañó porque era su deber, pero era ajeno a ellos.  
  
Luego fue a Alemania. Regresó a Alemania, en un tiempo que para él no había sido demasiado y de verdad fue un alivio ver al país tan pacífico. Peleó usando su traje, porque era todo lo que lo representaba, era un símbolo de sus ideales, esos que se habían convertido en lo único que tenía. Enfrentó al hombre del espacio que se creía dios y conoció a Ironman.  
  
Mientras viajan en el avión, Steve estaba concentrado en Loki, pero no podía evitar pensar en su acompañante. Anthony Stark, él quería verlo como el hijo de su amigo Howard, pero era difícil, no se parecían mucho, y para su perspectiva era mayor que él, lo que dificultaba el visualizarlo como tal. Además, solo necesitó abrir la boca para ver el tipo de personalidad no agradable que tenía. Impulsivo al no escucharlo y lanzarse detrás de los asgardianos, hablador cuando aún después de la batalla que habían tenido seguía soltando comentarios innecesarios, inapropiado con todos sus movimientos y comportamientos. Solo lo molestaba su presencia.  
.  
.  
Tony rodó los ojos luego de escuchar al hombre que había vivido la era de hielo decir un comentario tan estúpido que no podía solo fingir que lo dejaba pasar. Era desesperante conocerlo. Ver su actitud tan correcta y retrasada. Lo que era lógico siendo que venía del pasado, pero, aun así. Luego de que tratara de darle un sermón sobre porque no podía reírse de todo, porque debía concentrarse en hacer lo que le ordenaban y más cosas de esa naturaleza, cuando se escuchó a si mismo decir sobre Howard buscándolo tanto tiempo y con el que estaba tan obsesionado, se dio cuenta de que el enojo que le tenía venía más que nada del que había desarrollado a lo largo de su vida y ahora por fin tenía cómo descargarlo en él. Pero no era solo eso, estaba rodeado de gente frustrada, se notaba a leguas que el capipaleta se sentía fuera de lugar y no tenía confianza en nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y Banner aquí a su lado también vivía presionado por su doble naturaleza.  
  
Como un hombre que había estado a punto de morir asesinado por lo que le daba vida, y que despertaba cada pocas noches por una pesadilla, él ya no le veía sentido a vivir reprimiéndose a sí mismo. Simplemente no tenía sentido.  
.  
.  
Cuando Loki mencionó que había hecho que Clint le contara todo, Nat sintió una enorme preocupación instalarse en su pecho. Ella no podía permitir a este dios vikingo que hiciera nada a esa persona. No por amor, sino porque se lo debía. Le debía su vida entera a Clint, lo mínimo que podía hacer era pagarle dedicando la misma a él y todo lo que le importara. Trató de insistir un poco y conforme Loki siguió hablando se percató de que había llegado a la conclusión de que ella era lo más importante para Clint. Lo que fue un alivio, y también confirmaba información que había obtenido, las almas gemelas eran un asunto únicamente de la tierra, ellos como asgardianos, aún si sabían al respecto, no entendían la importancia que tenía para los terrestres. Entonces ignoraba el nombre que estaba en el pie de Clint y podía estar tranquila al respecto, aunque no confiarse, después de todo si acaso Clint lo había mencionado y Loki lo recordaba, el peligro siempre sería un peligro a temer. Pudo enfocarse en seguir descubriendo lo que planeaba, con el hombre al que le gustaba hablar y dejar en claro lo superior que era con el resto. Fue fácil entender que su plan estaba relacionado con Banner.  
  
Se dirigió a la sala donde estaba de inmediato, quería evitar que el doctor se convirtiera en Hulk, tanto para la seguridad del personal de la nave como la de él mismo. Lo sabía por los archivos, lo supo en cuanto lo vio a los ojos, él sabía de lo que era capaz y se negaba a dejar salir todo su poder, reprimiéndose, escondiéndose, alejándose. Era un derecho que tenía. Ser una máquina asesina y decidir no serlo. Ella lo ayudaría a realizar ese deseo si era necesario. Cuando llegó, ya había una discusión entre las personas del lugar. Lleno de tensión. Bruce molesto la ignoró, Rogers y Stark discutiendo, culpándose, señalándose, de una manera innecesariamente agresiva. Era como si desde el momento mismo en que se conocieron hubieran descubierto que eso era a lo que se dedicarían, atacarse entre ellos. La conclusión a la que llegaba era que Steve seguía cargando con el estrés de haber despertado hace poco en un futuro donde todo lo que conocía se había ido y Tony solo estaba allí para hacerlo explotar.  
  
–¿Por qué no dejan que el hombre libere tensión? – dijo Stark poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Capitán América y Natasha se dio cuenta de que no se refería únicamente al doctor Banner. Tony se había dado cuenta de lo que el soldado necesitaba y, a su manera, le estaba dando un escape de la presión. No le sorprendió tanto, del tiempo que había estado con él, se había dado cuenta de que Tony en realidad sí pensaba en las demás personas. Aunque sus ideas nunca eran las mejores.  
  
Y cuando su discusión no hacía más que empeorar, cuando se estaban mirando tan fijamente que a Natasha no le sorprendería si de repente, en lugar de pelearse se besaban, un ataque al helicarrier detuvo todo y a ella la lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás. Aturdida observó su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había sido la única, el doctor Banner estaba allí justo frente a ella, levantándose, sacando el aire con fuerza, ese ataque era lo que había bastado para que todo el enojo que había tratado de controlar se desatara. El plan de Loki se llevaría a cabo. Trató de levantarse y descubrió que no podía mover su pierna, cuando sus intentos verbales de calmarlo no funcionaron, después de todo, se había dejado llevar más por la frustración, un enorme error suyo que después se encargaría de arreglar, forzó su pierna y se alejó.  
  
Ella era buena en lo que hacía, pero ni así tenía oportunidades de ganarle a Hulk. Pudo mantener distancia, pero llegó el punto en el que la alcanzó. El golpe que le dio fue casi por accidente, sin fuerza y aun así la lanzó algunos metros hasta que se estrelló contra una pared. No pudo levantarse, vio a Hulk acercarse a ella y pudo ver el final de su camino en sus enormes manos verdes. Hasta que Thor se lo llevó.  
Se quedó allí sentada, viendo el lugar exacto donde hace tan solo unos segundos su sentencia había estado a punto de atacarla. Aún escuchaba el resto por el intercomunicador de su oreja. Ironman y el Capitán América trabajando juntos como si no hubieran intentado arrancarse las cabezas mutuamente hace unos instantes, Thor luchando contra Hulk, anuncios sobre otro motor descomponiéndose y el movimiento de todo inclinándose cuando comenzaron a caer. Entonces mencionaron al agente Barton y Natasha recobró su motivo para seguir.  
  
Después de detener a Barton, esperó a que algunos médicos llegaran por él y escuchó el informe. Coulson se había ido. Y fue una terrible noticia porque él había sido uno de los pocos que le habían tenido fe cuando llegó. Siguió a los médicos hasta la sala donde ataron a Clint a una cama, estaba allí porque había pequeños momentos en donde no quería estar sola. Odiaba esos momentos. Y eran esos momentos cuando el único que la comprendía, el único que la acompañaba era Clint. También quería estar ahí cuando él despertara. Algo confundido, culpándose a sí mismo, odiando a Loki.  
  
–Ya te reconozco – le dijo ella luego de uno de sus comentarios.  
  
–Yo a ti no. Eres una espía, no un soldado y ahora quieres luchar en una guerra.  
  
Natasha se lo dijo, no se lo podía esconder. Loki lo había notado, su debilidad en cadena. Que Clint lo era todo para ella, que había algo más que lo era todo para Clint. No podía permitir que Loki siguiera por ahí sabiendo eso. No podía darle la oportunidad de entender y conocer todo lo que un alma gemela implicaba. Debía detenerlo. Cuando Clint fue a limpiarse el sudor, el Capitán entró a decirles que lo acompañaran. Saliendo vio a Ironman pasarlos y con una sola mirada al soldado, este le explico el lugar a donde Loki debía de haber llevado el teseracto. Parecía haber olvidado toda esa ira contenida, estaba enfocado, había encontrado algo contra qué luchar. Lo que estaba bien, pero solo era una distracción.  
  
Al llegar a la ciudad, fue algo totalmente nuevo ver alienígenas bajar desde un agujero de gusano e ir a atacar lo más cercano del lugar. Pero vio, en primera fila, como el equipo tan roto por fin estaba encajando. Vio a Banner regresar después de que el único que creyera que lo haría había sido Stark. Escuchó a Rogers organizarlos de inmediato y con mucha inteligencia basándose en las habilidades de cada uno que él no conocía más que desde hace muy poco tiempo. Luchó lado a lado con todos y algo dentro de ella sintió por primera vez que tenía un lugar en donde podía encajar y vio en los ojos del Capitán a su lado que él pensaba igual. Y tenía el presentimiento de que ellos no eran los únicos.  
.  
.  
Tony vio el misil pasar. Mientras lo alcanzaba y lo colocaba en su espalda, no podía dejar de pensar en lo exageradamente estúpidas que a veces eran algunas personas.  
  
–¿Quiere que llame a la señorita Potts? – le ofreció J.A.R.V.I.S y para Tony quedó confirmado el riesgo que estaba tomando. Vio la imagen de Pepper y las palabras llamando parpadeando justo debajo. Logró dar la curva necesaria y mientras veía el enorme agujero negro en medio del cielo acercarse, solo rogaba que ella contestara y escucharla decir algo, regañarlo incluso, solo... no terminar así.  
  
Pero atravesó el agujero de gusano y se transportó a algún lugar en medio del espacio, su traje se apagó, el rostro de Pepper desapareció y lo dejó solo en medio de esa nada. Teniendo justo en frente una nave espacial rodeada de muchos más de esos aliens chitauri contra los que apenas si estaban logrando pelear. Ninguna película le hacía justicia a tenerlo en vivo enfrente y saber que ellos tendrían que pelear contra eso y no podrían, y entonces Pepper y las personas que valían algo para él, este equipo que se había formado con ellos, todo se acabaría. Y él estaba allí, solo, en medio de la obscuridad y la nada viendo como pasaría. Comenzó a sentir la falta de oxígeno y cerró los ojos. Si sería así, no estaba seguro de poder pelear otro día más. Se entregó y dejó que la obscuridad lo consumiera.  
  
Luego despertó de golpe. Estaba rodeado de sus compañeros, de nuevo en la ciudad, con el cielo azul y los edificios dañados, con silencio de paz y todos viéndolo aliviados. De la misma manera en la que él se sintió al saber que había otra oportunidad, que el mundo seguía allí, que los vengadores seguían allí y que habían ganado. Que todo estaba bien y él solo podía hablar, hablar y hablar porque aún tenía la imagen de la nave que iba a destruirlos bien grabada en su retina. Lo del Shwarma era real, desde hace un tiempo que quería probarlo, pero decirlo y ver esa sonrisa tan brillante que el Capitán América le dirigió, le dio una agradable sensación en el cuerpo completo. El hombre que había estado como enojado todo el tiempo, ajeno, confundido podía mostrar una expresión como esa.  
Alguien, después de lo que había hecho, sonriendo porque estaba feliz de que hubiera regresado era mucho más de lo que Tony pudo esperar. Porque de Pepper esperaba algo más como gritos y llanto. Pero el Capitán estaba aquí, sonriéndole. Y pensó que no estaría tan mal si eso sucedía de vez en cuando.  
  
Después de ver a Thor llevarse a Loki y el teseracto, llegó el momento de separarse.  
  
–Fue un gusto luchar a tu lado. – le dijo Steve que se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. – Me demostraste ser más de lo que pensaba al principio.  
  
–Sí, lo sé, siempre es un gusto estar cerca de mí. – Tony apretó su mano y vio la sonrisa del capitán aparecer un poco. También se sorprendió un poco por la naturalidad con la que había aceptado el contacto. Comenzaba a creer que tal vez con ellos estaba bien. – Podrías quedarte en la torre también si quieres. – se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo – Estaba planeando involucrarme más con este proyecto y asegurarme de que los integrantes de los vengadores tengan un lugar adecuado para dormir es un punto importante.  
  
Incluso Steve se vio sorprendido por la propuesta, pero relajó el cuerpo y asintió. Si tenía la posibilidad de convivir con el equipo de esa manera, entonces estaría bien. También invitó a Natasha y a Clint, pero ellos lo rechazaron diciendo que tenían otras cosas que hacer. Bruce se fue con él, era el único de por allí que no tenía ni quería otro lugar en donde quedarse así que se instalaría en uno de los pisos de la torre que no sufrió ningún daño mientras él se encargaba de todo lo demás.  
  
Cuando llegó a la torre y bajaron del auto, Pepper estaba allí en la entrada de brazos cruzados y viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Tony se la imaginaba en el avión obligándolos a dar la vuelta y abandonando la junta que la esperaba en DC. Le sonrió de lado y estiró los brazos un poco a los lados mientras levantaba los hombros. Ella dio los pasos necesarios hasta detenerse frente a él y pudo diferenciar sus ojos rojos y cansados.  
  
–¿En serio? – le preguntó ella enojada – ¿Eso es todo lo que haces? – ella miró a los lados con algo de desesperación – Te vi en televisión luchando contra aliens y luego con un misil en la espalda y desapareciendo en un agujero en el cielo y luego este comenzar a cerrarse y tu no regresabas y ya había desaparecido y tú no estabas y, y yo no sabía qué hacer, todo el dolor que sentí y entonces de pronto apareciste y yo no… y tú solo levantas los hombros y… – Pepper ya no pudo seguir hablando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su voz quebrada. Tony la rodeó con los brazos y la pegó a su pecho. Como había predicho, lágrimas y regaños. Estuvieron así hasta que ella se calmó lo suficiente y volvió a separarse. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó, y con una última sonrisa se hizo a un lado para que ella recordara, notara si es que no lo había hecho, que no iba solo. Siempre le encantaría esa rapidez con la que Pepper podía poner una expresión empresarial, era mucho mejor que él.  
  
Recibieron a Bruce y le entregaron el primer piso residencial justo por encima de los laboratorios, así como el piso completo de laboratorios e investigación que quedaba justo debajo de él. Pepper había logrado, en base a llamadas telefónicas, posponer la junta una semana. Se quedaron juntos ese tiempo haciendo algunos arreglos, dos días antes de que ella se fuera, el Capitán América llegó. El pent-house estaba inhabitable, los últimos cuatro pisos por debajo de este no serían cómodos para vivir durante lo que durara la remodelación, y queriendo respetar la privacidad de Bruce, terminó viviendo en el mismo piso que ellos. Al parecer él no vio nada raro en ello, Tony, en cambio no estaba muy cómodo de tener a otra persona invadiendo su privacidad, pero Pepper evitó que lo demostrara.  
  
Entonces en el fin de semana, ella se volvió a ir. Y Tony comenzó a tener tiempo para quedarse solo y pensar, y pensar. Y recordar y considerar las cosas que le pasaron, lo que había vivido.  
Durante la noche despertó sintiendo un sudor frio en todo su cuerpo y una agitación que lo perturbaba. No podía dejar de verse a sí mismo en medio de la nada que es el espacio, y lo peor es que su mente lo relacionaba de inmediato a las pesadillas de su infancia dándole una desesperación y una histeria que se duplicaban a sí mismas. Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un trago, no podría volver a dormir esa noche.  
  
Para la noche siguiente fue igual y a la siguiente Pepper ya estaba de vuelta. No quería volver a tener un ataque a su lado y preocuparla así que se pasó toda la noche encerrado en su taller. No era muy consciente del tiempo, pero en algún momento que definitivamente era hora de dormir, comenzó a escuchar unos golpes a la distancia, en un acto reflejo se puso su armadura de inmediato y apuntó sus propulsores a los lados. Como no sufrió un repentino ataque pidió a J.A.R.V.I.S el informe del estado de Pepper, ella estaba bien, así que lo siguiente fue que le dijera el origen del sonido. Al parecer era el capitán golpeando sacos de box en el gimnasio. No era de su incumbencia, obvio, pero como si eso lo hubiera detenido de hacer algo antes. Dejó su armadura atrás y se dirigió al lugar.  
  
Al entrar observó al capitán golpeando con fuerza al pobre objeto hasta que el material cedió y se desgarró a la mitad dejando caer un montón de arena al suelo. Tony levantó una ceja comenzando a pensar en materiales más resistentes para que pudiera utilizar como un verdadero entrenamiento.  
  
–¿Problemas para dormir? – preguntó una vez que estaba bastante cerca, el sobresalto del otro lo hizo darse cuenta de que estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento.  
  
–Stark – fue lo primero que dijo mientras, al parecer, su mente trataba de regresar a la realidad – lo siento, no quería despertarte.  
  
–No, yo ya estaba despierto. – lo rodeó y pateó suavemente la parte del saco que había caído al suelo solo para poder verlo, de verdad lo había roto con puros golpes.  
  
–Lo pagaré – le dijo con algo de preocupación.  
  
–Nah, no te preocupes por esto. – lo volvió a mirar a los ojos – ¿Y qué tal el futuro, capipaleta?  
  
–Extraño – contestó desviando la mirada a lo que ahora solo era una tela sin forma que colgaba –, solitario. Nunca fui mucho de pensar en el futuro, pero no me esperaba cosas como luchar junto con un compañero en una armadura de robot contra aliens del espacio. – dijo tratando de exagerar su impresión y Tony le sonrió. – ¿No deberías estar dormido a estas horas?  
  
–Debería, pero no tenía sueño – desvió la mirada, no planeaba ponerse a revelar secretos hasta llorar abrazado con el Capitán América – trabajaba en algunas mejoras para mi armadura. Contemplando los escenarios que viví, qué me hacía falta, qué hubiera ayudado y entonces eso lo mejoro. Hay muchos fallos que vi en todas partes durante esta pequeña aventura.  
  
Steve asintió como toda respuesta y luego vino un silencio algo incómodo. Al final Tony se fue diciéndole que no se preocupara por romper cosas, aunque de preferencia no lo hiciera solo por diversión. Regresó a su taller y siguió trabajando con un nuevo modelo de armadura. Uno que hubiera podido ayudar contra los chitarui en el suelo. Y otro que hubiera podido apoyar a los civiles y protegerlos mientras escapaban. Cuando bajó Pepper a hablarle, descubrió que habían pasado ya tres días desde que se había encerrado allí y únicamente porque quedó inconsciente en su cama por la falta de descanso y comida pudo dormir sin nada en la cabeza.  
  
Cuando despertó, sin estar seguro de si era muy tarde en la noche o muy temprano en la mañana fue a la cocina, se encontró con que el Capitán América ya estaba allí, vestido solo con unos pantalones holgados y una camisa ajustada.  
  
–¿Problemas para dormir? – le preguntó él y Tony tuvo una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria porque sus palabras eran usadas con él de vuelta.  
  
–No, no, solo quiero un poco de café.  
  
–¿A las tres de la mañana?  
  
–Nunca es mala hora para un café. – levantó los hombros y pasó a prepararse justo lo que había dicho.  
  
–Escuché que te irás a Florida. – Tony lo miró con una ceja levantada y confusión en el rostro.  
  
–¿Me voy?  
  
–La señorita Potts lo dijo, que este lugar te causaba estrés y por eso regresarían a la mansión en Malibú.  
  
–No sabía de esos planes. – confesó. Vio al capitán que aún lo observaba como si esperara que siguiera hablando – ¿Vas a extrañarme? – le preguntó con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.  
  
–Apenas si recordaba que estas por aquí. – Steve se recargó en la barra – Creo que aceptaré la oferta de S.H.I.E.L.D de trabajar con ellos, regresar a un ambiente más militar, estas semanas aquí se han sentido algo vacías. Además, si no hay nadie más, el objetivo de convivir con el equipo desaparece.  
  
–Debiste venir a mí con esas quejas, capipaleta. Me encargaría de hacerte sentir lleno. Además – se detuvo al tomar su taza ya con el café listo – sé que mi presencia eclipsa, pero no estarás solo. No te olvides de Brucie que está por ahí tratando de no volverse verde.  
  
–El doctor Banner salió ayer a un encuentro con Fury y la viuda negra.  
  
–Ah – exclamó Tony y bebió un sorbo de café.  
  
–Exacto.  
  
Luego volvió a venir el silencio. Incómodo desde la perspectiva de Tony, las personas no debían quedarse calladas así porque generaba un ambiente raro. Pero por alguna razón el soldado no se fue hasta que se terminó su café y cada uno regresó a su habitación. O más bien, Steve al gimnasio y Tony a su taller. Fue al día siguiente que Pepper le anunció su decisión de volver a Malibú. Él no lo discutió. Y al día siguiente después de ese, en la entrada de la torre se despidió del Capitán América que también se iba a Washington dejando así la torre que le hubiera gustado actuara como punto de reunión de los vengadores vacía.  
  
Y la oportunidad de llevarse bien con el hombre que en algún momento de su vida fue su héroe, perdida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En su momento, fue una tristeza saber que los vengadores no vivirían en la torre :c  
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Leámonos en el siguiente capítulo~


	8. Pesadillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que son los momentos inter películas los que me dan confianza de escribir, no siento la presión de no narrar lo que ya todos sabemos y eso.  
> ¡Espero que les esté gustando!

Tony llevaba casi tres días seguidos sin dormir cuando decidió viajar a Nueva York.  
  
Era media noche y salió de su casa sin decirle nada a Pepper ni dejarle algún mensaje con J.A.R.V.I.S. Ya tenía siete armaduras completamente nuevas con varios diseños y mejoras. Siempre pensando en todo aquello que pudo hacer y no hizo por no tener el cómo, era una obligación mínima indispensable el arreglar esos errores. Como un pequeño extra y aparente nuevo hobby, tenía una pila inconmensurable de información almacenada sobre agujeros de gusano y viajes interdimensionales. Algunos protocolos de seguridad y prevención, para Pepper más que nada, se estaban resolviendo en su cabeza y la botella que tenía en la mano se había vaciado por tercera vez en esa tarde.  
  
El avión aterrizó justo cuando terminó los planos del Mark 20. Viajó en auto revisando el ensamblaje del Mark 14 y dando instrucciones a J.A.R.V.I.S para las piezas que debía comprar para el Mark 16. Llegó a la torre que, ya reparada en su totalidad, estaba lista para recibirlo en su pent-house como era debido. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, el pequeño tintineo que anunciaba su llegada al piso correspondiente lo hizo reaccionar y Tony no sabía por qué o para qué estaba allí.  
  
Entró al lugar con un suspiro y se preparó una taza de café. No quería dormir, trataba de evitarlo lo más posible, no que fuera una misión imposible, su mismo cuerpo se mantenía en un estado de alerta constante, pero ese par de veces que prácticamente había quedado inconsciente en su cama la misma imagen regresaba a su mente como una fotografía. El espacio, una negrura total que devoraba toda la vida que estaba al alcance de su mirada, él solo, flotando y perdido sin posibilidades de escape. Y entonces una monstruosa nave espacial acompañada de un ejército alíen que se dirigía a la tierra dispuestos a destruirlos. Algo contra lo que no podía hacer nada, nadie, no la humanidad tan blanda y desprotegida. Veía a Pepper sentada en su oficina de manera tranquila, acabando su día de trabajo y luego estas cosas entrando y.… no podía con lo que iba después.  
  
El descanso había desaparecido de su rutina desde hacía un tiempo. Lo único que podía pensar era en todas esas otras criaturas que rondaban en el espacio y que podrían destruirlos en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad si solo lo deseaban.  
  
Bajó al taller que tenía allí. Era un poco más grande que el de su casa en Malibú. Las cosas ordenadas revelaban una falta de uso y un equipo de limpieza invasivo. Lo primero que hizo fue regañar a J.A.R.V.I.S y prohibir cualquier acceso que no fuera él a ese lugar.  
  
Se sentó en una silla que se corrió hacia atrás y dio una media vuelta por su impulso. Tomó un bolígrafo que estaba cerca y golpeó la mesa como un tic. Había tantas cosas en su mente, que simplemente no podía concentrarse en ninguna. Arrojó el bolígrafo y bebió todo su café de un solo trago sin que le afectara el excesivo calor que atacó a su boca y garganta. Fue a la zona de proyección y le pidió a J.A.R.V.I.S una muestra de lo que hacían los vengadores.  
  
Bruce se encontraba en esa misma torre unos pisos más abajo durmiendo tranquilamente. Había una grabación del capitán y widow saliendo de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, él se encontraba ahora en el departamento que había conseguido, de ella se había perdido el rastro. Se suponía que Clint estaba en una misión y no había detalles de ella. Thor no estaba en el planeta.  
  
Parecían muy relajados y Tony no podía terminar de explicarse cómo lo lograban. Cómo podían vivir sus días sin la preocupación opresiva de ser atacados en cualquier momento. Sabía la respuesta: Él era débil y dependiente de un pedazo de metal que lo protegiera, ellos no.  
  
Abandonó su interés en ellos e inició un nuevo prototipo, una armadura con la que pudiera ayudar a más personas aun si no estaba presente, si pudiera poner varias de esas en el resto del mundo estaría bien, si pudiera cubrir más espacio que antes sería mucho mejor.  
  
Así amaneció y fue devuelto a la realidad por una llamada preocupada de Pepper. Luego de recibir varios reclamos y quejas, y luego comentarios preocupados y de apoyo, le prometió que volvería en tres días, solo necesitaba revisar unas cosas. Fue obvio que ella no le creyó, pero suponiendo que lo necesitaba le concedió ese plazo. Intentó dar una vuelta al lugar, pero no sirvió de nada, todo oscuro y solo.  
  
Comenzaba a odiar esos dos adjetivos juntos.  
  
Regresó a su taller y, solo porque el orden en exceso lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar, empezó a hacer un inventario de las cosas con las que contaba. De manera obvia, terminó teniendo todo lo necesario y básico. Con la idea de continuar manteniendo su mente ocupada pensó en alguna otra situación que necesitaba arreglar, por ejemplo, alguna manera de apoyo en la carga de grandes pesos. Entonces recordó el momento en el que el helicarrier comenzó a caer y aprovechando que era de día, ignoraba la hora exacta, pero el sol estaba arriba, fue a ducharse y decidió hacerle una visita a la organización que lo rechazó.  
  
Tony entró al tricarrier como si se tratara de sus propias oficinas, ignorando las miradas interrogativas de todos esos agentes que probablemente podrían dejarlo inconsciente antes de que se diera cuenta si querían. Se encargó de hackear el sistema antes de llegar para que todas las puertas se abrieran para él sin importar esas cosas de niveles que tenían. Ya había pasado unas diez puertas prohibidas cuando María Hill apreció frente a él con los brazos cruzados y dándole una mala mirada. Él le sonrió y la siguió cuando ella solo se dio la vuelta sin mencionar palabras.  
  
Aunque él ya había demostrado que no lo necesitaba, María se tomó la molestia de abrir las puertas con su credencial e ingresar un código para permitirle el paso. Llegaron a la oficina de Fury casi de inmediato.  
  
–¿Se puede saber que planeas con esta incursión en mi edificio y mi sistema, Stark?  
  
–Sí, vine aquí a insultar su bajo nivel armamentístico y de tecnología.  
  
–No me sorprende – lo interrumpió sin variar su expresión.  
  
–Estuve, literalmente, dentro de sus motores. Son horribles, son viejos, son sensibles y son fáciles de desactivar. Solo piénsenlo, el anciano de la segunda guerra fue quien me ayudó a reiniciarlos, eso dice mucho de ellos.  
  
–¿Hay algún otro punto detrás de esto?  
  
–Voy a rediseñar su helicarrier y facilitar la producción de más.  
  
–¿Por qué?  
  
–Porque soy un alma generosa, obviamente. – Nick levantó una ceja sin mostrar expresiones de gracia o vida en general en su rostro – Ustedes se encargan de proteger a la gente ¿No? Solo estoy invirtiendo un poco más en la paz mundial.  
  
Y aunque fue juzgado en silencio un poco más, Nick aceptó, porque claro que lo necesitaban. Le entregaron los planos de los helicarrier que ya tenían para que se basara en ellos y se retiró.  
  
De camino a la salida se cruzó con la viuda negra que no demostró sorpresa de verlo en ese lugar. Tony consideraba que el primer nivel para volverse agente era perder la capacidad de expresión.  
  
–Vi tu forma de pelear contra esos chitauris - comenzó a hablarle - podría mejorar tu traje para que sea más resistente.  
  
–No necesito tu tecnología, Stark. Con lo que S.H.I.E.L.D me proporciona y mis habilidades es suficiente.  
  
–Sí, yo sé que tu podrías matarnos a todos nosotros desnuda. Pero si alguna otra cosa nivel vengadores aparece, no estaría de más un poquito de ayuda ¿Verdad?  
  
–¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?  
  
–¿Disculpa?  
  
–Este interés es extraño ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué ofreces tu ayuda? ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo últimamente? – él dio un respingo ante esa última acusación ¿Cómo ella sabía que no estaba durmiendo bien? Claro, suponía que esos ojos verdes veían más de lo que parecía.  
  
–No tengo nada más que hacer ¿no es obvio? – Tony sacó unos lentes obscuros de su bolsillo, porque no tenía otro lugar en dónde llevarlos, y se los colocó en un vago intento de evitar que ella siguiera escudriñando sus secretos con esas habilidades de espía exagerados – además es una buena excusa para no perder la costumbre, construir armas siempre será interesante y si puedo asegurarme de que es para los buenos, entonces está bien. – Natasha siguió mirándolo fijamente sin hacer ningún ademán de reaccionar como el resto de la gente – Me enteré de que eres la niñera del Capitán América. – agregó esperando que eso por fin acabara con el silencio interrogante.  
  
–¿Te interesa saber sobre él? – habló ella, pero no se sintió aliviado ante semejante pregunta.  
  
–No.  
  
–No soy su niñera. Sólo me aseguro de que se adapte como es debido.  
  
–Eso es ser una niñera – agregó él, y por la expresión que Romanoff hizo fue obvio que no le gustaba escucharlo. Levantó las manos para dejar el asunto en paz y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para luego darse la vuelta e irse. Ella siguió su camino de tal forma que nadie sospecharía que hubo un momento en el que se detuvo a hablar.  
  
Decidió regresar a la torre y trabajar.  
  
  
Tony estaba en la obscuridad absoluta. Había pasado el agujero de gusano y dejado ir la bomba, escuchó por el intercomunicador al Capitán América ordenándole a black widow que cerrara el portal y ella lo obedeció de inmediato. Tony percibió como la única conexión que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa desaparecía. Se quedó solo en la inmensidad del espacio lo justo para ver como la bomba que se dirigía a los extraterrestres se estrellaba contra un campo de energía y no les hacía nada. Las naves siguieron avanzando con fuerza e ira hacia el frente y él era lo único que se interponía entre ellos y el espacio donde se podía abrir la pequeña ranura interdimensional que los mandaría a la tierra. Él no podía hacer nada contra ellos y solo le quedó ver cada segundo eterno como la nave se acercaba más y más. Y unos enormes cañones le apuntaban a él, o a lo que había detrás de él.  
  
Levantó la cabeza con fuerza de la mesa donde había estado recargado y se hizo tan fuerte hacia atrás que la silla donde estaba sentado se desequilibró y se fue, en un intento de no impactar movió su cuerpo y se golpeó en el costado con el borde de la silla quedando ridículamente doblado sobre ella, rodó para terminar completamente en el suelo y su umbral del dolor se peleaba entre ponerle atención al golpe más reciente o al dolor de cabeza. El último iba ganando. Después de un rato se levantó del suelo y se sujetó la cabeza para que el mundo dejara de tambalearse para sus sentidos. Vio sobre la isla de la cocina los restos de dos botellas de wiskey y se apretó el puente de la nariz.  
  
Ya habían pasado los tres días y aún no quería regresar con Pepper y mostrarle su patética cara en ese estado. Tomó otra botella y fue a darse una ducha, que terminó siendo solo él debajo del agua mojándose durante mucho tiempo. Luego, sin estar realmente limpio salió y encargó un par de cajas de donas y mucho, mucho más café. Le mandó un mensaje a Pepper diciéndole que había comenzado un proyecto y que no lo podía dejar a la mitad así que tendría que aplazar su regreso dos semanas más. Eso era en esencia una mentira, pero podía comenzar fácilmente cualquier proyecto, de hecho, necesitaba iniciar cualquier proyecto y dejar que su mente se distrajera lo suficiente. Bajó a su taller y vio los planos que había dejado desperdigados. Solo habían pasado 72 horas más y ya había creado otros tres planos para armaduras y dos ideas para el helicarrier a parte de un traje para la viuda negra a pesar de que ella misma le había dicho que no.  
  
Lo arrojó todo lejos y tomó unas hojas limpias, comenzó a trazar unos propulsores que le permitieran moverse en el espacio exterior, y sin estar del todo desarrollado comenzó a diseñar un escudo que resistiera una bomba y pudiera contraerse para poder viajar con él de manera ligera. Pero antes de concluir o considerar si era posible, empezó a dibujar las líneas de otra armadura, quería ponerse una, porque ahora tenía la sensación de que el agujero de gusano se abriría en cualquier momento y comenzaría una invasión y él no estaba listo, no tenía nada con qué realmente defenderse.  
  
J.A.R.V.I.S mismo le hizo llegar su pedido de alimentos hasta su taller mientras le decía que eso no era comida y que debía ser más consciente de su estado de salud. Tony está seguro de que le respondió algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de resolver cómo podría tener un espacio dedicado al transporte de oxígeno en su armadura. Porque su sueño había sido muy largo y desesperante, pero en la realidad él se había desmayado casi de inmediato.  
  
Lo primero que terminó fue una armadura que sustituyó al guante y las botas que se había creado de improvisto para no estar desprotegido. Más incómodo y acalorado de lo que le hubiera gustado, con su traje puesto todo el tiempo, terminó un archivo completo del diseño del helicarrier con especificaciones de materiales que debían ser utilizados y en algunos casos incluso en dónde debían ser conseguidos. También dejó instrucciones y todo un sistema desarrollado para la inteligencia, aunque no creía que fueran a utilizar eso último, desconfiaban lo suficiente de él como para no implementarlo, pero él ya lo había hecho así que se los incluyó de todos modos.  
  
Una explosión en la parte superior de la torre lo hizo reaccionar, ponerse el casco y subir de inmediato, salió justo a tiempo para observar al cielo rasgarse justo sobre él y dejar ver a una enorme nave alienígena que se adentraba en su atmosfera y que comenzaba a disparar al resto de la ciudad provocando una inminente masacre. Tony gritó y trató de atacarla, pero sus misiles rebotaban de la poderosa coraza como si se tratara de suaves pétalos que lo rozaban accidentalmente. No era ningún rival para eso. Escuchó una voz femenina gritar y al voltear hacia abajo se horrorizó al ver a Pepper que había ido a buscarlo, bajó tan pronto como pudo, pero ni con toda la energía en sus propulsores alcanzó la torre antes de que explotara.  
  
Abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió todo su cuerpo sufrir un espasmo. Menos de un segundo se tardó en enfocar el lugar donde estaba y en ese corto lapso pudo analizar perfectamente cada detalle de lo que había a su alrededor en el piso común, como ese sofá enorme de medio circulo que se encontraba frente a una aún más enorme pantalla plana y esa planta de naturaleza desconocida para él, pero que Pepper había insistido en que pusieran para darle vida al lugar. Cuando sus sentidos por fin regresaron por completo a la realidad, se percató de la rápida y errática respiración que estaba teniendo, ya comenzaba a sentir el mareo por la falta de oxígeno y acumulación de dióxido de carbono que esto provocaba. Se quedó allí en el suelo tratando de calmarse, pero solo se alteraba más ¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿Por qué ya no tenía su armadura puesta? ¿Dónde estaba Pepper? Y su cuerpo se tensaba más con la preocupación y la confusión que solo aumentaba. Sabía que necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba pensar otra cosa, enfocarse, concentrarse. Recordar.  
  
Tenía cuatro años. Tía Peggy le había dicho que su alma gemela estaría con él, siempre, en todo momento y en todo lugar aún si no estaba físicamente a su lado. Su alma gemela, Peter. Eso lo había ayudado mucho antes, Peter, pero Peter no estaba, no tenía un rostro así que él le había dado uno. La sonrisa del Capitán América fue lo que lo recibió cuando la crisis por fin se había pasado.  
  
–¿Tony?  
  
Él rodó con lentitud en el suelo para alcanzar a ver el elevador que se cerraba y a la persona que se acercaba a él con preocupación. Le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de hacer en su estado.  
  
–Hey, Brucie.  
  
–¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? – el doctor se agachó para ayudarlo a re incorporarse – J.A.R.V.I.S me avisó que llevabas casi doce horas inconsciente en el suelo y que cuando despertaste tus signos se dispararon. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas en la torre.  
  
–Eso es raro, mi presencia brilla como mil soles. – le dijo con una sonrisa que no fue devuelta.  
  
–¿Sabe la señorita Potts que estás aquí?  
  
–Sí.  
  
–¿Sabe en qué estado te encuentras?  
  
–… No.  
  
–Voy a llamarla.  
  
–No, Bruce. – Tony se colgó de su brazo para evitar que se le escapara – No, no la molestes con esto. Solo he trabajado demasiado, ella ya tiene demasiadas cosas de qué preocupare como para que le sumemos un adulto que no sabe cuidarse a sí mismo y pasa más tiempo en su taller que en cualquier otra parte. No quiero ser un incordio para ella.  
  
–Ella es tu pareja, Tony, estoy seguro de que entenderá.  
  
–Es mi pareja, Bruce… no mi alma gemela. – confesó y aunque trató de ignorar la reacción del otro, fue capaz de percibir la sorpresa que este intentó ocultar – Así que ella podría solo hartarse de mí y abandonarme, y yo, no estoy seguro de qué sería sin ella a mi lado.  
  
–Yo no sabía-  
> –Sí, sé que la mayoría cree que ella y yo somos almas gemelas. Cuando nuestra relación se hizo pública la prensa e internet explotaron con teorías y montones de personas que ‘ya lo sabían’. No me sorprende que todos lo piensen así en un principio. Pero no. Pepper ya no tiene marca en ella, ah, aunque me matará si descubre que te lo dije, no se lo digas a nadie y por favor, nunca lo menciones frente a ella.  
  
Bruce le sonrió como respuesta y Tony supo que al menos por eso no debía preocuparse. Lo acompañó hasta su habitación y luego de dejarlo caer en su cama le advirtió que ahora estaría con él el tiempo que permaneciera en ese lugar. Tras ver la fecha, Tony se sorprendió de que ya había pasado una semana y media en ese lugar. Trató de decirle a Bruce que no interrumpiera su rutina por él, pero al parecer las cosas que tenía que hacer no eran tan importantes comparadas con asegurarse de que él estuviera bien y vivo. Tony sonrió, o al menos quería hacerlo, pero las comisuras de sus labios no lo obedecieron, como si estuvieran demasiado conmocionados todos los músculos de su rostro al no estar acostumbrado a una persona que mostrara tal interés y preocupación en él.  
Tony se acostó en su cama diciendo que trataría de dormir y Bruce se retiró. En realidad, no es capaz de cerrar los ojos sin visualizar una enorme nave espacial frente a él o sobre él lista para destruirlo todo. Así que solo se la pasa repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez el fenómeno de los agujeros de gusano y las probabilidades de su repetición como fenómeno natural. Comienza a considerar una manera de controlarlos, si pudiera controlar las cosas, o prevenirlas, si pudiera asegurarse de que las cosas a su alrededor se mantuvieran a salvo.  
Amaneció más pronto de lo que se esperaba. Rodó fuera de su cama sin haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Tomó una ducha más decente en donde sí utilizó jabón y productos de limpieza. Cuando ya estaba bien vestido y arreglado, J.A.R.V.I.S le anunció que Bruce lo estaba esperando en el comedor del piso común. Bajó y se encontró con un desayuno vegetariano. Esta vez sí sintió cómo su cara hacía una ligera sonrisa que se sentía más natural que a las que estaba acostumbrado. Pasaron el resto del día platicando sobre las investigaciones y avances que cada uno estaba teniendo. Tony se aseguró de decir que solo tenía siete armaduras más y la idea para otra a parte de los planos para el helicarrer, en lugar de confesar que llevaba el doble, planeaba el triple y había terminado con el proyecto de la nueva nave de S.H.I.E.L.D. No sabría decir si Bruce le creyó, pero con eso ya lo regañó por la gran cantidad de trabajo en tan poco tiempo. Bruce le seguía diciendo sobre los análisis constantes a su propia sangre con la esperanza de, si bien no encontrar una cura, al menos encontrar una forma o algún medio de detener al otro sujeto.  
  
–No tienes que bloquearlo, Bruce. Ya hablamos de esto. Tienes que aceptarlo, dejarlo salir.  
  
–No me gusta las ciudades que destruye cuando está libre. Las personas deberían poder protegerse de aquello a lo que les da miedo.  
  
Tony tuvo un ligero temblor al visualizar el espacio, la nada, una nave gigante atacando al planeta. Pepper, Bruce, los vengadores. Las personas muriendo. Y sintió náuseas y que su respiración se comenzaba a acelerar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.  
  
–Tienes razón. Hagamos algo con lo que te puedas proteger a ti mismo ¿sí? Para que puedas depender más del grandote y lo que conlleve.  
  
La plática se dirigió a una discusión sobre por qué era una buena o una mala idea. Los pros, los contras. Los limitantes, lo que realmente sería necesario. Y al final, Tony lo convenció.  
  
Era de noche cuando J.A.R.V.I.S anunció una visita y llegó por el elevador Natasha con una expresión seria y los brazos cruzados. Tony le sonrió, Bruce se encogió sobre sí mismo.  
  
–¿Cuál es la razón de su agradable visita, señorita asesina, espía, doble cara? – Tony le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina. Ya había superado ese pequeño rencor que le había tenido a ella por haberse metido en su vida para indagar en su privacidad y que luego le diera una nota reprobatoria. Pero si tenía oportunidad de sacarlo a tema, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Ella lo ignoró de todos modos y se acercó directamente a Bruce para decirle que no debería cancelar una evaluación por alguien como Stark. Tony fingió que no escuchaba mientras buscaba alguna dona en los estantes. Se frustró cuando no encontró ninguna y Bruce seguía tratando de explicar por qué era necesario y poco a poco Natasha le sacaba información que se acercaba a la verdad.  
  
–Yo realmente no quería interrumpir su cita – dijo para llamar su atención y solo se ganó una mirada fría y sin sentimientos por parte de la viuda negra y una expresión que decía ‘no es momento para eso’ por todos lados de parte del tímido hombre a su lado – fue cosa de Bruce que decidiera abandonarlo todo por mí. Yo no lo necesitaba.  
  
–Yo sé perfectamente que sí lo necesitabas. – dijo ella con firmeza sin dar cabida a réplicas, ella se había metido hasta la raíz de sus problemas después de todo. Aunque los momentos eran diferentes. Sabía que sin decir nada, ella en realidad ya lo sabía – Vamos al tricarrier. – Ordenó.  
  
Tony no necesitaba preguntar, sabía que él iba incluido en esos planes. Al no tener nada más que hacer, se pasó el camino observando a sus compañeros, Natasha le hablaba delicadamente a Bruce y él parecía sentirse incómodo ante la atención, pero agradecido por el tacto que ella le parecía tener. Mas, no importaba que tan delicada tratara de ser ella, seguía habiendo una barrera que no los dejaba ser verdaderamente cercanos. Natasha no dejaría de ser una máquina que hacía lo que fuera que S.H.I.E.L.D le ordenara aun si eso era ser la niñera del hombre que podía tornarse al más peligroso del planeta.  
  
Llegaron a la enorme estructura donde él se había colado hace poco, Natasha y Bruce fueron a algún lugar a donde él no se molestó en seguirlos. Se fue a pasear a otros lados. Lo que fuera que lo distrajera servía. La estructura no era tan interesante, todo tan geométrico y gris. Les hacía falta algo de vida en ese lugar. Después de cruzarse con un montón de personas que lo reconocían, pero no tenían el típico interés civil en él, vio al otro lado de lo que sería la explanada central al Capitán América vestido fuera de época, pero más moderno que la última vez que lo había visto sin su uniforme, tenía una expresión taciturna y meditabunda mirando fijamente el suelo, pareció sentir su mirada sobre él porque levantó el rostro y se encontró con sus ojos, tuvo una ligera sorpresa en su rostro que ahora se veía tan serio que bien podría pasar por algo tallado en una roca, tardó unos segundos en terminar de reaccionar y notó que movió el brazo como si su intención fuera saludarlo, pero giró el rostro rápidamente a la izquierda y Tony, siguiendo su mirada, vio que fue porque alguien se acercaba hablándole. Después de un par de asentimientos, volvió a mirarlo y asintió como despedida para irse junto con el hombre que le había entregado unos papeles. Cuando lo perdió de vista, Tony se dio cuenta de que seguía con la mirada en su dirección de una manera estilo acosador.  
  
Siguió observando el alrededor preguntándose cómo reaccionaría esa agencia si de pronto un ataque iniciaba. Entonces se hizo consciente de que no llevaba su armadura con él, ni nada con que defenderse y si en ese momento debía defenderse, no tendría con qué. Estaba de pie, solo, estorbaría, no podría luchar. Necesitaba su armadura. Necesitaba su armadura. Necesitaba su armadura. Necesitaba su armadura.  
  
–Stark – dio un salto al escuchar que lo llamaban y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el Capitán detrás de él. Al parecer tenía una expresión extraña porque el rostro del Capitán cambió en cuanto lo vio. Sacudió la cabeza e hizo uso de su mejor cara pública.  
  
–Hey, capipaleta ¿Qué pasa?  
  
–Llevas casi media hora de pie aquí sin moverte.  
  
–¿En serio? – maldijo en su mente, al parecer perder la noción del tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en algún un síntoma más constante de lo que debería – A veces es bueno para la mente detenerse a meditar. No importa donde sea.  
  
El otro lo miró con ojos entrecerrados sin estar del todo convencido de lo que decía. Allí había otra cosa que Tony comenzaba a odiar ¿Por qué no podían solo aceptar lo que decía y dejarlo en paz? Al final el rubio lo dejó pasar cuando pareció recordar algo.  
  
–Cierto, había un favor que quería pedirte. Ya que eres una persona que tiene muchos conocimientos, quería pedir tu opinión sobre las cosas que debería conocer de esta época.  
  
–Vienes con la persona adecuada, anciano. – Tony tronó los dedos ignorando la expresión de desagrado que el capitán hizo al ser llamado de esa manera – De acuerdo, toma nota.  
  
–Oh, está bien, puedo memorizarlo.  
  
–70 años, Rogers. No será una lista corta. Pretendo meterte toda la cultura necesaria en esa cabeza fría.  
  
Steve hizo una mueca con la que claramente no compartía su modo de pensar, pero asintió. Una lista estaría bien, le ayudaría a tener bien presente todo aquello que necesitaba saber.  
  
–Steve – llamó Natasha que llegaba acompañada del doctor Banner – ¿Terminaste de grabar tus videos?  
  
–¿Videos? – preguntó Tony divertido con una gran sonrisa desbordada de interés sin buenas intenciones – Quiero una copia de eso.  
  
–No. – le contestó Steve algo ofendido. Lo habían convencido de que, como icono que era, los mensajes que diera llegarían de manera correcta a las personas. Se suponía que serían transmitidos en las escuelas más que nada. Pero no le agradaba la idea de que los vengadores, y Stark con esa personalidad suya más que nadie, estuvieran teniendo los videos. Era algo bochornoso.  
  
–Te pasaré una copia – le dijo Natasha y la sonrisa del genio se ensanchó. Steve aguantó los deseos de rodar los ojos. Sabía que ella lo hacía para terminar de convencerlo de que se uniera a las misiones a las que él seguía dando largas.  
  
Tony le entregó el proyecto a Natasha para que ella se lo pasara a Fury, él debía regresar ya. No podía seguir huyendo de Pepper, tenía que intentarlo un poco. Esperaba, deseaba que los ataques que sufría se pudieran controlar mejor con ella, que el tiempo dejara de escapársele de las manos si podía sostenerse en ella. La necesitaba. Porque por más que creía y sentía que retomaba el control de su vida, solo se daba cuenta de que no era así en absoluto. Sus errores eran demasiado grandes, y él debía concentrarse en arreglarlos. Le dio un par de ligeros golpes en el hombro al Capitán a modo de despedida y se alejó seguido de Bruce.  
  
–Creí que no te gustaba el contacto físico con hombres. – dijo Bruce ya que iban en el auto de regreso.  
  
–No me gusta. – contestó Tony. Siempre tomaba su distancia con las personas de su mismo sexo. Siempre trataba de poner toda la distancia entre él y los posibles Peter que pudiera haber.  
  
–Desde que se conocieron, al menos lo que yo he visto, siempre tocas a Steve. Pones las manos sobre él. O simplemente invades su espacio personal.  
  
Tony lo observó con una ceja levantada y deseos de decir lo equivocado que estaba. Pero tras rememorar los momentos en los que estaban juntos, descubrió que era verdad. Se concentró en el camino no queriendo darle importancia al hecho. Steve Rogers era como un juguete viejo, no había problema si era él, suponía.  
  
Regresó a Malibú, pero ni la presencia de Pepper lo ayudó. No podía dormir, no podía dejar de trabajar y en cuestión de tiempo ya tenía lista la Mark 42.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá sigan por aquí para el siguiente cap~


	9. Eso de vivir sin ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creyeron que lo había abandonado ¡pero no! solo es una actualización con un elegante retraso. (?)  
> Gracias por seguir este fic que me remuerde de dudas, ¡pero que aún recibe visitas!  
> También un gracias más a Be pez por tomarte la molestia de indicarme los puntos malos que veías, traté de arreglarlo ¡pero creo que los saltos temporales bien narrados y yo no tendremos una buena relación muy pronto! jaja  
> Yaaa, espero que lo que viene aun pueda ser bueno para leer~

Hacía frío. No podía sentir la temperatura, pero sabía que hacía frío. Algo lo entumía, no lo dejaba moverse, no lo dejaba estirar el brazo aún más para alcanzar la mano que Bucky estiraba hacia él, ni siquiera estuvo cerca, sus dedos no se rozaron como una última esperanza. Hacía frío.

Steve estaba congelado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe sacándose todas las cobijas de encima y mirando alterado a su alrededor. Se tardó unos segundos en terminar de ubicar en dónde estaba, qué es lo que había alrededor, por qué estaba ahí. Suspiró. Steve Rogers se levantó de la cama y con unos cuantos pasos ya había llegado a la cocina de su pequeño departamento. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo llevó hasta sus labios, pero en cuanto saboreó el líquido lo volvió a alejar, no le apetecía ni siquiera algo sin sabor. No sabía qué hora era, pero suponía que ya no podría volver a dormir.

Sin saber qué más hacer fue por su escudo que estaba colocado en la habitación del fondo, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, lugar donde le habían dicho que podía llegar a la hora que le placiera. Fue hasta el lugar trotando. A esa hora no había transporte público aún y él no tenía ningún otro medio de transporte. Consideró la idea de conseguirse uno. Algo sencillo, antiguo, definitivamente. Tal vez una motocicleta como las que había utilizado tantas veces antes.

Lo dejaron entrar y fue a los gimnasios. No había nadie allí. Ni siquiera por tratarse de un punto de reunión para espías era un lugar muy utilizado. Utilizó todas las máquinas en su máxima capacidad de peso, pero eso no era lo que necesitaba. Lamentablemente, ya había terminado con los sacos de boxeo del lugar. Y se sentía avergonzado por ello, pero al mismo tiempo frustrado porque ya no tenía cómo descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a aclararse anunciando la salida del sol volvió a salir a correr. Aún no había establecido una ruta que siguiera diario. Se metía entre calles y espacios por los que las personas usualmente no pasaban para hacer ejercicio. Solo quería ver, entender cómo era ese nuevo mundo al que había llegado y que de alguna manera era el mismo del que se había ido.

Cuando volvió al triskelion las personas ya estaban rondando el lugar. Fue a tomarse una ducha y pasó al comedor que tenían al fondo. No tenía hambre, por lo general nunca la tenía. Agarró una manzana mientras tenía la mirada atenta a las personas que pasaban del otro lado del gran vitral que tenía enfrente. Escuchó unos pasos ligeros que se acercaron a él. Y no sabía si su oído era muy bueno o ella le había permitido darse cuenta de su presencia. No volteó a ver a la espía en ningún momento mientras se servía algo de agua.

–Necesitas distraerte – le dijo Natasha mientras acercaba el vaso a su boca sin mirarlo, después de beber continuó –. Para liberar el estrés puedes acompañarnos a una misión, eres un soldado, sabes que lo necesitas.

–Sí, lo necesito – concordó Steve casi como si suspirara –. Creí que podría tener una vida normal, pero yo no soy eso. Lo tengo muy claro.

–Siempre podrías empezar a salir con alguna chica – continuó Romanoff, Steve la observó con una ceja levantada por el cambio de tema, pero ella no le prestó atención –, hay una chica en el piso de archivos que le gusta la historia, específicamente la segunda guerra mundial. Seguro podrían mantener una conversación amena.

–No es una cita lo que necesito.

–Una cita es justo lo que te hace falta. Distraerte. Olvidar. – mencionó eso último con un tono que daba a entender que eso era justo lo que le interesaba. Steve ya no la miró, pero en el fondo se preguntaba si ella sabría sobre su alma gemela perdida. Probablemente sí. Definitivamente sí.

Después de que se separaron, contrario a los planes de su compañera de equipo, Steve tomó todo el valor que llevaba acumulando y se dirigió al hospital donde sabía se encontraba Peggy. Era uno bastante lujoso y de calidad. Tras registrarse en recepción daba cada paso rogando que su presencia no la perturbara, eso sería lo último que desearía.

Entró dando ligeros toques a la puerta. No hubo respuesta, pero se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar.

Peggy estaba allí, recostada con los ojos cerrados. Su cabellos gris y blanco, su piel llena de marcas a causa de la edad, delgada y pálida. Era preciosa. Tanto como la última vez que la había visto. Sus ojos se le nublaron inmediatamente a causa de lágrimas. Su acompasada y relajada respiración, su expresión tranquila. Todo hizo que el pecho de Steve se llenara de un sentimiento de felicidad y tristeza mezclados que le cortaron la respiración.

Trató de no sollozar, pero le fue difícil. Como si la mera presencia de la mujer a quien en algún momento amó, que definitivamente seguía amando, fuera lo único que le faltaba para que la fortaleza que se había esforzado en crear se rompiera en montones de pedacitos. Allí estaba la prueba más clara de todas. Ni los autos modernos y celulares e internet. Ni S.H.I.E.L.D ni el helicarrier ni los chitauris. Ni siquiera el hijo adulto de Stark. Todo se lo decía, pero se sentía ajeno. No. Aquí estaba. Peggy era la verdadera prueba de lo que había pasado, del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Se sentó en la pequeña silla que se encontraba cerca de la cabecera de su cama y se permitió llorar todo eso que no se había atrevido.

Si aquella vez, en el avión, él hubiera buscado alguna alternativa, si hubiera regresado a su lado, tal vez la hubiera visto crecer, la hubiera visto cambiar y habrían compartido experiencias. Habrían tenido su cita, le habría enseñado a bailar y habría sido él quien levantara el delgado velo de su vestido blanco para descubrir que se uniría con la mujer perfecta.

Cuando se calmó observó la habitación. Era bastante sencilla y cómoda para una mujer sobreviviente de la segunda guerra mundial que solo deseaba descansar. Notó que había algunos cuadros en la cómoda a su lado. Sin atreverse a tomar ninguno solo pasó la mirada en los momentos pasados de su vida. Había un retrato de ella de joven. Otra de ella un poco más grande con una niña rubia sentada en sus piernas. Una con la familia de Stark, incluyendo al pequeño niño que la abrazaba efusivamente.

Steve se detuvo en esa un poco más. Un Tony así de pequeño le habría sido más fácil de relacionar como hijo de Howard. Parecía sinceramente feliz. En cambio, el Stark con el que él se había encontrado siempre tenía la mirada rota cuando creía que no lo estaban mirando y parecía a punto de llorar, y cuando hablaba con otros siempre usaba un tono de voz tan testarudo y lleno de sarcasmo, intentando alejar a todos. Regresó su atención al niño de la fotografía preguntándose si lo hubiera visto crecer ¿algo sería diferente?  
La siguiente fotografía era una de los comandos aulladores. Steve sonrió lleno de nostalgia. La última, la más lógica, era una de la boda de Peggy. Y en esa ocasión tuvo que apartar la mirada. Se alegraba de que no hubiera nadie que presenciara todo el espectáculo que estaba armando a su lado. Resultaba ser que estaba tan desesperado por encontrarse en ese lugar perdido que incluso fantaseó haber estado con ella siendo que desde hace 70 sabía que no podía ser así.

Peggy se removió y con una inhalación más profunda abrió lentamente los ojos. Steve se paralizó unos instantes no sabiendo bien qué debería hacer. Ella lo observó unos instantes como si él no fuera nada en especial, solo un enfermero más, tal vez solo la silla vacía. Probablemente ella pensaba que estaba alucinando o simplemente ya no lo recordaba.

–Hola, Peggy. – le habló aturdido por el silencio – Sé que vengo algo tarde, pero aún tenemos una cita pendiente. Me enseñarías a bailar ¿recuerdas?

Dándose cuenta de que no era ninguna clase de sueño, Peggy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se movió intentando retroceder sin lograrlo. Rápidamente su expresión cambió a una llena de felicidad y sus ojos se humedecieron. Steve se sintió a punto de llorar otra vez por ver tanta vida en ella.

–Steve, estás vivo.

–Sí – le contestó él con voz quebrada. – Estoy aquí, vine a verte porque te extrañaba.

–Oh, Steve, te extrañé tanto.

–Yo también te extrañé.

–Estás vivo, Steve, estás vivo.

El asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras que pudo decir se habían atorado en su garganta y lo estaban ahogando. La felicidad que sentía por estar a su lado, escuchar su voz, presenciar el brillo en sus ojos, hacía que de alguna manera todo volviera a valer la pena. Peggy volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras hasta que pareció volver a quedarse dormida.

Steve se limpió los ojos una vez más. No había sucedido la gran cosa entre ellos, pero esa había sido la mejor reunión que pudo imaginar. Se levantó, besó su cabello y salió del lugar. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo. No estaba seguro de si adjudicárselo a que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió llorar o por el simple hecho de verla, de que ella lo viera y no generara sentimientos negativos entre ambos. Probablemente era un poco de las dos cosas.

Al día siguiente aceptó ir a una de las misiones que tanto le insistía Natasha que fuera. Era algo sencillo, le dijo, para que pudiera comprender la manera en la que la mayoría de cosas se llevaban a cabo. Pero se daría en Italia. Él aceptó, ya no encontraba ninguna razón para negarse. Le entregaron un nuevo traje.

–No es que no apreciemos tus vibrantes colores patrióticos – había mencionado Natasha cuando se lo dieron – pero en una organización de espías abogamos por la discreción.

Después de que se cambiara le explicó algunas cosas con las que contaba. Desde un localizador, por si se perdía o necesitaba extracción urgente, hasta una tela más resistente a los impactos. No que él lo necesitara del todo. También habían mejorado con imanes la atracción y repulsión del escudo. Le dieron armas, le dieron intercomunicadores, y un montón de otras cosas que él decidió rechazar. Si haría eso, lo haría a su modo.

Lo presentaron a un nuevo equipo, Natasha le había dicho que ese sería su equipo a partir de ese momento. Dando por hecho que se quedaría. Y él no tenía cómo decir que no a esa suposición.

Subió a un avión y, de esa manera, el Capitán América abandonó el territorio de Estados Unidos por dos meses. El día que la primera transmisión del mandarín se dio.

.

.

Cuando la explosión sucedió, todo se movió en cámara lenta para Tony. La mitad de su mansión destruyéndose, escombro saliendo disparado hacia ellos, el techo perdiendo su soporte con riesgos de caer. Pepper.

En una fracción de segundo movió los brazos hacia ella, estaba suspendida en el aire, igual que una escena ralentizada, los ojos cerrados por el brusco movimiento, una expresión que espera un golpe de un momento a otro, su cabello levantado en dirección contraria a donde la fuerza la lleva. Entonces las piezas de la armadura por fin comenzaron a llegar, protegiendo sus brazos, sus piernas, su tórax, su rostro. Ahora estaba a salvo y todo lo demás había dejado de importar.

Golpeó contra el suelo con fuerza acompañado de algunas piedras. Y por fin el mundo retomó su ritmo original. Pepper estaba bien, Pepper estaba a salvo. Ahora podía pensar en el resto.

Aun así, también se suscitaron las cosas en un parpadeo.

En un momento estaba discutiendo con Pepper y Maya, al siguiente había sobrevivido apenas y había despertado en algún lugar cubierto de nieve a miles de kilómetros de su hogar.

Se había desconectado, incluso J.A.R.V.I.S se había ido. Tuvo que arrastrar su armadura, una verdadera proeza considerando su peso y que él nunca se había esforzado demasiado físicamente, sumado a la baja temperatura y su falta de abrigo.

Allí estaba otra vez, en medio de la nada y rodeado por una obscuridad pesada.

No le sorprendería si resultaba que de esa manera moriría. En esos momentos, en lugar de dejarse llevar por alguna clase de pensamiento negativo, trató de enfocar su mente a regresar. Solo le quedaba esperar que Pepper estuviera a salvo. Ella era la única razón por la que se estaba moviendo, por la que estaba avanzando.

Le dejó un mensaje para indicarle que estaba bien porque sabía, y egoístamente deseaba, que ella se preocuparía y se alteraría si no sabía nada de él.

Harley fue una variable no contemplada. Un niño listo.

–Algunos padres se largan, no tiene que ponerse dramático. – fue la oración con la que lo cortó porque ¿en serio? Ya había tenido su propio padre horrible como para andar soportando otros. Además de que tenía el tiempo contado. Por el mandarín y sus ataques que se habían puesto mal y por Pepper.

Y es que no era que necesitara verla, pero quería necesitar verla. Si no se perdería, se quedaría sin un propósito no podría seguir haciendo nada.

Cuando van al lugar donde se produjo la explosión, Tony ve algo irónico en la creencia de que solo hay cinco sombras, que son quienes fueron al cielo, porque la sexta es el hombre de la bomba que terminó en el infierno. Estúpido, claro, porque eso no tiene sentido, pero irónico si piensa que “el hombre de la bomba” es algo que la gente de seguro habrá usado para referirse a él más de una vez.

Harley, lindo y desconsiderado como resultaba ser, le terminó generando otro ataque de ansiedad con su indiscreción.

Nueva York, Nueva York, agujero de gusano, Chitauris, espacio exterior, hordas de aliens y él… solo un hombre en una lata.

Y de momento ni siquiera eso. Le quedó muy claro cuando fue atacado en el bar mientras hablaba con la señora Davis sobre su hijo. Fue solo porque Harley lo salvó con la “piñata para grillos” que pudo sobreponerse. Pero no funcionaba. No, él estaba en medio del caos, desnudo y caería de inmediato. No era un luchador. Y en medio de la carretera con la firme intención de llegar a Miami para enfrentar al Mandarín y con la noticia de que su armadura no estaría ¿Qué debía hacer?

–Eres un mecánico ¿verdad? – le dijo Harley a través del teléfono –. Eso dijiste.

–Eso dije.

–Entonces construye algo, para protegerte.

Claro. Eso era lo que era él. No un luchador, él no dependía de su cuerpo sino de su cerebro. Había bastantes armaduras que lo corroboraban así que, mientras terminaban de despejar la salida para poder usar una de ellas improvisaría. Fue a un centro comercial y logró hacerse de los materiales suficientes para infiltrarse en la casa del mandarían. Allí solo descubrió que todo era una farsa y que Pepper había sido secuestrada por ellos.

Pepper estaba en peligro.

Habían usado a Pepper para atacarlo a él.

Y le era horrible mirarla atada, gritando, sufriendo. Sentía el mundo deshacerse a su alrededor. Ni siquiera cuando le dispararon a Maya. O lo dejaron solo para ir a llevar a cabo lo que sea que fuera su plan. La imagen de Pepper con el extremis que había hecho a tantos otros explotar era lo único que se mantenía grabado en su retina.

Por fin la alarma en el reloj que le había dado Harley comenzó a sonar y supo que ya era momento de salir de ahí. A pesar de los inconvenientes de que se armadura se tardaba más de lo debido y de que no llegaba completa. De que no tenía energía y de que resultó que Rhodey estaba ahí. Pudieron salir y salvar a las personas que iban en el avión con el presidente.

Fue en la noche cuando llegaron al barco donde su plan se llevaría a cabo y donde Pepper se encontraba también.

Y el protocolo “Fiesta Salvaje” al fin tuvo una utilidad. Que no le dijeran que todas las armaduras en las que se había esforzado hasta el momento eran una exageración. Allí estaba la prueba más grande de todas, sí era necesario, el mundo sí necesitaba una protección de ese tipo.

Pero tal vez no era suficiente.

Y si la mujer de su vida colgando de unos trozos de barco a punto de caer le decían algo, era que Tony nunca terminaría de estar preparado.

Pepper estaba tan cerca, estaba asustada. Tony estaba asustado también, estiró el brazo e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante lo más que pudo. Sus manos sudaban, su cuerpo temblaba. No soportaba seguir viendo esa expresión en Pepper. Ella trataba de alcanzarlo, eso en sus ojos probablemente eran lágrimas y Tony solo quería que se detuviera, colocarla en una suave cama para que descansara y decirle que todo estaba bien, ella no debía pasar por nada de eso.

Entonces el peso se inclinó y Pepper cayó al vacío. Tony gritó y cuando ella desapareció entre las llamas, algo se rompió dentro de él.

Era una horrible sensación en su pecho el solo haberla visto perderse entre las llamas. A Pepper, que era lo único que valía la pena en su vida. En cuanto divisó a Killian se lanzó contra él. Pero, por más que tratara de ignorarlo, el martilleo en su cabeza, el nudo en su estómago y el ardor en sus ojos que no pasaba a más, lo hacían consciente de que perder a Pepper tenía un impacto en él al mismo nivel que haber sabido del ataque que había recibido Happy.

Y no lo soportaba.

Quería más, quería que le doliera más. Que se desgarrara por dentro y todo dejara de tener un significado. Que el vacío de Pepper fuera irreparable e insuperable, porque si no era así, significaba que no la había amado, y si no la amaba a ella, dudaba que tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo con nadie más.

El nombre Peter vino a su mente un instante, pero lo desechó de inmediato.

–Tu nunca la mereciste – le dijo Killian. – Estuve cerca de volverla perfecta.

–Tienes razón, no la merezco. – le contestó Tony saboreando cada palabra, sabiendo la verdad que no quería afrontar –. Pero te equivocas, Pepper ya era perfecta.

Explotó el Mark 42 y por un instante creyó que todo había terminado.

Pero claro, las cosas nunca van como uno se lo espera y a veces incluso las novias salen del fuego y son quienes vencen a tu enemigo.

Tony estaba entre impactado por verla actuar así, y aturdido porque ningún sentimiento de alivio y felicidad lo llenó al verla con vida.

Aún así se acercó, la abrazó, porque Pepper lo merecía, porque él lo necesitaba. Y destruyó todas sus armaduras para dejar un mensaje claro, tanto para ella como para él, y ese era que mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro no necesitaban nada más.

Debía grabarlo en su mente. Debía volverlo una realidad.

Debido a que su casa de Malibú estaba destruida tuvieron que irse a Nueva York, lo que estaba bien, de algún modo. Lo demás no fue difícil. Sanar a Pepper y atreverse a dejar de ser la clase de hombre que depende de una batería en el pecho. Incluso Bruce aceptó tener sesiones de terapia con él, aunque luego le diera por insistir en que no era esa clase de doctor, así que no podía pedir más.

Pero los dedos no dejaron de hormiguearle ahora que ya no había ninguna armadura que lo protegiera.

.

.

Steve observaba el periódico con expresión constipada.

Considerando la misión casi nada relevante que habían tenido, se sentía incorrecto no haberse enterado de todo lo que se había dado en su país durante su ausencia. Se habían incomunicado por seguridad así que no se había enterado de nada fuera del trabajo que debía realizar, y ya que por fin regresa de la misión que había sido exitosa, está escrito en primera plana y en todo el resto del papel, el ataque al presidente, la traición del vicepresidente, el atentado contra la vida de Stark a quien se dio por muerto una temporada y que al final fue el único que estuvo allí para resolverlo todo. La verdad del mandarín, el experimento extremis y los ataques con bombas que en realidad no lo eran.

¿En serio? ¿Pues dónde estaban todos los demás? ¿S.H.I.E.L.D? ¿No estaban ahí para eso?

Arrojó el periódico con brusquedad a un lado, procedió a quitarse el uniforme. Natasha le había dicho que regresara a casa y él le había tomado la palabra. No sabía si era porque ella ya se había enterado de todo eso y no lo quería allí con las quejas que ya tenía acumuladas en la garganta. Tomó una ducha y dejó su uniforme en la lavadora.

Deseaba salir e ir directamente a preguntar sobre los detalles de todo eso y la nula participación de la organización en la que se supone trabajaba. Pero al mismo tiempo quería confiar en ellos, aunque fuera un poco.  
Ya que había dejado su traje secándose y había optado por salir a comer, volvió a levantar otro de todos los periódicos que se habían acumulado en su puerta.

Ese que tenía una fotografía de Tony Stark bajó el título de presunta muerte. Era probablemente el que más le molestaba de todos. Un hombre junto al que luchó fue dado por muerto ¿y en serio nadie más había hecho algo al respecto?  
Salió de su departamento cerrando con mucha más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria e hizo sobresaltarse a una mujer rubia que estaba a punto de entrar en la puerta de a lado. Se sintió algo avergonzado de inmediato, no debía dejar que ninguna clase de rabieta que tuviera afectara a terceros. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y ella cambió la expresión de sorpresa a una más relajada.

Vestía un uniforme de enfermera obviando su profesión. Y solo le sonrió un poco antes de entrar a su departamento.

Steve dio unos pasos para salir hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se detuvo pensando en la idea de Bucky a su lado, contándole sobre lo que había descubierto de su vecina, esa que le había regalado un envase de jugo como regalo de bienvenida, expresándole sus inquietudes y sus preocupaciones y el otro lo escucharía y lo consolaría. Porque son almas gemelas.

O lo eran.

El vacío en su costado pesaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Era duro. Durante la misión había tenido la mente completamente en blanco, como una máquina, concentrándose únicamente en lo que debía hacer y ya. Golpea a ese, derriba eso, ataca esto y defiende aquello. Órdenes, fáciles de escuchar y de llevar a cabo. Compañeros de equipo que no hacen otra cosa más que cumplir con su deber, entrenados, obedientes. Ese orden era todo lo que necesitaba.

Porque fuera de él, los momentos en los que ya era capaz de pensar por sí mismo y analizar la situación en la que se encontraba, todo resultaba doloroso. Viviendo en un mundo al que no pertenecía. Sin el único ser humano que le correspondía. No era fácil.  
Fue a un pequeño restaurante que no quedaba tan lejos del lugar en donde vivía. En cuanto terminó de comer, y con la sincronización que solo ella podía lograr, Natasha pasó en un auto a su lado para recogerlo.

–Debo evaluar a Banner después de tanto tiempo de ausencia – le dijo ella respondiendo a la incógnita que nunca hizo. – Y sé que tú deseas comprobar en persona que están bien, así que vamos.

Fue un trayecto silencioso.

Al llegar a la torre que imponente se levantaba de entre todas las demás estructuras, lo único que acudía a su mente era el primer enfrentamiento en el que se había visto obligado a participar. No era algo que quisiera repetir.

En el penthouse los esperaban el doctor Banner y Tony Stark. El primero evidenció el alivio que le produjo verlos llegar para sacarlo de lo que sea en lo que Tony lo estaba metiendo. El segundo solo ensanchó su sonrisa al verlos. Una sonrisa que no parecía real.  
–¿Papá y mamá vienen a ver que sus niños estén bien? – les dijo Tony extendiendo los brazos a modo de bienvenida. Steve ni siquiera intentó no rodar los ojos ante su actitud –. Tranquilos, logramos arreglarlo todo. O bueno, yo. La verdad aún no entiendo dónde estaban los demás en esto. ¿Agente Romanoff? – hizo una señal en dirección de Natasha invitándola a hablar. Ella pasó de él y se dirigió directo a Banner para preguntarle algunas cosas que al parecer solo ellos entendían.

Tony hizo un falso gesto de indignación y fue a lado de Steve.

–Capipaleta. ¿Qué tal te trata el siglo XXI? ¿Estás adaptándote como se debe?

–Tengo una lista. – Tony le dio una mirada que solo alguien que ha perdido la cabeza debería recibir y Steve se preguntaba si acaso habrá olvidado que fue él mismo quien se lo aconsejó

–Sí, una lista está bien. – dijo, al fin y al cabo.

Steve estaba lleno de preguntas. ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue difícil superarlo todo tú solo? ¿Ahora ya estás en calma? ¿Acaso ya no tienes el reactor en tu pecho? ¿No estás afectado por tu casi muerte? Sí sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte ¿verdad?

Pero nada parecía adecuado. Además de que la expresión corporal de Stark le revelaba que, si intentaba penetrar en su intimidad, este saldría corriendo y se mudaría de país. Era algo que, a pesar de haberse mostrado recatado la primera vez que se conocieron, no estaba ahí. Y a Steve no le gustaba esa coraza que había comenzado a formarse a su alrededor.

Terminaron manteniéndose en un silencio incómodo en el que no logró encontrar la forma ni la manera de iniciar una conversación hasta que Natasha y Banner terminaron. Ya dirigiéndose a la salida, le dio una última mirada y entonces las palabras no pronunciadas se amontonaron y ahogaron en cuanto notó en su mirada un deje de ¿miedo? Súplica: No se vayan. No te vayas.

Y, aun así, las puertas del elevador se cerraron alejándolo otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Saben qué? Si están leyendo esto hasta aquí, los súper adorio con toda mi alma :'3  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Hasta el final de la línea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por seguir leyendo!  
> Aún espero que sea de tu agrado~

Su rutina se vuelve fácil.

Levantarse, cambiarse, correr; por fin estableció una ruta y la recorre siempre antes del amanecer.

Mente en blanco.

Ducharse, cambiarse, viaje en la moto que consiguió de la paga de S.H.I.E.L.D por las misiones.

Mente en blanco.

Informes, entrenamiento, archivos, guías, repaso.

Ocupado.

Misiones, rescate, protección, extracción, recuperación, apoyo.

Ocupado.

Comer, más trabajo, estudiar el tiempo perdido, la nueva información, la nueva historia, los cambios en la política, en las ciencias, en el arte.

Con la mente llena de otras cosas. Hasta que puede ir a dormir.

Y las imágenes de Bucky en todas las formas atacan su cabeza otra vez.

Solo había dos cosas que irrumpían con su rutina. La primera y más agradable era cuando visitaba a Peggy. Ya había superado la extrañeza e incertidumbre de sus primeras veces, podía llegar con soltura y dedicarle una sonrisa. Ella a veces lo reconocía de inmediato y le hablaba como si siguieran en el 45, en otras ocasiones casi toda su visita era tratando de explicarle el porqué estaba con vida tantos años después, cosa que le repetiría hasta el final de sus días si era necesario. O solo lloraba. Y no se sentía incorrecto ni débil, no con ella.

Cada uno de los segundos con ella, fuera lo que fuera que hicieran, era lo único que llegaba a relajarlo, que lo dejaba ser Steve un poco más allá de su rutina diaria como soldado.

Incluso más que los momentos que dedicaba a ver o escuchar todo lo que le habían ido recomendando para ponerse al día con la cultura.

A veces, la otra razón por la que hacía algo más era porque Natasha lo llevaba con ella, no era ninguna clase de misión oficial a la que él estuviera obligado a ir, pero ella lo decía como si lo fuera, y siendo alguien que lo apoyaba tanto, simplemente aceptó. Aunque no entendía el cambio.

Antes era el doctor Banner quien iba a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, ahora era ella quien iba a la torre. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que, como esa nueva tarea había comenzado después de los sucesos del mandarín, lo hacía para poder evaluar también a Stark ya que él no iría voluntariamente a ningún lado que ellos le pidieran.

La última vez que habían ido, recibidos por J.A.R.V.I.S, no sabía que sus anfitriones ni siquiera tenían idea de que habían llegado. Tuvieron que buscarlos en uno de los pisos de laboratorios de los cuales no estaba seguro de que tuvieran acceso o si acaso era buena idea que entraran en ese momento. Banner revisaba unos papeles volteando a ver constantemente unos precipitados y Stark rondaba a su alrededor hablando y siendo aparentemente ignorado por este.

Natasha le había hecho un movimiento con la cabeza. Mira a Stark, era lo que parecía significar.

En cuanto los notaron Banner apuntó unas cosas más con prisa y apagó el fuego de un mechero. Stark le dio una mirada a los químicos que se quedaban y fue tras el otro para recibirlos.

Solo un saludo rápido y Steve alcanzó a escuchar unas cosas mientras se alejaban los dos por los que se daba el encuentro.

–Hola otra vez, doctor. – hablaba Natasha con una voz suave. Su objetivo: generar confianza –. Podemos moverlo a otro lugar sin inconvenientes que lo alteren en cualquier momento que lo desee.

–Sí. No. Tony no es... – El científico se rascó la nuca, nervioso –. Solo quiere distraerse y estar con alguien. Como Pepper no está por el trabajo, soy su única opción.

No siguió el resto de la conversación, tanto por respeto a su privacidad como porque se distrajo cuando Tony le ordenó a J.A.R.V.I.S una nueva orden de donas, su IA le recomendó que ingiriera comida real y el otro desechó la idea con un gesto de la mano.

–No deberías molestar a Banner – le dijo casi por reflejo –. Necesita un ambiente relajado, no que lo agobies.

–¿Otra vez con eso? – le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa torcida –. No te preocupes, Brucie hace yoga y cosas zen todas las noches y se ha puesto a J.A.R.V.I.S de su lado así que cuando parece estar con niveles de estrés más elevados de lo normal no me dejan entrar. Además, el doctor Banner siempre está relajado cuando la agente Romanoff y tú vienen de visita.

–¿Por qué quieres estar con él? – le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad –. Según recuerdo, a ti no te gusta estar con otras personas durante demasiado tiempo.

–Hey, Bruce no es cualquier persona. Y antes, para distraerme, podía construir y ya. Ahora trato de alejarme de eso por el bien de mi relación con Pepper, y no sé, solo no quiero pensar demasiado.

Se dirigió al elevador, Steve solo lo vio, pero al notar que estaba haciéndolo todo con lentitud y le dio una mirada antes de que las puertas se cerraran, entendió que le permitía que lo acompañara. Así que así lo hizo.

Porque ¿Qué tanto se podía descubrir de Tony Stark?

Había dejado de tratarlo como un intento de recordar a Howard. Aunque su apariencia física le daba una ligera similitud, su actitud no era exactamente igual. Y la parte más importante era que sus ojos no se asemejaban en absoluto. Los de Tony eran grandes y estaban bastante llenos de vida.

Llegaron al salón común y Tony se dirigió a un pequeño bar que allí había sin decirle nada, Steve al no saber qué otra cosa hacer lo siguió. El silencio entre ellos continuaba siendo incómodo, pero de cierta forma comenzaba a acostumbrarse.  
–Estás aquí para evaluarme ¿no? – dijo Stark de repente después de sacar una botella de licor y servirse un poco –. Creo que haces un horrible trabajo.

El orgullo de Steve fue ofendido y frunció el ceño como reflejo. Nadie le había dicho ni ordenado que lo hiciera así que realmente no se había esforzado en intentarlo y en ese momento deseaba haberlo hecho antes.

Le dio una mirada completa a Stark, su posición, su complexión, incluso la ropa que llevaba puesta. Pero no le había prestado demasiada atención antes como para saber si algo había cambiado. Todo parecía estar dentro de rangos saludables y no revelaban algo a lo que debiera prestar atención en particular. Beber a esa hora del día era algo a anotar, pero también era consciente que Stark ha tenido problemas con el alcohol desde antes de que incluso lo descongelaran.

Subió la mirada a su rostro para buscar señales de ojeras, palidez, demacración o cansancio y solo se topó con una sonrisa que se burlaba de él viera por donde la viera.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le preguntó socarronamente y Steve se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente por estar mirando tan descaradamente a una persona con esa clase de actitud. Desvió la mirada sin darle el privilegio de una respuesta.  
Ya había estado en esa parte de la torre antes, en la corta época en la que creyó que podría permanecer cerca del equipo junto al que combatió y solo descubrió lo solitario que podía llegar a ser ese lugar. 

Stark rodeó la barra detrás de la que estaba luego de rellenar su vaso y se acercó a él sin cambiar la expresión que tenía. Comenzaba a irritarse un poco y solo por el deseo de hacerlo cambiar estaba dispuesto a gritarle. Pero las improbabilidades del universo se juntaron en ese momento y, con eso único que no se le hubiera ocurrido, su boca estaba ocupada con otra cosa.

Stark lo besó. Así, en los labios, de repente. Solo un beso corto que cualquiera podría señalar de casto, pero eso no era posible con ese hombre. Cuando se alejó Steve dio unos pasos hacia atrás y frunció el ceño con molestia.

No molestia porque lo besara, y eso que, a pesar de que ya sabía y entendía que en la actualidad una relación entre dos hombres ya no era mal vista por la mayoría, él seguía con los firmes pensamientos de que era incorrecto e inapropiado, tanto porque eran dos hombres, ni siquiera eran tan cercanos y Stark tenía pareja. Pero no, no era por eso por lo que se sintió molesto.

Fue porque sus pensamientos irremediablemente viajaron a Bucky. A los besos de Bucky, a los labios de Bucky, a todo lo que fue Bucky y él podrían ser en ese momento. Y no era posible. Y sí, eso lo molestaba.

–Acabo de cumplir los sueños húmedos de la mitad de la población. – soltó Stark de repente con una sonrisa socarrona para luego dar otro trago a su bebida. Steve resopló sonoramente para dejar en claro su desagrado ante la acción, pero no dijo nada, porque con Bucky invadiendo toda su mente no se creía capaz de hablar como en verdad lo deseaba. Tuvo que apretar los puños muy fuerte para no golpearlo.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos hasta que Natasha y Bruce bajaron.

Alcanzó a notar la sonrisa burlona de Statk hacia Banner y la incomodidad que este último presentaba antes de que el elevador se cerrara y comenzaran a descender para alejarse del lugar.

Desde que aceptó reintegrarse como lo que era, como un soldado en servicio, los días pasaban un poco más rápido, más fácil. Ya sabía en qué ocupar su tiempo. Estaba bien. Había generado una buena dinámica con su equipo. Bueno, con la mayoría. Natasha era algo completamente aparte. Siempre mencionando mujeres que serían sus probables citas o preguntándole respecto a su vida amorosa ¿Qué clase de vida amorosa se cree que pueda conseguir un hombre del siglo pasado que no ha superado la pérdida de su alma gemela? Además, Fury le ponía misiones extras de la que él contemplaba y eso lo volvía todo inestable. Como en el barco donde rescataron a los rehenes.

Cuando Fury le mostró los helicarrier y el control en base a miedo que S.H.I.E.L.D planeaba tener, Steve otra vez se sintió desequilibrado. Porque ya no estaba tan seguro de que esa fuera la clase de organización a la que deseaba ponerle su confianza. Porque si de por sí no le era muy sencillo creerles, ahora lo sería todavía menos.

Entonces el director apareció en su apartamento herido, perseguido y en peligro. Le entregó una memoria y se encontró por primera vez con un solo hombre al que no pudo alcanzar ni detener. Que recibió su escudo como si se lo hubiera pasado con ese fin.  
En cuestión de horas Steve tuvo que presenciar la muerte de Nick Fury, y soportar la persecución por parte de S.H.I.E.L.D que acababa de señalarlo como traidor.

No confíes en nadie. Habían sido las últimas palabras de Fury y era algo que Steve ya llevaba a cabo al pie de la letra antes, incluso, de que su propio equipo lo atacara.

El reflejo de una mujer pelirroja en la máquina de dulces del hospital se volvió un punto clave para su situación. Porque de inmediato consideró que ella también era traidora, después de todo era quien más le ocultaba cosas de su equipo, pero al mismo tiempo era alguien que había luchado a su lado en la invasión chitauri y que durante tanto tiempo había demostrado ser alguien que se preocupaba por el resto. Pero bien podía ser todo actuado, ella tenía esa clase de capacidad.

–No lo sé todo, solo finjo que lo sé. – La observó directo a los ojos. No podía decir que la considerara de confianza, pero por ser ella estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

El soldado del invierno. Así es como Natasha había mencionado que se llamaba ese hombre y que se había encontrado con él antes. Al ser ella quien decía que era tan bueno, Steve no tuvo ningún reparo en creerle esa parte. La dejó acompañarlo a un centro comercial donde se colaron a una tienda de electrónicos. Por ser la primera vez que era perseguido por una organización de espías profesionales estaba algo alterado, Natasha en cambio se mostraba tan calmada como si fuera cualquier otro acontecimiento sin importancia.

–Estamos buscando un lugar para el gran día – le dijo al hombre de la tienda.

–Sí, nos vamos a casar – apoyó él para desviar la atención. Pudo notar perfectamente lo poco creíble que seguramente había sido, pero estaba seguro de que era la primera vez en su vida que decía esa frase y se sentía tan ajeno e incorrecto que no pudo tratar de fingir mejor.

Pudo haber dicho esa frase con Peggy, pero sabía que en realidad solo existía una persona con quien de verdad lo hubiera deseado.

–Bésame – le ordenó Natasha mientras escapaban.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron Steve supo que ese beso era diferente a todos los que había dado hasta el momento. Porque sus sentimientos por ella confusamente llegaban a amistad, y de momento aún no lograba considerarla dentro de confianza todavía, no había nada más, nada que pensar, nada que sentir. Solo labios contra los suyos. Vacío.

Luego robó un carro.

–¿Desde el 45 no besas?

–¿Tan mal lo hice? – no era que ser un profesional en cuestión de besar le interesara demasiado, pero la insinuación dañaba su orgullo de hombre, al fin y al cabo. Y también era la primera vez que alguien mencionaba un beso suyo después de que pasara. Con Bucky, solo lo podrían haber hablado cuando estaban a solas y cuando esas ocasiones se daban preferían besarse más. A Peggy no la volvió a ver hasta 70 años después.

–Yo no dije eso

–Eso entendí.

Y por fin vino una serie de sucesos que lo ayudó a aclararse un poco más sobre dónde estaban en ese momento. Armin Zola y todo lo que habían hecho en S.H.I.E.L.D. Esta misma organización tratando de deshacerse de ellos y Sam Wilson como la única alternativa que se le ocurrió. Natasha abriéndose a él y por fin siendo capaz de lo que hubiera querido aceptar desde que la vio desde el principio, que era de confianza. Y por fin teniendo un objetivo claro cuando el agente les anuncia lo que planean hacer con los helicarrier.

Y mientras se dirigen a evitarlo, el hombre que ha sido un incordio incluso para Natasha apareció otra vez.

Para Steve, la pelea contra el soldado del invierno era hecha en automático por su cuerpo. El movimiento de sus cuerpos sincronizados, respondiendo tan bien entre ellos que parecían haber sido hechos para eso. Sus brazos sabían en dónde detener, en dónde atacar, sus piernas se movían como si supieran el movimiento exacto que se complementaría con el ajeno. El esfuerzo, el sudor, el dolor. Todo estaba en el lugar exacto al que correspondía. Cada arma usada, cada golpe dado, todo armaba el baile que su lucha creaba.

No creía posible que una lucha se sentiría tan perfecta.

Solo hubo un espacio de tiempo tras movimiento en donde lo hizo girar hacia sobre él y lo lanzó al suelo.

Steve de inmediato se levantó y se puso en guardia, preparado para lo que fuera que el soldado del invierno fuera a intentar otra vez. Este también se puso de pie, pero tardó un poco más en volver a darle la cara, probablemente porque había perdido la máscara y durante esos segundos consideró las consecuencias de mostrar su rostro. Debió concluir que no importaba si al final su objetivo era deshacerse de todos. Así que se irguió quitando el cabello de su cara.

Y Steve lo reconoció de inmediato.

Ni siquiera necesitaba pensarlo o decirse que se parecía. Él tenía grabadas a fuego todas las facciones de esa persona, sus ojos que durante todo ese tiempo eran lo último que veía al dormir, lo que lo acompañaba en sueños y lo recibía al despertar. Y no importaban la cantidad de años que habían pasado ni la manera en la que su cabello y su atuendo variaran, el cosquilleo en su costado donde una marca había desaparecido no hacía más que rectificar lo evidente.

Era su alma gemela.

–¿Bucky?

El nombre pronunciado se sentía raro en su boca, no era solo decirlo al aire, le estaba hablando a él. Era Bucky, era Bucky.

–¿Quién demonios es Bucky? – fue la única respuesta que, mientras afilaba la mirada, el soldado del invierno le dirigió preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

Fue detenido por sus compañeros y antes de que se fuera, Steve vio el rastro de duda y confusión en sus ojos.

Todo el tiempo en el que llegaron a detenerlos, el arma apuntando contra su cabeza, las esposas en sus manos y los brazos que lo jalaron hasta meterlo a una camioneta. Todo fue ajeno porque lo único que podía seguir pensando, y repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente era la imagen de su alma gemela frente a él, vivo, observándolo a los ojos. VIVO

¿Quién demonios es Bucky? Repitió en su mente. Tú, tú eres Bucky, mi alma gemela, la persona que fue hecha para mí, mi otra mitad. Tenía tanto que decirle.

María Hill se reveló como uno de los guardias que los llevaban y los rescató llevándolos a alguna clase de escondite donde Natasha, quien tenía una herida de bala en el hombro, sería atendida. Y fue allí donde les revelaron que Nick Fury estaba con vida. Y concluyeron que solo había una cosa por hacer.

Acabar con S.I.E.L.D por completo.

.

.

El soldado era transportado en un auto oficial. El camuflaje que sus manejadores de momento había ideado. Él le veía varios fallos, pero como había sido una orden, ahí estaba. El único que lo acompañaba era el chofer, un hombre de apariencia mayor que tenía mucho miedo y nervios. Miedo de él y nervios de fallar. Resaltaba a la vista el temblor de sus manos, la transpiración, el tic en su labio. No era que le prestara especial atención, solo algo tan obvio para él que simplemente no lo podía pasar por alto.

Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en lo que acababa de pasar. Dos cosas importantes.

La primera, su misión era eliminar a los cuatro pasajeros del auto y solo se deshizo de uno. Aunque provocar su captura también era factible, no era perfecto y ya había recibido castigos por no hacerlo todo como debería los cuales no estaba gustoso de repetir. Aunque eso no importaba. Él solo debía cumplir, concentrarse en la misión, cumplir y congelarse para la siguiente ocasión. Nada más, nada menos.

Y eso lo llevaba a la segunda cuestión. La imagen del hombre del puente regresaba a su mente. Era algo que nunca le había pasado. Que estuviera en sus registros, claro, porque su memoria era borrada con cada nueva misión. Y por eso era por lo que todo era mucho más extraño, porque ver a ese hombre a los ojos cuando este le observó el rostro lo había llenado de nostalgia. Un sentimiento que no iba con él.

Pareció reconocerlo y entonces el soldado pudo pensar que lo reconocía también. Unos ojos que siempre había visto, aunque no era posible que fuera así. Unos brazos que se extendían invitándolo a acercarse. Una voz a la que podía aferrarse.

"¿Bucky?"

Bucky. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Quién era ese? No lo sabía.

Entró a la sala su nuevo controlador. Ya hacía un rato que habían llegado a uno de los tantos escondites con los que Hydra contaba. Lo golpeó. El soldado sabía que lo merecía, había estado distraído, había atacado por inercia a un doctor de ellos, pero lo más importante, no había cumplido al pie de la letra lo que le habían ordenado.

A pesar de todo eso se atrevió a hablar.

–El hombre del puente ¿Quién era?

Y como respuesta a su consciencia le borraron la memoria otra vez. Usualmente él solo recordaba el dolor en su cabeza, en su cerebro. Pero en esa ocasión, mientras la información se iba, las caras, los lugares, sus acciones, su existencia, dejándolo como un cascarón vacío, los ojos azules se retuvieron en su mente, viéndolo directamente, como algo más que el soldado del invierno. Y mientras recitaban las palabras que ajustarían su cerebro para recibir nuevas órdenes una se intercalaba cada vez.

Bucky

Bucky

Bucky

Steve

Ahora había una nueva misión.

El Capitán América había escapado. Harían subir los helicarrier para acabar con toda población que fuera una amenaza para la organización y suponían que serían atacados. El soldado sería colocado en uno de ellos y se aseguraría de que no fuera alterado. Asesinar a cualquiera que lo intentara.

Fácil, conciso.

Estaba en el puente cuando el Capitán América ingresó. Cuando este lo miró a los ojos seguro de quién era.

Y la sensación de pertenecer a ese momento se desplazó por su cuerpo. Su mente, alterada, borrada, dañada, no lograba visualizarlo. Aunque lo recordada ahora, el momento en el puente, un suceso que se mantuvo, que luchó y se quedó en él. Pero aún más, su cuerpo reaccionaba. Y no era como lucha, era un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos y en el costado derecho de sí mismo.

No importaba. Lo que fuera que ese hombre provocaba en él, no importaba porque tenía una misión que cumplir.

Pero algo se interponía. En ambos, porque lo que querían y debían no era para nada lo mismo.

Tras mucha lucha Steve había logrado poner la tarjeta en su lugar. Las personas estaban a salvo, y entonces podía concentrarse en el hombre frente a él, con la apariencia que nunca se había ido realmente de su lado.

El soldado del invierno no entendía por qué el otro soldado había decidido ayudarlo a salir de debajo de la estructura de metal que lo había retenido. Por qué le decía que lo conocía de toda la vida, que se llamaba de tal forma. Por qué tras quitarse el casco volvió a sentir que lo había visto antes.

–No voy a pelear contigo, Buck. – declaró y soltó su escudo, porque no quería que siguiera viéndolo como el Capitán América, como su contrincante. Si hubiera podido quitarse el traje lo hubiera hecho. Quería mostrarse ante él tal y como era, dejarle ver al Steve junto al que había estado toda su vida, ese que era su alma gemela.

El soldado del invierno se descolocó cuando vio el escudo caer, alejarse hacia abajo eliminando cualquier posibilidad de trampa que eso pudiera ser. El soldado frente a él insistía. Nunca había recibido miradas que no fueran de odio o miedo, solo sus manejadores que lo veían como un objeto. Pero él, él lo veía tan raro, como si esperara algo más.

Y la mera idea de considerar averiguarlo para dárselo era dolorosa.

Por eso se lanzó sobre él. Y se desconcentró mucho más cuando en verdad no se defendió, no lo atacó de regreso. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza debido a los sentimientos amontonados que luchaban por controlarlo, era algo que no le había pasado nunca que supiera. Desconcentrarse. No aplicar toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

El soldado del invierno daba cada golpe con el deseo de liberar su frustración en él. Cada que su puño impactaba y sentía la resistente piel del otro soldado ceder ante su fuerza, esperaba dejarlo salir, hacer desaparecer ese sentir que no debía ser parte de su programación. Pero mientras más se deformaba el rostro del otro ante las heridas, más era el creciente deseo de detenerse.

Y era frustrante para él pensar, sentir.

–Eres mi misión. – terminó diciendo en voz alta ante la desesperación de no lograr concentrarse.

Steve lo vio, la expresión descompuesta y confundida que le permitían corroborar que no era una máquina, que Bucky estaba allí. Que lo necesitaba.

–Eres mi alma gemela y estaré contigo hasta el final de la línea.

Y todo se detuvo en ese momento.

El soldado del invierno conocía ese término y lo que eso conllevaba. Mientras veía al Capitán América caer del helicarrier trató de relacionarse a sí mismo con él. Como alma gemela. No era posible porque de serlo debería haber un nombre en su piel y estaba seguro de que eso no era así. No era posible pero esa mirada fue lo que lo impulsó a saltar.

Tenía que matarlo y la idea de verlo morir le disgustaba.

Lo sacó del agua y supo que todo lo que era y debía ser acababa de cambiar.


	11. Después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta actu fue más pronto que la veces anteriores, es todo lo que diré jaja  
> Yo debería dejar de poner notas tontas y dejarlos leer libremente.   
> Tal vez lo haga, luego.  
> Y espero que esté siendo de su agrado~

Steve llegó agotado a su apartamento, observó la puerta vecina y apretó los puños como reflejo.

Descubrió su puerta abierta y el interior hecho un desastre. Para esos que se llamaban espías profesionales, ni siquiera habían intentado fingir que no pasaron por ahí buscando cualquier cosa que Fury pudiera haberle dejado. Suponía que no habría caso ya que al final él se hubiera dado cuenta o simplemente lo hubiera deducido. Pasó por encima de la pequeña mesa del recibidor que ahora estaba en el suelo y con las patas quebradas. También se notaba que quien había entrado ahí había hecho las cosas con saña pues la mitad del desastre no era necesario siquiera.

Su habitación era lo peor de todo. Su cama había sido completamente destruida con el colchón deshecho y la base desarmada o rota, no tuvo la energía de acercarse a cerciorarse de nada. Abrió su armario y su ropa ni siquiera estaba allí, probablemente desperdigada por debajo del desastre que había. Y, considerando el estado del resto de sus cosas, no era ilógico creer que ya también era inservible.

Se removió aún atrapado en su traje que seguía ligeramente húmedo, el cansancio del cuerpo seguía presente y la herida de la bala era lo más incómodo y doloroso. No había opción, debería quedarse así. Volver a molestar a Sam que debía estar recuperándose de las heridas no era opción. Natasha y María Hill se estaban asegurando de que todos los pertenecientes a SHIELD fueran evaluados sin falta alguna. Y tampoco podía comprarse ropa nueva, no necesitaba ir hasta un banco para saber que su cuenta que SHIELD le había creado ya había sido vaciada.

Como un parpadeo llegó a él el recuerdo de una cuenta bancaria extra.

Cuando había conocido a Tony Stark en persona por primera vez, ya sabiendo que era él quien le estaba pagando todo, le había pedido que dejara de hacerlo, que quería ganarse su propio dinero. Él se había reído y con sarcasmo había comentado que ni siquiera sabía que le estaba pagando nada. –No lo uses si no lo quieres, pero yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer con el dinero así que ahí se queda. – Había sido su último argumento antes de pasar de él.

Así que, pensando si realmente estaba en alguna clase de necesidad, bajó al piso anterior y le pidió a un vecino algo de ropa prestada para no tener que volver a salir con su uniforme.

Solo lo mínimo indispensable. No quería tener que usar el dinero de alguien más de esa manera.

Eligió un cambio de ropa completo y ya, vería si acaso podría rescatar algo de sus cosas cosiéndolo él mismo. Cuando pasó a la caja de la tienda en el centro comercial en el que estaba, llevaba la cabeza baja, algo abochornado por la ropa que llevaba puesta y obviaba que no le quedaba, por vergüenza anticipada a que la tarjeta no pasara y también como un intento vago de no ser reconocido después del desastre que acaban de vivir.

La señorita que lo atendía muy amablemente le sonreía sin dar indicios de descubrir nada de lo que lo inquietaba. Hizo las preguntas de rutina y fue sumando el precio de las prendas en la caja registradora. Cuando Steve le pasó la tarjeta de crédito, una que había dejado con otro par de pequeñas pertenencias, como su brújula con la fotografía de Peggy, en un casillero del que no le había dicho a nadie, la señorita lo tomó y pasó por la máquina, en ese mismo momento perdió toda sonrisa y lo volteó a ver intercaladamente con lo que fuera que mostraba en pantalla.

Sus nervios se incrementaron y ahora temía haber cometido algún error.

–S-Señor Stark – le dijo ella tratando de sonreír otra vez sin lograrlo en absoluto. Steve sacudió la cabeza.

–Steve Rogers – la corrigió –. Sí, la tarjeta es de Stark.

–Steve Rogers-Stark – dijo ella señalando la pantalla – Sí, es el nombre bajo el que está la tarjeta. Y-yo creí que si el señor Stark se casaba sería con la señorita Potts que es su alma gemela... No me esperaba... ¡Lo siento! Sé que no debo ser entrometida – bajó el rostro totalmente avergonzada y terminó de cobrar. Le devolvió la tarjeta y la guardó, Steve recibió las bolsas en automático y no tiene idea de si ella le pasó a decir algo más. Salió y caminó dejándose llevar, entonces cayó en cuenta de que debió decirle a la señorita que no era así, pero al darse la vuelta no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba.

Por fin las palabras terminaron de tener sentido en su cabeza.

Ella creía que estaba casado con Stark. Dejó escapar una risa que bien pasaba por alguna clase de histeria porque ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer? ¿Y de Stark? ¿Por qué rayos había puesto ese nombre? Rogers-Stark y volvió a reír, porque estaba en una época en la que con esa facilidad podían decir que dos hombres se habían casado. Levantó las bolsas y se dirigió a un baño público para cambiarse.

Aún caminaba sin rumbo, pensando en Bucky, sus ojos y todos los sentimientos que había logrado entrever en ellos. Siendo consciente de que ya no había ningún nombre en él, las letras que conformaban su nombre similar a un tatuaje negro se habían desvanecido por completo, y aun así Bucky estaba allí. Su alma gemela estaba allí.

Porque lo seguía siendo. Siempre.

Un auto negro se detuvo a su lado y el vidrio polarizado del copiloto bajó revelando a Natasha de la misma manera en que siempre había pasado por él en las misiones. No fue necesario decir más para que él subiera.  
–Linda ropa – le dijo ella a pesar de que no había volteado a verlo en ningún momento.

–Lindo auto – contestó él – creí que todas tus pertenencias se habrían perdido también.

–Lo hicieron – contestó. Allí estaba la confirmación a lo obvio cuando su información que S.H.I.E.L.D poseía se hizo pública, eso incluía cuentas bancarias reales, falsas, escondites y bodegas de autos, vehículos u otros artículos que podrían usar de ser necesarios. No tardarían en ser robados. Él corría con la suerte de que las cuentas de Stark tenían su propia seguridad. – Tengo mis propios métodos para conseguir cosas – agregó de forma que dejaba en claro que no le daría detalles aún si preguntaba.

Se dirigieron a un cementerio, allí se encontraron a Sam y fueron directamente a una tumba que tenía escrito Nick Fury en ella. El dueño de ella apareció después avisándoles a ellos, los que consideraba de confianza, que desaparecería por un tiempo. Sam regresó a lo que era su vida. Nat le entregó una carpeta con información del soldado del invierno y se sintió sumamente pesada en sus manos.

Nat lo dejó en su edificio y se fue. Subió al desastre donde vivía y agotado supo que no tenía alternativa. Comenzó a levantar los muebles que parecían ser capaces de sostenerse por sí mismos y colocar en recipientes los fragmentos de vidrios o cosas punzocortantes. Luego de un rato tocaron a su puerta. Era una vecina del edificio a la que había visto un par de veces, pero con la que nunca había intercambiado palabras.

–Disculpe, uh, Señor Rogers, un auto lo está buscando.

–¿Sabes quién es? – le preguntó cautelosamente.

–Es... El auto – colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas y volteó a ver a los lados, luego se inclinó un poco hacia él e hizo una expresión como si apenas fuera consciente de algo –, no había personas. Fue el auto quien me pidió que le hablara.

Steve entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y tras agradecerle, ella se retiró y él fue por su escudo para bajar.

En la entrada del edificio había un auto rojo, aun no era totalmente diestro en diferenciar los modelos de autos actuales, pero evidenciaba por todas partes que era nuevo y lujoso. La puerta del copiloto se abrió para él y le dejó ver el interior vacío.

–Le agradecería que accediera acompañarme, señor Rogers.

–¿J.A.R.V.I.S? – preguntó deshaciéndose de su pose rígida.

–Así es. Soy quien se encuentra manipulando el vehículo.

Steve asintió como respuesta, pero al no saber si eso servía agregó que entendía con su voz.

Consideró las posibilidades de negarse, después de todo si Stark quería verlo significaba que iba a tener que ir en el auto hasta Nueva York y eso era demasiado tiempo que no estaba seguro de querer desperdiciar. Pero vino a su cabeza el hecho de que utilizó su dinero y tal vez podrías ser que le cobraría por usarlo cuando él mismo ya le había dicho que no lo tocaría. Suspiró y sabiendo que había cerrado y de todos modos no había nada por lo cual regresar, subió. El auto cerró la puerta por sí mismo y aceleró.

Era una extraña sensación viajar sin nadie que llevara el control del auto. Bien, sabía que J.A.R.V.I.S era quien se estaba encargando de todo, pero era una sensación muy diferente ir junto a alguien que llevara el control a ver el volante moverse solo.

En algún momento del trayecto se quedó dormido. No había descansado durante todo el tiempo que duró el problema con SHIELD y aunque su cuerpo no se lo exigía, ya lo necesitaba.

Las imágenes de todo eso que aún pensaba se hicieron presentes en su mente con forma de sueños. La organización en la que había creído cayendo, las personas en las que había confiado traicionándolo, todo lo que había creído cambiando. El alma gemela que había perdido regresando. El amor de su vida dispuesto a matarlo.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó agitado provocando una punzada de dolor en su costado por el movimiento brusco. El suero lo ayudaba a curarse más rápido, pero no era inmediato así que el daño de la bala que Bucky puso en él seguía ahí y se quedaría por un par de días más. Se acomodó otra vez con lentitud. Su asiento se había acomodado para permitirle acostarse libremente. Era sorprendente, pero no tenía energías para reaccionar al respecto.

Los cristales polarizados no le dejaban ver el exterior y la música suave que sonaba en el radio era lo único que ambientaba su camino. De repente volvió a despertar cuando la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S le indicó que habían llegado. Bajó del auto con su escudo en la mano y vio la enorme torre Stark frente a él. Un recuerdo de una pelea intergaláctica, un lugar enorme y vacío y el punto donde su primer equipo se reunía a veces.

Steve ingresó a la torre de la misma manera en la que siempre lo había hecho cuando llegaba con Natasha y se encontró de frente a Stark que se acomodaba el saco de su traje preparándose para salir. La manera en la que lo observó tan fijamente durante unos segundos hizo sentir a Steve que era una persona que había llegado de repente sin invitación y se había metido sin permiso.

–Uh – En cuanto Steve hizo un pequeño ruido indicación de vida, Stark se enderezó y por fin pareció recordar o entender por qué estaba allí –. Si es por el dinero que usé, te lo pagaré de inmediato.

–¿Dinero que usaste?

–El dinero de la cuenta que me dejaste.

–¿Dinero mío se estaba desviando a ti? – preguntó Tony colocando las manos en su cintura. Su expresión le decía a Steve que realmente no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. – Rogers ¿Realmente crees que te haría venir para cobrarte dinero? ¿Qué compraste para empezar? ¿Papilla?

Steve hizo una mueca de fastidio que no pudo ocultar. Stark sacó unos lentes negros y se los puso para luego seguir hablando.

–Yo estaba feliz en mi torre, viviendo mi vida y teniendo mis pláticas profundas con Bruce cuando de repente hubo una invasión a mi seguridad y un equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D intentó entrar a registrar para asegurarse de que no estabas aquí. – Tony ajustó los gemelos en sus muñecas –. Tuve que echarlos. También vi cómo te capturaban en las noticias. Luego J.A.R.V.I.S me avisó que los helicarrier de los espías me están apuntando con sus armas – cerró los ojos y estiró los brazos a sus costados – Parece que tuviste una aventura divertida.

Steve frunció el ceño aún más.

Pero eso que había dicho no era todo de lo que Tony se había enterado. Conocía los archivos de Steve Rogers, los había leído desde que tuvo que hacer equipo con ellos contra los chitauri, y bueno, si tenía que aceptarlo, aunque fuera dentro de su propia mente, Tony conocía la vida de Rogers casi de memoria por su familia tan aficionada a él. Al principio y durante bastante tiempo solo había sabido una parte de su mayor secreto. El nombre en su piel había pertenecido a un hombre, pero cuando tía Peggy había tenido que ir al hospital por fin le había dicho qué decía. James Barnes. Su piel limpia en las fotografías que se habían dado durante el descongelamiento no le habían sorprendido. Y entonces las imágenes que había alcanzado a hackear de los helicarrier cuando le llegó el anuncio de estar siendo amenazado por ellos decían otra cosa.

–Perder un alma gemela que amaste es un dolor que yo no puedo imaginar – dijo Tony de pronto con una expresión de real preocupación. Una que daba esa sensación de que se trata de ser empático y se siente mal por no lograrlo. Lo más similar que había vivido fueron esos minutos que había perdido a Pepper y sabía que no había comparación. Observó la siempre estoica expresión de Steve y se preguntó cuánto dolor debía estar sufriendo ese hombre. – Quédate en la torre. – lo invitó – Esta vez estaremos todos. Seremos como una bonita familia. – hizo un exagerado movimiento de manos como medio de alivianar la incomodidad que se apoderaba de él al proponer eso.

Steve lo miró con desconfianza, y, perfecto, lo único que le faltaba era el icono de américa pensando que había perdido la cabeza por tratar de ser amable. Si alguien le preguntaba por qué normalmente no lo era, usaría este momento como primera razón.

–De acuerdo. – dijo Steve sin variar mucho su expresión.

Sí, S.H.I.E.L.D había utilizado bien sus métodos de espía en él. 

–Excelente – agregó Tony –. Ahora si me permites hay una mujer muy interesante tratando de obtener un empleo en Stark Industries y quiero ser quien le diga que no. – Se talló las manos con ansias y entró al elevador – Ponte cómodo, mandaremos a traer tus cosas luego.

Steve quería decirle que él lo haría porque primero debía repararlo todo, pero las puertas se cerraron antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo. Su única pertenencia que valía la pena ahora era su escudo y ese lo llevaba con él, su tarjeta y su brújula volvían a estar en el casillero y pensaba que ese seguiría siendo un bueno lugar. Ahora también tenía los datos que Natasha había logrado darle, una carpeta que comenzaba a creer que debía haber traído con él.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la torre tan conocida de repente sintiéndose ajeno. Aun aceptando quedarse creía que regresaría a su departamento en DC, no que todo sería tan precipitado. Recordó lo del nombre de la tarjeta y se dijo a sí mismo que en cuanto lo volviera a ver le preguntaría al respecto. Vio bajar por las escaleras que conectaban con la planta superior a la mujer de la que se acababa de despedir en el cementerio.

–Natasha... – dijo casi en un susurro – creí que te habías ido.

–Lo haré – contestó ella –, pero al parecer recibí la misma llamada que tú. Y después de perder todos mis escondites necesitaba un lugar en dónde dejar algunas de mis cosas.

–¿Entonces confías en él? – afirmó más que preguntar.

Natasha observó el elevador por el que Stark se acababa de ir.

–Es una persona con muchos defectos que me harían negar eso, pero ya estuve junto a él en uno de sus peores momentos, sé quién es de verdad Tony Stark así que sí – lo miró otra vez –, confío en él.

Steve trató de decirse eso a sí mismo hasta el cansancio. Porque todos los vengadores, el primer equipo al que había pertenecido en cuanto despertó, eran su máxima esperanza en ese momento en el que seguía sin estar estable.

Natasha le dijo que ella estaría en el piso justo sobre el de él. Steve no entendía por qué la necesidad. Un piso completo para él se le hacía exageradamente grande, incluso tenía cuatro habitaciones en él aparte de la suya, le sería más cómodo la idea de aprovecharlo, pero no. Un piso para él, uno para Natasha, uno para Banner, uno para Stark y el piso común. Eran cosas que no tenían sentido.

Cuando entró a la habitación vio que seguía exactamente como la había dejado la última vez que había pasado por ahí, impecablemente limpia y de laguna forma sin rastros de que alguien hubiera entrado. ¿La habitación se limpiaría sola? ¿O serían robots los que entraban a hacer la limpieza? No estaba seguro de hasta donde llegaba la realidad y daba paso a la ciencia ficción.

La primera vez que había entrado a ese lugar lo había recibido una oleada de futurismo que lo había descolocado. Con Stark quien sabe dónde, Pepper ocupada y Banner instalándose, J.A.R.V.I.S había sido su único guía que había accedido a hacer todos los cambios que quisiera. Lo primero fue deshacerse de la mayoría de las cosas avanzadas de ese lugar. Había logrado dejar solo lo mínimo indispensable y lo que él sabía manejar. Y así permanecía porque se sentía menos fuera de lugar.

En la noche le llegaron las pocas cosas que había pedido que le llevaran. Aún tenía la necesidad y el deseo de regresar por sí mismo a revisar sus cosas, pero eso había sido mucho más rápido. Solo una caja y lo único importante dentro de ella era una carpeta. Se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación y comenzó a revisarlo.

–Voy a salir a buscar a Bucky – había declarado el capitán al día siguiente. –, terminé de leer estos archivos y no puedo dejar que él siga allá afuera, perdido.

Y solo eso. Ya tenía su uniforme y su escudo puestos, aparte de una pequeña mochila con cosas indispensables. Subió al salón común solo a avisar a Stark que se encontraba allí junto con Potts.

–¿Tan rápido vas a acosarlo? – fue y habló Stark – Creí que le darías un poco más de tiempo para respirar de ti.

–No te metas, Stark – se acercó a él amenazante a lo que el otro solo levantó la barbilla altanero. Por detrás de él Potts levantó las manos como reflejo de querer intervenir para evitar un desastre, pero sin hacerlo realmente. – No entiendes lo que pasa así que no hables.

–Sí, no entiendo lo que pasa con ustedes. No entiendo lo que es haber encontrado a tu alma gemela, perderla, y luego hallártela con el cerebro lavado, pero sé que tú debes ser la máxima causa de su estrés.

Steve hizo su cuerpo, que estaba casi sobre el otro, un poco hacia atrás.

–Ah – exclamó Stark con suficiencia – quieres saber por qué. Es obvio. Durante todo este tiempo había hecho un buen trabajo ¿No? Matando gente sin que nadie supiera de él. Y entonces te vio. No quiero hacerte dudar de tus habilidades. Definitivamente no tengo el valor de pensar en dudar de las habilidades de la agente Romanoff y también digamos que ese Sam Wilson es bueno. Pero la mejor arma de Hydra no lo era por no ser capaz de superar agentes de SHIELD. Así que algo se interpuso. Él te sacó del río y desapareció, creo que eso lo demuestra. – Tony levantó los hombros y observó a otra dirección –. Incluso a ti te dieron tiempo de procesarlo cuando despertaste y tu shock no fue tan grande.

–Cuando una persona se siente mal – dijo Steve de forma mucho más calmada al comprender que Stark estaba demostrando interés en su situación a su manera – no se le deja sola. Es cuando más necesitan el apoyo de las personas que la aprecian.

Stark sacudió la cabeza negando y Steve podía ver en sus ojos casi como si lo dijera "Eso no tiene sentido". Y tuvo un extraño deseo y necesidad de abrazarlo porque era como si, a pesar de seguir siendo el mismo Stark de siempre, se viera más pequeño y gritara por todos lados que no era una persona que recibiera amor.

Pero Pepper estaba allí, justo detrás y era obvio que su alma gemela le proporcionaría todo el amor que necesitaba mucho mejor de lo que él podría intentar. Y ni siquiera podía comprender en su consciente por qué quiso intentarlo.

–Exacto – dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, Steve se giró y Tony también se inclinó a un lado para ver por detrás de él. Allí, saliendo del elevador llegaba Barton masticando un palito de madera, probablemente perteneciente a alguna paleta de hielo, los saludaba con dos dedos levantados. – Por eso es por lo que debes quedarte mientras estamos aquí.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Tony de manera neutral.

–Me llegó tu invitación – lo señaló con el palito de madera que había tomado de su boca.

–¿En serio? – preguntó Tony inclinando la cabeza –- Creí que nunca había salido por no saber a dónde mandarla.

–Soy un espía Stark, tenía mi nombre y eso es suficiente. Ahora ¿Qué? ¿Hogar dulce hogar?

–No – Steve dijo atrayendo la atención a él –. No puedo quedarme aquí mientras Bucky está allá afuera pasando por un momento tan difícil. Voy a buscarlo.

–¿Dónde comenzarás a buscar? – Esta vez fue Natasha quien llegó con manos en la cadera y seguida de cerca por Banner.

–A partir del río – contestó esforzándose por sonar como quien sabe lo que hace. Tenía la sospecha de que, si Natasha se sumaba a los intentos de detenerlo, terminaría accediendo.

–Preguntando, buscando patrones de comportamiento. Siguiendo historias similares, paralelas, pistas de una persona que aparece y desaparece – ella asintió y luego cruzó los brazos – Dime ¿Tú crees que yo no he intentado hacer todo eso que estás pensando?

–Tengo que intentarlo – repuso apretando los puños –, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

–Steve – ella se acercó y colocó una mano con suavidad en su mejilla –, está bien, tampoco te estoy diciendo que no hagas nada. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo. Eso también me ayudará en la búsqueda que yo hago. Pero permanece aquí, no te precipites por tus sentimientos.

Lo pensó seriamente unos momentos más, considerando que tendría que pasar los días en un solo lugar sabiendo que su alma gemela estaba allá afuera en algún lugar lejos de él. Bajó la mirada y cuando volvió a mirarla asintió.

–Al fin – habló Stark rompiendo el ambiente agradable que se había creado. Pepper le jaló el brazo como reproche y se lo llevó del lugar.

Clint fue junto a Bruce y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros con energía arrastrándolo al interior de la cocina.

Natasha lo invitó a seguirlo y acompañaron a los otros a ingerir un desayuno.

Después de que Pepper se fuera, Tony volvió a bajar, se sintió abrumado por la gran cantidad de personas que estaban ahí y que, a diferencia de todas las otras reuniones que había tenido, no trataban de llegar a su dinero o a su cama. Con una Starkpad en la mano, bajó de manera relajada hasta interrumpir su conversación.

–Entonces ahora podemos saber todo sobre ustedes – dijo sentándose en medio del sofá alrededor del cual estaban –. Juguemos a yo nunca, nunca. Primero Brucie. – comenzó a buscar en internet los datos que se habían desperdigado de inmediato.

–Es incómodo que ahora todas las personas tengan acceso a mi vida. – comentó Bruce masajeándose el brazo izquierdo.

–Sí. Bueno, para mí no hay nada nuevo – continuó Tony –. Oh, vaya, marca de alma gemela ubicada en la pelvis – mencionó bajando el volumen de su voz –. Eso es… bajo. – la manera en la que lo mencionó fue como si realmente le afectara el que ese dato en específico se revelara, pero daba la sensación de ya conocer eso sobre el otro científico – ¿Nombre desconocido?

–Ellos saben el nombre que tengo, y saben que está completo. – dijo Banner, Steve se tensó un poco ante eso, pero pudo respirar al pensar que ya no debía haber razón para preocuparse. Aunque la melancolía lo invadió al pensar en almas gemelas. – Pero accedieron a no subir ese dato a la información, ahora lo agradezco profundamente, Betty no tiene por qué verse involucrada en esto.

Tony no le estaba prestando atención, en cuanto vio que la ubicación de ese nombre, y el nombre en sí estaban presentes a la vista de cualquiera, fue de inmediato a revisar su propia información que S.H.I.E.L.D había obtenido.

–Ubicación de marca desconocida – dijo casi en un susurro de alivio –. Parece que la agente Romanoff no es tan buena espía como debería.

–Si dudas de mí – dijo repentinamente la rusa que había entrado sin que ellos se percataran – clavaré un cuchillo en la letra P de la parte alta de tu pantorrilla derecha.

Steve observó como el rostro de Tony tornaba a una expresión de horror y no se supo explicar si era algún impacto por las habilidades de Natasha, que no debería, o había otra cosa. Una P, se le hizo extraño que Natasha mencionara esa letra. Su mente pensó de inmediato en Pepper, pero ella no se llamaba así, era Virginia ¿No debió haber dicho una V? Oh, pero era Potts así que no era raro ni nada. Le dio otra mirada a Stark que se había hecho hacia atrás, como primera impresión Steve podría decir que estaba tratando de ocultar su marca contra la mesa y eso se le hizo una posibilidad muy extraña. Tony se veía muy feliz con Potts, casi al grado de presumir el que estaba con ella así que no debería de dar indicios de intranquilidad en lo que a su marca respecta.

–Yo nunca, nunca olvidaré esa cara – dijo Barton llevando otra papita a su boca.

Y Steve tenía la sensación de que él tampoco.


	12. Conocer a una persona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Doble actualización?  
> ¿Qué?  
> El mundo va a explotar, supongo.  
> Insistamos, espero que les esté gustando:

Tony estaba molestando a Bruce como siempre.

Nada del otro mundo, pero llegó un punto en el que a Bruce se le cayeron unas medidas exactas que llevaba casi todo el día haciendo, no precisamente culpa de Tony, podía defenderse, pero también podía decirse que si él no hubiera estado allí igual y no pasa. Bruce se enojó mucho, demasiado y fue inevitable que de repente empezara a ponerse verde.

Tony se hizo hacia atrás y trató de llamar una armadura. Como balde de agua fría llegó a su mente de inmediato que él ya no tenía ninguna armadura. El rugido se escuchó por todo el edificio y con un solo movimiento de brazos Hulk destruyó el laboratorio. Tony corrió, aprovechando que no se encontraba a la vista del otro con su respiración agitada, sudando y su corazón palpitando con fiereza haciendo que le doliera el pecho. Solo necesitaba llegar al elevador o las escaleras y alejarse. Activar la contención y llamar a Thor, tal vez. Si tan solo estuviera en el mismo planeta.

Por la desesperación de alejarse pasó a tirar unos frascos y el ruido hizo que Hulk lo mirara de inmediato. Tony estaba seguro de que lo que su corazón hizo en ese momento fue detenerse. Cayó al suelo ante la impresión de Hulk yendo a su dirección con toda su ira y tal vez fue un calambre lo que atravesó todo su cuerpo y no lo dejó moverse como era su intención.

No allí desprotegido, desnudo e imposibilitado. Sin nada que le permitiera levantarse por sí mismo ya que nadie más le iba a ayudar.

Un sonido metálico al golpear fue lo que lo hizo mirar frente a él lo que en realidad no había dejado de ver pero sí de procesar, y eso era a Hulk inclinándose un poco hacia atrás y Steve Rogers apareciendo a su lado para recibir de vuelta su escudo y prácticamente cargarlo y sacarlo del lugar.

Está casi seguro de que Clint y Natasha de quedaron atrás y que alguien de todos modos dio la orden de iniciar la contención de los laboratorios. Sabe que cuando Rogers lo dejó en el suelo del salón común con los estruendosos ruidos de golpes de metal como fondo, lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza para gritarle enojado por lo que había provocado y Tony en cualquier otro momento habría tenido buenas respuestas para eso, pero en ese momento solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Necesitaba su armadura.

La necesitaba, la necesitaba urgentemente, su armadura, una armadura, cualquier armadura, para protegerse, para defenderse, para pelear, para revisar sus signos, una armadura, una armadura.

–Está bien – Steve apretó un poco sus hombros y acercó su rostro para verlo fijamente a los ojos –, está bien, tranquilo, ya estás aquí, ya estás a salvo. Tranquilo – le repitió.

La boca seca de Tony y su garganta que parecía cerrarse con cada respiración que daba no le permitieron contestar el "No sé de qué hablas, estoy bien" que tenía en mente. Puso atención a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el sonido a destrucción inminente se había detenido y que en medio de la oscuridad que la noche había dejado sobre ellos con ninguna luz encendida, se encontraba apresando la ropa de Rogers con manos temblorosas.

Sacudiendo su cuerpo, Tony acabó con el contacto que ambos mantenían y tomó su distancia. Se masajeó las sienes caminando un poco y luego volvió a mirar al rubio.

–¿Bruce? – preguntó.

–Ya se ha calmado. Natasha lo acompaña ahora en su habitación.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos... así? – movió la mano señalándolos a ambos.

–Casi una hora.

Casi una hora, repitió en su mente. Estaba seguro de que esos ataques de pánico donde perdía la noción del tiempo habían disminuido y que nunca le habían pasado frente a alguien más. Ni siquiera Pepper sabía de ellos. Su hermano de ciencia seguro lo sospechaba y de la agente Romanoff no dudaría si saliera con que siempre lo había sabido, pero que el fuera consciente no lo sabía nadie con seguridad y no estaba feliz de que el capitán de la nación fuera el primero en enterarse.

–Stark – dijo este con suavidad tratando de ser considerado. Era mucho más molesto que la idea de que le gritara porque a eso al menos sabría contestar – ¿No tienes ninguna armadura? – Tony lo vio sin saber el porqué de la pregunta. Debió reflejarlo en el rostro porque después el otro agregó – estabas repitiendo que la necesitabas y nunca te armaste con una.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. Pepper le había comentado un par de veces que cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos llegaba a comenzar a decirlos en voz alta o baja, no había reparado en ello porque no le vio mucha importancia, ahora veía el error. Aunque tampoco era que hubiera podido hacer algo y eso lo volvía todo peor.

–No – contestó sincero –, no tengo ninguna armadura en este momento. Las destruí todas durante los sucesos del mandarín y no he vuelto a construir. – Hablar sobre eso hacía que sus manos le sudaran mucho más.

Saber que no estaba haciendo nada para protegerse a sí mismo a pesar de que lo necesitaba era muy duro para él. Pero no podía. No debía. Sabía que, si iba al taller y tocaba una sola cosa de allí, no encontraría la capacidad de salir otra vez. No otra vez. Ni siquiera con Pepper. Las veces que las pesadillas lo despertaban lo primero que tenía que hacer era alejare de ella para no molestarla. Cuando la inmensa necesidad de llevar a cabo alguno de los tantos proyectos que solo se seguían desarrollando en su cabeza comenzaba a ser demasiado fuerte iba con Bruce, trataba de ayudarlo, de usar su mente en algo y solo había conseguido provocar a Hulk con eso.

Debía dejar de molestarlo, de molestar a Pepper, a todos en ese edificio. Se suponía que sería un lugar seguro, no donde se sintieran todo el tiempo tensos. Si tan solo hubiera un lugar o una resistencia lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar a Hulk que ayudara a Bruce a sentirse seguro. Como una habitación que resistiera los impactos, o una armadura que se equiparara en fuerza y fuera capaz de reducirlo de llegar a ser necesario.

Sintió como lo jalaban, Steve lo estaba llevando del brazo y de inmediato se jaló para soltarse.

–¿Qué? – preguntó Tony tomando su distancia.

–Estás muy alterado, vamos con Pepper.

–No. – contestó mucho más agresivo de lo que pretendía. – No, no molestes a Pepper – dio una profunda respiración y se reprendió por mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a otra persona. Steve tuvo la consideración de esperar a que terminara de hacer lo que hacía. Por fin Tony pudo sentir control de sí mismo otra vez y levantando la barbilla sonrió. – Bien, sí, me alteré un poco, pero quién no lo haría con Hulk en la misma habitación. Y claro, hablo de cualquier persona normal, no espías o súper soldados.

–Stark

–Todo está bien.

Rogers entrecerró los ojos sin creerse en absoluto lo que decía, pero no mencionó nada más cuando Clint entró a la habitación ordenando que las luces se encendieran.

–Muy bien, Stark, la verdad no es tan entretenida la vida si no hay un poco de destrucción en ella. Pelear contra Hulk es entretenido y todo.

Tony sonrió y lo señalo con ambos brazos completamente estirados en su dirección y dándole una mirada a Steve que decía “¿Ves? Él entiende lo que digo” por todos lados. El asunto de Hulk pasó a segundo plano de inmediato cuando Tony comenzó a hablar sobre las flechas de Hawkeye y las mejoras que podrían tener. Este lo observaba, pero su mirada perdida indicaba que no le estaba prestando nada de atención, aunque era recíproco, Tony no había levantado la mirada de los delgados proyectiles al punto de que, si Clint se hubiera ido, no lo hubiera notado.

No mucho tiempo después llegó Pepper masajeando su cuello. Tony la recibió con un beso y no se volvió a separar de ella. Al parecer acababa de mandar algunos proyectos y revisar contratos así que habría una pequeña brecha de tiempo en la que no necesitaría ir a la empresa directamente.

Steve no quería entrometerse, pero había estado preocupado por su compañero de equipo y el ataque de pánico que había sufrido así que lo observó hasta que envolvió a Pepper en sus brazos esperando que se relajara. Y no fue así. La misma sonrisa falsa en su rostro seguía allí, la misma tensión en sus movimientos y ella no lo percibía. No pudo despegar la mirada de ellos y la forma en la que Tony se esforzaba por parecer bien y en orden cuando la pelirroja lo miraba.

Bruce y Natasha llegaron después. El primero algo pálido y con rostro arrepentido. La segunda normal. A primera vista, porque observándola bien parecía descolocada por alguna razón.

Banner se disculpó por los desastres que había cometido, la forma en la que hablaba indicaba que estaba a punto de decir que se iría de ese lugar, pero antes de que llegara a esa parte Tony caminó hacia él y lo abrazó de tal forma que parecía se subiría a él como un niño pequeño.

–No, Brucie, tú no te preocupes, no eres culpable de nada – sacudió la cabeza contra su cabello –. Puedes destruir la torre lo que quieras, yo solo lo descontaré de tu sueldo.

Bruce sonrió claramente más tranquilo.

–No sabía que recibía un sueldo.

–Ahora lo haces, y te descontaré los daños.

Tony tuvo que explicarle a Pepper de qué estaba hablando cuando ella hizo preguntas sobre la conversación que no entendía. Y Steve por primera vez veía una faceta diferente de Stark a la que estaba acostumbrado. Infantil, confiado, tranquilo. Con Bruce sonriéndole, con Pepper jalando con cariño su mejilla. Un ambiente donde Barton, Natasha y él estaban excluidos.

Sí, al final Stark era alguien en quien puede confiar y ese lugar, cuando todos formaran parte de ese tipo de actitudes podría llegar a llamarlo un lugar al cual regresar.

Durante casi una semana había estado bien, con Clint viviendo en la torre, Natasha arreglando asuntos que la tenían ahí, una época tranquila en Stark Industries que dejaba a Pepper estar en la torre, y eso tenía a Tony y Bruce con ellos, el equipo completo, al menos la mayoría, siendo ruidosos y conviviendo. Su mente despejada de Bucky y toda la abrumadora cantidad de sentimientos que le llegaban por él.

Pero Clint salió a una misión de tiempo indefinido, Natasha había terminado con lo que la tenía allí, firmas de contratos se habían llevado a Pepper a europa, Bruce había retomado sus experimentos y Tony había desaparecido dentro de la misma torre. Y más que antes la torre se sentía solitaria.

Steve decidió ir a los gimnasios que allí estaban, había un piso completo dedicado a lugares acondicionados para el entrenamiento, pero él se dirigió directamente a la parte que tenía costales de boxeo. Al final, golpear algo era un buen relajante de toda la tensión con la que parecía vivir constantemente. J.A.R.V.I.S le indicó de dónde tomar los costales y se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver solo tres. Eso sería rápido.

Colgó uno en su lugar y comenzó dando golpes firmes, pero sin fuerza para tratar de alargar el tiempo que podía hacer eso lo más posible.

Como siempre, la memoria muscular de atacar llevó a su mente a relacionarlo con los momentos en los que había tenido que hacerlo, la guerra, la invasión chitauri, sus misiones, Bucky.

Dio un severo golpe contra el costal de boxeo por la frustración, esa que lo invadía al pensar en todo lo que su alma gemela debió sufrir sin él a su lado, lo confundido y perdido que podría estar en ese momento.

Observó el costal que seguía allí frente a él intacto. Extrañado lo palpó con ambas manos y lo giró para verlo por varios ángulos. Ni siquiera tenía un poco de desgaste. Lo soltó y probó golpeándolo con más fuerza, y más fuerza, y más. Y seguía igual. Para ese punto ya debería de haberse desgarrado a la mitad como siempre lo hacían.

–J.A.R.V.I.S ¿De dónde es este costal? – preguntó volviendo a tomarlo, la respuesta de la IA llegó al mismo tiempo que encontraba el logo en la parte de abajo.

–Es un experimento del Señor Stark.

Steve sonrió, porque él había estado allí ya una vez y había destrozado sus costales y a cambio Stark se había puesto a hacer uno con el que pudiera entrenar. Lo soltó y volvió a tomar posición dispuesto a averiguar que tanto había conseguido Stark su objetivo.  
Esa era, probablemente, la primera vez que podía concentrarse en de verdad descargarse con fuerza en lugar de concentrarse en no destrozarlo al primer golpe. E incluso tomando impulso le dio con todo lo que tenía haciendo al costal golpear contra el techo, zafarse del arillo y caer. Pero seguir intacto.

–Esa es una desventaja. – dijo una voz detrás de él, Steve se giró de inmediato preparado para pelear si era necesario. Stark levantó ambas manos para mostrar que lo único que tenía era una especie de pantalla de cristal en donde estaba escribiendo cosas. – Oye, yo no tengo esa resistencia así que mantén tus golpes en los costales.

–Lo siento – dijo mientras bajaba los puños y se enderezaba correctamente.

Stark entró de inmediato y se detuvo junto a él observando el gancho de donde se colgaba el costal en el techo, apuntó unas cosas y fue con pasos rápidos hasta el armario de donde J.A.R.V.I.S le había indicado que tomara el saco de boxeo.

–Debes probar los otros – le dijo sin mirarlo y colocando el pie sobre uno de ellos – este pesa siete veces lo que un costal normal, y no temas por tus manos de soldado, la consistencia es la misma que uno normal. Este otro es más ligero, pero el interior absorbe los golpes, así que será complicado y seguramente frustrante. Deberías empezar con este.

–Creí que ya no estabas construyendo cosas – mencionó Steve. Notó la manera en la que apretó la Starkpad y se giró a darle una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas ensayadas que parecían llegar naturalmente a su cara cuando se sentía en problemas.

–No lo hago, esto… lo hice antes. Cuando aún podía escaparme al taller.

–Stark, no entiendo lo que pasa entre Potts y tú, pero no creo que privarte de hacer algo que es parte de ti sea bueno, ni para ti ni para su relación.

El castaño apretó los brazos contra su cuerpo, parecía sentirse aprisionado, atrapado en una mentira. Steve no quería volver incómoda la primera vez que se veían desde hace tres días que Pepper había salido.

–¿Crees que podrías entregarme ese tiempo libre y guiarme en esto de seguir adaptándome a esta época? – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema –. Aún existen muchas cosas que desconozco.

–Bueno – volvió a hablar Tony levantando los hombros más relajado – sería un crimen para la sociedad que no me encargara de educarte.

Steve fue a ducharse y salieron a visitar un pequeño museo de historia dedicado exclusivamente a la guerra fría. Ya había estudiado sobre eso, pero era diferente ir a visitar un lugar que tenía fragmentos y testimonios físico que lo hacían más real y cercano. La guerra, su ambiente, el lugar al que de verdad pertenecía, el punto donde su vida se había quedado estancada al ver a Bucky caer de un tren a un valle de hielo.

Eran momentos como esos en los que más deseaba salir corriendo a buscarlo.

–Oye, capipaleta – Steve se giró por costumbre, pero hizo una mueca ante el apodo – sostén esta dona – Stark le entregó uno de sus postres predilectos a medio comer y se alejó otra vez. Él lo vio extrañado y sin oportunidades de preguntarle nada al respecto. Dos segundos después un policía le llamaba la atención por ingerir alimentos dentro del museo. Buscó con la mirada a Stark y este al verlo se puso unos lentes negros y fingió indiferencia.

Casi podía palpar la indignación que sintió por eso. Tuvo que disculparse, pero sin ganas de quedarse así hizo uso de todas sus habilidades de actuación y trató de parecer un fanático.

–Tony Stark – dijo en voz alta señalándolo. Todos voltearon a verlo y el castaño pasó por una expresión de sorpresa por menos de un segundo para de inmediato sonreír y comenzar a saludar a todas las personas que se acercaban a él sin perder el tiempo. Cuando ya eran demasiadas personas quienes lo rodeaban se sintió un poco culpable y se abrió camino entre la gente, tomó la mano del castaño y lo jaló fuera de ahí. Subieron al auto y este arrancó controlado por su ayudante artificial.

–Te odio – le dijo Tony con un rostro de fastidio, su ropa se había desarreglado de repente parecía muy agotado.

Steve no evitó sonreír.

–Creo que es recíproco – y comió la dona que había permanecido en su mano. Tony abrió la boca para quejarse, pero solo se acomodó y lo ignoró hasta que regresaron a la torre.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Tony dijo que se iría a dormir y que no le permitía molestarlo. Al parecer así lo hizo porque no lo volvió a ver y en el fondo se alegraba porque las ojeras bajo sus ojos comenzaban a volverse más evidentes y la falta de control en sus movimientos cada vez le era más difícil de esconder. Steve también pudo dormir por más de 2 horas seguidas. Y casi por primera vez no soñó con Bucky sino con el equipo que ahora tenía ahí.

Al día siguiente estaba desayunando cuando Stark bajó a prepararse un café y una vez que estuvo listo lo señaló.

–Hoy te educaré como es debido.

Steve lo vio con escepticismo dejando una cuchara de cereal a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

–Tranquilo, Rogers, no hablo de física cuántica, aunque no estaría nada mal, no, vamos a acabar con el catálogo de netflix. – levantó su taza de café como si brindara con ella y caminó fuera de la cocina. Steve se levantó abandonando su cuchara en el plato y lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que se fuera.

–Está bien – le dijo – podemos perder el día en eso, pero desayuna.

Tony hizo un gesto de confusión, estaba casi seguro de poder escuchar el "Estoy desayunando ¿No ves mi café aquí?" Pero incluso él lograba discernir que hablaba de un desayuno completo, en el que hubiera cosas nutritivas que se mastican.

–¿Qué tanto estás pensándolo, Stark? Solo es un desayuno.

–Está bien – aceptó rodando los ojos, hastiado, como si le hiciera alguna clase de favor – pero deja de llamarme Stark. Tony, soy Tony.

–De acuerdo.

Tony se dirigió al refrigerador y lo abrió encontrándolo lleno de verduras e ingredientes listos para ser preparados.

–¿Cuándo sucedió esto? – preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de ver lo que allí había – no recuerdo nunca haber visto aquí nada más que cervezas y una vez una botella de agua.

–Tal vez desde que ya no eres el único que vive aquí – Steve siguió comiendo a su cereal mientras Tony comenzaba a tomar las cosas que había dentro, las observaba y las volvía a meter. – Pepper y Bruce sí ingieren comida real, yo también.

–Todos tienen su propia pequeña cocina en su piso ¿Por qué aquí?

–Porque siempre es mejor comer con las personas con las que vives.

Steve tomó algo más de seriedad cuando Tony hizo una mueca llena de sincera confusión. No pasaba por su mente la idea de convivencia y más que molestarlo por su actitud tan sociópata, le preocupaba. Se levantó de su silla y tomó otro tazón donde sirvió una ración de cereal con leche.

Lo colocó en la mesa frente a él y volvió a sentarse.

–Sabiendo lo mal que comes, tampoco voy a obligarte a que ingieras grandes cantidades de algo que no puedes. Así que empieza con eso.

Era extraña la forma en la que en ese momento parecía ser Steve quien controlaba la situación, hasta casi daba la sensación de que era Tony quien había llegado de visita y se sentía fuera de lugar. Tan poco confiado tomó asiento que Steve apostaba a que, si en ese momento hacía un ruido fuerte, se espantaría y daría un salto. Pero era lo suficientemente considerado como para no intentarlo.

Tony comenzó a comer sin problemas y pareció relajarse. Recordando que solo era comida, nada del otro mundo. Aunque esa tranquila paz duró menos de tres minutos cuando se volvió a levantar.

–Vayamos a ver televisión mientras comemos – anunció tomando su plato de comida y preparado para salir.

–No, Stark... Eh, Tony, la comida es algo que debe ingerirse en el comedor. No es correcto hacerlo en otros lados.

–Oh, por favor, nadie hace eso realmente, es aburrido y desesperante estar en tanto silencio. No me gusta.

–Tony – insistió. El nombrado rodó los ojos con exageración y volvió a sentarse, comió otro poco y sacó una de sus Starkpad para distraerse. – Tony.

–Oh, por favor, es demasiado aburrido tú ya terminaste y todo ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí sentado haciendo nada?

–Sería poco respetuoso de mi parte irme cuando soy quien te acompaña y quien te insistió, para empezar, que comieras algo.

–A nadie le importa eso – zanjó Tony volviendo a comer y tratando de hacerlo lo más deprisa que era capaz.

Cuando terminó levantó los brazos a modo de victoria y lo vio con toda una sonrisa triunfante y presumida. Steve sonrió y levantó los trastes de ambos. Era como un niño pequeño. Nadie en el mundo aparte de él celebraría algo tan simple como lo era el comer como era debido.

–¿Y ahora qué haces? – se acercó a preguntarle Tony cuando vio que se disponía a lavar lo que habían usado. – No puede ser – le dijo sin esperar su respuesta y le quitó los platos de las manos, abrió un pequeño cajón y colocó todo ahí para luego cerrarlo.

–No tengo el edificio con los mejores avances tecnológicos del país, para que tu vengas y te pongas a hacer todo a mano.

–Es bueno arreglar con nuestras propias manos lo que usamos, Tony, es disciplina.

–No, no, no. Basta de eso. Ahora veremos una película. Muchas de ellas. J.A.R.V.I.S palomitas.

–A la orden, señor.

–Tony

–No, Steve, mi nombre no suena bonito en tu boca si lo dices reprochándome cosas. Anda, háblame con amor.

Y se fue a la zona de la pantalla sin darle oportunidad de decir cualquier otra cosa. Esta vez Steve bufó, porque tras superar el extraño conflicto con la comida, Stark volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Impertinente e inadecuado.

De todos modos lo siguió y se sentó en el extremo contrario del enorme sofá. Él no dudaba que allí pudieran sentarse unas diez personas sin problemas.

Tony comenzó a pasar el catálogo mientras decía algunas cosas sobre ciertas películas, dejó las series y documentales para otro momento.

–No creo que sea conveniente que veamos una serie juntos porque no la terminaremos hoy y si con el tiempo alguno decide traicionar al otro y adelanta un capítulo nos odiaremos y terminaremos peleando.

–No puedes llamar a eso traición – le dijo Steve con ojos entrecerrados –, solo es televisión, ni siquiera deberías ver más de una hora al día.

–Primero: es una de las traiciones más grandes ¿Sabes? Solo superado por comerte la última dona. Segundo, las películas duran alrededor de dos horas. La gente no ve la televisión realmente tan poco.

Luego hizo unos gestos para que se callara mientras un pequeño dron les entregaba un tazón de palomitas a cada uno. Cuando se fue, Steve lo siguió con la mirada, con curiosidad porque no sabía de dónde había salido, y lo vio irse por el ascensor como si fuera una persona cualquiera.

Eso era algo interesante de Tony Stark, su capacidad para darle vida y personalidad a sus creaciones. No creía que nadie más fuera capaz de hacer eso.

Se enfrascó tanto en la televisión que incluso le costó un poco entender cuando terminó, que solo era un mero espectador y estaba en el cuarto de estar de la torre Stark en un futuro alejado de su época.

Vio a Tony aun sentado al otro extremo del sofá, pero con las piernas cruzadas y trabajando en una Starkpad, su tazón a un lado sin indicios de haber sido tocado. Steve se dio cuenta de que tenía en su poder dos vacíos y en algún momento alguien, probablemente el dron otra vez, le dio otro y lo había devorado inconscientemente.

Cuando se acomodó, pues se había deslizado algo hacia el frente, su acompañante lo vio, miró la pantalla y regresó su mirada a él con una sonrisa de esas que siempre solía poner.

–¿Estuvo interesante?

Steve sintió que había algo de trampa en esa pregunta así que en lugar de contestar volvió a fruncir el ceño.

–Yo sé que estuvo interesante – siguió hablando Stark –, mira, esto lo prueba.

Le mostró la pantalla del aparato que tenía en las manos que tenía en toda la pantalla una imagen de Steve hace unos momentos viendo la televisión con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo, los ojos elevados para ver la tele, la boca ligeramente abierta y su pose extremadamente relajada en un punto entre estar sentado y acostado. Se veía ridículo.

–Borra eso – le ordenó poniéndose de pie e irguiéndose como reflejo al verse tan mal.

–De ninguna manera – le respondió Stark entre risas ocultando el objeto en cuestión detrás de su espalda. Como si eso sirviera de algo. – Ahora es parte de mi colección. J.A.R.V.I.S guarda una copia en la carpeta del Capitán América.

–Ya está hecho, señor.

–¿Tienes una carpeta de mí? – le preguntó tratando de hacerse a la idea de que en realidad ya no había cómo eliminarla.

–Claro. Ya todo es público ¿No? Tus archivos, documentos, tus fotos, tus videos que ponen en las escuelas.

Steve se cubrió el rostro al pensar en eso. Cuando lo había hecho había parecido tan buena idea, pero desde que Natasha había dejado escapar una sonrisa al mencionarlo supo que tal vez no se veía tan bien como creía.

–Es mi colección especial juntar cosas de las cuales podré mofarme en algún futuro. – sonrió a su dirección. – ¿La siguiente?

Steve se levantó y estiró su cuerpo entumecido.

–No podré hacer esto todo el día.

–Lo lograrás si te esfuerzas de corazón. – dijo Tony seleccionando otra película. Esa parecía ser de comedia – Al final te haré preguntas y todo.

–No podemos hacer esto todo el día. Debemos ejercitarnos también. – se cruzó de brazos para demostrar que hablaba en serio –. Vamos a ejercitarnos también. Vi lo poco que pudiste huir de hulk, te hace falta tener más condición.

–Oh, por favor, no. Ya voy a pagarte comiendo, hacer ejercicio también es trampa.

–Si tanto te afecta, a cambio haré otra cosa – dijo Steve en medio de un suspiro de resignación.

Una vez más hubo una considerable cantidad de tiempo en lo que lo consideraba y asintió mientras le daba reproducir a la imagen. Steve lo vio un poco más de tiempo antes de que el sonido atrajera su atención a la pantalla.

Tony seguía demostrando no ser quien creía que era, y en el fondo eso le agradaba.


	13. Cosas de almas gemelas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como la última vez subí dos caps seguidos, ahora debí tardarme para equilibrar (?)  
> Bien, gracias por seguir aquí. Miles y miles de gracias a quienes comentan, son amor hecho personas.  
> Espero que les agrade:

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde la hora en la que se supone debían verse. Pero bien, no le sorprendía en realidad. Decidió empezar a calentar para entretenerse. Una hora después fue por su saco de boxeo y dos horas después lo golpeaba imaginando la cara de Stark en él.

Cuando pasaron 5 horas del momento en el que se suponía debían verse, Steve decidió que se negaba a ser plantado y solo dejárselo pasar.

–J.A.R.V.I.S, ¿Puedes decirle a Tony que venga? – pidió Steve de brazos cruzados.

–El señor Stark me ha prohibido interrumpirlo.

Steve cerró los ojos y trató de contar hasta diez. Podía intentar decirle a J.A.R.V.I.S que lo categorizara como urgente, pero suponía que ni siquiera así le haría caso. También podía pedirle que activara la alarma y actuar un simulacro. Y sí, eso lo haría en algún momento. Pero por ahora prefería ir a buscarlo y traerlo cargando si era necesario.

–¿Dónde está?

–El señor Stark me ha prohibido revelar su ubicación exacta.

Contar hasta diez, se repetía en la mente, contar hasta diez, sin contar realmente.

–Bien, entonces – tomó una respiración profunda y puso las manos en la cintura – J.A.R.V.I.S, dime todo lo que puedas que me revele su ubicación.

–Cerca de su habitación. No es la piscina, no es el bar.

El taller.

Agradecía que J.A.R.V.I.S, a pesar de ser específicamente una inteligencia artificial creada por el mismo Tony, tuviera la capacidad de tomar decisiones que fungieran a favor de su creador. Se dirigió hacia allá con el extraño presentimiento de que había algo mal con eso.

Al llegar se topó con una pared de cristal que no abriría para él si no ingresaba un código de acceso, él no tenía eso, trató golpeando para llamar su atención, pero el retumbar del lugar y la manera en la que Tony, de espaldas a él, movía la cadera le dejaban en claro que había música en volumen alto allí adentro.

Apareció frente a él, en el cristal, la imagen de Bruce rodeada por un marco verde al mismo tiempo que Tony veía hacia el techo y extendía los brazos.

–El señor Banner ha accedido a permitirle entrar usando su código – le anunció J.A.R.V.I.S y Steve solo pudo sonreír al saberse con aliados para atrapar a Tony y hacerlo tener una vida saludable. Aún en contra de su voluntad.

En cuanto abrió la puerta le llegó el sonido de las quejas de Tony porque le quitaron lo que fuera que estaba escuchando. Steve fue directamente hasta él y sin siquiera hablarle colocó las manos en su cintura y de esa manera lo cargó.

–¿Pero qué? ¿Steve? ¿Qué demonios? ¡Bájame!

–Gimnasio – Fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a caminar para ir hacia allá.

–¿Qué? No. Steve, bájame. ¡Esto es un secuestro! ¡ROGERS! – y trató de retorcerse para soltarse, solo provocando que Steve le rodeara la cintura en una especie de abrazo para sujetarlo con más firmeza. Tony alcanzó una silla que simplemente fue arrastrada también. Llegaron al elevador, la silla dejada en algún punto del transcurso al entender que no era suficiente, una vez que las puertas se cerraron lo dejó en el suelo.

–Eso fue indignante. – le reclamó arreglándose la ropa – No me gusta que me toquen.

–Traté de no agarrarte mucho por eso, pero te pones difícil.

–Claro que sí ¿Por qué me sacaste con tanta agresividad de mi taller?

–Supuse que olvidaste que nos veríamos hace poco más de cinco horas así que vine a recordártelo.

Tony volvió mirarlo sin decir nada. Ceño fruncido, labios apretados.

–¿Por qué estabas en el taller? – Siguió Steve ante su silencio – Creí que ya no estabas construyendo nada.

–No lo hago – Tony bajó la mirada.

–Tony…

El castaño no volvió a mirarlo así que Steve decidió no insistir. Debía respetar su privacidad, después de todo no eran precisamente cercanos.

Tuvo que dejar que Tony fuera a limpiarse de la grasa que tenía y ponerse otra ropa más cómoda. Luego regresaron al gimnasio y con demasiados quejidos, Tony medio hizo y medio fingió que intentaba hacer los calentamientos.

–Tómatelo en serio – le dijo mientras golpeaba, si a ese movimiento sin fuerza se le podía llamar golpe, uno de los costales normales que había por ahí –, o te golpearé a ver si reaccionas.

–No te atreverías – le dijo Tony con una sonrisa como si lo retara a atreverse.

Steve no quería tener que considerarlo, pero su puño en ese momento parecía estar un poco acalambrado por no estar estrellándose en la cara del tipo presumido que tenía en frente. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas y una alarma interrumpió lo que fuera que su mente pudiera si quiera pensar en contestar. Se puso en alerta, pero Tony se quitó los guantes de box rápido, se los lanzó y salió corriendo del lugar.

Steve lo siguió tomando su escudo que tenía allí cerca. Le trató de preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, si acaso estaban bajo ataque, si había alguna clase de peligro, pero Tony avanzaba moviendo los labios pronunciando algo solo para él. Llegó hasta el laboratorio y como dejó las puertas abiertas Steve entró detrás de él. La alarma se detuvo. J.AR.V.I.S comenzó a explicarle sobre unos estabilizadores que se habían sobrecargado y unas piezas que vibraban a una velocidad tan alta que comenzaban a sobrecalentarse y quemar circuitos.

El castaño se acercó al mismo tiempo que una mesa repentinamente se volcaba sola sobre lo que a perspectiva de Steve solo parecía un montón de metal amontonado.

–Un portal va a abrirse, J.A.R.V.I.S – medio gritaba Tony mientras corría a la parte del fondo del taller –. Apaga todo ¡Apágalo!

–Ya está apagado todo el sistema, señor. La máquina se auto sustenta con la energía que almacenó.

–Mierdaaaaa – extendió la letra final mientras se agachaba y cortaba algunos cables. Otra mesa se volcó al mismo punto y lo de más alrededor comenzaba a arrastrarse como si fuera un imán. Steve dio pasos firmes hacia Tony, antes de llegar hasta su lado este se levantó con unos cables que había conectado a otro artefacto y observó como las cosas dejaron de moverse.

–¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Steve carraspeando. Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

–Una puerta – contestó. El capitán le dirigió una mirada severa y Tony observó el techo – al espacio exterior.

–¿Una puerta al espacio exterior, Tony? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí exactamente?

–Solo estudio un poco ¿Sí? – Tony se levantó molesto y se alejó del otro. Había estado todo ese tiempo tan bien. Tan bien. Nadie se había dado cuenta. Ni Pepper ni Bruce lo sabían ¿Por qué tenía que ser Rogers quien lo descubriera? El capitán correcto y pesado. – Si llega a abrirse otro agujero de gusano, deberíamos saber hacer algo al respecto.

–¿Abriste un agujero de gusano dentro de la torre? ¿Eso es posible?

–Nooo – Tony lo vio con una ceja levantada un momento y volvió a darle la espalda. 

Steve tenía tantas cosas en mente, tanta quejas y reclamos que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

–Regresemos al gimnasio, Tony. Creo que sí te golpearé.

El genio le dio una larga mirada que tenía “¿Has perdido la cabeza?” escrita por todos lados, pero Steve se mantuvo serio y firme, justo detrás de él mientras arreglaba otras cosas hasta que lo puso lo suficientemente nervioso.

Finalmente, Tony accedió a acompañarlo otra vez sin dejar de insistir que debería quedarse a analizar lo que acababa de suceder. Steve le decía que estaba bien, pero que podía hacerlo después porque habían interrumpido el entrenamiento y lo ignoró cuando le dijo de vuelta que él lo había interrumpido primero sacándolo del taller.

Tony sabe que eso entraría directamente a su lista de cosas de las que se arrepentiría de por vida al día siguiente cuando despertó en su cama, memorias difusas de cómo llegó hasta allí y el cuerpo completo le dolió al tratar de levantarse.

Steve entró al momento y Tony temió que hubiera estado fuera de su habitación esperando a que despertara como alguna clase de acosador extraño. La parte más fea fue cuando el muy sádico le dijo que saldrían a correr.

–No puede ser – dijo Tony sentándose con todo el dolor del mundo. Ya ni siquiera cuando terminaba en medio explosiones o directamente herido. En especial porque ahora no había ninguna buena razón para sufrir aquello – ¿Esperas que haga esto dos días seguidos?

–Es algo que debes hacer todos los días, Tony. Es disciplina. Y necesario para tu cuerpo.

–Necesario para el cuerpo – repitió son burla sintiendo como si cada parte de este mismo le quemara y fuera a debilitarse y dejarlo caer – Ah, Capitán, voy a echarte de mí torre – dijo Tony entre dientes.

–Puedes hacerlo, pero por ahora estoy aquí así que hagámoslo. – respondió sin variar su expresión.

Tony lo miró con los labios apretados y una mueca que revelaba no haber sido su intención decirlo en voz alta.

No lo hacía sentir preocupado, de todos modos. Tony era muy honesto con las personas en quienes confiaba y Steve sabía que poco a poco lograba entrar a esa categoría. Así que, con confianza probablemente infundamentada, sabía que, si el otro realmente no lo quisiera ahí, lo echaría sin tapujos. Pudo divertirse al ver lo mucho que le dolía a Tony hacer cualquier cosa y por primera vez desde que se había separado de Bucky, sonrió sinceramente por un día completo.

Pepper regresó dos días después.

–La señorita Potts ha ingresado a la torre y lo busca, Señor Stark – anunció J.A.R.V.I.S en medio de un entrenamiento.

–Dile que no estoy – respondió Tony de inmediato bajando los brazos y recibiendo de lleno el golpe de Steve quien, por suerte, alcanzó a quitarle la mayor parte de su fuerza, pero que de todos modos lo tiró al suelo.

–Tony – dijo preocupado y se agachó a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Estoy bien. – Tony se sentó con cuidado – Más o menos. Si me rompiste la nariz, te descontaré los servicios médicos de tu sueldo.

–Tú no me pagas un sueldo – le contestó Steve mientras tomaba su cabeza para verla desde varios ángulos. Después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y de que Tony se pusiera correctamente en pie sin la nariz sangrante como ambos lo esperaban, Steve se atrevió a preguntarle. – ¿Por qué no quieres que ella sepa que estás aquí?

No era capaz de entender la relación de Tony y Pepper. Se preguntaba si acaso y la indominable necesidad de estar todo el tiempo posible junto a su propia alma gemela Bucky, solo era una consecuencia de todo el tiempo y todas las circunstancias que los separaba. No algo que se aplicara a todas las almas gemelas.

Aunque recordaba a sus padres y los de Bucky siempre juntos, siempre tomados de la mano o en alguna clase de contacto. Una ausencia cuando se separaban, sus ojos brillantes cuando se veían. Podía ver sin dudar que Tony y Pepper se querían.   
Pero solo eso. Quererse.

–Va a asesinarme – respondió Tony ajeno a los pensamientos de Steve con una mueca –. Me había encargado que arreglara unos problemas de Industrias Stark y dime ¿Me viste hacer algo más que andar de ocioso todo el día contigo durante estas dos semanas?

–También estuviste en tu taller.

La mano de Tony llegó con velocidad a su hombro y la expresión que le mostró se movía ligeramente entre el miedo y la preocupación.

–No se lo digas. Ella no puede enterarse.

No existía nada que no quisiera decirle a Bucky. Hasta el más íntimo secreto le pertenecía. La más mala decisión se volvía de su propiedad. Cada cosa que deseaba era compartida. Y aquí Tony le pedía que fuera cómplice en engañar a su alma gemela. No lo entendía.

Asintió de todos modos antes los ojos suplicantes. A pesar de que su relación fuera mejorando, él no era nadie para tratar de meterse y decirle qué hacer. Tony se fue primero para ducharse. Steve decidió quedarse un rato más y luego subir a comer. Allí se topó con Bruce que le sonrió y acabó con sus intenciones de cocinar al mostrarle que había ordenado comida vegetariana.

Se sentaron a comer juntos y luego de comer demasiado, a su parecer, propuso que él se cocinaría aparte algo de más, no quería terminar con su comida.

–Oh, no te preocupes – le había contestado –, la verdad yo no como tanto, así que me alegra que me ayudes para que no se desperdicie. Yo no pierdo nada, de todos modos, esto es pagado con el dinero de Tony.

–Yo no me siento cómodo gastando su dinero.

–Al principio yo tampoco – estuvo de acuerdo asintiendo ligeramente –. Luego de tener que soportar sus sorpresas para medir mi autocontrol diario decidí aceptar esta forma de pago.

Steve colocó una mano en su frente exasperado. Solo Tony podía hacer esa clase de cosas. Se disculpó con Baner por su comportamiento, no estaba seguro de por qué, Tony no era se responsabilidad ni nada, pero alguien debía disculparse con él y dudaba que aquel genio lo fuera a hacer en algún futuro.

Terminaron de comer y Bruce preparó té para ambos.

–Últimamente pasas más tiempo con Tony ¿no? – mencionó Bruce –. Cuando lo necesites, te mostraré algunos métodos útiles para controlar la ira.

Steve rió un poco.

–Por ahora, golpearlo accidentalmente funciona.

–Steve, puede ser que estés descubriendo una nueva faceta tuya por culpa de Tony. – Bruce le dijo colocando su taza sobre la mesa.

–No – Steve cerró los ojos y dejó caer los brazos a los lados de la silla –. Tengo que salir de aquí, Bruce, voy a enloquecer. No tengo noticias de Bucky y no hago nada más que perder el tiempo viendo películas y tratando de entrenar a Tony que no hace más que quejarse por eso. Antes tenía muchas misiones, el mundo allá afuera sigue desmoronándose y yo pierdo mi tiempo aquí.

–No habías pensado en eso hasta ahora ¿Verdad? – Le dijo Bruce con una expresión calmada –. No es que sea incorrecto que lo hicieras, es que lo que todos esperábamos para ti está sucediendo. Has pasado por demasiado estrés. Desde despertar en una época alejada de la tuya, hasta encontrarte con tu alma gemela que creías perdida.

–No era perder el tiempo lo que necesitaba – contestó suspirando.

–Tony cree que sí. Por esto te invitó aquí, por eso los invitó a todos.

–Él no cree que estar con personas ayude a tranquilizar a nadie.

–No lo cree con él mismo, pero sí con los demás.

No pudo contestar nada más cuando Pepper entró a la cocina y los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa. Se veía ligeramente sonrojada y con el cabello húmedo. Bruce le preguntó sobre su viaje y ella comenzó a explicarle sobre los contratos que había logrado terminar y el buen camino que la empresa llevaría con las campañas de apoyo para las empresas nacientes. Luego se desvió un poco a quejarse por la irresponsabilidad de Tony. Siendo que él era bastante capaz de llevar la empresa mucho mejor de lo que ella puede lograr, y por alguna razón prefiriendo quedarse en casa perdiendo el tiempo.

Steve se sentía cómodo con ellos. Eran personas que sabía eran amables y sinceros y que al mismo tiempo se comportarían serios y estrictos en los momentos indicados. Personas en quienes confiaba. Y no había nada mejor que volver a confiar plenamente en alguien.

Luego de un rato el genio bajó, Steve notó que Tony se movía alrededor de Pepper, como si la orbitara, él un planeta perdido y ella el único centro de gravedad que evitaba se perdiera en lo infinito del universo. Sonrisas, miradas, cariño.

Pero no contacto. No el contacto desesperado por sentir a un alma gemela de la que estuvieron separados por tanto tiempo.

–Bruce, perdona que te pregunte y siéntete libre de no contestar – comenzó a hablar Steve luego de que la pareja saliera a Industrias Stark, anunciando que regresarían en la noche –, pero tú ya conociste a tu alma gemela ¿No?

–Sí – Asintió acompañando a su respuesta –. La conocí desde hace muchos años, antes de que todo esto de Hulk pasara.

–Y desde que te separaste de ella... ¿La extrañas?

Bruce bajó los párpados con todas las memorias pesándole en su cabeza. Steve se sintió culpable al saber el torrente de cosas que debió haber provocado en él.

–Cada segundo que pasa deseo estar junto a ella. – le respondió con voz baja y moviendo la mano involuntariamente sobre el lugar donde suponía estaba su marca exactamente.

Definitivamente Steve admiraba el nivel de autocontrol que Bruce debió haber desarrollado como para soportar una separación de ese tipo con la mujer que completaba su vida.

Recordando exactamente la razón por la que realizó esa pregunta, no necesitó indagar más para saber la necesidad que él tenía de su complemento. No eran alucinaciones suyas. Trató de investigar un poco en internet y los resultados eran los mismos.

Deseos incontrolables de tocar a tu alma gemela. Siempre.

Después de tres semanas de separación, lo primero que Pepper y Tony habían hecho había sido ir a trabajar.

Steve se sentía entrometido al estar dándose cuenta de esas cosas, pero es que parecían ser tan obvias para él que no podía ignorarlas. Tal vez porque su pensamiento estaba completamente entregado a las almas gemelas en ese momento debido a su encuentro con Bucky.

Siempre, siempre Bucky.

.

.

El soldado del invierno tomó el vaso de café que el joven chico del establecimiento le ofrecía con una sonrisa. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, un lunar debajo de la oreja izquierda exactamente en el mismo lugar que la imagen de su mente. Pagó y salió del establecimiento.

Solo dos metros más adelante arrojó la bebida caliente a un bote de basura sin haberlo abierto y se percató de una figura que ajustaba la velocidad de su andar a la suya. Ahora lo estaban siguiendo. Avanzó a un ritmo constante por dos cuadras más, y cambió su rumbo a la izquierda. En medio de una calle una puerta se mantenía abierta invitando a entrar a una subasta. Entró. En el corto pasillo que se formaba hasta la sala donde el suceso se estaba llevando a cabo se giró con velocidad apuntando el arma que cargaba consigo desde debajo de su chaqueta.

Frente a él una mujer esbelta de cabello rojo parcialmente oculto bajo un sombrero y ojos verdes que lo observaban, apuntándole con un arma usando el mismo método que él.

–La diferencia a antes es que ahora tu rastro no desaparece tras algún agente de Hydra. Este sigue, minúsculo e imperceptible, pero existe.

El soldado aprieta con más fuerza la culata de su arma que no ha dejado de apuntar al corazón de la mujer frente a él, la ubicación a la que está acostumbrado, pero sin creer que realmente disparará. No había misión, no había razón.

–¿Él te mandó? – preguntó sin necesidad de más detalles. Y es extraño, no está acostumbrado a preguntar cosas. Durante los interrogatorios su único papel era infligir dolor.

–Considerando las circunstancias, si él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de encontrarte ¿Crees que me hubiera mandado en lugar de venir por sí mismo?

No. Sí. Quién sabe.

–¿Le dirás dónde estoy?

–Sí.

–Me iré antes de que tu mensaje le llegue.

–Lo sé, y también le diré eso.

–¿Volverás a buscarme?

–Probablemente.

Hubo silencio mientras ella probablemente esperaba alguna reacción extra de él. Pero no había nada, su mente aún no lograba saber qué hacer por sí misma. Se movía en base a rápidas imágenes que de pronto aparecían y trataba de seguir.

Como la imagen de un cuerpo ensangrentado en un avión con un maletín que él debía recuperar. Un lunar bajo la oreja izquierda. Encontrar al hijo de esa persona no fue difícil, pero no sabía para qué lo hacía, no estaba seguro de cuál sería el objetivo de seguir ese camino. Simplemente lo hacía.

Escondiéndose como siempre lo había hecho, esos instintos que se mantenían dentro de él para ocultar y desaparecer su rastro, nunca había sucedido que alguien lo encontrara sin que él quisiera. Y ella no era alguien que él hubiera querido.

–Cuando estés preparado, él te recibirá. – le dijo la mujer pelirroja. Su cuerpo no se ha movido ni un poco desde que se encaró a ella, su dedo preparado para jalar el gatillo a la misma velocidad que él podría asesinarla.

Está preparándose. Esa era la respuesta. Desde que había quedado libre de Hydra había estado moviéndose buscando su propio pasado. Lo que ha sido, lo que ha hecho. Descubriendo quien fue y lo que Steve Rogers significaba para él. Escudriñando su cuerpo por alguna marca de nombre que hubiera pasado por alto, acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos una zona en su costado donde parecía haber ausencia. 

Todo, preparándose para verlo de frente otra vez. A la persona que se había llamado su alma gemela. No recuerda nunca haber tenido un nombre en sí y tampoco cómo habrá sido el proceso en el que la perdió. Pero hay muchas otras cosas que no recuerda y sospecha que, como el resto, ya regresarán.

Observó su mano mientras abría y cerraba su puño. No había habido contacto directo en ningún momento. Él con sus guantes y siempre sobre sus ropas. No tenía deseos de tocarlo, al contrario, temía la idea de ese contacto. No podía concebir la idea de sentimientos tan positivos ligados a él y por eso se estaba preparando.

Todos esos recuerdos que no tiene y aun así están en algún lugar de su cabeza. Un brazo metálico bañado en sangre.

–Cada que recuerdo algún crimen que cometí para Hydra, no siento nada – le dijo. Ella no era de confianza, pero tampoco lo era nadie, y no había razón para desconfiar tampoco. Era amiga de Steve Rogers –. Es solo un cuerpo más.

Conforme los rostros de horror y suplica se acumulan, considera por primera vez que hubiera sido mejor si no lo hubiera hecho. Pero solo eso. Lo piensa. Porque no siente culpa, arrepentimiento ni dolor. Tampoco siente placer. Es simplemente como si todo su sentir hubiera sido extirpado de sí. 

Ella asintió. Entendiéndolo o aprobándolo. Difícil de diferenciar con un movimiento tan justo.

–Es normal. No tengo experiencia en la necesidad de recuperar recuerdos, pero sé que aún eres una máquina asesina. – le dijo ella sin variar ni un poco su tono de voz – Ahora que no tienes quién te dirija, estas perdido y haces lo que hacías antes en modo repetición.

Sonaba a experiencia propia.

Un hombre algo mayor se hizo oír bastantes segundos antes de que apareciera por la puerta detrás de él.

–¿Vienen a la subasta? – preguntó observándolos a ambos –. Está por comenzar.

La mujer pelirroja deslizó el arma más adentro del abrigo que llevaba y pasó a su lado sin girarse a mirarlo.

–Por supuesto – le contestó ella con un tono de voz más dulce que la neutra que estaba usando antes –. Y no importa lo que digas, me quedaré. Así puedes ocuparte de tus asuntos, James.

Ella se adentró al lugar seguida del hombre encargado.

El soldado del invierno guardó su arma, se ajustó la gorra y salió del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. No vinculados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque como hay tiempo libre, puedo escribir y subir otro cap :D dos días seguidos~  
> -Les dice NaniMe, la que en realidad no tiene tiempo libre pero se puso loca y decidió agarrar este día como si fueran vacaciones o alguna cosa así y mañana se arrepentirá con creces.-

Dentro de las instalaciones del ejército, Steve recordaba con claridad el camino, aunque ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que había pasado por ahí.

Se asomó a una habitación donde un grupo de personas se encontraban sentadas en círculo. Una forma de hacer que todos estuvieran de manera igualitaria, allí nadie era más ni nadie era menos. Un hombre contaba sobre su muy probable próximo divorcio.

–Ataqué a mi esposa mientras dormía por culpa de una pesadilla – relataba con la cabeza baja y las manos entrelazadas entre las piernas – yo… creí que se trataba de algunos hombres como aquella vez en el frente. No es la primera vez que pasa, y ambos tememos que no vaya a ser la última. Ella ha sido muy comprensiva, pero al final nadie puede soportar tanto dolor por otra persona ¿no es así? Ni siquiera tu alma gemela – Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta sin despegar la vista de todas las demás personas que lo observaban compasivos –. Creo que, en especial tu alma gemela. Solo porque tiene tu nombre, no deberías arrastrarla contigo a un pozo sin fondo, al menos, se merece la oportunidad de elegir.

Y así, con unas sencillas palabras llenas de verdadero dolor y sacrificio, Steve, por primera vez se preguntó si lo que él quería implicaba arrastrar a Bucky de alguna manera. Solo porque era su alma gemela, solo porque un nombre los había unido y que, de hecho, ahora ya no estaba.

La sesión terminó con Sam Wilson despidiéndolos a todos, felicitándolos por su progreso y deseándoles una buena semana. Se fueron retirando poco a poco hasta dejar el salón vacío, entonces Steve aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a su amigo.

–Hey, Sam – lo saludó con una mano en alto. Este se giró a verlo y pasó por una expresión de sorpresa por un segundo para luego sonreírle con los brazos cruzados.

–Hey, capitán. Me alegra saber que no te has olvidado de mí.

–Nunca lo haría, Sam.

Lo acompañó por el resto del día. Sam le contó sobre algunos estragos que han tenido que estar pasando, a partir de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D un caos absoluto había caído sobre demasiados asuntos del gobierno. Sam, que estaba retirado y aun así no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, para apoyar le tocaban algunos asuntos de oficina bastante aburridos.

Steve le contó sobre su reclusión y las cosas que debía estar aguantando en la torre. No era que la pasara mal, pero se sentía como un tiempo en pausa, un pequeño limbo en el que no debería estar y a la vez sí. Porque su lugar debería ser apoyando también cualquier estrago que se haya dado luego de lo de S.H.I.E.L.D, o buscando a Buck.

Luego de eso lo acompañó a su casa, al parecer eran bastantes las cosas que podían decirse de el tiempo que llevaban separados.

–No te creo que Stark pase sus días tratando de hacer que Hulk salga. Se supone que es un genio ¿Cómo podría ser tan idiota?

–Te sorprendería

Eran algunas de las cosas que salían a tema. O sobre cómo Sharon, la representante enviada por un departamento del FBI, había llegado a dirigir justo la zona en donde él se encontraba y había dejado entrever ligeramente que esos criminales a quienes estaban buscando se trataban realmente de algunos agentes perdidos de Hydra que aún seguían intentado revivir lo que alguna vez fueron.

Poco a poco la conversación fue moviéndose hacia atrás hasta llegar a la última vez que se habían visto, hasta esa ocasión donde habían peleado juntos. Cuando Sam se volvió el primer amigo en quien confió y cuando se encontró de frente con su alma gemela.

–No sentí la presencia de Bucky – comenzó a decir Steve girando la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos sentado en un sofá –. En el puente, en el helicarrier. Era como si se tratara de una persona desconocida, alguien más.

–Debe ser muy agobiante no comprender porqué tu alma gemela ya no tiene la misma relación y reacción contigo que en el pasado – mencionó Sam con cuidado, no quería perturbar su línea de pensamiento, solo trataba de incitarle a seguir hablando, continuar desahogándose.

–Antes, yo podía saber en dónde estaba Bucky sin que me dijeran siquiera si para empezar estaba en ese lugar. Su presencia llegaba a mí incluso sin que nos tocáramos, sus ojos brillaban al encontrarse con los míos. Tocarlo, besarlo era como una adicción. Era una estable relación en la que amaba y me sabía amado. Estable y fuerte. Ahora, en cambio, solo me llena de dudas y confusiones no saber de él. Y, lo que más me perturba es que lo extraño como extraño al resto de los comandos, lo anhelo de la misma manera que a Peggy. Esa incontrolable y arrolladora necesidad de estar a su lado no se hace presente. Y tengo miedo de que ya no sea mi alma gemela o algo similar ahora que nuestros nombres ya no están.

–Ustedes son las primeras almas gemelas a las que se les elimina el vínculo sin que ninguno muera, así que no sabemos muy bien cómo funciona. Si realmente lo que eran se haya ido, o si solo es de diferente manera.

Steve asintió.

–Lamento estarte molestando con estas cosas.

–No te preocupes por eso, hombre. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, y esto entra muy bien en ese lo que sea.

–Gracias.

Continuaron su conversación sobre otros temas. Sam le habló de los nuevos, unos jóvenes cadetes que vieron morir frente a ellos a un compañero en un accidente con sus granadas fragmentarias, y cómo se siente impotente porque esa experiencia les ha arruinado el resto de su vida. Steve lo aconseja con su experiencia de sobreviviente de guerra lo mejor que puede. Pero sabe que en todo caso no es muy bueno, él también sigue atrapado en un escenario de muerte. Y lo único que lo había hecho salir a flote había sido Bucky.

Cuando regresa a la torre Bruce y Tony están discutiendo en el salón, no entiende de qué hablan con sus términos tan rebuscados. Pepper baja al mismo tiempo que él se acerca y le da la bienvenida. Ella avisa que saldrá a encontrarse con unas personas a quienes también había extrañado durante su tiempo de ausencia.

Tony sin moverse de su lugar le desea una buena noche mientras lanza un beso al aire. Ella acepta el gesto con una sonrisa y Steve se pregunta si podrá ser que más bien, Bucky y él solo se convertirán en almas gemelas más del tipo que son ellos. Que se quieren, no… que se aman y que pueden sentirse tranquilos entre sí, orbitarse, hablarse, extrañarse, pero sin la profunda necesidad que antes existía en cada uno. Aunque extrañaría eso, si podían ser almas gemelas de esta otra manera, estaría bien.

Cuando Pepper ya se dirigía al elevador dándoles la espalda para irse, las palabras de Natasha regresan a su mente demasiado de golpe como para ignorarlas.

"En lo alto de tu pantorrilla derecha"

Y aunque trata de evitar el impulso porque es incorrecto, no puede y baja la mirada, su falda lisa y ajustada llegaba justo a la altura de sus rodillas, el movimiento de su andar hacía que se levantara lo preciso para mostrar la piel que requería. No había nada.

Ella no tenía el nombre de Tony en su piel.

–Bruciee no me dejes – gritaba Tony en medio de un berrinche mientras Bruce se alejaba en dirección contraria ignorándolo con las manos en alto sosteniendo una Starkpad.

–Stark – le habló Steve por inercia, no había nada que quisiera decirle y al mismo sentía como su hubiera un torrente de palabras atorándose en su garganta.

–¿Por qué me llamas así, capipaleta? ¿Vas a regañarme?

–Hay una llamada entrante de la agente Romanoff – anunció J.A.R.V.I.S interrumpiendo cualquier inicio de conversación.

–Cuélgale – dijo Stark.

–Conéctala – corrigió rápido Steve y por suerte la IA le hizo caso a él. Tony tronó la lengua mientras un holograma con el rostro de Natasha aparecía frente a ellos.

–Es la primera vez que no debo hackear tu sistema para que me contestes, Stark – Fue lo primero que dijo ella – ¿A qué se debe ese milagro?

–Tú no hackeas mi sistema, yo te dejo entrar – le contestó este ofendido.

–¿Qué sucede, Natasha? – decidió interrumpir Steve antes de que se fueran a desviar y tener alguna discusión sin sentido, era algo que había descubierto tendían a hacer esos dos con mucha más frecuencia de lo correcto y de lo que alguien se esperaría de ella.

–Steve – lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza – he localizado a Bucky.

El tiempo se detuvo unos segundos. Steve está seguro de que el planeta dejó de girar en cuanto escuchó eso. Porque un “he localizado a Bucky” puede significar cualquier cosa, pero su mente lo tradujo como un “Bucky está ahí, puedes verlo, puedes encontrarlo y hablarle y tocarlo y besarlo”. Cuando por fin pudo respirar otra vez, pensó en el nombre que no estaba y se preguntaba si sería lo mismo para él, si su piel ahora estaría limpia. Si ya no serían almas gemelas.

Miró a Tony y este le regresó la mirada levantando una ceja sin comprender por qué parecía estar buscando una respuesta en él. Steve no quería que le hablara, pero quería saber que él y Pepper eran almas gemelas, que eran alguna clase de almas gemelas sin nombres, o que solo él lo tenía y entonces podría ser algo así como Bucky podría tener el nombre nada más.

Bucky lo había mirado con tanto miedo y confusión, y Steve solo quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que era su alma gemela y que todo estaría bien, pero ¿eso implicaría arrastrarlo a algo que el otro no quería solo por un vínculo que la vida había decidido ponerles? Si hubieran tenido elección ¿Habrían decidido lo mismo?

Regresó la mirada a Natasha que parecía extrañada ante su reacción y tuvo que sofocar su alocado palpitar con una última inhalación profunda.

–Gracias por avisarme – le dijo mirándola casi como si le estuviera ordenando que hiciera algo –. Si acaso vuelves a saber de él, infórmame por favor.

Natasha parpadeó un poco claramente confundida, luego asintió y se despidió anunciando que trataría de regresar para el próximo mes.

–Espera – esta vez Steve la llamó con un poco de súplica en la voz –. Él… ¿Bucky está bien?

–Él está bien, capitán – le contestó Natasha con las facciones mucho más suavizadas.

Y la imagen desapareció.

–Me sorprende un poco que no hayas decidido salir corriendo para tratar de encontrarte con él – le dijo Tony con una mano en la cintura.

–Eso es justo lo que deseo hacer – le confesó –, pero no quiero presionarlo.

Steve lo observó preparado para la respuesta que fuera a lanzarle, desde alguna burla estilo “Eso ni tú te lo crees” o “Y yo que ya te tenía las maletas hechas” u otra cosa más relacionada con un “Pero qué cursi eres” “Que anticuado”, incluso una sonrisa de esas que a veces le da acompañada de algún gesto “Felicidades, capitán, estás madurando” y nada de eso pasó.

Porque, con la misma cara que si le hubiera dado una noticia importante y relevante o perturbadora y que no sabe cómo manejar, todo lo que hizo Tony fue decirle:

–Debe ser increíble ser tu alma gemela.

El sonido del aire entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo se equiparó al de una estruendosa explosión en medio del silencio que vino después. Porque Tony seguía dentro de sus propios pensamientos y él no dejaba de tratar de convencerse que eso solo había sido algún comentario que entra en lo amable que Tony trata de ser.

Un pequeño timbre provino del celular del genio y luego de ver lo que fuera que le anunciaba, este se fue sin decirle nada más.

Solo dos días después Steve lavaba los platos del desayuno bajo la atenta mirada de Tony que ya se había cansado de insultarlo y llamarlo dinosaurio, y desperdiciador de tecnología. La Starkpad en sus manos parecía estar haciendo algo que no precisaba su intervención. Una vez que el rubio terminó de secar y acomodar hasta la última cuchara se giró a encararlo. Tony dio un respingo y levantó la mirada de dondequiera que la tuviera antes y lo miró a los ojos reprochándole algo que Steve desconocía.

La pregunta se quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar. Ambos miraron al techo casi como reflejo esperando una explicación que J.A.R.V.I.S pronto les dio al mismo tiempo que Pepper ingresaba a la cocina.

Ataque a un banco nivel 1.

Tony se levantó dejando su Starkpad en la mesa.

–Ponte tu traje – le dijo a Steve con una sonrisa forzada y salió a prisa del lugar. Pepper lo vio, miró a Steve y luego se fue a seguirlo.

Steve no esperó ninguna explicación extra para ir a hacer justo lo que le había dicho.

Salió en su motocicleta, casco colocado y escudo al frente. J.A.R.V.I.S le indicó hacia dónde debía de ir. Alcanzó a escuchar por el intercomunicador como Tony le decía a Pepper que era la que había guardado, que no haría nada más que apoyar, no había peligro, el sonido de las respuestas que la mujer le daba se alcanzaba a percibir, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, cuando él ya iba más adelante, en el cielo logró diferenciar la estela que indicaba la posición de Ironman.

–¿Qué es un ataque nivel 1? – le preguntó a través del intercomunicador.

–Personas con habilidades sobrehumanas – contestó como si eso lo explicara todo. Un ruido, casi gruñido, por parte de Steve para hacerle saber que no, aún no entendía. – Bruce me comentó lo aburrida que te parecía mi excepcional compañía como maestro de cultura y saco de boxeo.

–Yo no-

–Así que creé un sistema que capta los reportes policiacos, así como cualquier medio que reporte algún indicio de problemas, desde llamadas telefónicas hasta redes sociales y le agregué un filtro que anunciaría cuándo en algo podría necesitar ayuda nivel vengador. El nivel uno requiere a solo uno o dos vengadores, implica recuperar información urgente, detener a algún criminal demasiado peligroso o apoyar en caso de rehenes. 

Al llegar al banco, ya había una gran cantidad de policías y patrullas rodeando el lugar. A nadie se le ocurrió mirar al cielo, así que todos creyeron que era el Capitán América el único que estaba ahí para apoyarlos. Todos y cada uno de ellos mostraron sorpresa y alegría al verlo. Al frente y al centro se encontraba un hombre con un traje azul y algunas partes en amarillo con líneas que lo hacía parecer disfrazado de alguna clase de reptil.

–¿Será que los villanos comenzarán a aparecer con trajecitos ajustados? – dijo Tony por el intercomunicador. En cualquier otro momento tal vez Steve se hubiera reído ante la idea, pero ahora frente a él el hombre tenía a una mujer como rehén y le apuntaba directo a la cabeza con una pistola.

–El mayor soporte, S.H.I.E.L.D ha caído, ahora somos libres ¡Ahora nada evitará que la Sociedad Serpiente se apodere de las calles! – gritaba el hombre avanzando y haciendo, en consecuencia, que los policías más cercanos retrocedieran.

–Actúa como una verdadera serpiente – le dijo a Steve el policía a su lado – lanza veneno, se mueve a alta velocidad llegando a esquivar las balas mismas. Ya dejó incapacitados a varios agentes.

Los policías siguieron retrocediendo hasta llegar a su altura y dejarlo a la vista del criminal. En cuanto este se percató de su presencia lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Capitán América? – dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No tienes algún alienígena contra el cual pelear?

–Los Vengadores estamos para proteger a la gente.

–Vengadores – repitió con sorna – ¿A quién se supone que vengan?

Steve le dio una rápida indicación a Tony y se preparó para lanzar su escudo.

–Esquivo las balas, no hay forma de que puedas darme con ese frisbee gigante – le dijo el hombre con burla. No hizo caso y respiró lentamente preparado para lanzarlo en el momento exacto. Solo era una distracción, debía confiar en su compañero.

Cuando lo arrojó, el ladrón ni siquiera se movió porque era evidente que no se lo lanzaba a él, este tomó aire muy probablemente para empezar a burlarse de su mala puntería, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, en el momento preciso en que el escudo pasaba por encima de la mujer, una lluvia de pequeñas balas cayó sobre él tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo incapacitado. No muerto, le aseguró Stark. En ese momento todos miraron al cielo y Ironman los saludó con un movimiento de mano.

–Ese fue un trabajo en equipo improvisado bastante decente – le dijo Tony al aterrizar a su lado.

Steve asintió y vió como algunos policías se acercaban a la rehén, ella tenía una cortada en el brazo provocada por una bala mal calculada del otro, nada grave, pero eso era un error demasiado grande. Era peligroso.

–Debemos entrenar – le dijo luego de que subieran al criminal inconsciente a una patrulla y se lo llevaran.

–¿Entrenar? ¿Para qué?

–Para que eso no vuelva a suceder – le respondió señalando en dirección a la anterior rehén. Tony pareció comprenderlo de inmediato, pero lo miró negando suavemente con la cabeza.

–Esto no volverá a suceder, capitán. Simplemente yo no volveré a salir. Estoy retirado de todo esto, ahora debo ver si sobresalgo del regaño que Pepper me dará en cuanto regrese.

–Tony

–No, capitán.

–Tony ¿De dónde sacaste la armadura que traes puesta en este momento?

–Yo, la tenía guardada.

–No es cierto. Tony ¿Por qué me mientes? La construiste. Y lo hiciste porque en el fondo esto es lo que deseas.

–No tienes pruebas de que eso sea verdad, capitán.

–Tony – Steve apretó su nariz y sacudió la cabeza con algo de exasperación –, te llevé comida varias veces al taller mientras estabas trabajando en ella. – Tony, tras pensarlo un momento, simplemente se fue de allí volando. Steve se despidió de todos y también se retiró del lugar.

En realidad, no le sorprendía que pasara por alto su presencia en el taller, cuando Tony estaba ahí se abstraía hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Según le había contado Bruce una vez, era capaz de quedarse allí por varios días sin siquiera comer. A diferencia de él que usaba el laboratorio con meros fines investigativos, Tony lo usaba como escape. Una forma de no pensar, de no sentir, de no convivir.

Después de llegar a la torre, estacionar su moto y cambiarse de ropa, Steve decidió volver a entrenar, después de todo esa era la forma en la que él se relajaba. Mientras colgaba uno de los costales especiales que Tony había hecho para él, este mismo apareció por la puerta. Con ropa cómoda. Por voluntad propia. Steve debió reflejar su incredulidad en el rostro porque sin haberle dicho nada, Tony giró los ojos y acompañó el gesto girando su cuello para darle más exageración.

–Fuiste tú quien lo dijo ¿O no? No podemos dejar que cosas así vuelvan a pasar, así que entrenemos un poco. Además, necesitaba alguna excusa para escapar de Pepper.

Steve entrecerró los ojos. Allí estaba otra vez. Tony escondiéndole cosas a su alma gemela. Alejándose de ella, escapando de encuentros. Si Steve pensaba en ellos como el tipo de almas gemelas que Bucky y él podrían llegar a ser, Tony no le daba buenas pistas para alimentar esa ilusión.

Comenzaron el calentamiento y continuaron con practicas de luchas cuerpo a cuerpo. Era evidente que Tony estaba mejorando, seguía siendo un total novato, pero al menos empezaba a dejar de recibir todos los golpes con el cuerpo, ahora ya lograba esquivar alguno. En un momento Steve le pateó con la fuerza necesaria en la pierna para hacerlo caer. Tony se levantó sobándose esa zona, la pierna derecha donde su marca estaba, allí donde Pepper no tenía nada.

–Tony, quiero preguntarte dos cosas que había dejado pasar, pero coincidieron en mi mente ahora y me causan curiosidad.

–Dispara – contestó el castaño sabiendo que con eso por fin tendría un momento de descanso y bebió de una botella de agua. Los entrenamientos que llegó a tener con Happy no se comparaban a este soldado estricto.

–La tarjeta de crédito que me diste ¿Por qué está bajo el nombre Rogers-Stark?

Tony se tomó el tiempo de terminar de beber y aclararse la garganta antes de contestar.

–¿Qué tiene?

–Cuando la usé, la mujer que me atendía creyó que estábamos casados.

Tony soltó una carcajada que se expandió por todo su cuerpo y casi lo hace tirar su botella de agua.

–Y veo que te horroriza en demasía la mera probabilidad.

–N-no es eso, pero…

–Pero sí es eso – Tony cerró la botella enroscando la pequeña tapa con lentitud –. Era más fácil y menos papeleo si le ponía mi apellido también. Así me ahorro varios trámites y no me tengo que detener a preguntarme ¿Rogers? cuando me saliera la cuenta de esa tarjeta.

Steve se sintió haciendo una mueca. En el fondo esperaba otro tipo de explicación, una en la que no le quedara de otra, no que solo había sido por pereza.

–¿Y la otra? – preguntó Tony.

–¿Hm?

–Dijiste dos cosas. Aunque si era del tipo que una pregunta lleva a la otra y querías saber si fantaseo en casarme contigo-

–¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno...

–¿Bueno?

–¿Por qué me besaste? Aquella vez que acompañé a Natasha para venir a ver a Bruce ¿Por qué me besaste?

Tony perdió la sonrisa ladina que adornaba su rostro.

Ohh la pregunta.

Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, la tenue esperanza de que lo dejaría pasar se había plantado en él. Pero claro era el hombre del siglo pasado de quien hablaba, no sería tan fácil.

¿Por qué lo había besado? Era una buena pregunta. Hacerlo se le había pasado por la mente desde que lo había visto en persona por primera vez, a él y toda su atractiva cara y su estúpidamente bien esculpido cuerpo. Pero hordas de aliens bajando del cielo y toda la idealización de lo que deseaba Howard siendo solo un hombre normal y anticuado se habían interpuesto.

Pero creía saber la respuesta, esta era porque era el rostro que le dió a su alma gemela cuando aún creía en ella y quien deseaba ser. O deseaba que fuera su alma gemela para que Howard lo aceptara si no como su hijo al menos como la pareja predestinada de la única persona que le interesaba. 

Porque era el único programa para niños que le permitió sentirse como tal. Porque era el único nexo que lo unía a su padre. Porque, durante mucho tiempo fue quien lo hizo creer que el tener una marca de nombre de hombre no estaba mal. Y lo odió por hacerlo tener pensamientos tan débiles al mismo tiempo que lo veía en cada maldito momento de su vida y deseaba que fuera real y estuviera ahí.

Hasta que resultó que ahora estaba ahí.

Y trató de que le desagradara porque lo culpaba de tantas cosas y lo consideraba un maldito dinosaurio mientras que él era un hombre del futuro. 

Pero tenía una cara perdida y unos ojos de cachorro que a veces pueden parecer que te asesinarán. Y su rostro nervioso al entrar por primera vez era adorable. Porque quería borrar su ceño fruncido para siempre y quedarse con la sonrisa que lo recibió al despertar luego de apenas salir del agujero de gusano. Porque había tensión entre ellos, y quería burlarse de él sin que eso conllevara a una pelea. Porque quería decirle gracias y no tenía idea de cómo.

Y sí, besarlo fue una manera de decirlo todo. Hubiera preferido solo llevárselo a la cama, pero entonces lo odiaría y no, tampoco quería eso. Y los abrazos estaban completamente fuera de cuestión.

Porque para Tony las cosas funcionaban al revés, no como las personas que primero se abrazan, luego se besan y terminan teniendo sexo, no, porque el sexo para él es impersonal, solo dos cuerpos buscando placer en el otro, los besos eran más interesados en quién es la otra persona, pero sigue habiendo una separación que se da por la búsqueda del disfrute, algo que podrías hacer a cualquiera, pero un abrazo, algo tan inútil como pegar tu cuerpo a otro solo porque sí, solo porque quieres sentirlo es demasiado, más de lo que podría manejar, incluso las veces que se abraza con Pepper están contadas con la mano. No lo hacen, ella sabe que no le gusta así que no insiste ni lo intenta.

En resumen, un beso era la mejor opción.

–Heh – Tony arrojó el envase de su botella vacía lejos, Steve siguió su acción con un gesto de desaprobación –, soy un playboy ¿Recuerdas? Solo me dieron ganas y lo hice – puso las manos en su cintura sacando el pecho –. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que se repita?

Steve rodó los ojos y le dijo que el descanso había terminado. Tony sospecha que se desahogó de todo lo que le molestaba en esa oportunidad porque, a diferencia de unos momentos antes, no le dio ninguna consideración y terminó bastante golpeado.

–No puedes tratar así a la gente, Steve, está mal – le dijo Tony luego de que por fin su sádico entrenador diera por terminada esa sesión.

–Puedo decir lo mismo de ti – le dijo Steve con el ceño fruncido.

–No te enojes tanto, Steve, fue un beso, la gente se besa todo el tiempo.

–No cuando ya está vinculada a su alma gemela.

Tony se congeló por un momento, para luego voltearlo a ver con una sonrisa.

–Yo no estoy vinculado a mi alma gemela – en esa ocasión fue Steve quien se quedó sin palabras, aunque sospecha que tenía escrito por todo el rostro “¿Qué? Pero ¿Y Pepper?” porque Tony continuó hablando para contestar justo esa incógnita –. Pepper no es mi alma gemela.

No lo esperó, solo se fue. Steve observó sus piernas mientras se alejaba y tenía mucha curiosidad de saber. Si no era Pepper, entonces ¿Quién era el alma gemela de Tony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De los errores que tengo más presentes, es que estuve a punto de escribir 'agente Romanogers' xD debo alejarme de las ships.  
> Uh, adivinen quién va a caer primero UwU  
> Espero que les esté gustando, por cierto xD  
> Gracias por leer~


	15. Construir y construir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Siguen leyendo? ¡Qué bueno! Me encanta, los amo jaja  
> La historia viene y continúa con su avance  
> Espero que les guste~

–No, Tony, entiende, no traeré a Hulk voluntariamente – repetía Bruce mientras respiraba profundo y tensaba y relajaba los músculos – es muy peligroso. La última vez destruyó tres pisos de la torre y Natasha y Clint estuvieron batallando para retener su atención en un solo punto mientras Steve te sacaba del lugar porque no fuiste muy hábil en escapar ti mismo.

–Bueno, creo que ya no sería igual a la última vez – dijo Tony desviando la mirada. No podía revelar que lo decía porque ahora ya volvía a tener armaduras, Bruce no sabía que ya había recaído en sus días y noches de estar en el taller.

–No quiero desprestigiar tu esfuerzo, Tony, pero no creo que tus sesiones de entrenamiento con Steve sean milagrosas. Mírate, parece que te duele solo estar de pie.

Y eso no era mentira, todos sus músculos estaban tan adoloridos y agotados que cualquier movimiento era una tortura. Sentarse y ponerse de pie era prácticamente imposible. Le dolían los dedos ¡Los dedos! No tiene idea de qué habrán hecho para que le doliera esa parte de su cuerpo. Si resultaba que descubría el dolor en el cabello se iría de ese lugar sin mirar atrás.

–Debemos poder contar con Hulk en las misiones – volvió a retomar el tema que le interesaba.

–¿Qué misiones, Tony? – Bruce por fin dejó completamente su experimento y se volteó a verlo con brazos cruzados.

Por fin tenía su atención total.

–Las que comenzaremos a tener. Somos los vengadores ¿No? Y no es que no me encante ser el saco de boxeo del capitán, pero creo que cada día que pasamos sin hacer nada, todos aquí perdemos un poco más la cabeza. Tú en tu búsqueda eterna por una cura, podrías salir y hacer algo más con lo que actualmente eres.

–No es algo que pueda controlar – le dijo ahora jugueteando con los dedos en el borde del escritorio.

–Aprendamos a hacerlo. – Tony estiró los brazos a los costados como un gesto que tenía y, aguantándose con todas sus fuerzas el quejido de dolor que eso le generó, su voz salió un poco ahogada al principio –. Reavivamos lo que se puede del equipo.

–Se saldrá de control.

–Hagamos un seguro, entonces. Puedo hacer una armadura, una que rivalice con Hulk y me ayude a detenerlo si es necesario.

–Es una locura.

–Ayúdame a llevarla a cabo. Eso somos ¿No? Científicos locos.

Bruce dejó escapar una ligera risa y lo observó a los ojos. Tony podía ver en ellos el conflicto interno que tenía. Y aun lleno de dudas asintió. Si a Tony no le doliera hasta respirar, hubiera dado un pequeño salto de victoria.

–Pero tampoco quiero ser la causa para que vuelvas a pasar días y noches en el taller, Tony.

–No lo haré, tú tranquilo. Pepper y Steve están por aquí para evitar eso. Y, al parecer Rhodey también – dijo observando la Starkpad que había dejado recargada en unas carpetas que Bruce tenía allí.

La había dejado reproduciendo cámaras de seguridad con el objetivo de huir de Steve si resultaba que este intentaba buscarlo. Podía repetirlo todas las veces que fueran necesarias, no era que no le agradara estar con él, incluso hacer ejercicio a su lado era divertido y todo, más de lo que era con Happy porque Steve tenía una clara y enorme superioridad a él en ese ámbito, y aunque no era su área siempre le encantaba aprender más. Pero también era cierto que no podía con el ritmo que el super soldado llevaba y necesitaba un descanso para no perder los brazos. La imagen mostraba a Rhodey entrando a la sala común.

–El general Rhodes lo busca – le anunció J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony se fue diciéndole a Bruce que no olvidara eso, ellos harían una armadura para que él pudiera sentirse más seguro con Hulk. Trató de ir lo más de prisa posible, sin embargo, hubo varios momentos en los que tuvo que detenerse completamente y recargarse en una pared. ¿Por qué se había levantado de su cama? Oh cierto, porque Pepper con toda la maldad que su hermoso corazón pudo reunir decidió picarlo, literalmente, con uno de sus tacones para que se levantara e hiciera ‘algo provechoso con su vida’. Para luego de haberlo espantado de su cama irse a Industrias Stark como si nada. La despediría un día de estos. Tal vez.

Al entrar al salón común Rhodey estaba de pie en medio del lugar con su pose recta de soldado que siempre lo acompañaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa cuando se dieron un apretón de manos como saludo.

–Lamento no haber podido venir a verte antes, Tony.

–Rhodey, tú sabes que me encanta cada momento que vienes, pero casi nunca puedes venir y jamás lo habías mencionado ¿A qué vienes en realidad si no es a una amorosa visita a tu mejor amigo?

El soldado hizo un gesto de molestia y recuperó su seriedad rápido.

–Atrapamos a un humano con habilidades especiales y requerimos tu apoyo para la construcción de una celda especial.

–Sabes que ese tipo de cosas debes pedirlas a la empresa.

–Lo hice, Pepper me mandó a que hablara directo contigo.

Tony sonrió porque ella era maravillosa sin importar lo que hiciera. Porque podía pensar mil y una cosas a la vez y siempre trataría de encontrar la manera de volverlo provechoso tanto para él como para la empresa. Y tenía una habilidad de convencimiento sobre él al nivel de que ni siquiera tenía que estar presente para que viera su rostro de ultimátum y su cuerpo con manos en la cintura.

–Bien, los ayudaré. ¿Cómo va a ser todo?

–Vendrás conmigo y un equipo especial y viajaremos a Irán por tres semanas.

Tres semanas.

–¿Cuándo?

–Ahora mismo.

–¿Qué?

No, no, no, no. Tony, durante el corto trayecto del laboratorio a allí ya había comenzado a idear cómo serían las bases de una armadura que rivalizara con Hulk, era incorrecto que lo interrumpieran, podría olvidarlo. Bueno, no, a quién engañaba, no lo olvidaría, pero sí que se volvería una acumulación de información si no bajaba al taller en ese momento y comenzaba a trabajar. Además, y para peor, tres semanas abarcaba hasta el 7 de Julio y para entonces sería demasiado tarde, el paquete que le llegaría el próximo miércoles debía ser entregado en una fecha en específico. Aunque ni Romanoff, ni Barton le habían contestado, él debía estar ahí.

–No – le contestó con seriedad, toda la que era capaz de usar con Rhodey –. Hagámoslo el próximo mes.

–Tony, una persona tan peligrosa no va a esperar y amoldarse a tus caprichos. Vámonos.

–¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera me dejarás empacar mis cosas?

–Tú no empacas cosas, Tony – le dijo su amigo que muy bien lo conocía. Y ni para qué mentir, detestaba la idea de meter sus cosas en una maletita que alguien debería cargar y luego le tocaría buscar algo allí dentro. No, lo odiaba, siempre prefería solo comprarlo todo en donde sea que estuviera.

–¿Y despedirme de Pepper?

–Ella estará en el aeropuerto – Allí estaban las dos personas que mejor lo conocían en el mundo trabajando juntos de nuevo.

–Entonces solo iré por mi Brucie y nos vamos.

–Tony, no vas a llevar al doctor Banner contigo.

–¿Por qué? No quiero estar solo – Rhodey lo miró con una ceja levantada y Tony puso los brazos frente a él reavivando un poco el dolor que sentía, pero dejándolo en segundo plano –. Sabes que, aunque vaya contigo, al final tú siempre te vas con otros y me abandonas.

–El doctor Banner no irá Tony, será un lugar lleno de estrés para él.

–Considerado con mi hermano de ciencia, pero no conmigo. Puedo ver lo que pasa aquí, Rhodey, me estás cambiando.

Tratando de ignorar el drama que hacía, Rhodey dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir de la torre. Tony no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Por suerte se cruzó de frente con Bruce que tal vez había decidido subir a saludar, porque así se pudo despedir.

–Ten ideas para cuando regrese – le dijo mientras se alejaba al ascensor –, verás que será un buen resultado – alcanzó a gritarle antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

–¿Qué planean ahora? – le preguntó su amigo.

–Cosas de genios, nada de qué preocuparse.

Rhodey no creía que existiera algo que fuera de no preocuparse con él, pero ya que lo estaba sacando de su zona de confort para trabajar, se lo dejaría pasar.

Tony observó con atención el punto exacto en donde las puertas se juntaban. Zapateó un poco y tronó los dedos. Era demasiado, necesitaba trabajar en una armadura, tenía un torrente de preguntas para comenzar a trabajar en lo que fuera la celda que tendría que hacer. ¡Tendría que encerrar a un humano alterado! Eso era mucho mejor que el papeleo que Pepper trataba de hacerlo atender otra vez, se notaba lo mucho que ella quería hacerlo trabajar para que no enloqueciera. También sabía que era porque temía que hiciera justo lo que ya hacía, es decir, volver a trabajar en el taller a sus espaldas, y le estaba dando una oportunidad de aplicar sus habilidades en un área controlada.

Al mismo tiempo que todo eso pensaba en el paquete que estaba esperando. Se sentía extrañamente ansioso a pesar de que era basura. Debía ser basura, es decir, ya que la prueba de ADN había dado correcto significaba que esa cosa tenía 70 años o así. Pero aun así seguía pensando en eso. Por el recibimiento no se preocupaba, J.A.R.V.I.S se encargaría de recibirlo y guardarlo sin que nadie lo viera, el problema era la fecha, tres semanas significaba que llegaría demasiado tarde.

–J.A.R.V.I.S, ¿Dónde está Steve? – preguntó luego de ya no poder contener la curiosidad. La manera en la que lo miró Rhodey era justo la razón por la que no había querido preguntar eso junto a él.

–El capitán Rogers salió a otra misión nivel 1.

Se notaba que al hombre le había encantado la idea de las misiones, lo notaba por la forma en la que se había acercado a preguntarle cómo podía saber cuándo habría más y cómo salía moviendo la cola cuando J.A.R.V.I.S daba la alarma. Algunas veces le había pedido que lo acompañara, pero en otras ocasiones, como esta, se iba solo porque, o era muy urgente o no tenía ganas de esperarlo.

No lo vería, no lo vería hasta dentro de tres semanas y ya sería demasiado tarde.

Saliendo de la torre subieron a una camioneta negra que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Resistió todas las ganas de mirar por la ventana en busca de algún soldado que fuera regresando a casa y decidió concentrarse en pensar en una celda de contención. Si funcionaba, podría incluso retomar ideas para una armadura Hulk.

En el aeropuerto Pepper lo recibió con una sonrisa triunfante y él sólo pudo sonreírle como respuesta. Ella era tan bella.

–¿Quieres deshacerte de mí? – le preguntó en voz baja acercándose. Rhodey se había adelantado al avión y Happy se había quedado junto al auto en el que habían llegado.

–Tal vez un poco – le dijo ella hablándole de la misma manera –. Es mi turno de quedarme en la torre y que tu salgas del país.

–No te gusta estar en la torre.

–Lo intentaré. Haré yoga con Bruce y veré películas con Steve.

–Ten cuidado, Steve te hace entrenar como pago.

–Sobreviviré.

–¿Sobrevivirás? – le preguntó mientras ponía sus labios tan cerca que ya era casi un beso – ¿Sin mí?

No era cursi, más bien, la estaba molestando. Un paso más de distancia y le sacaría la lengua y todo, porque él era así y ella era así. Le encantaba porque la mujer con la que estaba era como su mejor amiga, y su mamá o su hermana. Era muy afortunado por tenerla a su lado. Unas cuantas advertencias más y se fue. Tomó el avión que lo sacaría del lugar por un tiempo.

.

Solo lleva una semana con algo allí y Tony ya quiere tirarse por la ventana más cercana. Lamentablemente ninguna estructura en la cercanía tiene más de un piso y así no conseguiría más que hacer el ridículo. Justo como había previsto, Rhodey se había esfumado con sus amiguitos del ejército. Aunque siempre se aseguraba de regresar lo justo para sacarlo de su área de trabajarlo y obligarlo a comer y dormir. Y no era tan agradable como Steve que lo que hacía era casi ir a rogarle, lo que, para su ego hambriento de atención, era una maravilla. No, Rhodey solo le daba su mirada de “no estoy para juegos” y le desconectaba la fuente de energía.

Rodó en su intento de cama dura. Según le dijo Rhods era la mejor que tenían por ahí, pero era obvio que no tenían idea de la clase de suave colchón al que estaba acostumbrado. Que tampoco era que durmiera mucho en él, solía pasar más tiempo en el sofá de su taller, el suelo y camas ajenas. Pero ahora estaba bastante dispuesto a quejarse de lo que fuera que saliera.

La persona a la que había capturado el ejército era una persona que había quedado atrapada en una zona de pruebas nucleares y se había alterado hasta obtener la capacidad de controlar la energía eléctrica. Algo así como un Thor en chiquito, menos músculo y con menos cabello rubio y sedoso. Un método de contención no era lo difícil, cualquiera con un poco de mente hubiera pensado de inmediato en una forma de aislarlo, pero tenía que supervisar la construcción. Porque Rhodey y Pepper creían que con que construyera un lo que sea sería suficiente.

Cuando no, para nada, su mente no dejaba de pensar sobre cierta armadura que podría rivalizar con Hulk. Y también sobre el hecho de que deberían probarla en algún momento ¿Qué sería lo mejor? ¿Acondicionar algún piso de la torre para soportar algo de tal fuerza o hacerlo en otro lugar más apartado? Tal vez ambos. Definitivamente ambos. Además de que podría volverse un lugar para entrenar más fuerte. Contra robots o algo así. Debería hacer robots que ayudaran a las personas cuando él no esté. Pero no armaduras, robots. O tal vez sí armaduras. No está seguro.

Para cuando el sol sale y las alarmas suenan, porque estúpido ejército está lleno de alarmas, él no ha cerrado los ojos ni siquiera una vez. Y la mirada tal vez es decepción o hastío. Con tantas horas despierto es difícil de discernir.

El tiempo pasa mucho más lento de lo que debería. Él ya encontró una manera de salir y colarse al laboratorio que tiene asignado por las noches. Ahora, además de que ha ideado mejoras contra el humano alterado, sabe qué partes retomar para salas de entrenamiento para los vengadores. Y ha comenzado con la interfaz de un equipo de armaduras de apoyo.

Piensa en Rhodey que está bastante cerca, y las mejoras que puede hacerle a máquina de guerra, en el fondo sabe que tampoco la llamará nunca Iron Patriot. Piensa en Bruce y el Hulkbuster, sí, ya le dio un nombre a la idea, piensa en Barton y la variedad de flechas que podría intentar crearle, en Romanoff y artefactos que pueda ocultar en su traje que parece en realidad nunca llevar nada. También piensa en…

–Tony – una voz proviene de la Starkpad que tiene en las manos.

–¿Steve? ¿Te llamé? ¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que apenas iba a comenzar a pensar en ti, no sé por qué mi cuerpo se adelantó.

El soldado levantó una ceja.

–¿Piensas en mí?

–Claro, cada noche antes de dormir – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Y, oh, Steve puso una mueca de vergüenza mientras su rostro se ponía un poco más rojo de lo normal. Adorable –. Siempre considero el llamarte y desvelarnos contándonos cotilleos indiscretos

–Tony

–¿Sí?

–Aquí aun no es de noche.

–Cieerto, diferencia de horarios. Bueno, entonces solo seré yo. Dime ¿Qué traes puesto?

–Tony – Steve volvió a enrojecer y bajar la cabeza. Considerando en su mente si hacer alarde a su indiscreción o seguir con su idea diciéndole que, para empezar, lo estaba viendo directamente. Decidió que ninguna – ¿Cómo te va por allá?

–Muy bien, mamá. Me pongo mi suéter todas las noches y no me olvido del desayuno.

Steve sonrió un poco. Le puso un poco más de atención a su alrededor, tenían una diferencia de nueve horas, información que consideraba fundamental para con sus compañeros de equipo. Aunque en sí solo lo aplicaba a Tony porque sinceramente no tenía idea de en dónde estaría Barton o qué habría sido de Natasha después del último mensaje que había mandado. De Thor sabía que hace dos meses había aparecido en Inglaterra en una especie de lucha intergaláctica. Por un tiempo demasiado corto como para que se movilizaran en su apoyo. Él ni siquiera había intentado contactarse y lo único que sabían de él era por Jane Foster.

Como fuera, Tony debía estar alrededor de la una de la mañana, y alcanzaba a notar que estaba en algún lugar donde se dedicaba a construir, incluso todo él lo hacía evidente.

–¿Cómo vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Tony de repente cruzando los brazos. Quizá había notado que Steve estaba analizando el lugar en donde estaba y a sabiendas de lo que provocaría, quiso desviar el tema antes de que comenzara a sermonearlo.

–¿Perdón?

–Sí, sí. Pasado mañana 4 de Julio ¿No? La ironía hecha realidad con el cumpleaños de américa – inclinó la cabeza en su dirección mientras sonreía.

Tal vez se estaba burlando de él. A Steve ya no le molestaba tanto como antes.

–De ninguna manera. No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños.

–¿Por qué? No se cumplen cien años todos los días

–No cumplo cien años – le rebatió un poquito indignado.

–Perdón. 99.

–Tony

–Sigue llamándome por mi nombre, bebé.

–¡Tony! – El genio continuaba actuando de repente como si tratara de ligar con él con la naturalidad de quien lo ha hecho toda la vida, solo para desestabilizarlo y poder llevar la conversación él. Algún día podría inmutarse. Algún día.

–Puede ser en un antro o en la torre. Traeremos a un montón de gente y será solo bebida de calidad.

–No quiero llenar la torre de gente que solo vendrá a embriagarse. Este es nuestro hogar.

–Nuestro hogar – repitió Tony, con los algo más nublados de lo normal.

Steve había escuchado mucho la frase “los ojos son las ventanas del alma”, pero nunca lo había visto tan bien aplicado como en ese compañero suyo.

–Nuestro hogar – reafirmó porque parecía ser lo indicado. Tony carraspeó y comenzó a observar lo interesante que era todo el sitio en el que se encontraba –. Además, ni siquiera estarás por aquí. Y si tuviera que elegir algo, sería contigo y los demás vengadores nada más.

–No tengo buenas experiencias con celebraciones de cumpleaños pequeñas, por eso te recomiendo una fiesta en la que haya tanto ruido que no puedas ni escuchar tus pensamientos. Es la mejor manera de superar una celebración que no quieres.

Steve no se sentía con el lugar de intentar indagar en la intimidad de Tony Stark, así que decidió que preguntarle al respecto no era una opción. Al final, la conversación se desvió a las ideas que el castaño había tenido para crear un centro de entrenamiento vengadores, que aun desde el lugar en donde estaba ya había comenzado a investigar sobre los lugares que Howard tenía por ahí abandonados.

No fue consciente del tiempo que pasó ni de lo malo que eso era hasta que alarmas comenzaron a sonar del lado de Tony y escuchó la voz del general Rhodes entrando y regañando al genio por pasar la noche en vela. Vio la hora y no podía creer que hubiera pasado la noche completa, o tarde, en su caso, solo hablando con Tony, específicamente escuchándolo. No sabía que algo así era posible.

El 4 de Julio Steve despertó a la misma hora que siempre e hizo exactamente su misma rutina de todos los días. En el desayuno se cruzó a Pepper que iba de salida, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y una felicitación, además de que le entregó una caja de regalo que tenía un reproductor de música más antiguo que las cosas que el resto trataba de meter en su vida.

Más tarde, cuando era él quien iba saliendo Bruce lo alcanzó para desearle un buen día y entregarle una bebida energética alterada para ser mucho más efectiva que cualquier otra agua normal para su sistema. Visitó a Peggy, en esa ocasión ella estuvo dormida todo el tiempo, y aun así fue de lo más agradable. Se encontró con Sam que insistió en invitarle un café y un pequeño pastel. Fueron a visitar los viejos barrios donde Steve vivía. Y terminaron quedando en que se verían en otra ocasión.

En la noche regresó a la torre agotado por el hecho de que en ese día no tuvo alguna de esas misiones a las que había podido estar yendo. Por alguna razón los días habían empezado a volverse un poco pesados y le agradaban esos medios de distracción. Llegó a su piso y tomó una ducha. Saliendo de esta, una figura frente a él lo alteró.

Su corazón comenzó a latir tan de prisa que por un momento consideró que estaba asustado, pero no era posible, era expectativa. Un hombre en la obscuridad de esa manera en su cumpleaños. De inmediato le vino a la mente Bucky. Que él estaría allí movido por algún impulso especial causado por haber ser almas gemelas.

Pero era obvio que no.

Era más pequeño, más delgado. Luego las luces se encendieron y era, bueno, el dueño de la torre que debería estar en otra parte del mundo en ese momento.

–Hey – le dijo Tony con una sonrisa divertida –, siempre había querido aparecer de esta manera misteriosa.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tony?

–Huir de mis responsabilidades. Molestar a Rhodey. Crearle dolores de cabeza a Pepper. Solo escapé en un avión para venir aquí un rato, tengo que regresar mañana, o al rato, depende de cuánto tarde Pep en descubrirme – Tony levantó los hombros y dio unos pasos para acercarse. Steve sostuvo su toalla con más fuerza avergonzado por la manera en la que se estaba mostrando. Tony, como siempre, llevaba uno de sus costosos trajes que de vez en cuando lo hacían sentir como un vago mal vestido, a veces, la mayoría de ellas solo lo hacían pensar en él como un presumido. Ahora, semi desnudo, sí que se sentía algo intimidado –. Como sea, vine por esto.

Tony caminó hacia la pequeña isla del piso donde había una caja. Steve suponiendo que no le daría oportunidad de ir a vestirse mejor, lo siguió.

–Sabes que tu traje de capitán que está, o estaba, luego de que lo robaste y eso, ese traje solo es una réplica de tu uniforme real pues el tuyo reapareció junto contigo el año pasado ¿No?

–Sí, lo sé.

–Bien ¿Sabes qué cosa sí encontraron hace un montón de años mientras te buscaban?

–¿El teserracto?

–No, Steve. Concéntrate, estoy hablando de tu uniforme.

Steve levantó una ceja y observó a Tony que comenzaba a abrir la caja que estaba frente a él. Dentro había un manta envolviendo algo, cuando por fin lo tomó para enseñarlo, Steve lo entendió y pronunció con un susurro.

–Mi casco.

–Así es. Lo encontré en una subasta y lo corroboré para asegurarme de que no fuera un engaño. Pero sí es. Allí está, las pruebas indican que es de tu época y de hecho incluso tenía algo de tu ADN. Tal vez ya solo sea un pedazo de basura sin importancia, pero no sé, cuando lo vi creí que sería bueno que lo tuvieras, aunque puedes tirarlo, es tu decisión-

–Tony – tuvo que pronunciar algo fuerte para interrumpir todo el derroche verbal del otro, quien de inmediato se calló y lo observó mordiéndose el interior de la boca. – Gracias. Lo aprecio mucho.

Tony sonrió y Steve sintió la inevitable necesidad de sonreír también.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Steve.

Y, tal vez, ese era el mejor cumpleaños que habría esperado tener

.

.

Su mano viajó al arma en cuanto entró al local. El hombre que atendía lo miró al ingresar, pero apartó la mirada cuando pasó directamente a una mesa sin acercarse al mostrador. Se sentó frente a la mujer pelirroja que no dejó de beber de su café ni levantó la mirada para verlo.

–No vino contigo – afirmó el soldado del invierno sin decir nada más antes. No miró a los alrededores y no hubo duda. Los ojos verdes revelaban la información exacta que él necesitaba.

–Le dije sobre los lugares donde tu rastro pasó, no que me encontré contigo directamente.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque entonces estaría aquí.

Ausencia de miedo, ausencia de desconfianza y confusión. Eso era lo que ella generaba en él. Y estaba bien. Su mano sujetando un arma, su dedo en el gatillo. El hombro y la posición del brazo de la viuda le dejaban ver que ella también le apuntaba por debajo de la mesa.

Sabía que ninguno de los dos guardaba intenciones de atacar al otro, pero ambos mantenían la guardia para reaccionar en caso de ser necesario. Y eso lo hacía sentir mucho más tranquilo porque era un ambiente en el que se sabía mover. No donde el hombre frente a él abría los brazos y se dejaba golpear, no sabía cómo manejar eso.

Una mesera del café en el que estaban sentados se acercó a pedirle su orden, solo sacudió la cabeza como respuesta y los dejó solos otra vez.

–Si no está aquí, entonces ¿Por qué me sigues?

–No te sigo específicamente a ti, James – la espía dio otro sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar hablando –, es simplemente que los caminos que he recorrido y los caminos por los que has estado tienden a coincidir más de lo que se esperaba.

Él asintió. Las razones para confiar en ella eran las misma que para desconfiar: Inexistentes.

–¿Te conozco? – le preguntó. Sin moverse, sin cambiar de posición, sin aflojar el agarre de su arma, sin bajar la guardia. Exactamente igual que ella.

–Durante tu pelea con el Capitán América – tanteó ella. Era fácil que no supiera si era que acaso ya no recordaba ese suceso o hablaba de otro.

–Antes – dijo él mientras asentía para dejar en claro que eso sí lo recordaba.

–Cuando tu objetivo era mi protegido. Logré salvarlo de tu primer ataque y alejarlo, pero nos alcanzaste y le disparaste a través de mí.

Asintió otra vez. No recordaba el suceso en sí, pero después de que lo mencionara sentía que podía corroborar esa verdad. Y de todos modos parecía faltar. Algo más directo, algo con ella en frente, donde su cabello se meciera ante sus ojos cual gráciles pasos de baile.

–¿Antes?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Y es que podía tratarse de cualquier otra persona.

–¿No quieres saber por qué él no vino? – volvió a hablar cuando estaba dispuesto a irse.

–No – le dijo seguro. Luego, por primera vez desde que se había sentado frente a ella, apartó la mirada por unos segundos con duda. No quería saber, en verdad que no quería, no se sentía seguro para entender lo que esa persona implicaba para él. No él que seguía recordando a toda la gente que había asesinado y no pasaban a ser más que solo caras más. – Él espera a su alma gemela perdida – dijo con un susurro, como si fuera incorrecto o un secreto. – Y yo no sé cómo dársela. Porque esa persona ya no soy yo.

La viuda negra bajó los parpados, no cierra los ojos. Un gesto de comprensión, de rememoración. Inclina la cabeza unos milímetros a la derecha, su cabello rojo se desliza por sobre sus hombros reflejando que su mano afloja el agarre del arma por voluntad propia.

–Al principio lo único que buscas es lograr ser la persona que la persona que te salvó quiere que seas – parpadea, rápido porque cerrar los ojos ante una amenaza es un peligro, pero más lento de lo que había hecho hasta el momento –. Después comprendes la respuesta correcta.

–¿Cuál es?

–No te la diré, James. Pero te sonreiré cuando la encuentres – le promete.

Y el soldado del invierno se pregunta cómo será su sonrisa, cómo será la sonrisa que le dedicará especialmente a él. Espera encontrar la respuesta pronto y verla, encontrarse con su alma gemela y volver a ser un poco más humano.

Al mismo tiempo no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y miles de gracias más a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un kudo o un comentario, es muy importante para mí.


	16. Déjame entrar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los caps están durando más de lo que deberían jaja en cuestión de lo que sucede, no tanto de palabras, eso según trato de tener un margen.  
> Para todos (de hecho, hasta el punto en el que Tony y Peter se encuentran tengo, luego de allí ya nadie, ni la querida autora, NaniMe, tienen idea de qué va a pasar jaja), tengo pequeños resúmenes por cap tipo "En este cap pasa esta cosa, descubren esto, hulkbuster, regalo de cumpleaños, Bucky y Nat se encuentran" <\- que es lo que pasó en el anterior, así para mantenerme organizada y en orden, pero a veces el 'tal cosa' me lleva más de lo esperado y tengo que recorrer X y Y hasta el siguiente y entonces todos se sigue recorriendo y es como demasiado jaja y eso que según yo trato de no desvariar.  
> ¡Ya hay más de mil lecturas aquí! No puedo creerlo ¡No esperaba que sucediera! Es tan emocionante. Muchas gracias por seguir en esto.  
> All my love for you  
> Y bueno ya, jaja, vamos a la historia que es lo que interesa

Lo primero que notó al emerger del agua, una vez que se limpió los ojos y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, fue la figura del super soldado que vive en su torre viéndolo con una mueca.

–¿Qué? – preguntó Tony desde la piscina luego de que Steve no mencionara ninguna palabra y se mantuviera de brazos cruzados en la orilla más cercana a él.

–Otra vez estuve esperando – le dice este medio gruñendo.

–Oh, vamos ¿Será una cosa de diario? Me duele mucho el cuerpo. Además, nadar también es un ejercicio ¿No? – dijo a modo de berrinche y aguantó la respiración para después hundirse en el agua y así poder ignorarlo. Era bueno nadando, pero nada excepcional así que emergió no demasiado adelante a tomar aire otra vez. Steve había, sencillamente, caminado para no alejarse de él tanto.

–Esa clase de nado no lo es.

Tony rodó los ojos y nadó en dirección a la orilla contraria. Así, si quería seguirlo, se tardaría más rodeando la piscina.

Steve sonrió al entender sus intenciones y se tomó la molestia de hacer justo lo que el otro esperaba. Honestamente no lo necesitaba, lo convencería de salir de ahí y si no, recurriría al plan B y se metería a la piscina a sacarlo. O solo amenazarlo con hacerlo. Tony odiaba que lo tocara lo suficiente como para salir por sí mismo si esa era la alternativa. En el fondo quería saber la razón de por qué el cambio, estaba seguro de que antes era Tony mismo quien siempre estaba poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, recargándose en él o haciendo cualquier tipo de contacto, ahora, en cambio, rehuía de eso.

Desde que Tony había regresado de su viaje, alegaba estar todo el tiempo cansado. Al principio le había dado un margen de tiempo para creerle, por la forma en la que se separaron en su cumpleaños.

Aquella vez, casi inmediatamente después de que Tony le entregara el casco a Steve, Pepper ingresó hecha una furia. Se disculpó con Steve por invadir su piso de esa manera y procedió a regañar a Tony por haberse escapado del trabajo en el que estaba asignado.

–¿Apoyo? – le había pedido Tony

–Te lo mereces – fue toda respuesta su respuesta. Y no con mala intención, se lo había dicho sin ser capaz de disminuir la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

–No puedo creerlo, que poco corazón tienes, Capitán, yo que hice este viaje para darte un regalo en tu cumpleaños personalmente y todo.

–¿Lo hiciste por mí? – Steve sonrió más. Porque era justo ese detalle el que más lo había llenado.

Tony se sonrojó con una expresión que usaría si hubiera sido atacado personalmente y se fue. Steve se quedó admirando esa expresión aun después de que le diera la espalda. Su plan iba a ser decirle a Pepper que por esa ocasión lo perdonara y lo dejara quedarse para que cenaran juntos, pero antes de siquiera poder hablarle a la mujer, recibió dos mensajes y los abrió porque siendo los espías de su equipo los remitentes sincronizados, podía no tratarse de nada con la misma posibilidad que podía tratarse de un atentado terrorista.

Un mensaje de Barton era una selfie en la que este le guiñaba un ojo y sostenía una tarjeta como la que se consigue en cualquier tienda de veinticuatro horas y que decía: ‘Felices 10’ con un cero agregado a mano para que dijera 100.  Alcanzaba a diferenciar detrás de él una pared de roca, tal vez una ladera, y por la luz del día o estaba en otro huso horario o había tomado la foto antes y hasta ese momento la mandaba. No podía saberlo.

El mensaje de Nat también era una imagen, pero esa impactaba mucho más. Una imagen no muy nítida, probablemente tomada de lejos y luego acercada con zoom. En una cafetería escasamente iluminada, Bucky estaba sentado con una taza de café frente a él. No tenía que dudar o considerar otras posibilidades. Lo era, lo sabía, estaba seguro, podría reconocerlo hasta el fin del mundo. Era él.

Y se había distraído tanto en eso que, para cuando se dio cuenta, Pepper ya había sacado a Tony del país otra vez. Aunque no debería ser juzgado por ensimismarse pensando en su alma gemela.

El sonido del agua lo hizo levantar la mirada que inconscientemente había llevado hasta el piso y observó a Tony saliendo de la piscina. Alma gemela, había pensado su mente, y sus ojos sin recato habían recorrido el cuerpo de Tony hasta llegar a sus piernas que de momento veía desde la parte posterior. Allí, justo donde Natasha había dicho…

No había nada.

No había ningún nombre en Tony, ninguna marca.

Steve confiaba y creía en Natasha. Entonces ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué la piel de Tony estaba limpia? ¿Dónde estaba ese nombre con pe que aún recordaba había sido mencionado?

Regresó al interior de la torre, caminó en automático por las escaleras en lugar de tomar el ascensor y así se movió los dos pisos que separaban el techo y la sala común. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. La verdad era que no sabía qué estaba haciendo, no había nada que necesitara ni quisiera buscar. Lo cerró y procedió a esculcar en la alacena.

–Hola, Steve ¿Prepararás la comida? – le preguntó mientras ingresaba Pepper Potts y fue malo para él porque sus pensamientos cayeron irremediablemente a donde no quería llegar –. Me encanta cuando cocinas – siguió hablando ella con una sonrisa ignorante de lo que se maquinaba en la cabeza del soldado.

Él solo quería decirle que fuera a consolar a Tony. Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

–Tony… él…

–¿Qué hizo esta vez? – le preguntó Pepper con brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada. Casi con el regaño en la punta de la lengua.

–No, no hizo nada. Podría ser que él… ¿Podría ser que él perdió a su alma gemela?

La desaparición de un vínculo. En su experiencia era doloroso. Un trozo de ti siendo arrancado de tus entrañas. Aunque claro, cuando a él le pasó ya había conocido y tocado a su alma gemela. Varias veces, de hecho. Y había sido algo extraño donde el nombre no desapareció totalmente hasta setenta años después. Pero sabía que aun si nunca habían sabido de la existencia del otro, los sentimientos negativos se mantenían en él.

–Lo vi en la piscina hace unos momentos – le contó aún confundido por la posibilidad de que su amigo estuviera sufriendo en secreto. ¿Por qué debería sufrir en secreto? Allí estaban todos, y si él mismo no era alguien a quien pudiera acudir, Bruce y Pepper estaban a unos cuantos pisos de distancia –, no había ninguna marca en él.

Pepper suspiró perdiendo la expresión de preocupación que se había instalado en su cara cambiándola por una de alivio.

–Es la red – dijo ella –, microtecnología que sirve para que las personas puedan ocultar el nombre de su alma gemela.

–¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso? – preguntó Steve horrorizado. Lo que decía no tenía sentido, las personas no escondían sus marcas, las llevaban con orgullo y amor. Él, que daría lo que fuera por volver a tener el nombre de Bucky sobre su piel, no podía solo concebir la idea de que alguien deseara ocultarlo.

–Todos tienen sus razones – dijo Pepper –. Y tienen derecho a decidir que, si no lo desean, no la tengan, o al menos puedan fingirlo – observó la caja donde estaba y en su mirada se reflejaba que estaba pensando en alguna otra cosa –. Tony hubiera deseado tener algo como eso, por eso lo creó, para que las demás personas no deban pasar lo que él.

–Tony... – comenzó Steve con reservas al no saber qué sería lo correcto para decir. No creía que sería justo para ella preguntarle si sabía el porqué el genio había decidido aquello.

–¿Cómo sabías que no soy el alma gemela de Tony? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Recordó de inmediato el haber visto la pierna de Potts sin marca, pero esa, claro, no era una respuesta inteligente.

–Tony me lo dijo – había tenido que soportar la gran curiosidad que le había dejado el genio varios días después de eso. 

–Yo perdí a mi alma gemela antes de conocerla cuando era una niña – decidió confesarle Pepper observando y moviendo su propia mano, Steve supuso que allí había estado su marca –. Tony aun no encuentra a la persona que se llama como su piel lo pone –. Steve se irguió ante la incomodidad, su mente se había llenado de preguntas que jamás se atrevería a realizar sobre la identidad de esa otra persona y lo que pasaría con ellos. Pepper pareció adivinar algo porque agregó –. El día que eso suceda, yo me quitaré de su camino. No quiero interponerme entre Tony y la persona que ame y lo ame a él.

Steve no pudo contestar nada. No creía que nada de lo que pudiera decir fuera correcto "Sí, esa es una buena idea." sería cruel y desconsiderado con ella; "No, deberías luchar por él. Ustedes se ven felices juntos." seria egoísta e injusto para la mujer que sea el alma gemela del genio "¿Lo has hablado con Tony?" No era de su incumbencia. Pepper solo tomó una fruta, se despidió de él y lo dejó con un nudo de pensamientos que no sabía cómo manejar.

Se quedó recargado sobre sus puños en la mesa del centro. Allí sin ningún pensamiento en concreto y sin noción del tiempo. Pepper era una mujer verdaderamente fuerte. Ni siquiera existía una comparación donde él pudiera pensar si habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Trajo a su mente a Peggy. Él había sido tan cobarde al saber que no tendría ninguna verdadera cabida con ella que aún no conocía a su alma gemela, que ni siquiera se esforzó en pensar demasiado en un ‘nosotros’ para ningún futuro.

Enamorarse de una persona, estar con ella, entregarle todo tu ser a sabiendas de que fallaría, de que llegaría alguien más y que, sin pensárselo dos veces, sin que si quiera fuera su culpa del todo, te lo quitaría, se llevaría a esa persona y pisotearía tus sentimientos porque no eres la persona indicada, quien fue hecha para él, su alma gemela. No, él no podría soportar eso.

–¡Steve! – levantó la mirada con un sobresalto, a su lado Tony lo veía con los brazos cruzados –. Parece que por fin reaccionas ¿Qué te pasa?

–Soy un cobarde ¿no es así, Tony?

–¿Qué? Bien, Cap, no tengo idea de qué pasó en los minutos desde que desapareciste de la piscina hasta este momento, pero seguro que te hizo perder la cabeza. Y debe ser contagioso, mira, yo venía a reclamarte por no quedarte a seguirme convenciendo y ahora como que quiero consolarte de lo que sea que te pase.

Steve sonrió. Era cada vez más común para él sonreír por lo que decía Tony, casi lo hacía no comprender cómo era que antes prácticamente vivía enojado con él. Parecía que varias cosas estaban cambiando en Tony desde su perspectiva. Pero la que más le llamaba la atención eran las veces que no tenía lentes, que cada vez eran más, porque notaba sus ojos grandes que resplandecían.

–¿Querías que me quedara a convencerte?

–… Nnooo – Tony levantó una ceja tratando de hacer ver que era él quien decía las cosas ridículas y sin sentido. Pero no había nada que pudiera decir para defenderse si estaba allí, evidenciando que había salido de la piscina, se había puesto ropa deportiva y había ido a buscarlo. Era interesante un Tony que lo buscara a él. No sabía cómo mantenerlo.

–No quería molestarte, Tony – dio Steve poniendo la mejor cara de tristeza que pudo fingir. Porque Tony consolándolo era algo que quería descubrir –. Creo que siempre me vuelvo molesto con las personas y por eso se alejan de mí. Trato de evitar que eso pase contigo.

–Oh, no trates de venirme con esas cosas, Rogers. Mi padre te amaba así que crecí bajo el adoctrinamiento de “Ama al Capitán América” – le dijo rodando los ojos –. No funcionó, ya sabes. Si me lo hubiera tomado a bien, tal vez tendrías aquí a tu fan número uno, pero no. Como sea, ahora soy una buena fuente de información de todo lo que a ti respecta y las misiones y algunas otras cosas que no son del dominio público. Y si a pesar de todo eso sigo aquí, no hay mucho que puedas hacer tú para hartarme.

Steve sonrió más. O volvió a sonreír. No era tan consciente de sus músculos como para asegurar si mientras hablaba perdía la sonrisa y solo la volvía a poner, o la mantenía y cada vez levantaba más la comisura de los labios hasta verse tenebroso. Miró a Tony, este no apartó la mirada y fueron unos momentos en los que lo único que hicieron fue mirarse a los ojos. Tony pareció sonrojarse y Steve ya no creía poder apartar la mirada.

Sin embargo, lo hizo, y decidió no ser quien buscara a Tony por un tiempo. Alejándose en ese momento sin darle al castaño respuesta alguna.

Lo que conllevó a conocer una nueva faceta del genio. Una que, cuando Bruce la presenció sacudió la cabeza aludiendo al estar acostumbrado, pero para él, Tony apareciendo de repente por alguna razón que no era precisamente convincente en donde quiera que estuviera Steve y encontrando un “Ah, resulta que está este tema y necesito tu opinión”, que se escuchaba demasiado falso y sobreactuado era una nueva experiencia. Si estaba en la cocina, diferente a la vida completa que el genio había llevado, pasaba por ahí mencionando que tenía hambre y sería maravilloso comer tal cosa. Porque la forma de llamar la atención de Tony era provocar que le cumplieran sus caprichos.

Steve siempre se aseguraba de dejarle la comida que había pedido preparada e irse a otro lado. Era genial porque para cuando regresaba a asegurarse, el plato ya no estaba y J.A.R.V.I.S le aseguraba que era el castaño quien se lo llevaba. Casi quería quedarse así todo el tiempo, pero también era cierto que extrañaba tener conversaciones decentes y que esas ocasiones no eran tan seguidas como pudiera desear. Tony seguía desapareciendo dentro de su taller cuando Pepper no estaba y si acaso salía, seguro lo ignoraría por completo.

Estaba viendo televisión, un documental sobre la obsolescencia programada que lo indignaba bastante, cuando el castaño de repente llegó y se dejó caer en el sillón a su lado.

–Steeeve, ponme atencióóón – le dijo Tony mientras giraba un poco con los brazos extendidos. El nombrado lo volteó a ver, y lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar en que esa era la manera en la que Tony se comportaba con Rhodey, con Bruce, con Pepper. La gente en quien confiaba y a quien de verdad apreciaba, los únicos a los que dejaba ver su verdadera naturaleza que era similar a la de un niño pequeño y berrinchudo que siempre quiere ser mimado.

Y ahora se estaba comportando de la misma manera frente a él. Eso significa que se había vuelto una persona de esas para él. Que había logrado pasar la pared más grande que implicaba relacionarse con el genio. Y no tenía idea de cómo o cuándo, pero estaba entre impactado y emocionado. No era cualquier cosa, ahora podía decir sin reparos que era cercano a Tony y su corazón palpitaba haciéndolo consciente de que era algo que deseaba mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Ahora estaba del otro lado con Tony y había demasiado que quería hacer.

Tony vio como Steve solo lo observaba en silencio y supo que tal vez había cruzado una línea en su relación que el soldado no deseaba. Así que se levantó y se fue sin decir otra cosa. Steve tardó como medio segundo en reaccionar, tiempo suficiente para que el genio le sacara ventaja y no lo alcanzara a detener de encerrarse en su taller. Steve tocó un poco en la pared de cristal, sin ningún resultado.

J.A.R.V.I.S. le preguntó si deseaba que le pidiera al doctor Banner su código de ingreso ya que él seguía sin tener uno y Steve se negó. Simplemente se quedó allí de pie.

De repente estaba despertando. Sin saber en qué momento, para empezar, se había sentado en el suelo. Tony estaba a su lado agachado, su rodilla casi rozando su brazo y su ceño fruncido con manchas de grasa, una en especial debajo del ojo que quiso limpiar con su propia mano, pero no se atrevió.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Tony.

–Esperando a que salieras. No puedo entrar porque tú no me lo permites.

–Qué tontería es esa. Pudiste solo irte.

–No, Tony, tú me llamaste. Aquí estoy.

El castaño se puso de pie con una mueca de desconfianza, no creyendo que en verdad estaba ahí y hacía eso por esa razón. Steve también se levantó intercambiando alturas y le tomó las manos, el genio dio un pequeño brinco al no esperarse eso, ni siquiera el mismo Steve lo había pensado demasiado, pero aparte de un pequeño jalón por la sorpresa, Tony no arrebató sus manos con fuerza ni nada.

–Tony – lo nombró para llamar su atención y que así le regresara la mirada a su rostro –, déjame entrar.

Los ojos color café analizaron cuidadosamente los otros, buscando cualquier mal indicio, el último rastro de cualquier ‘no sé qué’ que pudiera decirle que era una mala idea. Pero era Steve. Desde hacía mucho que quería dejarlo entrar de tantas maneras que no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás sin quitar las manos del agarre del otro, aunque tampoco estaba correspondiendo el gesto, invitando a Steve a seguirlo. Así lo hizo e ingresaron al taller.

Hasta el momento las formas en las que había entrado eran porque el mismo Tony le abría las puertas y en los casos más extremos Bruce le prestaba su clave. Una vez incluso había sido el mismo Rhodey y ni siquiera entendía cómo ni por qué.

–J.A.R.V.I.S., crea una nueva clave de ingreso para el Capitán América al taller. Será “Este es el capitán guapo rocanroleando en el 45”.

–¿Qué clase de clave es esa? – preguntó Steve con una sonrisa. Tony no dejaba de considerar que verlo sonreír en lugar de fruncir el ceño ante lo que decía era el mejor cambio que había podido pasar.

–Tu clave a partir de ahora.

Steve sonrió y agachó la cabeza hasta pegar su frente a la de Tony. Más cerca de lo que habían estado antes. Con las puertas del taller cerradas y a sabiendas de que nadie se acercaría por ahí, era una clase de momento íntimo en el que, mirándose tan cerca a los ojos que el efecto hacía difícil observarlos al mismo tiempo, moviendo su atención de uno a otro, Tony, lentamente, correspondió el agarre que el soldado no había dejado.

–Tengo que seguir trabajando – mencionó Tony bajito, solo por hablar.

–Lo sé – le contestó Steve de la misma manera. Sin moverse, sin intenciones de dejarlo ir.

Sin comprender por qué, ese momento y ese lugar junto a Tony Stark, parecía ser en donde encajaba y pertenecía. Por primera vez, desde que había despertado, algo, alguien, a quien sinceramente considerar un hogar.

–El agente Barton ha ingresado a la torre – avisó J.A.R.V.I.S.

Ambos hombres se separaron como si de pronto el otro hubiera estallado en llamas. El corazón de Steve le palpitaba tan desenfrenado que le recordaba un poco a cuando era joven, antes del suero, y trataba de correr largas distancias. No era normal que se hubiera espantado tanto, no era como si hubiera estado haciendo nada malo ¿Verdad? Observó a Tony que se masajeaba el pecho sobre la ropa y miraba a todos lados menos a él, con la cara varios tonos más rojos de lo normal.

Nada malo ¿Verdad?

Subieron a recibir al integrante de su equipo. Este venía con unos lentes negros y una pequeña maleta además de su uniforme y equipo característico. También estaba bastante más bronceado de lo normal.

–¿Estás en misiones o de vacaciones en la playa? – preguntó Tony elevando una ceja al verlo entrar.

–Misiones en la playa – señaló este con una sonrisa. El genio lo miró escéptico y lo dejó pasar. Lamentablemente, aunque intentara descubrir algo, no terminaría con resultados que lo fueran a satisfacer –. Hey, Cap – lo saludó – ¿Por qué estás sonrojado?

Steve hizo una mueca confundida. Llevó las manos a su rostro, como si con eso tuviera la capacidad de sentir la coloración de su piel. No había qué responderle así que decidió no hacerlo, de todos modos, ni siquiera sabía por qué sería. O tal vez sí lo sabía, lo consideró haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no mirar al castaño a su lado, y solo era que no era momento de profundizar en ello.

–Bienvenido de vuelta, Barton – decidió decirle.

El arquero levantó una ceja ante la evasiva, miró a Tony, lo miró a él de vuelta y así dos veces más. Steve sabía que su capacidad de análisis era equivalente al de Natasha y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Pero no había por qué ¿no?, no había hecho nada malo. Nada.

Nada.

–Te esperábamos para el aniversario de américa – le dijo Tony dando un paso hacia atrás y luego dirigiéndose a la cocina. No se quedarían ahí de pie todo el día.

–Sii, hubo unas personas de las que me tuve que hacer cargo – contestó Clint mirando con una ceja levantada el techo, probablemente recordando aquel día y lo agotador que fue –, y luego tuve que limpiar un desastre. Por eso llego hasta hoy. Pero hey, podemos hacer una fiesta ahora.

Tony le pasó una cerveza y luego de dejar en claro que toda su misión era demasiado confidencial como para contarles algo, comenzaron a planear una fiesta. Algo así como un "festejo del cumpleaños de todos los vengadores en uno solo porque al parecer es imposible que se de en la fecha indicada con todos ahí". Lo harían cuando Natasha regresara. Tony comentaba sobre lo necesario que era una comunicación con todos los vengadores y que buscaría un medio de mantenerlos en contacto. Incluso con Thor, hablar con otros planetas no estaría nada mal.

Era normal que Steve mirara a Tony porque era el que estaba hablando. Pero en cierto momento empezó a sentirse observado y se fijó en Barton que primero lo veía con una expresión seria. Regresó su atención a Tony que comentaba sobre la practicidad y que debería ser pequeño y delgado como una tarjeta. Pero los ojos del agente seguían sobre él y al girar su cabeza un momento para verlo, ahora tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Después lo veía con una ceja levantada, una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad que lo hicieron sentir algo incómodo.

Trató de concentrarse en el genio y como, al parecer ya solo hablaba en voz alta, maquinando en su cabeza las ideas que llegaban a él, con una StarkPad que no notó de dónde sacó apuntando probabilidades. Pensando en el diseño, porque la apariencia es importante. Sus ojos moviéndose con velocidad de un lado a otro, el cabello alborotado y esa mancha de aceite que seguía bajo su ojo y aun deseaba remover.

Cuando miró a Clint otra vez, este sonreía contra la boquilla de la botella de cerveza. Y era tan obvio su pensamiento que parecía tenerlo escrito en la cara con mayúsculas un "Ya lo entiendo, ahora lo comprendo, y la mejor parte es que al parecer tú no". Y tenía la ligera sensación de que esa visita no sería tan agradable como le hubiera gustado.

 Barton alegó sentirse cansado y se fue a dormir, aunque tomó el camino largo a su habitación que pasaba por el laboratorio de Bruce, y Steve solo esperaba que Hulk no fuera a aparecer repentinamente.

Volver a quedarse solos llenó el ambiente de un silencio algo incómodo que a Steve le recordaba a aquellas primeras veces en las que había estado con Tony. No quería regresar a eso ahora que había dado un paso tan importante en su relación.

–¿Quieres ver una película? – le propuso. La voz ligeramente temblorosa, por lo que carraspeó antes de seguir hablando –. A menos que, tengas que seguir trabajando o, no sé...

No muy bueno al hablar, al parecer.

–Sí, claro – Tony lo vio con una expresión que no sabía cómo descifrar –. Película, está bien – señaló con el pulgar detrás de él y dio un paso hacia atrás –, voy a ducharme – señaló ahora en dirección a la sala común que era el lugar donde siempre veían películas. Porque claro que sería ahí, no irían ninguno al piso del otro eso sería... raro – elige mientras regreso – y prácticamente salió corriendo.

Steve preparó palomitas y se dirigió a la gran televisión revisando el catálogo. Su estómago se sentía raro. Era como si tuviera alguna clase de expectativa "Pero ¿expectativa de qué? Solo vamos a ver una película, no espero que pase nada" se decía mentalmente mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Llegó a una de nombre 'Aunque ese nombre no es el mío' donde el resumen explicaba que se trataba de una romántica en donde un hombre y una mujer que tenían a otra alma gemela, se habían enamorado entre ellos.

Sin cambiarla se quedó pensando en eso, en las marcas, en su ausencia, en Tony ocultando el nombre que el universo había puesto en él. En la clase de nombre que podría haber para que existieran personas que quisieran ocultarlo. Luego pensó en él mismo, en cómo nunca le dijo a nadie, ni le mostró a nadie el nombre en su costado derecho. Él, de hecho, ocultó su marca. ¿Sería algo así? ¿Sería que Tony tenía el nombre de alguien de su mismo sexo y le avergonzaba?

–Es imposible ¿no? – dijo Tony desde detrás de él, Steve se giró con un poco de pánico ante la idea de que hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, pero era imposible, claro, y el castaño veía fijamente la pantalla, con el cabello aún húmedo. Una ducha en tiempo récord, totalmente –, que dos personas sin marca se enamoren. Es lo que todos los estudios han comprobado.

Steve volvió a mirar la pantalla. ¿Por qué Tony le preguntaba eso? Hasta el momento no había hecho otra cosa que recordarle, prueba por prueba, que las marcas de almas gemelas no eran algo que le afectaran ni le importaban. En eso se parecía a Howard, aunque jamás se lo diría en voz alta, con las pocas veces que su antiguo compañero había salido como tema de conversación, le había dejado claro lo poco que le agradaba al genio hablar de él. De todos modos, debía creer, después de todo, y Steve se encontró a si mismo apretando los puños ante este pensamiento, pero al final, Tony tenía a Pepper mientras un nombre diferente yacía en su piel.

–Sí es posible – dijo Steve –, yo aseguro que me enamoré de Peggy.

–Ohhh, no lo digas – Tony tapó sus ojos con las manos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás –. Sé que en realidad eres un anciano y todo, pero te ves menor que yo y de solo imaginarte con la tía Peggy de esa manera es perturbador.

–No tienes por qué imaginarlo – Steve sacudió la cabeza con vergüenza, cualquier otra preocupación perdida –, Peggy y yo-

–¡No! No quiero saber sobre su vida sexual, Rogers, apiádate de mí.

–¡No, Tony! – Steve dio un paso a su dirección con el rostro totalmente rojo – no sigas pensando en eso.

–¡No! ¡La imagen está en mi mente ahora! – dramatizó agachando la cabeza. En el fondo, la película había comenzado sola automáticamente.

–¡Peggy y yo nunca hicimos eso! – 'Eso' porque llamarlo sexo y relacionarlo con Peggy parecía hasta una grosería.

–Entonces es cierto – dijo Tony con una sonrisa ladeada y ninguna preocupación aparente – eres virgen.

La cara de Steve no podría estar más roja. Lo que era algo adorable. Y también era la respuesta sin necesidad de que dijera ninguna palabra.

Tony rodeó el sofá y se sentó cerca de las palomitas, lo que era, al mismo tiempo, cerca de Steve y lo mandó a callar cuando trató de retomar el tema, porque la película ya había comenzado.

Pero Steve no puede sacarse su cara de la mente. Tony que parecía satisfecho de saber que sí, que era virgen porque nunca existió una posibilidad de hacerlo con nadie, ni antes con Peggy, ni Bucky, ni ahora con, nadie. Porque su mente se desviaba y alucinaba que eso era porque Tony lo quería así porque quería hacer algo al respecto y no, era obvio que no. No.

El elevador sonó anunciando la llegada de una agotada Pepper Potts. El corazón de Steve se detuvo, y casi puede asegurar que fue literal al decir que dejó de bombear sangre al resto de su ser. Ella saludó con los ojos casi cerrados y fue directo a Tony para besarlo en la boca. Normal, ellos eran pareja.

Y, aunque Steve era consciente de que mirarlos fijamente como lo estaba haciendo era una total falta de respeto, no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, de cómo Pepper se sentó junto a Tony y se recargó en él, hablando en voz baja, de cómo los ojos cafés del genio no brillaban de la misma manera que había visto lo hacían en otros momentos.

Por fin pudo regresar su mirada a la pantalla cuando ella volvió a levantarse anunciando que se retiraría a dormir a pesar de que no era tan tarde. Se despidió amablemente y salió del lugar. Cuando volvió a mirar al castaño, este lo estaba mirando ya y ambos apartaron la mirada de una manera algo ridícula y exagerada.

Steve se decía que no debía sentirse culpable, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Nada.

Su mano buscando una palomita de maíz se encontró con la mano del otro y en esta ocasión se tomaron su tiempo antes de apartarse. Tony no estaba rehuyendo del contacto a pesar de que hasta hace poco le había dicho con todas sus letras "No me toques", cada que intentaba acercarse. Su rostro estaba caliente.

No podía estar haciendo nada malo, se decía Steve, mientras en la película la heroína abrazaba al protagonista diciéndole que él era todo lo que necesitaba, ningún nombre, ninguna otra persona valía la pena tanto como lo que él la hacía sentir.

Pura ficción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad espero que siga siendo interesante jaja como este es un fic embrujado y hay puro lector fantasma, no tengo idea de cómo es recibido jaja  
> Igual, como ya llegamos a 1000 lecturas (ya dije que llegamos a más de mil lecturas MÁS DE MIL OMGHS) supondré que no va mal del todo.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	17. El inicio del caos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Siguen por acá? Qué hermosos, sé que debe ser difícil leer un fic con cambios en las parejas porque no a todos les gusta este tipo cosas.  
> ¡Por eso agradezco mucho que sigan aquí! De verdad espero que les guste:

Desde que Tony había anunciado que habían terminado el Hulkbuster y que había que probarlo, debían tener un ojo sobre él.

Aunque aparentemente Steve era el único que se preocupaba. Al principio Pepper también lo limitaba, pero desde que el castaño había llevado a Bruce al límite de empezar a respirar agitado con profundos bufidos y ponerse ligeramente verde en frente de ella, había anunciado que era más de lo que podía manejar y se había tomado unas vacaciones en Francia donde actualmente seguía.

Por eso al principio, por no invadir su privacidad, preguntaba por su ubicación a J.A.R.V.I.S cada tres o cuatro horas. Tony siempre estaba molestando a Bruce y tenía que ir a detenerlo. El genio pronto se dio cuenta del aproximado de tiempo que manejaba y empezó a hacerlo en esos intermedios que le quedaban así que Steve tuvo que reducir el tiempo y volverlo más aleatorio. Aun así, el otro pudo adaptarse y volvió a ajustarlo. Al final era estar casi detrás de él todo el día, todo el tiempo.

Clint no ayudaba, de hecho, le divertía la idea de provocar que Hulk apareciera, porque al parecer el espía no tenía sentido de la preservación ni consideraba los daños colaterales. No insistía tanto como Tony y su "En nombre de la ciencia", pero también se veía en la obligación de estar al pendiente de su ubicación y lo que hacía. Su forma de distraerlo había sido mandarlo a las misiones nivel 1 con las que antes él se entretenía y a las cuales ya no podía acudir por temor a regresar y ya no encontrar la torre en donde la dejó. No le agradaba mandar a Clint a misiones cuando por fin había regresado de una que había durado tanto tiempo, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Bruce, por su parte, trataba de mantenerse sereno. Él había ayudado a Tony a crear a Verónica, pero no confiaba lo suficiente como para dejar salir voluntariamente al otro sujeto. Se la pasaba moviéndose por la torre porque no se atrevía a salir. Y precisamente por eso había tratado de buscar las maneras de sacar al millonario de su propia casa con cualquier excusa a cualquier lugar.

–J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Dónde está Tony ahora? – preguntó Steve luego de considerar que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin saber la ubicación exacta del otro.

–Se encuentra en su taller – le contestó la I.A. Steve se dirigió hacia allá de inmediato. Tal vez exageraba, pero cualquiera que hubiera estado presente las últimas dos semanas sabría que ninguna precaución era demasiado. Estaba más agotado de lo que había llegado estar en algún otro momento de su vida. Al llegar a la puerta del taller tuvo que tomar aire. Honestamente, debió discutirle más esa contraseña que ahora se negaba a cambiar.

–Este es el capitán guapo rocanroleando en el 45 – tuvo que decir en voz alta. La puerta se abrió y él ingresó con la ligera sensación de que incluso J.A.R.V.I.S. se reía un poco de él. Esperaba no tener que decir eso frente a nadie más.

El taller estaba en silencio y con las luces bajas. No veía a Tony. Avanzó rodeando varios proyectos y prototipos que estaban en el suelo, detrás de las mesas. Según entendía, fuera de la vista de Pepper por si acaso se asomaba por ahí. Porque sí, Tony seguía ocultándole que se pasaba horas completas allí abajo. Steve no sabía cómo, pero lo que fuera que hiciera, funcionaba. En la parte más profunda del taller, Tony estaba acostado y dormido en un sofá bastante pequeño en el que apenas si entraba su cuerpo, varias tazas de café desperdigadas y restos de varios tipos de comida que, sospechaba, llevaban varios días ahí.

Steve sonrió. Tony se veía bastante diferente completamente quieto, incluso indefenso. Trató de acomodar su cabello, pero estaba demasiado sucio y aceitoso por una larga temporada sin bañarse. Era sorprendente lo fácil que perdía algunas rutinas básicas de salud e higiene cuando Pepper no estaba.

El genio empezó a poner una mueca y apretar los puños, su cuerpo se tensó y de inmediato una ligera capa de sudor comenzó a aparecer en todo su cuerpo. Steve lo vio removerse como si fuera un escalofrío y trató de moverlo para despertarlo. Suavemente lo llamaba por su nombre mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y lo meneaba con delicadeza.

Tony abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en un solo movimiento. Respirando con dificultad y claramente alterado. Steve lo tomó de los hombros y deslizó las manos un poco por sus brazos para tratar de calmarlo. Tras estar perdido en el alrededor unos momentos, la mirada café se posó sobre él y Tony se relajó.

–Aquí estás – le dijo Tony, suspirando con alivio. Como si lo hubiera esperado. Steve no necesitaba preguntarle si había tenido una pesadilla o si sufría de ello en otras ocasiones porque él mismo aún despertaba agitado en medio de la noche con imágenes de la guerra, todas las muertes y batallas que libró, toda la gente que vio morir y no logró salvar, Bucky cayendo de un tren, el avión estrellándose en el hielo, despertar en una época diferente a la suya, aliens bajando del cielo, la organización en que se atrevió a confiar revelándose como un engaño. Su alma gemela tratando de asesinarlo.

Tony tendría sus propios demonios.

–Cuando era niño – siguió hablando el genio mientras desviaba la mirada a sus propios pies y tranquilizaba su respiración – siempre tenía pesadillas sobre estar atrapado en una obscuridad absoluta, y tía Peggy me dijo que... – guardó silencio unos segundos, considerando si seguir hablando o no. Tomó aire y giró la cabeza tratando de alejar su mirada aún más de Steve –, me dijo que vendrían a ayudarme. Yo siempre imaginaba que serías tú.

Algo revoloteó en el estómago del rubio y subió como una explosión a su pecho. Con una mano tomó el mentón de Tony y lo hizo levantar el rostro. Mirarlo a los ojos, con pupilas dilatadas y de un café tan fascinante que podría perderse en ellos todo el día. Ya estaban cerca y aun así lo único que quería era acercarse más.

–Tony – dijo su nombre, porque podía, porque se sentía tan bien cuando el castaño movía su mirada esperando a que continuara hablando, esperando que dijera algo en específico. Y que lamentablemente Steve no sabía qué era –. ¿Puedes... acompañarme a visitar a Peggy?

El genio empujó sus manos y trató de hacerse hacia atrás para alejarse, sin tomar demasiada distancia porque el posa brazos del sofá estaba a menos de medio metro y evitó que se siguiera desplazando. Sacudió la cabeza con la expresión cambiando a algo que bien podría ser pánico.

–No, no – verbalizó la que ya era su obvia respuesta –, no puedo ir con tía Peggy.

Tía Peggy sonaba tan adorable que a Steve se le deshacía un poquito la preocupación que había nacido en base a su reacción. Por las pocas cosas que Peggy a veces le contaba sobre lo que había hecho en su vida después de él, sabía que, de pequeño, Tony había tenido una relación cercana con ella. También sabía que esta se había cortado abruptamente luego de la muerte de Jarvis, su mayordomo en quien estaba inspirado J.A.R.V.IS.

–¿Por qué no deseas verla? – preguntó Steve sentándose en el espacio que Tony dejó al atraer sus rodillas y pegarlas a su pecho.

–No puedo – volvió a mirarlo, con esa mirada que buscaba algo en Steve, que necesitaba de él y que lo hacía sentir frustrado por no poder develar de qué se trataba para dárselo, entregarle todo –. Ella es... todo lo que queda de mi familia.

Steve se recorrió más hacia él, un ambiente solo para ellos. Reconocía esa clase de intimidad, la había vivido con Peggy cada que regresaba a la base, la había vivido con Bucky cada que tenían la oportunidad de besarse. Podía sentirla con Tony cada que lo miraba a los ojos.

–Sé que eso normalmente no sería una excusa. Pero solo la tenía a ella y a Jarvis. Mis padres nunca estaban así que ella iba constantemente a visitarme. Sé que tiene otra familia que sí es su familia real, pero me gustaba pensar que ella era mía y nada más – Tony sonrió con nostalgia –.  Creo que Howard estaba algo enamorado de ella, pero mamá también, creo que hasta Jarvis. Difícil no hacerlo.

Steve inclinó un poco la cabeza, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Cualquiera que conociera a Peggy caería ante sus encantos. Y a Tony eso no le molestaba, así que estaba bien.

–De pronto un accidente se llevó a la mitad de lo que fue mi pequeña familia – el rubio apartó la mirada. Recuerdos de lo que Zola le había mostrado y la tragedia Stark no siendo tan accidental como habían creído. Era algo que tendría que decirle, pero no lo interrumpiría en ese momento que por fin parecía abrirse a él –, y me dio... miedo perderlos también. Y cuando Jarvis murió – el castaño bajó la cabeza arrugando la nariz por el recuerdo –, ya no fui capaz de seguirla viendo, porque si de repente se iba, si la perdía también, no podría soportarlo.

–Tony

–No, Steve, no puedo. No allí, en un hospital. Odio los hospitales.

Steve volvió a colocar una mano en su mentón, ambas, para acunar su rostro y acercarlo a él.

–Tony, claro que puedes. Porque es importante para ti, la extrañas y ella te extraña.

Sintió la punta de su playera ser tomada muy poco. No comprendía muy bien cómo estaba funcionando esto del contacto con él, primero solía haber manos en el hombro, golpes suaves en la espalda que no eran de mucha costumbre de Tony para con nadie más, pero tampoco eran la gran cosa, luego este mismo que huía de un contacto con él como si tuviera la peste y ahora que volvía a aceptar sus toques y parecía buscar más sin atreverse a dar el paso. No, a Steve no terminaba de quedarle claro lo que pasaba, pero esperaba que, si Tony quería tomar su playera, lo hiciera con confianza, porque al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir bien.

–Yo voy a estar ahí para ti.

Unos grandes y brillantes ojos lo miraron. Steve sintió el rostro caliente y su corazón galopando. Tony asintió. Y separarse para levantarse y arreglarse fue lo más difícil de hacer en su vida.

En la sala común, mientras esperaba al castaño, su confianza se desvanecía mientras Clint sacudía una mano restándole importancia al asunto, cualquier asunto, y le aseguraba que no era como si fuera a aprovechar su ausencia para probar en Banner esa característica de 'flechas rebotadoras' del último paquete que Stark le había entregado, evidenciando por mucho que ese era precisamente su plan. Steve suspiró y presionó el puente de su nariz.

–Tranquilo, Cap – le decía Clint levantando los hombros con una sonrisa –, no provocaré que Hulk aparezca, palabra de scout, puedes ir a tu cita con Stark tranquilo.

Steve casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

–No es, no estoy, no estamos, no... Clint, no es una cita.

–Claro, claro – el arquero le daría el beneficio de la duda solo porque era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

–No es una cita – repitió –, vamos a visitar a Peggy en el hospital.

–Entonces de verdad no es una cita – Clint asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza –, a menos que Stark sea alguna clase de enfermo que acepta ir a ver a la ex novia como velada romántica.

–No es mi ex novia – insistió Steve sintiendo toda la sangre acumulada en su rostro –, nunca fuimos algo para ser llamados ex – y si era honesto con él mismo y el mundo, no fue porque no lo deseara, simplemente no sucedió y los sentimientos que guardaba por ella evolucionaron luego de setenta años en el hielo a algo meramente platónico. Ella era algo que podía amar y apreciar, pero no como pareja. Ya no –. Y Tony y yo no vamos a tener una cita.

–Pues por todas las citas que han tenido hasta ahora, creí que ya serían honestos y me lo dirían. Me rompe el corazón no ser tan de confianza.

–No hemos salido a citas – repuso con vergüenza –, lo único que trato de hacer es sacar a Tony de la torre para que no moleste al doctor Banner.

–Claro, a mí me mandas a detener robos bancos contra grupos de personitas armadas y con alguna clase de superpoder, y a Stark lo llevas al cine.

Antes de que Steve pudiera decir otra cosa, Tony apareció por las escaleras ajustándose el saco como simple manía, observó a Steve, apartó la mirada y dijo que ya estaba listo así que se adelantó al elevador. El soldado solo lo siguió con la mirada, estaba muy nervioso y sabía que todo era debido a que visitarían a Peggy, pero que actuara así allí, justo después de la conversación que estaba teniendo, no era bueno para su corazón.

–Claro – dijo Clint con una sonrisa –, no van a una cita.

Steve se apresuró a alcanzar a su acompañante sin atreverse a responder algo por miedo a no ser convincente y solo darle más material al otro para sus alucinaciones.

Recorrer el mismo camino a través del hospital a lado de Tony Stark hacía de todo, una experiencia sumamente diferente. El rubio se sentía liviano, dando cada paso con confianza y saber que estaba bien estar ahí. Sin embargo, en la puerta de la habitación Tony se detuvo abruptamente y jaló a Steve de la playera para que no la abriera.

–No, no, no puedo. Al final no puedo, Steve.

El nombrado sonrió ligeramente y volvió a colocar las manos a los lados del rostro del otro y enterró su nariz en los cabellos castaños. Tony se tensó. Igual que siempre que se acercaba tanto de repente. Steve empezaba a desarrollar un deseo por continuar realizando acciones que provocaran esas reacciones. Tal vez por eso era que lo evitaba antes. Pero ya no, y quería usar eso todo lo posible.

Se volvió a girar a la puerta y tras un par de golpes que no fueron contestados, la abrió con lentitud.

En la cama de la habitación se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hayan podido ver jamás. Tan grácil respirando tranquilamente, ojos cerrados y cabello blanco que habla de un tremendo pasado.

El hombre a su lado deja escapar aire contenido, se limpia la boca de alguna suciedad inexistente y se acerca al costado de la cama donde se encuentran las fotografías tan lento y con tanto cuidado que evidencía su miedo por romper la atmosfera. Observa a Peggy con adoración y amor, los ojos brillantes y húmedos a punto de romper a llorar, pero sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. Pasa los dedos delicadamente sobre su cabello, acariciándola y haciendo la sonrisa más grande que Steve le haya presenciado jamás.

Steve se quedó cerca de la puerta para tener un panorama completo de ese encuentro. Ve en primera fila como ella se mueve y Tony se congela de miedo. Como ella abre los ojos y sonríe.

–Tony – ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

–Tía Peggy – le respondió bajito y sonriendo con dudas. Con todos los años de separación que él mismo provocó golpeándolo directo en el estómago.

–Estás tan grande – Peggy levantó una mano para tratar de alcanzar su rostro y Tony se agachó para facilitárselo –. Te extrañaba.

–También te extrañaba tía Peggy.

Steve solo sonríe sin apartar la mirada, sin acercarse porque sabe que lo ideal no es que él intervenga en ese momento que le pertenece solo a los otros dos. Los escucha hablar sobre cosas que no entiende y otras que sí.

–Sabía que Obadiah era una terrible elección, pero Howard es un necio.

Tony sonrió, aunque la conversación menciona a su padre, porque es ella quien habla, y todo está bien con Peggy.

–Ese niño Hammer también me daba mala espina, me alegra que no te hicieras su amigo, Tony.

Tony le contó sobre el reactor en su pecho y cómo ahora es un superhéroe, lo hace con tanta emoción como si fuera un niño que abrió regalos en navidad y va corriendo a presumírselos a sus padres. No tomó ninguna precaución al hablarle de los vengadores y sus misiones y todo lo que hacen y lo que planean y el Hulkbuster y todos los secretos del mundo. Peggy observaba con amor al niño de cinco años en el que Tony se acaba de convertir mientras le cuenta todo y más.

–Perdóname – terminó diciéndole él con la mirada clavada en el suelo entre sus pies –, por haberte apartado así, es solo que yo-

–No importa – lo interrumpió con voz calmada –, eso ya no importa, porque ahora estás aquí.

Cuando Tony la abraza, Steve siente un extraño y poderoso deseo de llorar. Siendo testigo de algo maravilloso y prohibido. Una felicidad nace desde lo más profundo de su ser y se queda grabada en cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo. Piensa en que un arrebato de afecto de ese tipo en Tony no es normal, al mismo tiempo no recuerda ni una sola vez haberlo visto abrazar a alguien más por iniciativa propia.

–Y dime cariño ¿Ya encontraste a tu alma gemela?

El efecto se rompe como una delicada copa de cristal estrellándose en el suelo.

Steve no puede asegurarlo, pero cree notar a Tony mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo antes de negar con la cabeza y luego con la voz. Peggy cierra los ojos para proceder a decirle como no debía preocuparse, llegaría cuando tenga que llegar. Cuando de verdad lo necesite lo salvará de la obscuridad absoluta. Steve recuerda lo que Tony acaba de contarle sobre sus pesadillas de niño. También retiene en su memoria cómo un pequeño niño castaño imaginaba que era él quien lo salvaba. Y una desagradable sensación se instala en su estómago y debe luchar contra el impulso de ir hasta la cama y decirle que no necesitaba a nadie más, él lo salvaría si lo necesitaba.

Casi inmediatamente después de eso, Peggy vuelve a quedarse dormida. Tony la observa un poco más, mira las fotografías en la cómoda y luego se pone de pie y se ajusta la ropa preparado para irse. Sale pasando junto a Steve y este, que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de saludarla, lo sigue de inmediato. No sabe si debería llamarlo, solo sabe que, si lo hiciera, no tendría nada por decir, así que lo deja caminar y adelantarse. Con el mismo silencio que tuvieron en el camino de ida, viajan de regreso.

Es en el elevador, ese que los llevará desde la planta baja hasta el penthouse, el único que lo hace y que se tomará su tiempo, que Tony lo voltea a ver y por inercia le regresa la mirada. Solo un paso adelante, una mano en el cuello casi detrás de la oreja, y Tony lo está besando. Labio contra labio y un movimiento lento e imperceptible. Steve lo corresponde antes de pensar.

Cuando se separa, el genio no necesita mencionar ninguna palabra, lo tiene escrito en todo el rostro.

"Gracias"

A Steve le agrada ese método de agradecimiento.

Las puertas del elevador se abren mostrando el desastre que probablemente un pequeño huracán dejó de paso. Los cristales que dan, o daban, al exterior están completamente destrozados y desperdigados por la sala a grandes, medianos y pequeños pedazos. Hay una gran mancha roja en el suelo que ambos ruegan a todos los cielos y dioses existentes que sea salsa de tomate y no sangre. El sillón está botado en otro lado, la televisión exploto, hay una pared destrozada y el resto tienen al menos una marca de golpe, hay varias flechas botadas por el suelo y Dios salvaguarde a Clint porque si eso es su culpa y sigue vivo, los dos lo matarán.

Avanzan esquivando pedazos de torre que deberían estar unidos al techo o las paredes. Llegan al pasillo que lleva a los gimnasios y lo entienden todo.

Al centro está Bruce sentado, desnudo, cubierto con telas rasgadas que probablemente fueron sus pantalones en algún momento del pasado. Frente a él Natasha tiene una rodilla en el suelo y acaricia su hombro reconfortándolo, parece estar enfrascada mirándolo. Rodeándolos están Clint con su arco y su carcaj, sangre y polvo lo cubren. Y Thor con su enorme presencia y su capa ondeando al viento que por alguna razón hay.

Clint señala al dios nórdico – Fue su culpa – les dice.

Tony se cruza de brazos y Steve está bastante dispuesto a secundar cualquier regaño.

–Bueno, ya estamos todos. Fiesta.

Clint levanta un brazo celebrando, Thor no comprende la razón por la que habrá un festejo, pero lo apoya. Natasha los mira con una ceja levantada y Bruce con la confusión en su rostro. Steve rueda los ojos y hay tantos argumentos para oponerse que no logra articular nada. Y los planes son hechos de inmediato.

Un día antes de que regrese Pepper, es decir la noche anterior al día que eligieron para hacer la repentina fiesta, Steve decide decirle la verdad a Tony. La verdad que descubrió al mismo tiempo que Hydra dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D., que sus padres no habían muerto, habían sido asesinados. Bajó al taller donde parecía eternamente ser su lugar favorito. Él también apreciaba el lugar, resonaba a Tony por todos lados y al mismo tiempo no le terminaba de agradar porque era donde se escondía para evitarlos a todos. El genio se encontraba de pie frente a un escritorio soldando algo.

–Tony – lo llamó en voz alta. Este giró la cabeza hacia él y dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras se quitaba la máscara de protección Steve consideró que tal vez era un mal momento. Pero lo desechó casi de inmediato, no era posible que existiera un buen momento para eso así que tendría que utilizar uno de esos malos. Ahora o nunca.

–¿Qué pasa, Cap? – le preguntó una vez libre mientras se limpiaba el sudor generado por el calor y el esfuerzo con un trapo que no tenía nada de limpio. Steve vio su sonrisa, una sincera de la que últimamente era digno, y sintió que su estómago se apretaba al saber que acabaría con ella.

–¿Eres feliz? – la pregunta fue estúpida y al aire. Solo sus nervios tomando forma, solo cerciorándose de que era un tema imposible de tocar con delicadeza. Acercándose para sostenerlo si lo necesitaba. Tony lo observó con confusión. 

–Sí – respondió y luego volvió a sonreír, más suave que antes, los ojos más fijos y concentrados en él –. Ahora soy feliz – corroboró, un tono más bajo, un paso más cerca.

De pronto parecía haber imanes dentro de ambos porque la distancia no dejaba de acortarse y Steve notó que había algo de cabello castaño sobre su frente que usualmente no estaba ahí. Elevó una mano para acomodarlo y en lugar de quitarla, sus dedos se deslizaron encontrando camino por su mejilla hasta acomodarse justo debajo de su barbilla.

Los labios ajenos se separaron un poco al mismo tiempo que elevaba su mentón, sus parpados se volvieron pesados, su respiración casi se detuvo.

Su mano libre imitó a la otra acunando el rostro de Tony mientras inclinaba la cabeza al lado contrario que el otro y mientras sus labios se encontraban, Steve supo que no había forma de que pudiera decirle lo que tenía planeado y acabar con eso.

Ahora o nunca, había sido el plan. Bueno, ya conocía la respuesta.

.

.

Acecha en la obscuridad. Escucha el auto llegar, estacionarse, puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, pasos, llaves, puerta de casa abierta, un saludo en voz alta a la esposa, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco pasos y el hombre aparece frente a él. Golpe el pómulo izquierdo. Eso lo lanza al suelo hasta la siguiente habitación, donde aterriza justo frente a su esposa amordazada. El hombre se levanta adolorido, confundido, asustado, y todo se multiplica al percatarse del estado de su cónyuge. Entonces lo mira directo a los ojos, y no sabe quién es, nadie sabe quién es, pero sabe lo que significa: Muerte.

–N-no – trata de decir el hombre arrodillándose donde estaba –, deje a mi familia en paz. Yo le daré lo que quiera, pero no les haga daño.

El soldado del invierno no quiere nada, solo tiene una misión.

Levanta el arma, al mismo tiempo un sonoro grito inunda la calle, de él, la bala sale, atraviesa piel, hueso. Todo el interior del cráneo de la mujer se encuentra ahora en el suelo. El cuerpo cae, azota con un ruido grotesco. La sangre emana a velocidad constante y el cabello se ha movido revelando una marca, letras firmes y gruesas, un nombre y un apellido pertenecientes al hombre frente a él.

Almas gemelas que llevaban juntas trece años.

El primer síntoma comienza en el objetivo. Confusión. Ojos desorbitados que observan el cuerpo sin comprender lo que está frente a él. Trata de llamarla por su nombre como si ella fuera capaz de contestar. Se acerca con miedo, su mano tiembla y su cuerpo suda conforme se acerca a la mujer. Tiene aún más miedo que durante todo el proceso en que ella continuaba con vida.

Por fin la toca y comienza el segundo síntoma. Desesperación. En ese momento el objetivo ya no debe sentir ningún vínculo al entrar en contacto con su alma gemela. Empieza a gritar, sin sentido y hasta amenazar con rasgar su garganta. Grita y grita mientras abraza el cuerpo inerte de la mujer y las lágrimas y mucosa salen a tantas cantidades que no puede respirar bien.

Escucha unos pasos en las escaleras y apunta su arma.

–¿Papá? – un niño de ocho años aparece tallándose los ojos. El hijo que estaba dormido.

–No lo toques – le dijo el hombre.

El soldado del invierno lo mira y le apunta. No lo comprende. Debería estar enfrascado en el tercer síntoma, autolesiones para pasar al suicidio. Pero se puso de pie, dejó el cuerpo de su alma gemela de lado para desplazarse hasta interponerse entre él y su hijo.

Lo sopesa. El dispararles a ambos. Pero su misión era matar a la mujer en frente del hombre. Nada más. Si le hubieran dicho que se asegurara de la muerte del objetivo y que no hubiera testigos lo haría, pero esas indicaciones no habían sido dadas.

Baja el arma y sale del lugar.

Cuando el soldado del invierno abre los ojos se incorpora con lentitud. Ese era el recuerdo más nítido que había logrado tener hasta el momento. Se dirige a la cocina y saca de debajo del lavadero una mochila. La acaba de conseguir y comenzó a meter en ella las cosas que consideraba de más importancia. Entre ellas una libreta donde anota las imágenes que le vienen a la cabeza para poder investigarlas después.

Todo sigue siendo lo mismo que antes. Solo siguen siendo muertes, una tras otra, que no lo hacen sentir nada más. Lo asesinaron en vida cuando eliminaron su vínculo con su alma gemela, eso le queda claro. Pero hay algo más. Ha investigado. Existen personas que pierden su vínculo y aun así logran salir adelante, tienen amigos, tienen una vida, incluso llegan a enamorarse otra vez. Algo más le había pasado, algo extra aparte de las torturas para llegar a ese nivel. Pero no es capaz de traerlo a su memoria.

El soldado del invierno solo recuerda rojo.

Ese es el color del que están teñidos sus memorias. Sangre, ira, odio, violencia. Rojo el cielo, el suelo y las paredes. Una habitación roja. Una cabellera roja y letales pasos de ballet. Rojo emana de su cuerpo, rojos son sus labios. Rojo es el rastro que deja la mano sobre su piel, rojo se siente el calor humano que ella deja contra él. Una estrella roja en su hombro para recordarla. Rojo el fragmento de segundo cuando un agente los descubre. Roja la mancha del suelo al tratar de eliminarla.

Roja la única lágrima que ha derramado. Rojo el grito desgarrador que lastima su garganta.

Rojos sus pensamientos cuando frente a él, la colocan en la misma máquina y a ambos les borran la memoria.

Rojo el nombre de Natalia Romanova.

De la libreta que tiene entre sus manos, la fotografía del Capitán América se desliza y cae al suelo. Inmediatamente él lo hace también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿No es hermoso? Qué bello todo lo que pasa ~  
> (perdón si sueno como alguna egocéntrica asquerosa, pero es que a mí si me gusta mucho mi historia jajaja)  
> Cuando empiezo a escribir el cap es como "Oh deos, qué voy a escribir para que sean 4mil palabras si es tan poquito lo que planeo" y de repente ya van 5mil palabras y no he puesto ni la mitad de lo que quería. Por ejemplo: ¡Quería poner que se daban cuenta de sus pesadillas mutuamente desde hace un buen y apenas pude poner un poco! jaja ni se diga del alcoholismo de Tony que comienzo a creer que quedará en súper segundo plano hasta... otro momento... en que recaerá jojo  
> ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo esta cosa!


	18. Esto es un hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a este, nuestro siguiente capítulo.  
> Es casi un milagro que llevo varios caps actualizando semanalmente como se debe jaja  
> Bueno, espero que les guste:

Tony tiene una cara pública.

Cualquiera lo sabe porque es justo eso, pública, la única faceta de él que el mundo conoce. La primera con la que se presentó ante Steve y que este detestó tanto.

Tony les sonreía forzadamente a algunas mujeres que Steve no conocía y para él era triste verlo así. No entendía cómo era que el mundo entero no se daba cuenta de lo falsas que eran esas sonrisas, como él mismo no lo había notado cuando recién lo conoció. Pero ahora que estaba acostumbrado a sonrisas sinceras donde sus ojos brillaban y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se hacían profundas, Steve quería que Tony dejara de fingir que en ese momento estaba feliz cuando lo único que de verdad pasaba era que usaba los músculos de su cara para levantar las comisuras de sus labios.

"Estoy por sobre todos ustedes" decía su lenguaje corporal y verbal lleno de sorna, burla y sarcasmo cada que alguien se acercaba, y en una fiesta concurrida incluso en un espacio tan grande como la sala común de la torre, eso era más o menos todo el tiempo. Mientras Steve recordaba las rabietas que Tony hacía en privado por considerarse a sí mismo el peor del equipo y la humanidad completa.

Bebía su whiskey con velocidad y el soldado debía apretar los puños y los dientes para no ir a arrebatárselo en frente todos ya que tiene grabada en su mente la imagen de un Tony en la sala común, en el taller, en la piscina y su habitación rodeado de botellas y latas de cualquier clase de alcohol, ebrio hasta la semi inconsciencia, maltratándose sí mismo. Sabiéndose la peor inmundicia de la humanidad, pensamiento que Steve no compartía, pero no sabía cómo quitarle. Diciéndole que quería dejar de serlo, pidiéndole que lo ayudara a dejar de serlo.

Gracias al cielo fue Pepper quien se acercó a él, toda sonrisas, y le quitó la copa de la mano con discreción. Tony lo notó, pero no la detuvo.

–Capitán. –Steve saltó un poco ante el repentino llamado y se giró a mirar a María Hill– ¿Está todo bien?

–Todo está bien. Lo siento.

–Parece que es un gran trabajo tener vigilado a Stark –le dijo ella señalando con su cabeza en dirección al genio. Steve volvió a mirarlo y lo vio reír con más sinceridad luego de que Clint le dijera algo. Steve reprimió sus deseos de sonreír. No sería normal, María creía que lo veía para mantenerlo controlado, no porque, de hecho, simplemente disfrutara el hacerlo.

–No es como crees.

–Claro que no. Debe ser peor.

Steve la miró apretando los labios. No le gustaba que señalaran a Tony de esa manera, pero ese no era el lugar para ponerse a discutir sobre qué era y qué no era en realidad Tony Stark. Además, su verdadero ser era algo que cada quien debía descubrir por sí mismo. Aún si Steve guardaba el deseo secreto de escribir un libro titulado "Todo lo que debes saber de Tony para darte cuenta de lo maravilloso que es" y desperdigarlo por el mundo, al final sería mucho mejor si cada quien lograba ver quien era de verdad.

Decidió mover su propio vaso como un gesto para apartar ese tema y tratar otro.

–Me alegra verte agente Hill. Sé que ahora trabajas en Stark Industries.

–Sí, lo hago. Y desde que S.H.I.E.L.D. cayó ya no soy "agente", solo llámame María.

Steve asintió.

–Creí que nos encontraríamos más.

–A pesar de que tengo una oficina bastantes pisos más abajo, Stark no me permite el acceso a los pisos superiores.

–Y sí que has intentado venir a visitar a tu amigo Steve ¿Verdad? –dijo Tony apareciendo de repente por detrás–. Nada me hace más feliz que bloquear tus accesos no autorizados, agente.

–Puedo notarlo, Stark –le replicó esta de mal humor. Steve podía sentir la tensión que se generó de inmediato. Hill no ocultaba su malestar, Tony tenía esa sonrisa falsa que empezaba a odiar y un nuevo vaso con whiskey.

–Ahora estás aquí –trató de intervenir–, podemos conversar. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

–Solo un consejo –se dirigió a él con expresión mucho más relajada. Tony desvió la mirada y bebió–. Necesitan más organización y el mundo los necesita a ustedes. No saben todo lo que S.H.I.E.L.D. dejó atrás luego de su caída. Los vengadores no deberían solo concentrarse en los pequeños estragos que se han estado dando en la ciudad que, por cierto, tememos se deba a alguno de los varios artilugios que fueron robados.

–Como la varita del poder de cuernitos –agregó Tony. María lo miró con una ceja levantada.

–Thor nos contó –le explicó Steve ante el silencio del castaño–. Comenzaron a recibir señales de magia asgardiana aquí en la tierra. Vino aquí para recuperarlo y evitar que nos volvamos a poner en peligro como con el teserracto.

En ese momento se abrió el elevador y dejó paso a un enorme pastel. Todos aplaudieron y Steve se sintió cohibido. Después de todo, esa fiesta seguía siendo por la extraña idea de Tony y Clint sobre festejar el cumpleaños de todos los integrantes de los vengadores el mismo día. Por suerte no hubo ningún discurso ni ninguna canción, solo lo repartieron entre los invitados. El rubio rechazó cada rebanada que los meseros le ofrecían, no se sentía con apetito para un postre en ese momento.

Se estaba dirigiendo a buscar a Natasha cuando Tony de repente lo jaló de un brazo y sin decir nada lo llevo a una zona menos concurrida. Hasta que se detuvo y se dio la vuelta pudo ver que llevaba dos rebanadas de pastel con él.

–Sé que no te gusta festejar tu cumpleaños y no estabas de acuerdo con esto, Rogers, pero ¿Puedes dejar de hacer esa cara de sufrimiento? –le recriminó entregándole uno de los platos. Steve lo recibió descolocado. Lo que decía era cierto, no le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños y no había estado de acuerdo con esa fiesta, pero no estaba haciendo ninguna expresión de esa clase, a decir verdad, comenzaba a disfrutar estar con la gente a quien conoce y confía, menos de la mitad de personas ahí, claro, en un ambiente tan animado.

–¿Cara de sufrimiento?

–Cada que te miró, me estás viendo como si quisieras golpearme o llorar.

Oh. Steve apretó el plato entre sus manos hasta que hizo un peligroso crujido. Oh. De repente le entraron unas ganas tremendas de ponerse a correr solo para poder ventilarse porque la cara le había comenzado a quemar. Y oh. Tony levantó una ceja por su reacción, cualquier clase de enojo que tenía había sido reemplazado por curiosidad.

–¡Jane! –se escuchó al fondo tal y como si de pronto hubieran utilizado un micrófono, que no, solo era Thor y sus poderosos pulmones emocionados por recibir a su novia. Detrás de ella venía otra pareja y el profesor que los ayudó durante la invasión chitauri.

–Parece que Thor está completo ahora –mencionó sin volver a mirar al genio.

–Sí. –Aún sin girarse a cerciorarse, Steve podía sentir la mirada analítica del otro. Por suerte, Tony decidió dejarle pasar esa evidente huida y cambiar de tema– Comenzaba a ser un poco preocupante la manera en la que se movía de un lugar a otro desesperado por esperarla. Después de todo ella dijo que podría no venir.

Steve golpetea el vaso con los dedos. No se siente incómodo, pero sabe que hay algo raro en el ambiente que los rodea. Observa su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que lo distraiga. Escucha a Tony tomar aire para empezar a hablar al mismo tiempo que Sam aparece por el ascensor. Corre hacia su amigo dejando al genio con la palabra en la boca.

Durante el resto de la fiesta no intenta esquivarlo ni nada, pero tampoco se vuelve a topar con él, eso sí, nunca lo pierde de vista.

María, Natasha y Pepper abordan a Tony para hacerle entender sobre la seriedad con la que debía actuar el equipo más fuerte del planeta. Steve ríe un poco porque sabe que, contra semejante equipo, no tiene oportunidad de negarse. Thor y Clint hacen apuestas sobre qué cosas puede lograr el arquero. Sam se acerca a Rhodhey y se entienden de inmediato hablando sobre la vida en el ejército. Él se sienta un rato con Bruce y conversan sobre cosas al azar.

Y, aunque en ese momento hay bastantes otros invitados, empresarios que Tony y Pepper conocen, antiguos agentes que Clint y Natasha han seleccionado y comprobado como 'de confianza', personas de la rama científica y otros integrantes del ejército, con su equipo ahí, con sus amigos ahí, Steve se siente en un hogar de verdad.

Bastante entrada la noche, de hecho, no se ha fijado en ningún reloj para ver la hora, pero está bastante seguro de que ya es el día siguiente, ya solo quedan las personas más cercanas. Todos están sentados en la sala con algunas botellas para seguir brindando en ese lugar.

Steve está sentado entre Sam y Natasha, observando a Tony que estaba justo en frente. Por fin este volvía a ser más abierto, no demasiado como lo era con su círculo más pequeño de confianza, ni siquiera como era normalmente con los vengadores porque al parecer la presencia de otros lo limitaban, pero se le notaba mucho más relajado y eso hacía a Steve feliz.

De pronto una palomita golpeó en su cabeza y dirigió la mirada a Clint, este le señaló el pasillo con un movimiento de cabeza, Steve miró en esa dirección a Pepper, Darcy y Jane regresar con ropas más cómodas que los vestidos que habían estado utilizando. Se removió en su asiento y se preguntó por qué Clint le había avisado que estaban regresando. No era como si fuera él quien las esperaba o tuviera que dejar de hacer algo por su presencia.

La conversación se movió entre resaltar las cosas interesantes que habían pasado en la recién terminada reunión, como el momento en que un agente ebrio se tropezó y dejó caer su pastel directo en la cara de Barton, o como la doctora Cho que estaba bebiendo algo de jugo se dejó caer el vaso encima cuando Thor pasó al centro del lugar a bailar por petición de Jane, hasta otras experiencias pasadas y toda la lista de sucesos vergonzosos que Tony había vivido y estaban perpetuadas en internet.

Tal vez fue porque Steve se sintió en confianza, incluso con las personas a quienes casi no conocía. Pues por las pocas veces que se había encontrado con el general Rhodes ya sabía que era una buena persona; Darcy, Jane y el doctor Selvig casi dormidos sobre Thor también tenían aprobación por parte del dios nórdico, Pepper y María Hill, los vengadores. Pero especialmente Sam y Natasha a su lado. Tony frente a él. Que simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca interrumpiendo al castaño en medio de su declaración de hackear el internet para eliminar el video de Las Vegas que sí era humillante incluso para él.

–Déjame abrazarte –dijo. Todos lo miraron, Tony más incrédulo que el resto porque era a él a quien le hablaba.

–¿Qué?

–Déjame abrazarte –repitió Steve con sus ojos de cachorro apaleado que hacían a cualquiera derretirse un poco por dentro. Tony tomó aire e intentó dejar de estar tenso.

–¿Para qué? –le preguntó. Steve inclinó la cabeza ante su cuestionamiento.

–No hay ninguna razón, solo quiero abrazarte.

Tony entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

–No... –le dijo. Steve de inmediato dejó caer los hombros, no pudo evitar la decepción, pero se repuso de inmediato. Había preguntado esperando una negativa así que lo aceptaría– ... aquí –completó de repente.

–¿Cómo?

–No aquí, no enfrente de todos.

–Solo es un abrazo, Stark –replicó Clint medio en burla– ¿Por qué no podemos estar presentes? No es como si fueran a tener sexo o algo.

Steve que había perdido su capacidad de habla por la aceptación, se sonrojó ante esa insinuación.

–Si fuéramos a tener sexo, Légolas, se lo haría aquí en la mesa sin importarme ustedes.

En esa ocasión Steve se ahogó con su propia saliva, y ya no era solo incapaz de hablar, sino de pensar ni respirar y todas sus funciones básicas se habían descompuesto mientras su cara ardía en llamas. Podía sacar algunas cosas de esa respuesta como que al parecer a Tony no le incomodaba la idea de tener sexo con él. ¿Dijo "se lo haría"? ¿A qué se refería con "se lo haría"? Y dijo que un abrazo no, pero sexo sí. Un ABRAZO no, pero SEXO sí lo haría en frente de todos ellos ¿acaso sabía quiénes estaban ahí? Buscó a Pepper con la mirada y ella solo negaba exasperada a ojos cerrados, acostumbrada a la personalidad playboy del millonario y aparentemente perdonándole a su pareja semejantes declaraciones.

–En-entonces ¿En dónde? –le pregunto totalmente nervioso.

–No sé, en otro lugar, y en otro momento porque no nos vamos a ir a buscar un rincón obscuro donde abrazarnos tan descaradamente con todos estos sabiéndolo –miró fijamente a Clint que le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Steve empezó a sentir algo de presión. Había dicho algo estúpido ¿No? Ahora Natasha y María lo miraban fijamente. Él observó a Darcy que se había quedado dormida estirada sobre las piernas de Jane y Thor.

–Stark, escuché que pones en peligro a la ciudad tratando de provocar que Hulk aparezca –cambió de tema Hill y Steve jamás se sintió tan feliz por ello.

–Todos son unos exagerados –le contestó Tony, Pepper lo miró con incredulidad y se cambió de asiento para alejarse de él.

–No es exagerado Tony –estuvo en desacuerdo Bruce.

–Funcionará. Solo hace falta probarlo.

–¿Por qué no lo pruebas con Thor? –recomendó Clint que se estaba terminando el tazón de palomitas que se había preparado.

–¡Apoyo la idea! –mencionó el asgardiano con energía, Jane le dio un golpe suave señalando a su amiga y Thor siguió hablando con un tono más bajo– Puedo tener un combate contigo amigo de metal, después de todo, si logras detenerme a mí, podrás con cualquier cosa.

–No estoy tan seguro –susurró Bruce.

–Puede ser en los terrenos que estás dedicando a la construcción de una base, Tony –dijo Natasha–, es un campo abierto bastante alejado de cualquier civil.

–Me parece una excelente idea –declaró María Hill–, yo lo evaluaré. Lo haremos mañana.

–¿Mañana? –fue una queja en conjunto de Clint, Pepper, Jane, Selvig y Tony.

–Después de una fiesta no se hace nada en, como tres días agente –le reclamó el genio–, no me hagas arrepentirme de dejarte entrar.

–No vas a echarla, Tony. La agente Hill es parte de este equipo. Lo haremos mañana –sentenció el capitán y ya nadie dijo más en contra.

–Ya terminé el quinjet –comentó Tony inclinando su copa–, nos podríamos ir justo ahora si tanto quieren.

–¿El quinjet? –preguntó Natasha con una ceja levantada.

–¿No lo sabes? Esto te pasa por irte a tu viaje espiritual y abandonarnos, espía-asesina. Es un medio de transporte aéreo digno de los vengadores, preparado para cualquier clima y equipado para casi cualquier clase de escenario que se pudiera presentar en las misiones. Los archivos y categorías ya son más extensos y mundiales. Incluso tengo preparado un código verde –se dirigió a Bruce con eso último quien solo sacudió la cabeza y abrió un poco los labios con incredulidad.

–¿Estuviste construyendo un avión?

–Claro. ¿A qué creías que me dedicaba? ¿Dormir?

–Construir tus armaduras, mejorar el equipamiento del resto, Verónica, la base del norte, los gimnasios especializados de la torre, la cosa que casi abrió un agujero de gusano en el taller –le recitó con voz elevada Steve. Estaba molesto porque con esa cantidad de trabajo significaba que Tony no estaba descansando otra vez. Ni siquiera sabía si lo había hecho en algún momento. Se fijó que el castaño le dedicaba una mirada de terror, que pasó a traición y culpa para desviarse de él; siguiendo sus ojos encontró a Pepper. Tenía la vista en el suelo.

–Pep –le habló Tony en voz baja. Ella levantó una mano de inmediato para hacerlo callar. Luego lo miró con enojo y los ojos rojos a punto de romper a llorar. Se fue del lugar disculpándose con todos y Tony se fue tras de ella sin hablarle a nadie más.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde porque Clint, Darcy y Tony habían despertado por ahí pasado del medio día, todos estaban en un campo que quedaba junto a unas bodegas que están en remodelación. Thor balancea su martillo siendo vitoreado por Jane y el resto de sus acompañantes. Buce se abrazaba a sí mismo con Natasha justo a su lado diciéndole con suavidad que se tranquilizara. Tony llegó dentro de su armadura y una gran cúpula voladora a su lado que lanzaba piezas, las cuales poco a poco se unieron para crear una armadura que se equiparaba en tamaño a Hulk. 

Fue María Hill quien dio la indicación para que comenzaran su enfrentamiento.

Hubo algo de equilibrio en cuanto empezaron a atacarse, pero Thor tenía una clara ventaja. No se contenía para nada porque el punto era crear algo que tuviera la capacidad de rivalizar contra la ira de Hulk. Cuando Thor destrozó una pierna de la armadura, Bruce se cubrió el rostro y se sentó en el suelo, podía notar que había perdido las esperanzas en que eso funcionara. La armadura se giró como si diera una mirada en su dirección y después de eso Thor recibió dos golpes tan fuertes que incluso Steve se sintió un poco preocupado, incrementado por las expresiones de alarma de todo su equipo de animadores personal. Al parecer Tony trataba de darle el mensaje a Bruce de que eso funcionaría.

Pero el asgardiano se levantó con energías renovadas por enfrentarse a un oponente difícil y utilizando su martillo destrozó el centro de la armadura que conectaba al reactor, apagándola y luego dando un golpe que botó la parte superior partiéndola por la mitad.

Steve y Clint corrieron a ver a Tony mientras Thor regresaba triunfante, y adolorido si se podía decir algo de la forma en la que se inclinaba, y María anotaba algunas cosas. La pequeña armadura de Tony salía de los restos de la Hulkbuster y se sacudía un poco.

–Tony ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Steve ofreciendo una mano.

La armadura se giró a mirarlo, pero no contestó nada y se alejó volando hasta aterrizar frente a Bruce que seguía en el suelo y Natasha que lo consolaba.

–Eso estuvo bastante bien ¿no? –le dijo. Bruce negó con la cabeza.

–Es un desastre, Tony. No va a funcionar.

–Claro que sí. Sólo unos ajustes más ¡Y haremos un mano a mano! Hubiera preferido hacerlo directamente con Hulk para analizar su método de pelea, pero es un buen avance.

–Eres muy positivo ¿no es cierto, Tony?

–No, tú eres muy negativo, Brucie –le picó la nariz con un dedo metálico y dio unos pasos hacia atrás–. Ustedes, muchachos, pueden ver el paisaje y decirme qué cosas quieren para esta nueva base.

Steve trató de acercarse otra vez, no le había contestado si estaba bien o no, le preocupaba que, a pesar de las capas de metal que usó como armadura, el daño lo alcanzara. Sin embargo, Tony mantuvo distancia. Y Steve se escuchó a sí mismo bufando porque era increíble que el castaño pensara que podía culparlo si acaso se había peleado con Pepper.

Le llamó la atención que aún sentado en el suelo, Banner se sacudía el cabello con desesperación mientras repetía que no funcionaría, no podrían detenerlo, no había cómo frenar a Hulk, no servía de nada. Dio unos pasos decididos para apoyar a su amigo, pero la mirada que Natasha le dirigía al doctor lo hizo detenerse. No debía meterse en eso.

–Tranquilo, Bruce –le decía Natasha acomodando un mechón de cabello rizado detrás de su oreja–. Mira el cielo, el sol se está ocultando –él se tomó unos momentos para ver el atardecer que comenzaba a pintar el cielo de tonos rojos, naranjas y violetas, un espectáculo fascinante. Inhaló profundamente tratando se serenarse, dejándose arrullar por la voz reconfortante de la espía–. Todos estamos aquí para ti. Es hora de regresar.

Bruce asintió con suavidad y se dejó ayudar para ponerse de pie y luego, como si Natasha lo tuviera hipnotizado, la siguió casi como si flotara de regreso al quinjet.

Steve sintió calidez en el pecho al considerar que eso entre sus dos amigos podía ser amor. Nada lo haría más feliz que las personas que le importaban siendo felices.

Caminando por los patios que podrían convertirse en su nueva base, que utilizarían con la intención de hacer crecer el equipo, encontró a Tony detrás de una de las bodegas más grandes en las que aún no estaban interviniendo. Había salido de la armadura y estaba sosteniéndose un costado con ambas manos. Steve corrió hacia él preocupado porque estuviera herido.

–¡Tony! ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó parándose frente a él y sosteniéndolo con cuidado de los hombros tratando de revisar su cuerpo.

–No me toques, traidor –dijo Tony con ojos entrecerrados y dio un paso hacia atrás.

–No tienes derecho a enojarte conmigo –le reclamó Steve de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. No necesitaba pensar mucho por qué estaba llamándolo así–, las mentiras se descubren. Tú eres el único que decidió ocultárselo así que enfrenta las consecuencias.

Tony medio gruño medio gritó con frustración.

–¡Ya lo sé! ¿No puedes dejarme echarte la culpa? Me sería más fácil.

El castaño se dejó caer con un gemido de dolor y luego simplemente se recostó en el suelo, Steve se sentó a su lado aún con una mueca por la forma en la que fue señalado.

–Pepper está muy enojada. No quiere verme, ni siquiera durmió en la misma habitación. Creo que quiere irse del país otra temporada ¿Y cómo culparla? Soy un horrible desastre –Tony bufó y Steve no pudo evitar compararlo en su mente con un caballo haciendo eso, se controló muy bien para no sonreír porque sabía que eso solo haría al otro enojarse más.

–Discúlpate apropiadamente, Tony, te perdonará.

–¿Cómo es con las almas gemelas, cap? ¿Tienen miedo de que el otro los deje cuando se pelean?

–Llegué a tener momentos en los que creía que yo no era suficiente para él –susurró Steve casi en automático. Aunque en ese futuro ya sabía que todos sabían quién había sido... quién era su alma gemela, nunca había hablado de su relación y lo que en ella sucedía–, tuvimos peleas y discusiones. Pero jamás llegué a pensar que él me dejaría.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, viviendo en un mundo donde no sabía si Bucky y él podrían volver a estar juntos o no.

–Mmm, debe ser más relajante tener a alguien que no te abandonará.

El rubio lo vio cerrar los ojos y respirar suavemente. Tony casi nunca mencionaba cosas relacionadas con su alma gemela, a veces incluso olvidaba que de hecho tenía una, que había un nombre en su piel que le pertenecía alguien más. Y tenía curiosidad. ¿Ya podría preguntarle? ¿Podría descubrirlo?

–Steve... ¿no quieres ser mi alma gemela?

Su corazón se detuvo, eso fue lo que pasó, solo un segundo antes de empezar a palpitar tan alocadamente que creyó que le partiría las costillas. No quería creer que eso en los ojos del otro era anhelo porque Tony estaba con Pepper y él estaba esperando por Bucky. No sería correcto.  Como que su mente aún trataba de procesar la pregunta. ¿No estaba Tony allí triste porque su novia se había enojado con él? ¿Por qué le decía eso? Sus ojos se desviaron a los labios ajenos sin su permiso y sintió su pecho oprimirse con necesidad.

–Perdón, no sé qué estoy diciendo –Tony se levantó y dejó escapar un quejido inclinándose un poco. El rubio de inmediato su puso de pie y colocó las manos en su cintura para sostenerlo, pero el castaño sacudió la cabeza y con una mano en su pecho lo alejó–. Estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar.

Steve abrió la boca para decirle que no estaba bien y que lo llevaría a que lo atendieran correctamente, pero sus labios temblaron con una afirmación deseosa de salir y que él no se atrevía a vocalizar.

.

Las misiones se complicaron desde que María Hill les organizó una agenda llena de ciertas prioridades que debían tomar en cuenta. Armas, personas, información. Al por fin tener gente que lo apoyara, el Capitán América estructuró rutinas de entrenamiento para mejorar habilidades individuales y trabajo en equipo. Pepper no se fue, pero descargó su ira pasivamente con trabajos de lo más pesados a los cuales no se atrevía a decirle que no. Así, paulatinamente, Tony se sintió morir.

La peor parte: al parecer Clint tenía sus propias misiones a las cuales se iba por largas temporadas. Y al millonario le molestaba bastante que otro pudiera librarse de esas cargas. Sí, tal vez iba a alguna cosa de vida y muerte, pero en la cabeza del genio solo se largaba de vacaciones.

–Con tanta misión secreta, parece que más bien vives en ellas y solo vienes a visitarnos de vez en cuando –fue la forma en la que lo despidió la última vez.

Clint le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

La parte buena: no había tenido que enfrentar a Steve a solas luego de la humillación que había pasado en la nueva base, o próxima nueva base si quería ser específico. No tenía idea de dónde había salido la petición, simplemente de repente las palabras habían sido pronunciadas y el abuelo del siglo pasado lo veía con algo similar al horror en los ojos.

Estaba mal, algo malo pasaba en su cabeza, de verdad. Sí, había estado teniendo ciertos sentimientos que no eran precisamente de amistad por el rubio, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que vocalizarlos e inmiscuir al otro.

Ni siquiera había tenido lógica, la gente no les pide a otros que sean sus almas gemelas, no es posible. Y él ya se había dejado en claro hace bastante tiempo que no le interesaba nada de eso.

Thor se había convertido en el nuevo acompañante de Steve para ver películas, y a Tony no le daba celos solo porque, más bien era un principiante de la cultura actual con un ignorante de la cultura terrestre, no era un lugar donde le interesara formar parte. Y eso, más el hecho de que de momento Pepper no gustaba de pasar un rato con él, significaba que tenía más tiempo libre. Y más tiempo libre resultaba en más ideas, más trabajo.

Ya no tenía nada que ocultar, ahora se iba a su taller descaradamente.

 –Hey, Tony –el nombrado saltó en el lugar donde estaba al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Se giró con rapidez  –. Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

–No me asustaste.

Su respuesta fue más agresiva de lo que planeó, pero Steve no se inmutó por ello. En cambio, su expresión se hizo confusa ¿Lo estaba mirando con lástima? Esperaba que no porque no podría consigo mismo de ser así.

–Tony, yo no puedo ser tu alma gemela. Las almas gemelas son algo que se te otorga después de nacer, no algo que vas y eliges así.

Tony bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio con fuerza. No quería escuchar esa respuesta, no quería la confirmación de que ahora era patético ante los ojos del otro. Sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta y sus ojos arder. Al parecer, lloraría y se tiraría a sí mismo hasta lo más profundo de la autodenigración.

–Pero quisiera ser algo de ese nivel para ti, quisiera ser tan cercano a ti que la gente crea que lo somos, que la vida decida que nuestros nombres se materialicen en la piel del otro –Steve observó unos momentos la expresión impactada del otro, se había sonrojado, sus ojos acuosos eran radiantes. Besó su frente y sintió al otro tensarse. Por eso dio un paso atrás, abrió los brazos un poco y lo miró directo a los ojos– ¿Puedo?

Tony no le contestó.

Lo abrazó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas ustedes bellas personas por seguir leyendo, los adoro por ello.  
> Pero a las personas que comentan, a ustedes las amo e imprimo lo que me dejan para pegarlo en mi pared y llenarme de felicidad todas las noches (?)  
> Ojalá sigan por acá.  
> Leámonos en el siguiente cap~


	19. Quitarse del camino

–¿Excluido de una misión? No me lo esperaba de ti, Capitán América ¿Te portaste mal? –preguntaba Sam terminando de servir el café al mismo tiempo que Steve regresaba a la cocina ya bañado.

De momento, Sam estaba viviendo en la torre porque su casa estaba siendo fumigada de un aparente ataque de termitas al vecindario completo y no tenía trabajo que lo mantuviera en Washington, se quedaba en el mismo piso que Steve que tenía espacio de sobra, tenía su propia habitación, su propio baño, su propia televisión. Lo único que les tocaba compartir era la cocina que de todos modos casi no usaban por la insistencia de Steve de usar el piso común para ese tipo de actividades. Ahora, sin embrago, estaban solo ellos dos. Habían salido a correr, el super soldado claramente había recorrido distancias mucho más largas y desgastadoras, pero no era que estuvieran compitiendo. Para nada.

–No fue por mi –Steve tomó una botella de agua–. No era una misión de alto nivel y María Hill dijo que hacía más falta que Tony y Natasha hicieran misiones juntos porque, aunque confían el uno en el otro, no saben ponerse de acuerdo. Pero yo no podía ir porque soy un mediador que no siempre estará presente. Thor fue como respaldo y Bruce apoya a Pepper con las compras para la fiesta del Hallowen.

–¿Y el arquero?

–Clint sigue teniendo otras misiones clasificadas en las que se ausenta largas temporadas de tiempo. Me alegra que vinieras, Sam, de esa manera no estoy solo.

–Sí, claro. Debe ser aburrido estar en este lugar en el que seguro no hay nada que hacer –comentó su amigo con sarcasmo para luego beber de su café.

–No es eso –rió Steve–. Es muy solitario que no haya nadie más en este lugar tan grande.

–Sí, debes extrañar mucho a Stark.

–¿Qué? –Steve detuvo la botella de la que iba a beber para poder preguntar de inmediato– ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Oh, por favor, Steve. ¿Crees que soy ciego o tonto? Últimamente, cada que hablamos el tema de conversación termina siendo Stark de una u otra manera. Y desde hace un tiempo para acá que haces esa cara cuando su nombre es mencionado.

–¿Cara? ¿Qué cara?

–Esa que haces justo ahora.

–¿Qué? No, Sam, no hay ninguna- no, no- Sam, no.

–Puedes abrirte conmigo, hermano. Lo que quieras.

Steve guardó silencio por unos momentos en los que se terminó la botella de agua y sacó otra.

–Nos hemos besado –Sam levantó una ceja obviando ese hecho–. Cuatro veces.

–¿Vas a llevar la cuenta?

–¡No! –Steve sentía la cara arder– Es solo que, recuerdo las ocasiones en las que pasaron porque, bueno, la primera vez él me besó solo por capricho. La segunda vez en cambio, fue después de que lo llevé a ver a Peggy y, fue muy diferente, pareció más real. La siguiente vez mi intención era contarle sobre sus padres –Sam entrecerró los ojos. Él lo sabía, Steve y Natasha le habían compartido toda la información que habían conseguido cuando descubrieron a Hydra dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D.–, pero nos besamos y se sintió tan lleno de sentimientos verdaderos.

Bebió agua para poder hacer un espacio antes de decir lo siguiente. Extrañamente no se sentía avergonzado de contarle eso a Sam. A pesar de que sí debería.

–La última vez. Había ido a decirle que subiera a comer, discutimos y de repente estábamos besándonos otra vez. Fue demasiado natural.

–Bueno amigo, es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes-

–Nos detuvimos porque Pepper bajó al taller.

Hubo silencio. El silencio que se genera cuando le confiesas a tu amigo que eres la causa de que haya infidelidad en una pareja que era estable hasta antes de que te aparecieras y lo arruinaras todo. Steve miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

–He estado involucrándome con un hombre que está en una relación. No puedo creerlo. Pepper es una mujer que merece respeto y nosotros... –se revolvió el cabello con frustración.

–Eso es culpa de Stark, principalmente. Debería terminar formalmente con ella.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices que terminará con ella? Somos nosotros quienes simplemente nunca volveremos a involucrarnos.

–Creo que es obvio que no has puesto atención a la manera en la que Stark te mira.

–No –insistió Steve con una sonrisa ausente–. Él nunca terminaría con ella.

–No puedes asegurar eso, Steve. Si Stark-

–Le compró un anillo de compromiso –una vez más Sam se quedó sin palabras–. Happy me lo mostró cuando me hizo el favor de llevarme a un restaurante junto con Bruce. Dijo que como éramos sus amigos más cercanos creyó que ya lo sabríamos.

–Bueno –Sam sacudió la cabeza–, Stark es un bastardo.

Steve no supo si decirle que no lo llamara así, decirle que el único bastardo era él mismo, suspirar y estar de acuerdo o reírse. Por suerte, no tuvo que hacer ninguna. J.A.R.V.I.S. anunció el regreso de Pepper y Bruce así que ambos fueron a recibirlos. Les dijeron que todo lo que habían comprado llegaría en unos momentos junto con un equipo que se encargaría de la decoración. A Steve le agradaba más la idea de que ellos mismos adornaran, pero con la mitad del equipo ausente y otras tantas cosas que debían hacer, era obvio que no pudiera ser de esa manera. De todos modos, Bruce, al notar su estado de ánimo, le dijo que para navidad adornarían ellos mismos.

Tony y Clint habían organizado otra fiesta, esta vez con el apoyo de Thor y Darcy, al parecer eso de hacer fiestas podría volverse recurrente y no le emocionaba la posibilidad. Como la mayoría de ellos seguían en misiones y no llegarían sino hasta la hora de la celebración como tal, les tocaba a quienes habían permanecido en la torre asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo. Aunque no era como que tuvieran mucho que hacer, Pepper había tomado el mando y los había mandado a descansar.

Cada que Pepper estaba presente y demostraba lo maravillosa que era, Steve se sentía peor que antes. No podía creer que hubiera hecho tal cosa como involucrarse con su pareja. Pero no se repetiría, no le volvería a poner una mano a Tony nunca más, se olvidarían de lo que en algún momento se dio, que gracias al cielo tampoco había sido la gran cosa y seguirían con su vida.

Cuando ya se hizo de noche se colocó el disfraz que había elegido. Se trataba solo de un traje de hombre lobo. Como no había demasiado interés en el traje parecía casi un perro gigante, estaba pensando en hacer otra cosa cuando Sam salió en una botarga de pingüino.

–Los pingüinos son geniales, no me juzgues.

Y Steve decidió conservar su disfraz tal y como estaba.

Cuando bajaron de nuevo a la sala común, para Steve fue entrar a un lugar totalmente desconocido. Las luces se mantenían bajas, lo mínimo como para ver lo del alrededor sin provocar alguna clase de accidente, parecía la recreación de un viejo castillo, con candelabros y velas, había hasta telarañas en las esquinas. Se notaba el trabajo de personas profesionales. Caminaron explorando el lugar y todos los artilugios que había para dar una imagen más viva de lo que se supone estaban recreando.

Lo más impresionante fue la comida, algunas cosas reproducían partes del cuerpo o insectos. Al mismo tiempo era un poco asquerosa la idea de comerlo, aun si en realidad supiera muy bien.

Saludaron a las pocas personas que habían llegado. Sabía de antemano que la cantidad de personas que irían serían considerablemente menos que para la última reunión. Siendo, por ejemplo, Jane, Rhodey y la doctora Cho algunas de las personas que faltarían.

Cuando vio a Natasha supo que la misión había terminado. Se acercó a ella y sonrió al ver que el disfraz que había elegido era simplemente una camisa que decía "Este es mi disfraz". Le preguntó sobre cómo les había dio evitando a toda costa la pregunta '¿En dónde está Tony?' Que ella de todos modos contestó diciéndole que él y María estaban arreglando unos pequeños detalles sobre el quinjet.

Estaba aburriéndose bastante en la fiesta, aunque Sam y Natasha conversaban con él, y otras personas se acercaban a hacerle plática también. Aunque había música que evitaba cualquier clase de silencio y Thor parecía estar en su elemento yendo con todos y pidiéndoles que le explicaran de qué trataba su vestimenta, haciendo mucho ruido que llamaba la atención de todos de vez en cuando. Y a pesar de que hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de comer uno de esos ojos que al final abandonó.

Clint llegó pasada la media noche. Entró con su uniforme, dijo que venía disfrazado de Hawkeye y que no aceptaría réplicas.

Aun así, la reunión permaneció de cierta forma, pasiva, hasta que María Hill con un vestido de bruja entró y Steve se irguió de inmediato sabiendo que eso significaba que Tony debía llegar también.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio cuando dio un paso dentro del lugar con un super elegante traje negro de época, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, una capa roja sobre sus hombros y colmillos de vampiro. O tal vez solo fue Steve el que sintió que el mundo se acomodaba para admirarlo, pero no podía darse cuenta. Empezó a caminar en su dirección para saludarlo, pero Tony se dio la vuelta y estiró una mano hacia Pepper que la tomó y se puso a su lado, ella venía con un vestido algo ostentoso del siglo XVIII. Tony se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído a Pepper que la hizo reír.

Steve sintió un suave golpe en la espalda y miró a Sam que había llegado a su lado con un vaso de alguna bebida que trataba de imitar a la sangre.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Steve escuchó bien, pero se tardó en comprender qué era lo que le preguntaba. Asintió suavemente y luego negó.

–Creo que me retiraré ya.

–Yo también –Sam apresuró su bebida y dejó el vaso sobre la primera mesa que se cruzó–. El traje es bochornoso, voy a derretirme aquí adentro.

Se despidieron de Natasha y Bruce que se había quedado plantado junto al tazón de lombrices de gomita y que estaba disfrazado de científico loco solo con una bata blanca y una peluca gris alborotada. Fueron a su piso y se cambiaron a otras ropas más cómodas, Sam invadió su habitación diciendo que debían ver una película de terror, aun si no era fan, porque es ese tipo de cosas que la gente hace en esas fechas.

No fue muy aterrador después de la tercera vez que Sam se burló abiertamente de que Steve saltara en una escena en la que el fantasma en turno salía repentinamente. Al menos hizo que la noche se volviera entretenida. Suponía que Tony se burlaría de él también. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en él, no debía pensar en él. Si iba a pensar en alguien, al menos debería ser...

–¿Qué te carcome ahora, Capitán? –le preguntó Sam acomodándose en la almohada sobre la que estaba recostado.

–Debería estar buscando a Bucky. Sé que dije que le daría su espacio y le permitiría tomar sus propias decisiones, pero... se siente como si no hiciera nada, como si no me preocupara.

–¿Te preocupa?

–Claro que sí.

–Entonces ¿por qué crees que no? Tú mismo lo dijiste, y ya me lo habías comentado. Eres una variable inestable para él, primero necesita encontrarse a sí mismo. Y, en todo caso, ni siquiera hay una pista que seguir ¿no es así? Incluso, para rematar, ustedes los vengadores han estado combatiendo una horda de crimen superhumano y tráfico de armas ¿no es cierto? No puedes abandonarlo, solo porque no te llevaron a la última misión no significa que no seas indispensable.

Steve vio la televisión, la mujer rubia huía a toda velocidad de la criatura que la perseguía y que a pesar de no moverse mucho se mantenía justo detrás de ella todo el tiempo. Sabía que Sam tenía razón, él mismo ya lo había dicho para sí mismo y para todos, pero justo en ese momento se sentía como si no estuviera haciendo nada.

–Para que te tranquilices, yo seguiré las pistas ¿sí? –le dijo su amigo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

–No es necesario.

–No, no, está bien. Desde que ustedes persiguen los retazos de S.H.I.E.L.D. mi trabajo de oficina como voluntario ha terminado. Es muy aburrido y todo.

–Gracias, Sam.

–Cuando quieras. Ahora podemos ver la película donde un juguete los asesina a todos.

–¿Un juguete?

Después de ver esa última película, Steve supuso que si las hubiera visto él solo se habría asustado, pero con Sam a su lado solo terminaba percatándose de las incoherencias argumentales y la carencia de sentido.

Al día siguiente fue el primero en levantarse. Al pasar por la sala común se encontró con que todo seguía ahí. Volvió a acercarse cautelosamente a la mesa de comida. Con la luz de día el efecto realista se perdía en la mayoría, estiró una mano y volvió a tomar uno de los ojos que estaban en un tazón, la sensación en su mano era babosa y de verdad daba una mala espina.

–No es bueno comer postres antes del desayuno –habló Tony de repente haciendo que Steve diera un brinco y dejara caer el dulce al suelo. Se giró rápido a verlo, salía de la cocina con una copa en la mano, seguía con su disfraz puesto, algo menos elegante que la noche anterior, pero aun así bien vestido. Significaba que no había ido a dormir.

–¿Por qué pasaste la noche despierto, Tony?

–¿Por qué no te vi en la fiesta anoche, Steve?

Un nudo se formó en su estómago, de repente se sentía culpable. Culpable por sentirse culpable. No tenía sentido.

–Quise ir a descansar –le respondió lo más firme que pudo–, algo que deberías haber hecho.

–No, no. Tenías que ver mi disfraz –dijo mientras daba una vuelta que hizo a la capa levantarse ligeramente.

Steve sintió su rostro calentarse pensando en que Tony había pasado la noche en vela solo para no quitarse el disfraz y que él pudiera verlo.

–Se te ve increíble –le dijo con voz ronca.

En ese momento Clint bajó por las escaleras del balcón y pasó junto a ellos a toda velocidad.

–¿A dónde vas tan rápido, flechitas? –lo interrogó Tony mientras el elevador llegaba.

–Misión.

–¿Otra vez?

–Hombre ocupado.

–¿Vendrás a la cena de acción de gracias?

–Nope.

–¿Navidad?

–En navidad salgo, estaré dos días antes.

–Haremos la cena un día antes, entonces.

Clint se giró a mirar a Tony al mismo tiempo que Steve y el elevador se abría.

–Oh, Stark, lamento haber dicho que no tenías corazón, y que eres un ególatra que solo piensa en sí mismo. Aunque aún pienso que eres un ególatra, y un narcisista. Pero eres amable cuando te lo propones y todo.

–Largo de mi torre.

Clint se fue en medio de risas. Tony se quedó refunfuñando sobre lo molestos que eran todos en ese aspecto, que por eso no hacía estas cosas en persona y algunas otras quejas más sobre no volver a ser considerado nunca más. Steve se carcomía por dentro al saber que eso que sentía al verlo era felicidad, que solo ver a Tony y ser como siempre era lo que generaba en él. Que haberle dicho que le gustaría ser tan cercano como un alma gemela era real.

Y que esa misma persona tenía un anillo de compromiso para alguien más.

.

.

–El bebé va bien –Laura movió la cámara del celular para apuntar su vientre que ya se notaba crecido–. El doctor dice que no hay ninguna problemática.

–Me alegra –le contestó Natasha con una ligera sonrisa. No deseaba nada más que la felicidad de la familia que la había salvado de ahogarse en el vacío que era ella misma.

–Queremos que se llame Natasha –le confesó con una sonrisa. La pelirroja sintió calidez en su pecho al escucharlo, un sentimiento al que casi no era capaz de acceder con sinceridad–. Los niños se quejan porque no vendrás a nuestra cena de acción de gracias.

–Tengo otros niños que cuidar –le dijo moviendo la cabeza un poco.

–Lo sé. Uno de ellos se te escapó aquí.

Tras prometer que los visitaría en navidad cortó la llamada. Se puso los últimos toques de labial y frente a un espejo se cercioró de que su atuendo estuviera correcto. Salió de su habitación dándole una mirada a la que le pertenecía a Clint las veces que estaba ahí y fue al elevador.

Al llegar a la sala común fue recibida por Bruce y Tony que al parecer estaban en medio de una discusión sobre una función extra para Verónica. Stark inclinó una copa en su dirección con media sonrisa y se retiró hacia donde Pepper iba llegando por las escaleras. Nat tomó el lugar ahora libre frente al otro científico.

–Te ves muy elegante, doctor.

–Gracias –le dijo vacilante–, tú te ves, bien, muy bien, más que bien, bien.

A Natasha le gustaba esa manera en la que se descontrolaba, no era común para ella encontrarse con personas con una actitud como esa sin que fueran parte de una misión. Él sería la primera persona que podría considerar cercana y que se comportaba como una persona común. A pesar de que era un genio, no tenía la actitud inestable y ególatra de millonario que Stark.

–¿Habías participado en otras cenas de acción de gracias?

–Sí, claro, cuando era niño. Luego, perdí el interés y luego simplemente ya no podía estar con personas.

–Ahora puedes, y estás aquí.

–Sí. ¿Qué tal tú?

–No. –su respuesta fue inmediata, pero en realidad era mentira. Ya había estado en algunas con Laura, sin embargo, era información clasificada.

–Podemos verla como nuestra primera cena de acción de gracias con los vengadores y ya, si quieres.

–Quiero. La primera cena de los vengadores por el día de acción de gracias.

–La primera de muchas, espero.

Pepper y Tony se les unieron y siguieron conversando mientras esperaban al resto del equipo. Después de todo, los villanos no se detenían solo por tratarse de ese día.

Natasha estaba al pendiente de todos por instinto. De Bruce que miraba a los ojos a Pepper con quien estaba conversando y cada ciertos minutos daba una mirada a su alrededor. Una costumbre nerviosa y evidente de alguien que vive con temores. Pepper comprensiva que trataba de no mirarlo fijamente y hacía una plática amena. Tony que se había quedado de pie, movía las manos y su copa constantemente y volteaba a ver el elevador más veces de las que les ponía atención a los demás. Esperando a alguien.

Luego de un rato las puertas por fin se abrieron y mostró a Steve seguido por María y Thor. Natasha notó cómo la cara de Tony se iluminó al verlo llegar y como se oscureció y frunció el ceño al notar la cara de enojo que el capitán traía. Steve y el resto aun traían su uniforme. El rubio caminó directamente hacia el millonario que retrocedió por instinto un par de pasos.

–¡Tony, quítate los pantalones! –le demandó.

–¿Qué? –le respondió impactado el otro perdiendo la habilidad de sostener cosas y dejando caer su copa al suelo con una maldición– Steve, cariño, no es que no aprecie tu entusiasmo, pero...

–Muéstrame tu marca de alma gemela.

Tony se tensó al instante. Por su expresión parecía dispuesto a echarse a correr en ese preciso momento.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué soy el único de aquí que nunca la ha visto? Que no tiene idea de nada ¿Es porque no confías en mí? ¿Acaso el que sea nombre de hombre tiene algo que ver?

–¿Quién te lo dijo? –Tony siseó sin apartar la mirada del otro, había pasado del pánico al enojo y ahora era más preocupante que fueran a comenzar una pelea. Natasha le dio una mirada a los recién llegados. Por la forma en la que María entrecerraba casi imperceptiblemente un ojo y levantaba la ceja contraria, supo que había sido cosa de ella. Debió salir como parte de la conversación y no le sorprendía. Para esas alturas ella misma creía que Steve ya sabía de la marca de Tony.

–¿Por qué importa eso? –Steve elevó un poco el tono de su voz– ¿Por qué lo preguntas como si tuvieras resentimiento contra la persona que me lo dijo? ¿Tanto así no deseabas que me enterara? ¿Por qué?

–¿Sabes por qué te odiaba, Rogers? –lo señaló el castaño con enojo– Porque tú tenías una marca que te ligaba a otro hombre y nunca bajaste de santo para Howard, pero cuando el sujeto se enteró de que a su hijo le pasaba lo mismo, lo único que logré fue ser una vergüenza.

Tony resopló y puso las manos en su cabello, tratando de no despeinarse por la frustración que le causaba externar sus problemas familiares.

–No eres una vergüenza –le dijo Steve con un tono de voz mucho más calmado y consolador.

–¿Sí? Ve a decírselo a Howard.

–No, Tony, él no me importa, mírame. Quiero que a ti te quede claro. No eres ninguna vergüenza ni por esa marca ni por nada. Solo el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, alguien que espero pueda confiar en mi plenamente. Sobre todo.

–¿Qué hay con eso? –preguntó Tony por el simple hecho de preguntar, ninguna razón en específico aparte de llenar el ambiente con palabras. Sin embargo, Steve no lo apoyó en eso y se sumergieron en un silencio que, a pesar de todos los demás presentes, les pertenecía solo a ellos dos.

Natasha miró a Pepper discretamente que los observaba a ellos. Podía verlo a pesar de la expresión pública que ella tenía tan afianzada. Lo sabía. Lo que se estaba creando entre esos dos y que creían poder ocultar.

–Según estas reglas migdardianas de almas gemelas, Loki y yo lo seríamos ¿no? –dijo de repente Thor acabando con el silencio. Todos los presentes lo miraron con algo de horror. María, que era a quien Thor miraba, negó con la cabeza.

Una conversación sobre lo que significaba ser almas gemelas y por qué Thor y Loki no podrían serlo acabó con la tensión. Los que seguían con su uniforme fueron a cambiarse. Una vez que estuvieron listos fueron al restaurante donde Tony y Pepper habían reservado para esa noche, no exclusivo, pero sí tan lujoso que la cantidad de personas era mínima. Fue una cena normal y sin ningún inconveniente.

Natasha apoyó a Steve y Bruce que no estaban muy acostumbrados al tipo de cubiertos que allí se manejaban, dejaron a Thor hacer lo que quisiera. No perdió detalle a la manera en la que Steve miraba a Tony cuando este no lo miraba, y luego apartaba la mirada con culpa. Tampoco la forma en la que Tony lo miraba a él con ansiedad y necesitado para luego bajar los ojos frustrado.

Ni la manera en la que Pepper los miraba a ambos.

.

.

Tony estaba agotado.

Habían pasado los últimos días poniendo adornos por aquí y por allá, era molesto y todo un caos. Se había tropezado con pequeños juguetes al menos una vez al día. Se había enredado en unas luces y ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había hecho. Natasha las había conectado y lo había fotografiado. Había dejado caer casi todas las esferas y Bruce había sido quien estuvo barriendo los restos de cristal. Y cada cosa que ponía, Pepper se acercaba a decirle que se esforzara porque se viera bien, o que allí no quedaba, o que un poco más a la derecha. Y cuando por fin hubo visto bueno por todos, llegó Clint con una estrella que debían poner en la punta del árbol ¿Y a quién le había tocado? Al dueño de la casa insistieron todos, así que se sintió un poco ridículo siendo cargado sobre los hombros de Thor y estirándose para ponerla.

Pero cuando vio la gran sonrisa que tenía Steve, supo que tampoco era tan molesto.

Pero ya había superado sus límites. Y la cena apenas sería esa noche. Por suerte nadie había sido tan estúpido como para tratar de hacerlo cocinar, así que estaba sentado en su cama arreglando unos circuitos desde su Starkpad. Pepper salió arreglada del baño acomodándose sus aretes. Iría a la oficina por unas cuentas que habían tenido problemas y regresaría para su cena.

–Nunca habías querido celebrar navidad desde lo de tus padres, sospecho que incluso desde antes, y ahora estuviste adornando por ti mismo la torre –le dijo con manos en la cintura al saber que estaba tan calmado debido al cansancio–. Es bastante sorprendente.

–Todos tenemos nuestros conflictos con navidad. Vale la pena tratar de reconciliarse con la fecha. Aunque me hubiera gustado más traer a mucha gente, pero Steve dijo que si lo haríamos debía ser solo entre nosotros y bueno, solo quisiera que Steve pudiera tener una navidad agradable –mencionó con una sonrisa.

Tony no ve a Pepper mantener la mirada en su dirección, no la ve observarse los pies, mover los dedos, morderse el labio y luego verlo otra vez.

–Tony –lo llama. Él hace un gesto con la mano haciéndole saber que la escucha. Pepper cierra los ojos y respira profundo–. Quiero terminar contigo.

El castaño la mira y se congela.

–Nuestra relación como pareja, Tony. Seguiremos siendo amigos, seguiré siendo tu empleada. Pero nada más.

Tony se pone de pie sin despegar la mirada de ella. No quiere. No quiere escuchar eso, no quiere aceptarlo, no quiere entenderlo. No quiere separarse de ella, no puede.

Ella lo es todo para él, su razón de seguir, el por qué se despierta cada mañana, por qué se detiene a pensar en lo que sus acciones generan, asistir a las reuniones de su empresa, limitar su tiempo en el taller, no vaciar todos los bares del edifico cada noche. Ella es la única que llegó a poner las estrellas en el cielo y generó que lo mares se movieran en su vida. Lo es todo y no quiere perderla.

Pero no dice nada. Porque Pepper ya lo ha aguantado demasiado, ya ha estado ahí más tiempo de lo que él merece y es la única persona a la que le cumpliría cualquier deseo sin importar cual fuera. Pepper podría decirle que lo venda todo y se vayan a vivir a la basura y él no tardaría ni un segundo en salir corriendo y cumplirlo. Y no quiere obligarla a nada ni hacerla cargar con la pesada presión que él representa. Ni siquiera necesita pedirle una razón o una explicación, porque cualquiera que sea, él estará de acuerdo. Él mismo podría enumerar una gran lista de ocasiones en los que Pepper debería haberlo abandonado, motivos de sobra por los cuales ni siquiera debería seguir hablándole.

Quiere decirle que quería casarse con ella, aún si hasta el momento no había encontrado la manera correcta de abordar el tema, quiere entrelazar sus dedos y sentir que su mundo no se desmoronará, que, aunque ya no vayan a estar juntos, no lo abandonará en realidad, quiere decirle que la ama, aunque sea una última vez. Pero la voz no sale, porque sabe que no le haría eso.

Así que aprieta los labios y asiente.

Pepper hace una mueca que no sabe cómo interpretar. Decepción tal vez. Eso es él para ella, una serie de decepciones que vienen una tras de otra.

No la sigue con la mirada cuando se va de la habitación, no se cree capaz de verla dejarlo.

Lo último que escucha es la puerta cerrándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba re leyendo la historia desde el principio, tiene bastantes errores de dedo y palabras mal usadas :c  
> Lo arreglaré en un futuro, lo prometo jaja  
> Por ahora, ojalá les esté gustando esto.  
> Sé que Pepper termina con Tony hasta después de La era de Ultrón, pero recordemos que dije que alteraría cosillas de las películas a mi conveniencia y esta es una de ellas.  
> Leámonos :*


	20. Descontrolarse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Me di cuenta que llamar al capítulo anterior -Quitarse del camino- sin la última parte, que se volvió la primera parte de este cap, suena muy grosero para con Pepper! jajaja Lo siento, yo la amo. Espero que les guste:

A Steve no le gustaba la navidad. 

No desde que era un niño y este tal Santa Claus le llevaba los peores regalos del vecindario. Aun menos cuando descubrió que esos regalos que tanto despreció como niño egoísta eran lo mejor que su madre podía conseguirle, y que cada año se mataba por conseguir dinero para uno más. 

Siguió odiándo la fecha cuando resultó que en esas épocas no podía ver a Bucky porque su familia se iba a visitar a sus abuelos. Trató de volverse indiferente cuando, ya consciente de sus sentimientos por su alma gemela, y estas fechas como épocas en las que las parejas pasaban momentos juntos, ellos tenían que ir por ahí como amigos y no tocarse. 

En la guerra ni siquiera lo pensó. 

Setenta años después, ver la ciudad adornada y la gente rodeada de sus seres amados mientras que a él no lo dejaban entrar al hospital de Peggy por el poco personal que quedaba para cuidar, lo hacían sentir enojado. 

Ahora, en cambio, Tony le había pedido que hicieran una cena navideña para el equipo. Algo para que se relajaran, para que se sintieran en casa. Se había hasta tomado la molestia de adornar y ser participe directo de la organización. 

Por eso, mientras Steve picaba las frutas que se usarían en el ponche, lo último de la comida que faltaba, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, sentía un poquito de esperanza dentro de sí. 

 Natasha había ido a buscar a Clint que se suponía llegaría a ayudarles, ella se había marchado disculpándose por dejarlo, pero decidida a traer a su amigo porque era por él que estaban haciendo todo un día antes en lugar de durante la fecha correcta como para que no los ayudara. Fue desde ahí donde notó a Pepper pasar de manera más rápida y descompuesta de lo que era su andar normal. Por eso salió de inmediato detrás de ella preocupado porque algo pudiera estar sucediendo. 

–Pepper –la llamó. Ella se detuvo y limpiándose los ojos de lágrimas se giró a mirarlo–. ¿Estás bien? 

–Estoy bien. –Por la forma en la que lo dijo, un mal presentimiento comenzó dentro del soldado. 

–Está... ¿Tony está bien? 

Pepper sonrió, pero fue la mueca más triste que él jamás hubiera presenciado y dio un paso en su dirección dispuesto a consolarla, pero ella le contestó primero haciendo que se detuviera. 

–No sé si él esté bien. Egoístamente, me gustaría creer un poco que no, pero la verdad es que espero que sí lo esté. Después de todo, yo ya no soy la persona que él ama. –La mirada que le dedicó lo hizo sentir expuesto. 'Tú lo eres' decía directamente– Creí haber dicho que me quitaría del camino. –Fue la manera en la que dijo lo que ya había comenzado a sospechar. Habían terminado. Específicamente ella lo había terminado, porque sabía que Tony nunca lo hubiera hecho, lo sabía, había visto el anillo. Steve se sintió avergonzado de inmediato. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños a los costados. 

–Lo siento –le dijo sintiendo que sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta evitando que incluso el aire entrara a sus pulmones. 

–No tienes de que –Steve no podía verla, pero notó el temblor en su voz–, yo quiero mucho a Tony y me interesa más su felicidad que lo que sea que pudiera ser nuestra relación. –Steve levantó la vista y observó el rostro de una mujer que entendía cuándo debía irse– Sé que lo dejo en buenas manos. 

Pepper salió de la torre sin decir más. 

Él se quedó allí de pie, en medio de la sala de estar, con un vacío en el pecho y la culpa carcomiéndolo desde lo más profundo de sí. Había arruinado una relación ¿No es cierto? Había llegado y se había inmiscuido en la felicidad de alguien más. 

–J.A.R.V.I.S. –preguntó mirando al techo– ¿Dónde está Tony? 

–El señor Stark se encuentra en el laboratorio cuatro con el doctor Banner. 

Steve mordió su labio inferior con una horrible sensación de envidia. Le hubiera gustado ser él quien lo apoyara, pero era claro que el que había provocado la situación no era el indicado para eso. No sabía cómo podía tener un pensamiento tan egoísta. 

Terminó lo que faltaba de la comida sin que Natasha ni Clint aparecieran por ahí y se retiró a su habitación. 

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, todos se percataron del estado de ánimo de Steve. Tenía el rostro ensombrecido y una angustia casi palpable en su cara. Natasha trató de llamarlo, pero con solo negar un poco él le hizo saber que ese no era ni momento ni lugar para preguntarle al respecto. Sabía que el ambiente pesado que se había dado era causa suya, pero no podía levantar la cara y actuar como si nada. Como si no supiera lo que había provocado. 

Sam también trató de hacerlo ir a otro lado y hablar, pero se negó a moverse de ese lugar en la mesa. No podía. Estaba justo al lado de los dos lugares vacíos. El silencio continuó hasta que el celular de María Hill sonó y se levantó a contestar. Una serie de sí, y entiendo, se escucharon hasta que colgó. 

–Pepper no va a venir a la cena –anunció con una mueca–, dice tener algunos asuntos urgentes que ya no le permitirán volver. 

Steve se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que se sacó sangre. De un hueco en su estómago sintió la obligación de contarles a todos lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir o preguntar cualquier cosa al respecto, el elevador se abrió y Bruce entró a la cocina enredando sus dedos, la cabeza baja y una clara expresión de preocupación. 

–Tony está indispuesto –les avisó–, no bajará a cenar, pero quiere que lo hagan sin él. 

Steve vio las muecas de extrañeza mientras se levantaba de golpe y se iba sin siquiera ser capaz de disculparse por irse y dejarlos así. 

–Parece que ya no habrá cena –escuchó decir a Clint luego de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran y lo llevaran a su propia habitación. 

Por suerte, supone, sí tuvieron una cena entre ellos. Y si no, al menos alguna clase de plática porque fue hasta un par de horas después que escuchó a Sam regresar a la habitación de al lado. Se quedó allí encerrado y de esa manera pasó su siguiente navidad. Igual de deplorable que todas las demás. 

Fue hasta la víspera de año nuevo que tocaron su puerta. Steve leía un libro y sintió un ligero temor, pero se levantó a abrir de todos modos. En su puerta estaba Natasha con una bandeja que tenía una comida completa preparada y una expresión seria. 

–Vinieron unos hombres de una fumigadora y Sam fue a revisar su casa que se supone ya está limpia. Clint se fue cuando dijo que lo haría y dudo que regrese. Al parecer Hill tuvo una misión que la requiere fuera del país. Jane invitó a Thor a pasarla en su casa. No es difícil entender lo que sucedió entre ustedes, por qué Pepper no ha venido y por qué ni tu ni Tony han salido de su autoreclusión en sus habitaciones –Nat giró su cabeza un poco a la izquierda–. Hablaré por todos y diré que la cena de año nuevo fue cancelada, así que tomaré a nuestro doctor verde y nos iremos a otro lado. Regresaremos en una semana, tal vez. Estarán solos de nuevo Steve. Stark no es un supersoldado que pueda pasar tanto tiempo sin comer ni dormir y que su salud no sea afectada. Suerte. 

Steve recibió la comida por inercia y vio a Natasha irse. No era para él y lo entendía. 

En la parte superior de las escaleras del taller inhaló profundamente. Le preguntó a J.A.R.V.I.S. por Natasha y Bruce quienes ya habían dejado la torre volviéndolos así los únicos inquilinos de la zona de residencia de la torre. Bajó despacio no sabiendo si quería postergar el momento de verlo a la cara. Tenía miedo de llegar y encontrarse con rechazo, con resentimiento. "Es tu culpa" o algo similar. 

 Lo vio a través de las puertas de cristal antes de siquiera entrar. Estaba de frente a él, pero con la mirada hacia abajo anclada a su trabajo. Vio al fondo dos armaduras colgadas.  No, no eran armaduras, eran robots por completo. Pero estaba seguro de que no estaban allí, ni siquiera iniciadas antes de navidad así que, para ya tener dos completas en solo una semana, significaba que muy probablemente las únicas veces que durmió fue porque se desmayaba de cansancio en cualquier lado. No había tazas de café ni empaques de donas vacíos. Solo botellas de licor regadas en todo su alrededor. 

–Hey, Tony –lo llamó con voz queda–, te traigo algo de comida. 

El castaño levantó la mirada y lo vio con desconfianza, observó el plato en su mano y volvió a bajar la mirada a su trabajo. 

–No tengo hambre. 

–No te pregunté si tenías hambre –insistió poniendo la comida sobre su trabajo sin dejarlo ver. 

Tony bufó y tomó la comida, comió lentamente y haciendo muecas. Steve paseó la mirada por el lugar, tenía que regañarlo por no descansar, pero no se sentía con la confianza para hacerlo, no con toda la culpa dentro de él. 

–¿Qué son esos? –le preguntó señalando los robots que estaban al fondo. 

–Legión de hierro –le contestó Tony con la boca llena–. Un primer paso de lo que podría ser Ultrón. 

–¿Ultrón? 

–Una idea que Bruce y yo tenemos. Pero al parecer no realizable así que no te preocupes por eso. 

Tony no estaba enojado, no con él al menos y para Steve hubiera sido más fácil si le hubiera gritado porque sabría qué hacer, bueno tal vez no, tal vez hubiera tratado de irse de la torre o algo, pero con Tony tratándolo como siempre no era más fácil. 

–Tony... 

–No te atrevas –el castaño lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada–. Si te disculpas haré que ese par te eche por la ventana, Rogers. Ni siquiera necesité estar en la misma habitación que tú para saber que este tiempo te has sentido culpable. No lo eres. Lo que pasó entre Pepper y yo solo nos concierne a nosotros. No es tu culpa, ni de nadie más. 

"Aun así quiero disculparme" tenía Steve en la punta de la lengua. Sin embargo, decirlo en ese momento sería una falta de respeto para la petición de Tony así que se quedó con su comentario para sí mismo. 

–Tienes razón –le dijo en cambio– lo que pasó ustedes, es de ustedes. Pero lo que pasa contigo ahora, Tony, eso sí me concierne –hizo un gesto hacia las botellas del suelo con el brazo y Tony las observó con remordimiento, enojado con ellas por estar ahí, exponiéndolo. 

Le tomó unos momentos más convencer a Tony de que debía ir a dormir. El genio revisó algunas cosas para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y lo siguió a su habitación. 

–¿Te vas a quedar hasta que me duerma? –le preguntó Tony ya en su alcoba con una ceja levantada al notar que Steve no se retiraba. 

–Sí, tal vez lo haga. 

Fue incómodo para Steve escuchar el agua caer en la ducha de la habitación de al lado mientras estaba sentado en la cama de Tony. No sabía muy bien qué hacía ahí, pero no quería irse. No quería dejar a Tony solo después de haberlo hecho durante todo ese tiempo. No quería dejar a Tony solo nunca más. El castaño volvió a entrar vestido solo con unos pantalones holgados y con el cabello húmedo. No podía asegurarlo, pero Steve sospechaba que normalmente no hacía eso de cambiarse en el baño. Se lanzó a la cama al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el eco de pequeñas explosiones afuera. 

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Tony levantándose otra vez. 

–Fuegos artificiales, señor –le contestó J.A.R.V.I.S. 

–¿Fuegos artificiales? 

–Feliz año nuevo, Tony –le deseó Steve con una sonrisa. 

–Oh –dijo este mirándolo con ojos abiertos– ¿No teníamos preparada una cena para esto? 

Steve negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin decirlo en voz alta, que eso ya no sucedería. Tony se metió debajo de las cobijas y lo miró una última vez. 

–Feliz año nuevo, Steve –le dijo para quedarse dormido casi de inmediato en cuanto cerró los ojos. 

–Feliz año nuevo, Tony –le deseó de regreso aún a sabiendas de que el otro ya no lo estaba escuchando. 

. 

Sucedió cuando tuvieron que enfrentar un dinosaurio. 

Y si bien, eso debió ser algo que sorprendería a Steve, conforme se acercaron y escuchó a Tony codear a Bruce diciéndole –Te dije que teníamos que hacerlo, ahora ya nos ganaron–, Steve no pudo sentir más que alivio al saber que el miembro del equipo experto en revivir animales fosilizados también fuera el único capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. 

Tony fue el que activó el código verde, pero nadie le dijo que no. Y así de fácil, Hulk apareció y junto con Thor pelearon contra el dinosaurio mientras los demás se infiltraban a la base. A Steve le preocupó específicamente después de que el dinosaurio fuera vencido y todos los malos detenidos. Thor estaba allí, Tony tenía una nueva versión de Verónica mejorada, pero sabía que le faltaban detalles y no había sido probada. Sin embargo, nada de eso fue necesario cuando Natasha, sin ninguna protección extra, se acercó a él y estiró una mano en su dirección. Hulk la observó con enojo, pero sin aparente intensión de atacarla. Después de palabras que ninguno más que ellos dos escuchaban y varias vueltas exasperadas del verde, este estiró su mano aceptando el contacto. Instantes después Banner estaba allí otra vez. 

Natasha lo ayudó a levantarse y caminar hacia el resto del equipo que los veían impresionados. 

–¿Van a quedarse allí parados o van a moverse y traer una cobija para el doctor? –les preguntó ella directamente con una ceja levantada. 

Todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones para hacer lo que ella pedía. Thor se arrancó la capa y se las entregó, un tanto exagerado y no necesario porque el quinjet sí tenía mantas, pero útil. Tony les dio un reproductor de mp3 y unos audífonos que tenía la selección de música relajante de Bruce. Clint, que había llegado tres semanadas después de año nuevo, despejó el asiento más cómodo a su parecer y Steve le llevó una bebida caliente. Natasha se quedó sosteniéndolo de los hombros todo el camino de regreso con las miradas de los demás encima. Ninguno se hubiera esperado que algo así sucediera y funcionara. 

De las personas a quienes enfrentaban ya habían conseguido un nombre: Von Strucker y habían hilado los casos. Todas las armas y personas alteradas a quienes habían enfrentado venían de él, pero más allá de eso, al parecer procedían del cetro de Loki que era la principal razón por la que Thor estaba ahí y María los organizaba. Hacía dos semanas que se habían enterado de que Nick Fury estaba con vida. Los que faltaban, porque la falta de reacción de Natasha, Clint y Steve le dejó saber a Tony que ellos ya lo sabían. Esos horribles guardadores de secretos. 

Pepper había dejado la torre. Casi inmediatamente después de año nuevo, cuando seguían siendo solo él y Steve quienes estaban ahí. Llegó por sus cosas y viéndolos a ambos al mismo tiempo se despidió con una sonrisa. Recibía llamadas de ella, todas referentes a la empresa, y nada más. 

Así que de esa manera la rutina de Tony había cambiado drásticamente. Pasando de dividir su tiempo entre los vengadores, Stark Industries y Pepper, a rezagar su empresa a manos de la actual CEO y entregarse mayoritariamente a la búsqueda de los objetos mágicos y peligrosos que estaban por ahí. 

Por fin ellos habían logrado ser un equipo bien armado. Coordinándose gracias a todas las prácticas y entrenamientos que el Capitán los obligaba a tener, entendiendo la forma de pensar de los asesinos después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Descubriendo que Bruce ya no era el único que adivinaba lo que estaba pensando y planeando. 

Con el paso de los días y las semanas los vengadores se estabilizaron, y lo que había entre Tony y Steve comenzó a tener más forma. Y por más horrible que sonara para ambos, ahora que Pepper no estaba, ahora que Tony ni Steve tenían a nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos, las cosas comenzaban a descontrolarse. 

Steve pasaba ya casi todo el tiempo con Tony, si de por sí antes estaba bastante con él, ahora había tomado el lugar que antes tenía Potts. Lo seguía después de las misiones a realizar los reportes, entrenaban juntos más que los demás, iba al taller con él solo para hacerle compañía y mientras el otro trabajaba en su legión de hierro, él se quedaba dibujando o leyendo en algún lugar. 

Una noche deslizó la mano lentamente por el escritorio, en un principio Tony continuaba trabajando enfrascado en su proyecto, pero conforme los centímetros disminuían de pronto todo su movimiento se volvió más lento y estaba tenso. Sabía lo que Steve planeaba y aun así no retiró la mano ni se alejó. Por eso el rubio comenzó a sentirse sumamente nervioso, ya no era solo tratar de tomar su mano, era hacerlo a sabiendas de que el otro lo aceptaría.  De repente un gesto pequeño se volvía titánico. 

Cuando por fin su mano cubrió la otra, ambos dieron un pequeño brinco, espantándose entre sí, haciendo el ridículo cual jóvenes adolescentes con hormonas alteradas. 

Steve sonrió nervioso, Tony le sonrió de vuelta. Y no era capaz de asegurar si ese palpitar era su corazón, el del genio o el de ambos que se habían sincronizado. En realidad, no le importaba viendo la cara de Tony con unos tonos rojos de más. Acomodó su mano amoldándola con la otra y enredó sus dedos. 

Se tomó el tiempo de apreciar el contacto mientras Tony volvía a prestar su atención al escritorio. Era más que solo sujetar una mano cualquiera, algo que había hecho en variadas ocasiones de muchas formas. Con compañeros de equipo, agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., con los comandos, con Sam, con Natasha, con Peggy... Era completamente diferente a tocar a Bucky donde el inmediato sentimiento de paz lo inundaba y drogaba. 

Esto solo era Tony. Solo era una mano tocando la suya y, aun así, una revuelta de sentimientos danzaba desde ahí hasta su estómago y su cerebro. Algo que provocaba Tony por el mero hecho de ser él. 

Levantó su mano y la besó imitando un gesto que solían hacer los caballeros con las damiselas. Dio una mirada a Tony y este había vuelto a entregarle su total atención con un gesto consternado, y bastante más sonrojado que antes. 

El loco palpitar regresó a su pecho y, ayudándose con la otra mano, inclinó el brazo para besar su muñeca. Luego un poco más al centro de su antebrazo. Besó la parte interna de su codo. Beso el músculo de su brazo que  se encontraba algo más trabajado que antes. Su hombro. La curva de su cuello. 

Y fue entonces cuando, en medio de un suspiro, Tony pronunció su nombre. Y Steve supo que esa era la forma en la que quería ser llamado por al menos el resto de su vida. Acunó el rostro del castaño con sus manos y observó sus ojos. Esos ojos tan grandes y demostrativos que en ese momento le daban su total autorización. 

Y que Steve aprovechó. Inclinando la cabeza, acercándose lentamente, dejando caer los párpados. 

Besándolo en los labios. 

Ya podía hacerlo con libertad, cada que cualquiera de los dos quería, y, aunque por decencia nunca lo habían hecho frente a nadie más, lo hacían casi todo el tiempo. A Steve cada vez le importaba menos si acaso los demás se enteraban siendo que al principio era tan receloso sobre eso. En el fondo sospechaba que de todos modos ya todos lo sabían. Pero estar allí, en el taller, besando a Tony contra su escritorio mientras este aún tenía un desarmador en una mano mientras que con la otra tenía atrapada su mano, con el lugar oliendo a aceite y a sudor, eso era lo único que le importaba. 

Hasta que un chispazo los hizo voltear a otra zona del taller. 

–Oh –vocalizó Tony empujándolo hacia atrás–, espera un momento, debo estabilizar esto cada semana más o menos a esta hora o de repente un portal podría abrirse y echarnos al espacio. 

–Tony –Steve ya estaba cruzando los brazos para empezar con un regaño sobre las cosas peligrosas que podía o no hacer en un lugar como ese, pero Tony lo tomó de las manos para evitarlo. 

–Aunque no negaré que me encanta que me hables de esa forma, Steve. En estos momentos quisiera escucharte de otra. Algo con un poco más de nosotros haciendo, ya sabes, ejercicio de cama. 

Steve lo miró fijo. Tony hacía muchas bromas sobre tener sexo con todo el mundo, pero cuando se las llegaba a decir a él, nunca era mirándolo a los ojos, nunca era tomándolo de esa manera de las manos. Hablando en serio, proponiéndoselo en serio. Tal vez por eso, la sorpresa, y la honestidad que no podía ocultar, asintió. 

Fue extraña la manera en la que Tony abrió los ojos, como si no se esperara esa respuesta, cómo vio todo el taller antes de decirse a sí mismo "Está bien" y tomarlo de la mano para sacarlo de allí, cómo no se hablaron ni se miraron hasta que llegaron a la habitación del genio y cómo, en cuanto se quedó solo esperando a que Tony se duchara, por fin entendió lo que había aceptado. 

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió otra vez Steve dio un respingo y se giró con todos los nervios acumulados en su cuerpo. Tony tenía, igual que la última vez que lo acompaño allí, unos pantalones para dormir. Y es que, claro ¿Qué esperaba? Tony no saldría desnudo. Aunque sí sonaba a algo que Tony haría. ¿Tal vez algo que Steve quería que hiciera? 

Cuando el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia él, Steve perdió la fuerza de sus piernas, esa fuerza de supersoldado que debería darle la capacidad de estar de pie durante horas sin mover un cabello, y se sentó sobre la cama mirando hacia arriba cuando Tony por fin estuvo frente a él. 

–Hey –le dijo Tony con una sonrisa. 

–H-hey –contestarle fue lo único que la cabeza de Steve pudo pensar. 

–Esta sería la primera vez que haces algo como esto ¿No? –Steve podía sentir todo el calor en el rostro–. No te preocupes –susurró Tony acercándose a él, haciéndolo recorrerse hacia atrás en la cama sin tener que pedírselo ni insinuárselo–, me aseguraré de que lo pases bien. 

Pasárselo bien. Se repitió Steve en la mente. Tony lo decía como si fuera una actividad divertida y lo único que él podía hacer era apretar las cobijas con fuerza por los nervios y el pánico que le daba la idea. Bueno, obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a eso, parecía un mundo ajeno. No tendía a ver a mujeres u hombres y pensar en sexo. Ni con Sharon, su vecina enfermera-agente que le atrajo, porque lo que pensaba era más relacionado con salir al cine, a pasear. No con Peggy que besarla debió haber sido el pináculo de su interés por el contacto con ella. Ni siquiera con Bucky, porque se sentía tan afortunado de poder rozar sus dedos, tomar su mano, sentir su cuerpo en un abrazo, probar sus labios, que nunca pensó en un más allá. Tal vez sí, un poco, pero no le dio forma a la idea. 

En cambio, Tony, era como un ícono sexual. La forma en la que se movía, la forma en la que hablaba, la forma en la que lo miraba, la forma en la que lo besaba. Sí, Steve había empezado a tener pensamientos sobre ellos con menos ropa, con más contacto, pero imaginárselo y saber que pasaría eran dos cosas abismalmente diferentes. 

Tony, que notó lo nerviosos que estaba, difícil no hacerlo, se inclinó para besarlo. Más suavemente de lo que acostumbraba. Tratando de calmarlo. Estuvieron un rato así, y poco a poco el beso empezó a hacerse más profundo, más húmedo, con lenguas de por medio y cabezas inclinándose tratando de encontrar el ángulo más confortable, tratando de probar todos los ángulos. 

Tony tenía las manos en sus hombros y empezó a bajarlas, acariciando sus brazos, pasando a su pecho, tanteando todo su abdomen, encontrándose con el borde del pantalón que Steve tenía puesto y deslizando dos dedos de cada mano por toda la periferia debajo del cinturón. El rubio sintió un pequeño espasmo al descubrir lo sensible que era esa parte de su cuerpo. Tony regresó las manos al frente y dedo por dedo empezó a explorar más abajo, aun sobre su ropa, rodeando el bulto que ya se hacía entre las piernas de Steve por una evidente erección. Todo el tiempo sin dejar de besarlo. 

Cuando Tony se recargó con más confianza en sus piernas y empezó a alejar las manos hacia sus rodillas, Steve tuvo el deseo de decirle que no, que regresara, que lo tocara, quería sentirlo, quería sentir sus manos en él, pero no se atrevió a comportarse de esa manera. Las manos se quedaron jugueteando en sus rodillas y casi por instinto el rubio se recorrió haciendo que Tony se acercara más. El castaño sonrió contra sus labios, entendiendo lo que deseaba. Paseando en esa ocasión por la parte interna de sus piernas, mientras más subía, más sentía Steve que una serie de sensaciones demasiado placenteras como para saber cómo manejarlas, inundaban su cabeza. 

–Tony –lo llamó en medio de un jadeo durante un instante en que se separaron, cuando el castaño por fin puso sus manos en el lugar correcto, haciendo un poco de presión, tratando de seguir la forma de su pene por sobre la ropa. 

Y oh, se sentía tan bien. Él no lo había hecho desde, según recordaba, antes del suero. Sí, tanto tiempo, durante la guerra, a diferencia de otros que encontraban un escape de aquellos horrores yendo con señoritas, él no había tenido tal interés con Bucky a su lado. Setenta años después, en un mundo ajeno, perdido, la libido era lo último que le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero allí estaba a salvo, en confianza, estaba con Tony, todo estaba bien. Y estaba a punto de correrse solo por eso sin que siquiera lo hubiera tocado directamente, era algo vergonzoso. 

–Está bien –susurró Tony a su oreja, para luego atraparla entre sus dientes con suavidad. Steve no sabía en qué parte de su cuerpo concentrarse, todo se sentía muy bien–. Está bien, hazlo. Aquí te tengo, guapo. 

Steve se recargó en el hombro de Tony y no pudo contenerse más, eyaculando en sus pantalones. Se evidenciaba bastante que era virgen. Tony acarició en círculos su espalda mientras se reponía. Steve no sabía qué hacer, qué decir. ¿Debía disculparse por acabar tan pronto? ¿Debía agradecerle por no burlarse y ser comprensivo? ¿Quedarse en silencio? Tony lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo levantar el rostro para besarlo otra vez. Con su peso hizo que se fuera hacia atrás y quedara acostado, el castaño se subió a la cama con ambas piernas a sus lados y se inclinó a besarlo otra vez. 

Quería sentirlo. Así que el rubio llevo los brazos a su espalda y la recorrió por completo. El genio no tenía playera así que sentía directamente su piel y nunca creyó que algo así pudiera ser tan confortable. 

Tony coló una rodilla entre sus piernas y la recorrió haciéndolo abrir las piernas un poco más de lo que debía ser decente. Se deslizó hacia abajo y Steve sintió contra su pierna la erección de Tony que se balanceó hacia arriba y hacia abajo masturbándose contra él. Abrazó el cuello de Tony con un poco de fuerza seguro de que él volvería a tener el mismo problema. 

Pero el sonido de una alarma inundó todo el lugar, toda la torre y las luces se tornaron rojas. 

Oh, perfecto. Un ataque. 

Tony se levantó sin muchas ganas y Steve con la adrenalina a todo como si en lugar de la alarma, lo que hubiera pasado era que entraron en la habitación y los encontraron así. 

–Tú necesitas ir a limpiarte y cambiarte –lo señaló Tony–. Yo debo ocuparme de esto y ponerme un traje. 

Steve lo miró preocupado ¿Realmente estaba bien que se separaran así? Tony le sonrió. Últimamente Tony adivinaba sus pensamientos como si para él fuera un libro abierto. Tan cercano como un alma gemela ¿no? Había dicho que quería ser algo en ese equivalente para él y no había mentido, estaba bien si empezaba a compararlo ¿no? 

–Tranquilo –le dijo el castaño–, tenemos que ir. Después regresaremos a terminar esto. 

Steve sonrió. Se levantó y dándole un último beso salió a prepararse. Eran vengadores después de todo, su vida siempre sería así de descontrolada. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes no saben cómo me encanta interrumpir situaciones xD  
> ejem...  
> Esto lo había dicho al principio, pero como supongo que ya podrían haberlo olvidado (¿Quién no? Yo lo olvidaría si no fuera mi fic) esta historia va a seguir el camino de las películas hasta Civil War y de allí tomará su propio camino, eso porque Civil War era la última peli que había salido y pues me tocaba inventarle.  
> Me había dicho a mi misma que si Infinity War daba para lo que quería igual y también me adaptaba a esa peli, pero pues no jaja PARA NADA 'che película triste xD  
> así que después de Civil War el mundo se volverá pacífico en este fic y no habrá gemas y no habrá Thanos asdfg  
> Lo repetiré para cuando lleguemos a ese punto.  
> ¡Espero que les esté gustando!  
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Miles de gracias más a quienes dejan un comentario, me dan vida <3

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
